Luminescence
by Avanwolf
Summary: AU. Bella's always been a little different. Glowing skin and malfunctioning electrical devices are only a small part of the problem. No, Bella's also attracted a vampire. A vampire who's name doesn't end in 'Cullen'. Victoria/Bella Femslash
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 1

Bella

As far as freaks go, I _used_ to think I took the bag. Among all the inept social outcasts of the world, surely there couldn't be anything stranger then a girl who literally glows in the dark. No amount of D&D, World of Warcraft, or stamp collecting could really compare.

If it was just the glowing, things probably wouldn't have been so bad. I mean, I could just avoid going outside at night and no one would be the wiser. Sure, my skin always had an unusual luminescence during the day, but it wasn't anything all that noticeable when you considered my pale features and dark hair.

Unfortunately, my very presence seemed to have an abnormal effect on anything electrical. For example, light bulbs _constantly_ flickered whenever I was around, and if I got too close they'd go out completely. That's not mentioning the many computers, televisions, and kitchen appliances that have short circuited in my tender care. Renee must have gone through at least three laptops before she realized what was happening. From that point on, all of the electronics in our house were immediately wrapped in some sort of plastic covering. I was also forced to wear latex gloves whenever I picked up the phone or used the computer. My mother wasn't going to take chances when it came to our eight hundred dollar stereo system.

As a result of my unusual characteristics, I became an exile among my peers. They either assumed I was some sort of germaphobe, (I blame the gloves) or were under the impression I was possessed or haunted by ghosts. The flickering lights probably reminded them too much of Carrie. It wasn't like I was going to go psycho killer on them, jeez.

Well, it wasn't quite as bad as I make it out to be, there were a few kids that still talked to me in class or during lunch, but outside of school I was on my own. I never let anyone but Renee see me at night. In the dark I was too obviously different.

Mom often compared the radiance of my skin to the moon, but I thought it was a ridiculous contrast. If anything I was like a solar lamp, I absorbed light during the day so I could 'shine' at night. I wasn't sure how accurate that analogy was.

Renee was paranoid about leaving the state and I wasn't allowed to ride a plane that would have me trapped on-board after 6pm. As a result I never left Arizona for long periods of time, and since it's _always_ sunny here, my theory remained untested. Actually I didn't really get the chance to do anything.

In short, I'm cursed.

In retrospect, I suppose I should have been grateful, for it was my 'curse' that saved (or doomed) me.

I was sixteen and we were visiting my grandmother down in Oro Valley. In comparison to the rest of Arizona, it was very cool and green. Of course, it was still a desert covered in gnarled mesquite and saguaros, but the trees actually had some small semblance of life. Therefore, it was a veritable paradise in the otherwise dry landscape.

Not that I was complaining. I loved the desert and its singular beauty. Nothing could really compete with our bold acrylic sunsets, majestic mountains, and endless skies.

At the time we were in the middle of our Monsoon season, and the huge thunderheads had just started to roll over the mountains. It was my very favorite time of year; the lightning storms were always spectacular to watch from a distance.

Grandma's home was located near the outskirts of Oro Valley, so she was surrounded on all sides by miles and miles of endless desert. Made of simple adobe, it was a small three bedroom house that had an old homestead feel. From the front porch the light of the city could barely be seen.

About a quarter mile from the house was a place I loved to go to after dark. It was a large pile of boulders that broke the desert skyline like shattered glass. The top of the largest rock was smooth and warm from the sun, which made it perfect for star or storm watching.

In Phoenix the light from the city tinges the night sky a constant yellow. Like a never ending daybreak. Out here though, the evening sky remains clear and black, civilization is just a distant dream in the balmy air. These infrequent visits with my grandmother were my only real opportunity to indulge my secret hobby.

After dinner, as usual, I hoofed it out to my rock. I only stumbled a few times, which was great considering my clumsy nature. Thankfully I knew the trail well enough to navigate the shadowed desert paths.

In Arizona, snakes and scorpions are a serious concern out in the middle of nowhere; so I'd made sure to wear my thick hiking boots, sturdy blue jeans, and a light tank top to keep me cool in the temperate desert air.

Confident in the knowledge that I was alone, I clambered to the top before lying out on the snug limestone beneath me. Lightning arced in the distance, creating stunning flashes that illuminated the earth with breath taking definition. Slowly, to the sound of remote thunder, I fell asleep.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Cool fingers caressed my cheek, and brought me gently to the land of consciousness once more. Gradually my eye-lids fluttered open to stare directly at the face of the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen. Long crimson hair cascaded around her shoulders in loose curls, looking disturbingly like blood when paired with her unnaturally pale skin. Her visage was a picture of dangerous beauty, sharp and fierce, but strangely mesmerizing.

I felt my heart rate spike as I realized she was straddling my waist, keeping me pinned to the rapidly cooling stone below. A terrible grin spread across her features as her eyes flickered from my faintly glowing skin to my eyes. She seemed smug, as if she could hear the brisk tempo of my heart.

The woman leaned down toward my face, her nose gently brushed against my collar as she inhaled; a low purr rumbled in the back of her throat. I fought desperately to keep as still as possible, but I knew my body trembled with fear. Something in me, some instinct long buried in my primitive subconscious, told me that this woman was extremely dangerous.

"Well, well." Her voice was a high soprano that clashed with her feral looks, "What. Have. We. Here?" As she spoke she leaned back, but placed one hand firmly on my stomach, as if to discourage me from moving. In any other situation, the position would have been sexual, but at that moment it merely heightened my fear. "A cute little rabbit far from home?"

Bright ruby eyes raked across my body, making me feel even more naked and vulnerable than before. For the first time I noticed what she was wearing; a pair of cargo pants and a long sleeved shirt that was completely inappropriate for Arizona. Her feet were bare and I wondered how she could run around the desert without any type of shoes.

"No," a soft murmur, a whisper barely heard on the wind. "Just a firefly, gazing at the stars." The boldness of my reply stunned me. Actually, the fact that I'd been able to speak at all was an occasion for amazement. For a long time she simply looked at me contemplatively before turning her face to the heavens.

"A glow bug that longs for the sky huh?" A small smile graced her features and suddenly I felt the danger bleed away, leaving me shaking with relief. Peering back down at my face, she smirked playfully before shifting her body off and onto the stone beside me. "So, little firefly," She crooned, "Do you mind if I gaze at the stars with you?" I shook my head weakly. "Good." A contented hum issued from somewhere deep within her chest.

I kept my eyes trained unwaveringly on the stratosphere, trying not to think about the undoubtedly dangerous creature that sat so casually beside me. There was no doubt in me that she wasn't normal, if not slightly inhuman. Not that I really had a right to criticize, being a human glow stick wasn't exactly ordinary.

Before I had time to further ponder my thoughts, the wind abruptly shifted, bathing me in a scent that was an alluring combination of ginger and vanilla with a slight hint of something floral. Plumerias, that's what it called to mind, ginger and vanilla with an undertone of plumerias. It was pleasant, and lulled me into a state of relaxation I couldn't have achieved otherwise.

In fact, I felt a little too peaceful.

Sedated.

My eye-lids grew heavy once more, some part of me realized it might not be a good idea to fall back asleep, but I couldn't resist the pull. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was a glint of amused scarlet eyes.

**A/N: Well this story is, as you may have noticed, a VictoriaxBella femslash and was inspired (In no small part) by the fantastic fic 'My Flower, Her Fire' by –Edit-. There are almost no VxB fics on the site that has even come close to the epicness of 'My Flower, Her Fire'. And it made me want to contribute some small token of my own to the pairing. **

**This story will start out with Bella meeting Vikki for the first time in Az at the tender age of 16. The story will progress through the entire first book (with some changes) and might (with enough inspiration and reviews) continue through the others as well. I'll have to see where this takes me. **

**Also, this story is under the assumption that Victoria hasn't met James yet. I don't know when or if they WILL meet, so don't hold your breath.**

**If you have any questions/comments/criticisms please feel free to click on that shiny little 'Review' button at the bottom of the page, or if you prefer, PM me. I always like to hear readers' opinions, and enjoy talking about any ideas for improvement you may want to discuss. **

**Also, I have no Beta for this story. If you know how to edit, and you want to volunteer, PM me for details.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Power to Change

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters contained herein.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 2

Victoria

Just to be clear, I fucking _hate_ and _love_ the desert. I know it's contradictory, but it's the honest truth. For my kind, it's one of the most dangerous places on earth. Not because any of the elements could actually hurt us. No, that's preposterous. It's because of the high chance of exposure.

Newborns don't realize the risk most of the time, they like to prance about willy nilly, convinced that they're ascended gods. They learned fast or died quickly, because exposure meant human attention and human attention almost always meant Volturi attention, and if you've got the Volturi's attention…well, let's just say you don't live very long after that.

Life in the desert for a vampire meant 'the night life' it was either buckle up and stay indoors until nightfall, or keep far far away from any cities during daylight hours. I was far too restless to remain cooped up for twelve hours each day, so instead I spent the majority of my time out in the wilderness.

Which brings us specifically to what I did every day for those twelve hours, which co-incidentally also happens to be the thing I love the most about the desert, and in particular Arizona. It can be summed up in two words: illegal immigrants.

Gods, I loved illegal immigrants. Especially the ones humans called 'wetbacks'. It's quite poetic really; brave soul's crossing the border, trekking through endless miles of abandoned desert, through sun, wind, and rain to reach the land of opportunity. They never gave up hope for a better life.

I guess that's why they taste the best. Plus, they're so much more convenient, like the human equivalent of a microwave dinner. There really is no effort involved. I don't have to worry about where I'll hide the body, or whether or not I've accidentally eaten the mayor's daughter, (Did that once, huge manhunt, not pleasant) or even if some concerned relative will rally a mob.

They're the socially invisible. No one misses them, because technically they're not even supposed to be here. As an added bonus, they're already out in the middle of nowhere, so it's easy to discard a body or two. Not to mention, if a couple of them go missing, none of them report it. I suppose they don't want to take the chance of getting sent back. Again, it's pure poetic irony.

On the night I met Bella, I'd just finished an elderly couple living in a trailer near the Coronado National Forest and was running back toward central Tucson for a wild night of sex, blood and dancing.

Then, as I was passing the outskirts of Oro Valley, I caught a hint of the most mouth watering aroma I'd ever had the pleasure of encountering. It was intoxicating, but not in any way I'd ever experienced before. Somehow, it appealed to me in almost every way imaginable, but didn't conjure the savage burning in my throat that usually accompanied such scents.

Intrigued, I followed the enticing fragrance strait to its source. What I found couldn't have shocked me more.

There, not more than twenty feet from me, laid a frail human girl. She was asleep, her body molded to the stone as if she often slept under the stars. Her long brown hair was tussled slightly from the wind, giving it that alluring 'after sex' appeal. In terms of figure, she had yet to fill out completely, but I could already tell that in a few years she'd have a body that would cause men to stumble over themselves for her attention.

Despite all her physical charms, none of that of that was even remotely interesting when one considered the fact that her skin was shining like someone had put an LED light under her flesh. It was beautiful and eerie all at the same time. For several seconds staring was all I was capable of. Then she moved. Just a slight stirring really, but it brought into focus the reality of the moment.

As I stalked closer, I noticed how her body was arranged; legs slightly bent to the side, left hand laid gently across her stomach as she unconsciously shifted onto her back. Her right arm was curled up near her head; with fingers that brushed her own cheek in sleep. It was adorable really, in that imperfect way only humans can possess.

I decided that I was going to taste her. I wasn't hungry, but she smelled so divine, I thought it would be a terrible waste to let her walk away. Soundlessly, I hopped up onto the rock beside her, intent on the steady beat of her heart as I straddled her waist.

Still, despite my resolve to kill, a small part of me hesitated to end her life completely. Not because I'd suddenly grown myself a human conscious, but because she was so utterly and completely unique. In my 60 years of life, I'd never seen or remotely heard of a human who literally 'glowed'. I wasn't sure how common an occurrence she was. For all I knew, there could be hundreds of her, scattered about the globe in hiding. Then again, she might be the only one that has ever and will ever exist.

As a human I'd had a profound love and appreciation for art, a trait that had survived my changing, and the part of me that loved beauty rebelled at the thought of destroying something that rare.

I didn't have much time to further ponder my dilemma because the girl's breathing pattern changed, signaling her rise to the land of the living. Well, that was it, decision made. If she'd remained asleep I probably could have simply walked away, but now that she was waking up, I found I didn't want to miss the event.

I reached out and softly stroked her cheek, anticipation curling in my stomach as her eye's slowly opened to reveal twin pools of chocolate brown. The moment she focused on my face I felt her body tense sharply, the once low rhythm of her heart suddenly became a cacophony of noise. The predator in me smiled.

Grinning with pleasure, I leaned over her, my desire to decipher her every secret was a temptation I could not resist. My nose brushed against her collar as I inhaled her scent, and almost knocked my head back as a result. She smelled so _good_. I'd never met a human or vampire with a fragrance like hers.

She smelled of frost, sharp and pure like newly melted snow. After my first impression I noticed other, subtler, nuances that revealed themselves as a tangy sweetness that reminded me of my human years when I used to eat blueberries out on the porch. Combined, the two distinct aromas were mind blowing.

However, it was a short lived reverie, because rapidly rising to the surface was the bitter stench of fear. She was afraid. She was afraid of _me_. I smiled inwardly. _'This one has good instincts.'_ All too often, humans remained oblivious to their danger until it was too late. Most of the time it was fun, a game of sorts, to see how long it would take the cow eyed human to catch on. Most initial reactions ranged from surprised to lust, or awe. Tired of the silence, I finally felt the urge to speak up.

"Well well well. What. Have. We. Here?" I allowed my hand to settle on her midriff, a gentle deterrent to movement. It wouldn't do to have her phosphorus skin bruise. At least, not before I killed her. "A cute little rabbit far from home?"

Her eyes widened with confusion and fear. I wasn't really expecting an answer, the poor girl looked like she was about to faint, she was shaking so badly. So I was surprised and more than a little pleased when she actually managed to reply.

"No," It was quiet; if not for my incredible hearing I probably wouldn't have heard it at all. "A firefly, gazing at the stars." Yet they struck me, not because they contained a particularly profound meaning, but because they were an echo of my father's words from a time before blood, before death, and before the perfect clarity of my vampiric memory.

'_Remember Victoria, of all the things you must learn from your time here on Earth, is that we must always strive for something beyond ourselves. Just as a firefly shines to mimic the moon, so too does the human spirit. Without purpose, we merely drift, without rhyme, without reason. It becomes a lonely life.'_

Compulsively I turned my face to the sky, through the clouds and rain the stars shined faintly.

"A glow bug that longs for the sky huh?" I smiled sadly as I remembered my father, long dead by now. I wouldn't kill the girl, not after helping me recall such a bitter sweet memory. After a moment, I noticed that her body was slumped beneath me, and for a second I feared I'd caused her to faint. Until I noticed that her face was relaxed and tired, any and all traces of the paralyzing fear she'd been experiencing earlier were gone.

A self appreciating smirk spread across my features as I moved over to sit on the stone beside her, my eyes sparkled playfully as I crooned down at her.

"So, little firefly, do you mind if I gaze at the stars with you?" When she shook her head I hummed my approval. "Good." Silence reigned for a while before I heard her mutter under her breath.

Delighted at the rate at which she'd recovered from her fear, I allowed myself to enjoy a peaceful moment.

I think she caught onto my mood because she didn't say anything after that, and it took me at least twenty minutes before I figured out she'd fallen asleep. _Again_. At that point the storm had crossed the mountains. Long years of wilderness survival taught me that it would reach us in perhaps another thirty to forty minutes depending on wind speed.

Since I'd _finally_ made the decision _not_ to kill her, I figured letting her wake up in the middle of a thunderstorm would be counterproductive. Carefully, so that I didn't break her, I lifted her into my arms; only to nearly drop her an instant later when she actually snuggled _into_ me. Most humans had a natural aversion to our icy skin, but this one seemed perfectly content to freeze. What a strange human.

Despite the deepening night, I easily found my way to her home by following her residual scent back to the house. At one point I had to pause and figure out which room was hers before I sneaked her in through the easy latch window. Placing her on the bed, I tried to figure out what I was going to do next.

Taking a seat on the floor, I leaned up against Sleeping Beauty's bed and immersed myself in the smells and sounds of a _home_. For sixty years I'd been wandering the world, I took what I wanted and lived without responsibility, but I was also _lonely_. Eternity can be a very long time when you have no one to spend it with.

Closing my eye's I caught the sound of voices coming from what I could only assume was the living room. Two women were speaking in tones used only for friends or family members. One of them had a slightly scratchy voice, something I usually associated with the infirm, the elderly, or chain smokers. However, since there was no pervading odor of sickness or cigarettes I could only assume she was older. The other woman had a healthier, but slightly higher pitched voice. I knew that if I had to listen to that voice for a long period of time it could get annoying. As I listened, the matron spoke up.

"Do you know where Bella went? It's going to storm soon and I'd hate it if she got caught outside like last time."

"Ohh Mom, I'm sure she's fine. You know Bella, she needs her alone time every once in a while. I think things are hard for her at school. Do you know she told me her peers are half convinced she's possessed?" There was a pause.

"Isn't she?" but it was said in a playful tone.

"Mom!" the younger woman exclaimed with exaggerated force. "You know how sensitive she can be about these things. Just last week she short circuited the toaster when she forgot to put on her gloves."

I snuck a glance at Bella from the corner of my eye, relieved to see her still fast asleep. It was fascinating to discover that my little firefly could do things other than glow in the dark. Chances were good she would become a valuable asset if I turned her.In an effort to gain as much information as possible I tuned back into the conversation.

"So when are you two headed back up to Phoenix?" The question caught me off guard and I frowned in annoyance. Extracting Bella would be more troublesome from Phoenix. Maybe I should just change her now; less risk of witnesses or video surveillance here than in a city.I took another look at Bella, weighing my options. Well, making her a vampire immediately would be easier, but she's still young and in her development. It really would be best to wait a few more years. As a plus, I could use the time to gain her trust. I wasn't sure I could control a pissed off newborn set on revenge if I didn't.

Now that I was on the cusp of gaining an eternal companion I felt excitement well up inside me. What were a few years when you had all the time in the world? As an added bonus, Bella's 'uniqueness' made it extremely likely that she would have an extra talent after death. With those types of incentives, waiting seemed like the best choice. If things went badly, I could always kill her; and while it was a saddening thought, it was also the way of the world.

"Bella" I spoke her name for the first time, savoring the taste of it on my lips. "Bella and Victoria. Beautiful Victory. I like it." Hauling myself off the floor, I stalked toward her sleeping form. Leaning over her, I gently caressed her hair before whispering in her ear. "Goodnight Bella." Her fingers clenched unconsciously in the sheets and she mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'vanilla'.

I chuckled quietly and kissed her forehead before disappearing into the night. "I'll see you later, little firefly."

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: This one's a bit longer then my last chapter, so I hope you guys like it. I was listening to 'Stray Cat Strut' by the Stray Cats the entire time I was writing this because it kinda reminded me of Victoria's cocky attitude. I just hope it hasn't negatively affected my characters. . I'd really like to know if you guys thought she was 'In Character' for this. I've never actually written a twilight fic before, let alone a VictoriaxBella fic. So if something seems off please tell me. I can only improve if you (the readers) help me out. **

**And once more, I love hearing opinions on my work, so please feel free to let me know what you think. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Ride Home

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters contained herein.**

**x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

Chapter 3

Bella

The buzz of the alarm clock woke me up, and in a desperate attempt to preserve the quiet Monday morning; I slammed my hand down on the snooze button. It was no use, I was awake. Blearily I glanced at the time, six a.m., great. I hated which ever Arizona politician thought it would be a great idea for high school students to get up at the crack of dawn. Jackass.

A week had passed since my return to Phoenix and I'd already convinced myself that my encounter with the red headed lady was all just a bad, horribly realistic dream. For days after the storm I'd been jumpy and paranoid, Renee noticed of course, but when I considered telling her about it I realized how stupid I was being. I mean, how do I explain that I had a dream an unbelievably beautiful woman straddled my waist, sniffed my (Hair? Skin?), and asked to watch the stars with me while at the same time being _absolutely terrifying_.

I couldn't, obviously, it was ridiculous. Not to mention she would probably make some awkward assumptions about my sexuality that I just didn't want to have to deal with.

So I did what most adults do, I ignored the problem and went about my droll everyday existence. Today, that meant getting up and going to school. After avoiding one of Renee's 'special' breakfasts, I ran out the door before I missed the bus.

Unfortunately it seemed that fate was out to get me, for as soon as I boarded the bus I came face to face with Jason Bowman, the bane of my existence. He was sitting next to my spot, MY spot. The spot I fought tooth and nail for, for an entire week, during freshman year to claim. Son. Of. A. Bitch. There was no way in hell I was going to _willingly_ sit next to that pervert. Desperately my eyes searched for another empty seat, _any_ empty seat, but to no avail. I was stuck. Like a prisoner to their execution I reluctantly sat down.

Under normal circumstances, Jason Bowman probably would not have been a major problem. Actually, if I was like any other sixteen year old girl, I'd probably be gushing for his attention. Thank God for my abnormality. Jason was a football player, but not just any football player, he was 'Thee' football player. Six feet of pure muscular testosterone, his dirty blonde hair, forest green eyes, and chiseled looks had almost every girl at school sighing dreamily whenever he passed. It seriously made me want to gag.

Individually, none of that would have inspired any particular feelings toward him one way or the other, but the fact that he'd been hounding me for the better part of half a year did nothing to endear himself to my good graces. If I believed that he was genuinely sincere in his attentions to me, I might have been flattered, but I was almost 90% certain that he was only interested in me because I was the only one who didn't give a damn about his sparkly new teeth or his rock hard bod. As far as I could tell, I was a game, a shiny new toy he'd never played before. If only it didn't aggravate the crap out of me. As I settled into my seat, he turned the full force of his stare upon my face.

"Hey Bells" he breathed, in what I can only guess he thought was a flirtatious manner.

"Uh, Hi Jason" I replied awkwardly, while trying to sit as far away from him as possible.

"So, I dunno if you've heard, but there's gonna be a party at my place this Saturday night, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come?" His eyes adopted a disturbing shine as he gazed at me, and I blurted out the first frantic excuse I could think of, in typical Bella fashion.

"Cant. I already have plans with a friend." I watched as a frown slowly grew on his features. He seemed skeptical, I couldn't blame him, I wasn't known as a social butterfly.

"Really? With who?" I groaned at his persistence.

"My friend-," An image of red hair and crimson eye's flashed through my mind. "Scarlet. She's coming in from out of town. I promised I'd show her around."

"Invite her along, the more the merrier. I'd love to have you there." He murmured as he reached out to touch my cheek, but before he could I slapped his hand away.

"No. I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I'm. Not. Interested. So leave me alone and find someone who is." His expression looked hurt, but before he could say anything else we were at school and I was already out the door.

The rest of the day was completely mundane, save for the time or two I had to avoid Jason by ducking into the woman's bathroom. By the time school ended I'd believed I was home free, until of course, I remembered that I had to take the bus home. Jason rode the bus. He had a car, but the bastard had foregone it in an effort to 'spend time with me.' I'd drive my own but Renee wouldn't let me get one. Apparently she didn't trust my driving skills. Someone had given her a miscellaneous statistic about teen driving and she hadn't let me near the wheel of a car since.

As if in reflection of my dower mood, the sky had been cloudy all day, denying me much needed sunlight. While I waited for the bus with all the other kids, I noticed a certain blond giant headed my way, a small smirk plastered to his face. My stomach dropped.

Just when I'd resolved myself to the inevitable, a cherry red Mustang GT tore into the parking lot, nearly hitting a kid who had to jump out of the way to avoid being flattened. Charlie would have burst a vessel in his brain at the sheer recklessness of the driver. We all backed up hurriedly as the vehicle came to a screeching halt not eight feet from our little congregation.

The door popped open and like some goddess from Celtic legend, out stepped the woman from my (previously assumed) dream. She was wearing tight leather pants, with a matching jacket, and a plain white tank top. Looking us over, she shot me a cat-like grin, which only enhanced her savage beauty. I didn't have to look around to know that very single man in a thirty foot radius was drooling on themselves. Knowing I had to act fast if I was going to pull off my deception, I launched myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck as I pulled her into a close embrace.

"Scar!" I cried, trying to put as much enthusiasm into my voice as possible, which wasn't hard considering she was about to save me from a fate worse than death. Almost instantly she froze, and for a second I thought she was going to call me on my bluff, but then her arms snaked around my back and she returned the hug.

"Hey Sparks, I'm glad to see you missed me." I could hear the teasing tone in her voice as her lips ghosted across my ear. I returned the favor by burying my face into her shoulder so the others couldn't see my reply.

"Please please _please_ just follow my lead." Her hold tightened marginally before allowing me to escape, however, her left arm remained draped around my shoulders. "I thought you weren't coming till Thursday?"

The smile she gave me was slow and sensual; it was a testament to my willpower that I didn't blush to my roots.

"And miss seeing you for an extra three days? I don't think so." The high soprano of her voice washed over the crowed in front of us and I heard several people sigh in bliss. It was a completely understandable reaction; she was like a wild and dangerous version of Mary Poppins. Practically perfect in every way. It was at this point in time that Jason decided to make himself known.

"So you're Scarlet?" His eye's roved her body hungrily, and I actually felt a stab of pity for the woman standing beside me. She must have caught some change in my expression because her eyes flashed and her voice was sharp and cutting.

"Victoria." Jason's eyes scrunched with confusion because he turned to me a moment later for clarification.

"I thought you said her name was Scarlet?" I merely rolled my eyes before catching a lock of her fiery hair between two fingers.

"It's a nickname, obviously."

Before anything else could be said, Victoria started pulling me around to the passenger door and roughly shoved me inside. I didn't complain, I was as eager to escape as she was. As she jumped into the driver's seat, I only had time for a hurried 'Bye' before Victoria slammed on the gas, sending the car squealing out of the parking lot.

The relaxed and almost playful atmosphere from before quickly dissipated when I realized I'd just gotten into a car with a complete stranger, who was now driving at breakneck speeds to an unknown destination. As if sensing my sudden change in mood, Victoria looked over at me with a sly grin.

"Finally realized what you've gotten yourself into have you?"

"Yep" I smiled, but I knew she could tell it was forced.

"Don't worry Bella; I'm not going to hurt you. You're much to interesting for that."

"Well that's a relief." I muttered sarcastically while trying to calm the frantic beating of my heart. "If only the fact that you somehow already know my name _didn't_ scare the crap out of me, I'd just be fine and dandy." Her answering smirk did nothing to calm my fears.

"I heard your mother talking about you, the night I carried you back to your room. She called you Bella." I felt a brief twinge of guilt. Here I was, insinuating horrible things about this woman, when so far she'd done me nothing but kindness.

"Sorry" I whispered; my eyes downcast. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw a surprised expression pass over her features before another small smile graced her lips. It was rather amazing to see, because it felt more real than any of her others. "Sooo," I paused, filling the car with a pregnant silence. "Sparks, huh? That was the best you could come up with?" The sound of laughter helped ease the tension between us and I couldn't help a grin of my own in response.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with 'Sparks' it's a perfectly reasonable nickname considering your life long affiliation with broken household appliances." I gasped, horrified that she should know both of my embarrassing secrets.

"Who told you that? That's supposed to be a secret!" I exclaimed, before slouching in my seat with a pout. "Stupid gossipy mother." She merely chuckled as she pulled into my driveway, turning off the ignition with a small 'click'. "Of course, why _wouldn't_ you know where I live?"

When I moved to exit the car, her hand darted out and firmly grasped the collar of my shirt, preventing me from leaving. Angrily, I turned to glare at her, only to gasp at her openly pleading expression.

"Bella…" Her voice was quiet and held the weight of countless years of pain and loneliness. "Bella, please. I had to know if I could trust you. You're different, like me, but different doesn't always mean trustworthy." I allowed my guard to relax slightly, my interest suddenly perked as I gave her the once over.

"You don't really look all that different. I mean, besides the little things, like the inhuman beauty…and the cold skin." Her resulting laugh made me feel like I was missing something.

"Of course not, I'm designed to be the perfect hunter. Blending in is just a part of that. Here, let me give you a small demonstration." Opening the car door, she leaned over and picked something off the ground. When she opened her palm, inside laid a handful of gravel. I regarded her incredulously.

"Gravel? You wanted to show me gravel?" Victoria's sigh only served to increase my ire.

"No. Watch." She closed her hand, and then there was a horrible grinding sound, before a small poof of dust escaped her clenched fingers. When she finally uncurled her fist, all that remained was a fine pile of powder. I gaped in astonishment.

"Holy- and you just- and now it's- damn." Vainly, I tried to stop my word vomit. "That's way cooler than glowing in the dark." For a long time she just stared, but then smiled so dazzlingly that it took me a moment to remember how to breathe.

"That's just a little taste of what I can do, unfortunately I cannot simply tell you what I am. There are rules in my world, and breaking them has fatal consequences. Letting you figure it out would be best for us both." Glancing warily at my companion, I nodded my ascent.

"Alright, but you're going to tell me where you got this sweet ass car." Now that things had finally settled down, I allowed myself the pleasure of admiring the beautiful machine. Victoria merely shrugged as she dusted her hands off outside.

"I killed a guy for it."

"Oh yeah?" I joked, "I hope it wasn't anyone I knew." Her maroon eyes glinted with laughter.

"Depends. Know anyone in Colorado?" I shook my head.

"Can't say that I do…"

"Then you're probably alright."

"That's a relief. I dunno if we could be friends if you'd knocked off dear old grandma."

"Don't fret little firefly," she crooned seductively, staining my cheeks a healthy pink. "I wouldn't hurt anyone dear to your heart."

"Alright alright, let's get out of this car before I faint from embarrassment. Renee's at a baseball game today, so you can hang out if you want. I'll be doing my radioactive thing soon anyway." I was halfway to the front door when I realized she wasn't following me. Turning around, I glanced at her figure, standing hesitantly near the car. Despite her bravado earlier, she was looking at the house nervously. My eye's softened. "Come on Scar, if you don't hurry I won't let you watch Kill Bill with me." That seemed to snap her out of it. Grinning fiercely, she sauntered to my side.

"Quentin Tarantino? I love that guy."

"What a coincidence, so do I. Let's watch it together shall we?"

"We shall" Linking arms, we both marched into the house.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Well, that's one more chapter done. I'm still not 100% sure where this story is going, but it's coming together slowly but surely. **

**I'm a little concerned that Victoria was a bit too OOC in this chapter, but it's hard because I'm trying to portray a Victoria as she would be without the influence of James. I imagine her to be fierce and predatory, but without the pure hatred and disgust for human's James always seems to emit. That's not to say that she has any problems killing humans, decades of feeding would have worn that particular trait away. No, I'm trying to show a slightly more empathetic Victoria. Hopefully I'll succeed. **

**Please tell me your thoughts on the matter. **

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: To Reflect the Soul

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters contained herein. Except maybe one or two original characters, but nobody really wants them anyway.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 4

Victoria

Bella's home was nothing like I expected. After a week of constant observation, I'd noticed that my Firefly was a generally orderly person. She cooked, she cleaned, and she took care of her mother; who reminded me vaguely of some brightly colored, and easily distracted, bird I saw in the rainforest once.

When I got my first look, I was expecting mellow colors. Dark blues, cultured greens, vibrant purples. Instead, I was bombarded by the wallpaper equivalent of Renee. Bright cheerful yellow, baby blue, and cherry red. The walls were covered by abstract impressionist paintings with an odd Arizona landscape thrown into the mix every now and then. The front entrance opened immediately into the living room, which had no formal furniture besides a beaten up old couch. Otherwise it was littered with beanbag chairs in typical hippy fashion. Not that I was complaining, I was changed in 1964 so I could definitely appreciate the laid back atmosphere.

The open kitchen was directly to the right of the living room, it was small, and gave off an elegant and tidy impression. Granite countertops, redwood cabinets, and racks of carefully arranged steel cookware made for a sharp contrast to the careless disorder of the common room. The kitchen was obviously Bella's territory.

After throwing her book bag into a corner, Bella pulled me to the living room and began the arduous process of introducing me to her favorite movies. Six hours later, she'd managed to doze off against my shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, I pulled her into my lap so that she wouldn't have a horrible crick in her neck when she woke up. I barely remembered being human, but having watched and eaten them for so many years I'd learned that humans got aches and pains for almost everything. I found myself unable to resist stroking Bella's hair, the thin strands felt like gossamer against my fingertips. Each caress was executed with exaggerated care, for every sinew of my body held the power to end her life a million times over. Her head was tucked delicately under my chin, her breath wafted against my throat as she slept. If you'd asked me a month ago if I could picture myself enfolded in the arms of a human, I would have laughed.

Yet here I was, wrapped in an embrace with a glowing blood bag. Part of me, the vampire part, was disgusted with myself for not immediately indulging in Bella's frost and blueberry scent. The other, more human side of me was enjoying the simple pleasure of holding and being held by another person. I watched, entranced, as my Firefly stirred against the length of my cold marble body. Her heat was intoxicating. Decades of hunting had brought me into close contact with a countless number of mortals, but I'd never taken the time to savor their warmth, or the (often frantic) beating of their hearts. Too frequently, my thirst would not allow such uncomplicated luxuries.

However, it was a short lived enjoyment, for already I could feel the flames licking at my throat with every breath I took. The house was saturated with Bella's pheromones, not to mention the also pleasant, but not quite as appealing, wood-smoke scent of Renee. I needed to leave. Soon. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was already ten pm, so I quietly gathered Bella into my arms and laid her to bed in her room.

Unlike most of the house, Bella's room was almost exactly as I'd imagined it would be. Her walls were a soft royal blue. Various trinkets and knick knacks lined the shelves behind her bed. An old dresser stood, nearly forgotten, in the corner.

Instead of being a tribute to a time or a theme, Bella's room was a tribute to her _life_ and her _love_. Photo's, sketches, and seemingly random objects were hung or tacked to every available inch of wall space. Many of the pictures were of herself and her mother, or of an older man in a police uniform. While still others contained panoramic landscapes of the view behind her grandmother's ranch, the sky ablaze with color as the sun set behind the mountains. The sketches were a stunning composition of her grandmother's wrinkled face, an ocean faced by trees, and a young Native American boy whose eyes were alight with laughter. Each line and curve of her drawings was done with painstaking care and affection.

I wasn't prepared.

Every part of her room hit my vampiric senses like a freight train. I stood, frozen, under the weight of Bella's love. It was almost too much to bear. Something stirred within me as I gazed upon the girl whose soul was reflected on the walls around her. I couldn't place the sensation, but it made my chest clench tightly.

It was time to leave.

Renee still hadn't arrived home from her baseball game, so I was a little hesitant to leave Bella alone. I'd noticed she was very accident prone, and I didn't like the idea that she might trip and break her neck before I'd get my chance to turn her. My human was very troublesome. Still, it was a chance I had to take because another moment in her house would probably end with my teeth sunk deep into her throat. I didn't want that, and I'm sure my Firefly didn't want that, so it was for the best when I sped out the door to my Mustang.

The second I was outside, I took a deep breath to clear my senses of Bella's lingering scent. Lately I'd discovered that although Bella's fragrance didn't immediately scream for me to kill her, if I went without feeding for too long, her heartbeat began to seem deliciously appetizing. It wouldn't do to kill my future companion prematurely.

With a muted purr, I started the engine of my car and drove to downtown Phoenix. Since I was going to be staying in the area for a while, I would need to be extra careful not to rouse suspicion. Being near the border helped, because I could easily slip back and forth to avoid law enforcement, but I'd learned the hard way not to shit were you eat. Or was that shit where you sleep? Sometimes it was hard to remember old human sayings. In any case, if law enforcement suddenly got wind of a slew of local murders they'd make getting to know Bella harder. I resolved to try and eat only those that society wouldn't be likely to miss, even if they didn't taste as good.

When I finally got tired of driving around, I parked my Mustang in an out of the way location and walked to the nearest bar. Inebriated human wasn't my favorite, but it would get rid of my hunger and that's what mattered. Normally I'd play with my food, tease or entice them until I got just the right amount of pheromones to make the taste that much sweeter. Did you know that fear has a taste? It's slightly bitter, but with just the right amount of tang to excite the senses. What about lust? Like the human equivalent of chocolate, to a vampire it makes the blood thick and rich. Most human's think that blood is all the same, but it's not, a scent can make or break a meal for a vampire.

So I waited, I waited in the empty parking lot for my prey to come stumbling out of the bar. He's drunk, impaired, obviously not thinking strait enough to know that you don't talk to strangers; especially beautiful strangers with sly grins and scarlet eyes. But he came anyway, with his cowboy boots and wrangler jeans, leering as he drank in my body with the same enthusiasm with which he's drunk his scotch. I smiled; my eye's half lidded and seductive as he walked closer.

"Hey Beautiful," He slurred, swaying a little as he rambled over. "Wanna spend a night with me?"

"That depends." I purred as I pulled him against my body. My smirk grew wider when I felt him shudder at the chill of my touch. "You gonna hold me first?" I pretended to pout and he grinned drunkenly.

Moron.

Courting his own death.

"Sure, I'd love to hold a sweet little thing like you." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my back. I could smell him. Sweat, whisky, and stale desire. Nothing savory. He's no Bella, but he'll still taste better than any dish I ever had as a human. I entangled my leg with his, one of my hands fisted in his shirt as the other entwined itself in his hair. It's a lovers embrace; nothing sinister here. Until of course, my fangs sank into his jugular, severing his windpipe with practiced ease so that his scream came out as nothing more than an inarticulate gurgle. The spurt of arterial blood was caught firmly by my mouth. Carefully, I drained him dry. Like a cat, I delicately lapped up every drop of the precious liquid. I made sure none escaped. Unlike many nomads, I was not a messy eater. Self preservation helped ensure my habits. Being covered in dried blood tended to make human's nervous.

Discretely disposing of my meal in a nearby dumpster, I began the walk back to my car. Halfway there, I caught wind of a scent that gave me pause.

Vampires.

Two of them.

I tensed, but continued my stroll. Hopefully they wouldn't show aggression, but if they did I knew my talent would ensure my escape. Evasion may not have been the most powerful gift a vampire could possess, but it'd kept me alive through the decades and I was more than happy to have it.

Sure enough, when I came within sight of my Mustang; I spotted two vampires leaning against its hood, admiring its finish as they waited. The first one was short, probably no more than 4'10 with short white blond hair that curled around her shoulders. Her eyes, like those of the male beside her, were a deep cherry red. As soon as she caught a glimpse of me, her mouth turned upwards in a friendly smile. I could detect no deceit in her eyes or body language. The man, who had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, was of medium build. He had the same muscled perfection as most vampires, but other than that he seemed unremarkable. His hair was black, and slicked back in a style popular in the 1940's, but was now widely considered to be the stereotype for men in the Italian mafia. His expression, while not hostile, could only be described as reserved.

As I approached I smiled playfully, obviously if they meant any harm they would have attacked as soon as I was within their field of perception. Perhaps they merely wished to interact with another vampire, if I was any indication, it could have been decades since their last encounter with our species.

"Good Evening," I spoke, trying to be polite "Out for a midnight stroll? Might want to be careful, I hear there are dangerous characters around this area at night." I punctuated my remark with a wink in the females' direction and was rewarded with a small tinkling laugh.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She replied, with a swift glance at her mate. "But Peter here will keep me safe from anything that might prowl the streets. Isn't that right Peter?" His only response was a loving smile that spoke volumes of his devotion to the woman held in his arms. After a moment, the female seemed to remember where she was, because she flashed me an apologetic expression and extended her hand in greeting.

"Forgive me; I've completely forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Charlotte and this here," she said motioning to Peter. "Is my mate Peter. We were just on our way back from Guadalajara when we came across your scent and decided to say Hi. We don't come across other nomads often, so we thought it would be nice to meet a new face." I couldn't contain the grin that spread across my face as I reached out to clasp her arm.

"Victoria," I purred, turning on the charm. "It's a pleasure to meet you both; it's been such a long time since I've seen another vampire. You'll have to excuse my caution, my last encounter wasn't nearly so pleasant." Her face seemed to fall in sympathy, so I rushed on, not wanting to evoke her pity. "So are you two staying long in Phoenix? If so I would be glad to accompany you on a hunt or two." At this point Peter deemed fit to add his two cents in.

"I'm afraid we can't, we've already made plans to meet up with some friends in Washington. Perhaps you've met them before? The Cullen's are somewhat famous among our kind." I merely shook my head.

"I can't say that I have. Are they a large coven?"

"Why yes, they are. I believe the last time we visited, they were numbered at seven. Our dearest friend Jasper is a part of their family. Their home is quite lovely."

I couldn't contain my shock. _Seven_ vampires all living together? How did they manage the exposure? Seven corpses a week is nothing to laugh at, a permanent residence with those numbers seemed impossible.

"A permanent residence? How is that possible? The human's would surely notice." Peter's smirk grew.

"They're vegetarians of a sort. They survive by drinking the blood of animals. They really are a self sacrificing bunch, but apparently it allows them to live in one place for years on end. It also does strange things to their eyes. They've become a molten gold, due to their unique diet."

I was floored. It had never occurred to me to try living off of the blood of animals. When I was young and still affected by a human conscious, I might have jumped at the chance, but after decades of decadent feeding I couldn't imagine drinking animal vitae.

"I never knew that was possible." I murmured, completely fascinated by the idea, despite its initial repugnance.

"Yes, well," Charlotte began. "If you ever feel the sudden urge to try your hand at animals. I'm sure the Cullens would welcome you with open arms. Just, don't feed on their territory. They have the habit of destroying vampires that threaten their way of life."

I didn't so much as bat an eye at that pronouncement. It was the way of vampire's to destroy what threatened our desires. I didn't really expect these 'vegetarians' to be any different.

"Well," I exclaimed "It's been nice meeting you both, but since you can't stay long enough for a hunt or two, I think I'll say my goodbye's here." Charlotte seemed disappointed, but I could tell she understood because she gave her mate a significant look.

"Alright. It was fun talking Victoria, I hope we can meet again soon." And with that, they were both gone. Their movements were so fast; a human would have thought they'd simply flickered out of existence.

I stood by my car for a long time, thinking about a clan of golden eyed vampires.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Just a brief intro of the Cullens. Not the actual Cullens obviously, but i needed to introduce the IDEA of them to Victoria in the future for plot purposes. It also took me a while to settle on which vampires to introduce in this chapter. I needed them to be nomads, but not vegetarians like the Cullens. Originally i was going to go for James or Laurent, but then i remembered that they knew nothing of the Cullen's lifestyle when they first met in the clearing. So that was out. Plus, i don't want to introduce James for another chapter or two at least. Then i discovered Peter and Charlotte, and they were perfect. Nomads, non-vegetarian, and with friendly connections to the Cullens. **

**I wonder how many of you can guess what's going to happen next...**

**Anyway, despite my research it was hard to get any kind of description on Charlotte, and Peter seems to have no physical description at all. So i was forced to make one up. I hope they were to everyone's liking. **

**Let me know what you guys think. Remember.**

**Reviews are love.**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters contained herein. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I got a copy of Borderlands for my X360 and I haven't been able to turn it off since. Damn thing is way too addictive. **

**x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x**

Chapter 5

Bella

Three days. It'd been three days since I'd been driven home by Victoria, and trying to figure her out, was driving me crazy. Day and night the question tortured me, keeping me up when I should have been doing a multitude of other things. (like sleeping, or homework) Frankly the whole thing was rather absurd, but the internet gave me no concrete theories.

My instincts told me that whatever she was, she was very dangerous, and I wasn't sure that solving the puzzle would make me feel any better about the situation. Quite the opposite, depending on the situation it may be better to remain ignorant. Unfortunately that little part of me that couldn't leave it very well alone kept prodding me into action. I only hoped I wouldn't end up six feet under for all my trouble.

So far I was torn between genetically enhanced super soldier and alien invader. I'd also gotten hits for the more supernatural beings but I thought 'How likely is that?' I mean, vampires, werewolves, and demi-gods seemed pretty dubious. Immortal creatures of the night? Please. Santa Clause was more likely to be real than a bunch of bedtime monsters. Most of the stuff mentioned wasn't even scientifically possible!

At any rate, despite my frustration Renee seemed set on retaining her chipper mood. I couldn't stay aggravated with her for very long however, because Renee always got annoyingly happy whenever she got a new boyfriend. In this case a man named Phil.

I remembered waking up Tuesday morning to the sound of singing. _Singing_ of all things. Now, my mother was strange, but random singing in the morning was not one of those peculiar traits I'd come to expect from her over the years. Cautiously, I opened my bedroom door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Sure enough, there she was making some weird concoction of food that managed to smell like caramelized bacon. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she had in that pan. When she became aware of my presence she shot me a blissful smile.

"Good morning Bella. Sleep well?"

Wearily I sat at the counter; it was hard not to be suspicious of her joyful countenance.

"Morning Mom. What's got you so bubbly this morning?"

Her face took on a goofy expression as she smiled widely.

"I met this wonderful guy. Remember I told you I was going to the baseball game last night? Well this really cute player started flirting with me after the game, so when he invited me out for drinks I just couldn't resist. We talked the entire time, and we have so much in common!"

The high pitched squeal that escaped her at the end made me want to flinch, but I resisted the urge because this was my mother, and I loved her.

"Sounds great, did you get his name and number? He wasn't just playing you was he?"

I couldn't help but feel slightly protective of my scatterbrained parent; she had a habit of being too trusting. It would take a special kind of guy to deal with her one of a kind personality.

"Of course Bella, I'm not stupid."

She chided me gently. I tried not to roll my eyes. This coming from the woman who once accidently locked the neighbor's cat in her washing machine but couldn't figure out what the horrible wailing was for six hours.

"Right. Sorry Mom. I'm just looking out for you. You know I don't want you to end up with a jerk like the last one."

Renee seemed to wear a regretful expression. I knew it wasn't because the relationship had failed, but because of the way he had reacted when he found out she had a teenage daughter. Sometimes I felt guilty about that, like I was holding her back from finding her one and only. Most guys didn't want to get involved with women who had what they considered 'baggage'.

As if sensing my thoughts, her grimace was replaced by a look of rueful affection. I blinked when she leaned over and placed a loving kiss on my forehead.

"Don't feel bad Bells, you know I wouldn't trade you for anything. No amount of cute baseball players is going to change that." She then proceeded to scrape her culinary concoction onto my plate. "Now eat up, you're gonna need the energy."

After that, it was three days of extensive web browsing. I barely paid attention in class, and right now I was resisting the urge to bang my head against the kitchen counter. Fortunately I was saved from having to brain myself when my cell phone rang. I didn't even raise my head from the table as I instinctively reached for the phone.

Big mistake.

Next thing I knew, the pitch on the sound distorted and with a mechanical pop, I felt pain lance up my arm. With a yelp I pitched off my stool in surprise, hitting the kitchens linoleum flooring with a dull 'thunk'. My head barely missed the edge of the granite countertop. After a moment of writhing on the ground in agony, I took the time to take a look at my wounded appendage. Harsh electrical burns could be seen snaking up my arm, from my palm to just below my elbow in a red lightning bolt pattern. I whimpered, and then hissed when I finally realized the cause of my torment.

No gloves.

"Shit. Nice job Bella." I muttered to myself through clenched teeth. "You just _had_ to pick up the phone without thinking. Again." At least the burns weren't too bad, they would heal quickly. As a human danger magnet, I'd had worse. Pulling myself up off the ground, I spared a glance for the melted remnants of my cell phone. Man, that was the fourth one this month. Renee was going to kill me.

Cradling my arm gently against my chest I began rooting around underneath the kitchen sink for one of our many first aid kits. Being clumsy and electronically incompatible usually resulted in lots of painful experiences for me. Renee had at least five medical chests stashed in various areas of the house for my inevitable face to floor accidents.

While in the process of nursing my burn, the house phone rang. In all likelihood it was the same offender who had called my cell only moments before. I felt an irrational surge of anger. Part of me wanted to blame them for my injury, but I knew I was really the one at fault, so I pushed down my aggravation and answered the cordless phone. (with gloves this time)

"Hello?" I knew my voice sounded petulant, but I couldn't help feeling slightly bitter.

"Bella?" Came the questioning voice; deep and masculine, but with a childish air. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I heard it.

"Jake! How's it going? It's good to hear from you."

"I'm good Bells, but did you have a little accident? Because when I called earlier the phone went dead." I groaned.

"Yeah…"

His laughter was warm and direct and I couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. Suddenly I was glad he couldn't see me over the phone.

Jacob Black was my childhood friend and closest confidant. When I was young and still living with my father we became best friends. The Blacks were the only people outside of my family that were trusted with the peculiarities of my existence. Charlie and Renee were both paranoid that if anyone found out about my abnormalities the government would swoop in and kidnap me for top secret experiments. I couldn't really say it might not happen, but then again I wasn't as consumed by paranoia as my parents.

I think my differences were one of the reasons why Dad joined law enforcement; he wanted to be able to field any problems that might arise, and being in a position of authority granted you certain privileges in that regard. Too bad, that authority was wasted in Forks.

"So Jake," I started, rubbing cool antiseptic cream on my injury. "What's up? You must have called for a reason." I made the decision not to tell him about my burn. He'd only feel guilty about it, and there was nothing he could do for me regardless.

"Oh nothing really. I was bored, so I decided to check up on my favorite walking disaster." His tone was light and teasing so I merely snorted in response.

"Says the grease monkey. How many times have you gotten your hands stuck in the carburetor again?"

"Dunno, how many phones have you wreaked this year?"

The silence stretched as I finished loosely wrapping my arm in bandages.

"You know I hate you right?"

"Love you too Bells. But anyway, what's been going down in Phoenix? Anything interesting? A couple of the elders were muttering about this new family that moved into Forks a few days ago. I haven't seen them myself, but I don't get off the Rez much unless we're visiting Charlie, so I don't know much about them."

I chuckled as I walked down the hall to the bathroom. My burns were throbbing and I needed aspirin _badly_. I wasn't allowed to go to the hospital, too much chance of exposure. Not that it would help me much anyway, the one time I'd visited the emergency room, all the high tech equipment malfunctioned or short circuited. The doctors thought it was a power surge, but Renee never took that chance again. We only got 'at home' visits from then on. I popped a couple pills in my mouth and swallowed before replying.

"Besides making a new friend, nothing much has changed. My classmates still avoid me like the plague and Jason is still a persistent asshat." I heard Jacob snicker over the phone and smiled.

"You want me to come down there and pound him for you Bells?" He sounded laid back and mocking, but I could hear the slightly serious note in it.

"Oh, would you Jake?" I asked, letting the sarcasm drip from my voice. "Wait, that's right. You can't. Why? Because the guy's composed of six feet of pure muscle." I shook my head in exasperation. "Come on Jake, you're only fifteen. He'd murder you."

"Not even! I'm only a year younger than you Bella! I could take him." But I could sense the faint thread of defeat in his speech. It was easy to picture the pouty expression I knew would accompany his declaration.

"Whatever you say Jake. Didn't mean to insult your manly pride or anything." He didn't speak for a moment, but eventually he broke under the silence. Jake never could take uncomfortable lulls in the conversation.

"So, you made a new friend huh? What are they like? I thought you said all your classmates were still ignoring you."

I hesitated to answer. Victoria was dangerous, and could obviously crush me like a bug if her display in the car was any indication; but this was Jake. If I couldn't trust him, then I couldn't trust anyone. What the heck, might as well.

"They are. She isn't a classmate. In fact, I'm not really sure _what_ she is. I called her a friend earlier but…I'm not sure. She's more of an acquaintance. An acquaintance that just so happens to know that I glow in the dark." The last part came out in a rush before I could stop it. I froze, unsure how my best friend was going to react.

"What?" It was instantaneous, it was loud, and it felt like it burst my eardrum. "You told her? How could you do that Bella? You know the risks!" I flinched and tried vainly to keep my voice steady.

"I-I didn't exactly tell her. She kinda found out when I accidentally fell asleep on my Rock behind grandma's house."

"Can she be trusted? Has she told anyone?" He was angry. I could tell by the slight growl in his voice.

"As far as I know, no she hasn't. She isn't exactly normal herself so I expect she's good at keeping secrets." I strode to my room quickly and shut myself in. I was suddenly very glad that Renee was out on another date with that Phil guy. Settling myself on my bed, I leaned against the headboard as I stared out the window.

"What do you mean she isn't normal herself?" Again I hesitated, but figured it was too late to turn back now.

"Well, there are several things. I'm not sure how to explain it, so I guess I'll just come out and say it." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not entirely sure she's human."

Silence.

"What are you saying?" He sounded skeptical but intrigued.

"I mean, she can do things that no normal person can do. I'm seriously starting to think she might be an alien or something. For starters, she's inhumanly beautiful. I'm not just saying that, it's stunning and definitely ethereal. She also has super strength, red eyes, and impossibly cold skin. There's probably more but nothing I've turned up seems to match." I shivered slightly as I remembered her piercing ruby eyes, unsure if it was fear or admiration that held dominance in my heart.

Jake seemed to pause on the other end, his breathing was the only indication I had that he was still on the phone.

"Come on Bella stop messing around. Do you honestly think I haven't read the old Quiluete legends? You can't fool me that easily." I just blinked, confused.

"What the heck are you talking about Jake? What legends?" I heard him scoff across the phone.

"Jeez Bells, I'm not a kid anymore. You can't scare me with ancient stories. You know for a fact that you just described, almost word for word, one of The Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones?" I inquired weakly.

"Vampires Bella. Vampires."

I couldn't reply, because in that moment I caught sight of two very crimson eyes staring at me from outside my window.

"Oh."

I dropped the phone.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuun. Again, I'd just like to apologize for the delay. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Please let me know what you thought of the dialog and how the story is progressing thus far. Especially the dialog, I want to know if it sounded forced or unnatural at any point. **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. **

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 6

Victoria

I spent three days learning about business acquisitions, real estate, the stock market, and inheritance law. Every library book on the subject was consumed and preserved, perfectly, by my flawless vampiric brain. When I finished with the meager supply of literature they had in the library, I stole from local bookstores and colleges.

I was tired of my nomadic lifestyle, and the Cullen's had opened the door for a new way of living. Not in the sense that I was about to give up my bloodthirsty ways and start a foundation for hungry orphans or anything. Don't be silly. No, I was now open to the prospect that vampires _could _own property. We _could_ get money without stealing it off our victims. We _could_ blend in, and we _could_ realistically live in one area for years without discovery.

I'd heard of it before of course. Who hasn't heard of the Volturi and their ancient lair in Italy? I just never assumed it might be possible for singular vampires. The Volturi were ancient, and had amassed more power in their pinkies then I had in my entire body. It seemed only natural that they would have the influence to pull off such a stunt.

Yet the Cullens, while admittedly being a large clan, had managed to pull off a similar feat without the thirst for power so inherent in the Volturi. It was hard not to admire their self restraint despite their disgusting drinking habits. I mean animals? Gross. Still, I wondered how much more control they had over their inner beasts by not drinking human blood. It was an interesting idea, but only in the way that someone could be sickly fascinated with serial killers. It was unfamiliar, abnormal, and all together repulsive; yet intriguing.

I began my quest to improve my station by acquiring forged documents such as a birth certificate, driver's license, and social security number. After that I set up a bank account and went about filling it from the pockets of my victims. I had nothing to spend my 'hard earned' cash on, so it was left to collect interest. I'd also taken to robbing high end apartments. I left the occupants unmolested, I didn't want to attract too much attention, and a slew of murders in the rich part of town would attract cops faster than ants to a jar full of honey.

Several times I thought about what it might be like if I were to join the Volturi and live in wealthy comfort, but I knew I wasn't valuable enough for them to take in. Part of me was hopeful that my Firefly's eventual transformation would result in a lucrative talent. I had no intention of abandoning her if she didn't, despite my murderous tendencies; I was by nature extremely loyal. Once I was committed to a path, or a person, nothing could sway me.

Bella hadn't yet earned my loyalty, but I could not deny that there was a part of me that felt drawn to her on an instinctual level. Perhaps it was her scent, or the way her eyes seemed to project the very depths of her soul. In any case, it made me feel unbalanced, a sensation I'd never felt in my life as a vampire.

As I left the bank I made a split second decision to run to Bella's. I'd had to sell the Mustang to some black market thugs the other day because I knew that the 'expiration date' on the machine had passed. Meaning, at about this point in time the authorities would put a notice out for the stolen car. They'd never find the body of the owner, but I couldn't risk any sort of notice. On the bright side, I got about thirty grand from the transaction. It wasn't anywhere near the true value of the car, but still not bad. When I neared Bella's window I clearly heard her voice through the thin pane of glass.

"What the heck are you talking about Jake? What legends?"

My Firefly sounded strained and slightly edgy, as if she were nervous. My eye's flicked around her bedroom, searching for the other person until they landed on the phone tucked securely against her ear. The voice on the other end was just as palpable as it would have been if he were standing in the very room. I had my acute hearing to thank for that.

"Jeez Bells, I'm not a kid anymore. You can't scare me with ancient stories. You know for a fact that you just described, almost word for word, one of The Cold Ones."

That piqued my interest. Cold Ones. I'd never heard that particular way of describing my species. It seemed well chosen. It was at that point that Bella shifted on her bed and I finally caught sight of the bandages wrapped loosely around her hand and arm. Alarmed, I took a deep breath, Bella's scent and the smell of burned flesh came to me even through the glass.

I leaned forward, pressing my hand against the window pane as I tried to take in every detail. All of my focus was on those pristine white bandages. Bella was hurt. _My Bella_ was hurt. I felt a low growl rumble in my chest as I fought the urge to seek out and destroy whoever had dared to harm my Firefly. Bella must have sensed my movement because her eyes suddenly caught my own. Her jaw dropped slightly and the phone slipped silently from her fingers.

"Oh"

I heard a crystalline murmur of surprise from Bella's lips. Calmly, I unlatched her window and hoisted myself effortlessly over her sill. My eyes never left hers as I did; for a vampire, grace is as simple and natural as breathing.

Slowly, even by human standards, I sauntered toward her quivering form. Her eyes were wide and doe-like beneath her long lashes; every part of her body language was screaming 'PREY'. My eyes darkened as I crawled, cat-like, across her bed; drawn in by her frost and blueberry scent.

The boy was calling worriedly through the phone. We both ignored him as I absently pressed the disconnect button on the phone. Neither of us said anything for a moment before I gently reached for Bella's injured arm. She whimpered quietly as my cool fingers closed around her wrist, whether it was a response born from pain or fear I couldn't tell. Languidly, my lips brushed tenderly against the dressing on her palm before I pressed my cheek and throat against the swollen flesh of her inner arm. When my Firefly sighed with relief I couldn't keep a small smile from twitching my mouth.

I had a dim human memory of myself as a child, burning my hand on the stove. I remembered that at the time, it felt like phantom flames were licking at my skin. Only my mother's cool fingers helped soothe the pain. I knew my cold diamond flesh would bring at least some comfort.

After a few seconds, Bella spoke tremulously into the silence.

"A-are you going to eat me?"

I almost laughed, but it was a perfectly reasonable question so I gave it the consideration it deserved. Lifting my head from Bella's arm I gazed at her thoughtfully before deciding honesty was the best policy.

"I wasn't planning on it, but accidents do happen. I'd be lying if I said you didn't smell like you'd taste fantastic. Of course, if I were any other vampire, you'd have been dead the night I found you on that rock."

Lifting my own forearm I placed it atop of Bella's so that she could continue to benefit from my icy temperature. She flinched slightly when I moved, but otherwise seemed fine with the contact. Already her eyes were beginning to shine with curiosity and I was amazed that she hadn't already run from the room screaming.

"So why aren't I?"

"Why aren't you what? Dead?"

Bella fidgeted on the bed a bit before settling down again.

"Yeah. That."

"You mean besides the fact that you're the only human glow stick I've ever seen?" I tried not to smirk when she glared at me, but her expression seemed more relaxed than before, so it was worth it. Now that Bella knew what I was it was going to be harder to gain her trust, especially since I wasn't a bleeding heart vegetarian.

"Well…" I put on a nonchalant expression before I answered. "There are several reasons, but if I had to choose, I'd say it was because I wasn't particularly hungry. You're very lucky. Hungry or not, most vampires wouldn't be able to resist your frost-blueberry fragrance." As I said that I leaned forward and lightly skimmed my nose against the delicate veins on Bella's wrist, inhaling her scent as I did so. It was rather nice. Despite the burn in my throat I felt tranquil, peaceful, completely in control.

I felt Bella tremble a little through the pads of my fingers, so I spared her face a quick glance, trying to gauge her emotional reaction. I was rewarded with a blush. Her eyes seemed transfixed on my lips and I couldn't curb the rakish grin that spread across my features at her obvious appreciation. If possible, her blush only intensified.

"S-so," she stammered, trying to skate past her embarrassment. "You're super strong, have cold hard skin, red eyes and what appears to be a strong sense of smell. Anything else I should know about? If I shine a flashlight on you will you burst into spontaneous flames?" I chuckled.

"No, if you shine a flashlight on me I will _not_ burst into flames. I _did_ pick you up at school remember?" Her smile was instantaneous and held a hint of triumph.

"But that wasn't direct sunlight! It was cloudy all day, I remember _that_ much at least."

"Clever girl" I muttered, "Well you're right, we cannot go out into direct sunlight, but we still don't shrivel up in the sun. However, let's just say it'd be obvious that we aren't entirely human in the sunlight.

To get a basic picture of what it's like to be a vampire, take everything that physically makes up a human and multiply it by at least a hundred. That means strength, speed, sight, touch, smell, sound, taste. Even our brain functions get improved. You know the saying that an elephant never forgets? It would be more accurate to say that a vampire never forgets. Everything we ever experience is perfectly preserved in our memories. They never dull like human memories. Meaning we can experience our memories as if we are literally re-living them. Sometimes it's a gift and a curse."

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Bella pouted. "If you're so much better than humans why aren't there more of you? How come I'm not seeing a vampire every time I walk outside?"

It was my turn to look awkward.

"Despite all our physical perfections, we have our flaws. Most of us develop god complexes because of our physical and mental advantages, especially newly turned vampires. When that happens, they make mistakes, become too noticeable. That's when the Volturi come to cull you.

Vampires only have two rules…well actually it's more like one rule, but the second one is implied. One: Never let humans find out about us. It's pretty self explanatory, but a lot of newborns end up dead because of their carelessness. I can't count how many times I've seen a vampire end up on the end of a Volturi spear because of their recklessness." I coughed "Figuratively speaking of course. I doubt a spear could penetrate our skin."

"Wait, wait, wait." My little firefly was frantically waving her hands in front of my face, as if she were convinced that I could somehow miss her madly flailing arms. "Back up a sec. Who or what are the Volturi, and for the love of God what is rule two?"

I burst into laughter. I couldn't help it; she was just so laid back about the whole thing. She wasn't even scared, well, not anymore. As soon as I'd reassured her that I wasn't going drain her dry, she seemed perfectly fine. Yep, I'd definitely picked a good one.

My self-satisfaction must have shown on my face because Bella's features scrunched into a quizzical expression. I merely shook my head.

"To answer your question, the Volturi are sort of like the vampire version of the police. They get rid of vampires that are a danger to our secret. This leads us to unofficial rule number two: never _ever_ mess with the Volturi. They've lived for thousands of years, and every attempt to overthrow them has resulted in complete failure."

I watched as her eyes widened with amazement. The sun was setting outside the window and the light hitting the clouds outside created a splashed plethora of brilliant pinks, reds, and yellows across the baby blue sky. Like a warm breeze, the sunlight caressed her face in a gentle orange glow, but she seemed completely oblivious; my Firefly appeared to be enraptured by my face. It took me a while to realize that my skin was gleaming faintly in the sun's afterglow. Smiling slightly, I wondered what I must look like to her, shimmering quietly in the sun.

Firmly grasping her uninjured hand, I carefully pulled her to her feet and off the bed. My smile suddenly turned sly and seductive as I leaned over to purr in her ear.

"Come on Sparks, the sun's going down, we need to get the human watered and fed." I could feel the warmth radiate off Bella's skin as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Whatever Scar," she mumbled as she followed me down the hall to her kitchen, her fingers trapped securely between my own. Abruptly her head snapped up to my face as her eyes narrowed in consideration. "What about you...Are you hungry?"

I paused to look at her seriously. This was it. The possible breaking point, after this I would find out if it would be immortality or eternal sleep for my Firefly.

"No. I'm not hungry Sparks…I already ate."

I could see her struggling with the idea, battling with the reality that I was a _vampire_, and being a vampire meant drinking human blood.

"D-did you k-"

"Kill anyone?" I cut her off sharply, not trying to be cruel, but I wouldn't hide the harsh reality of my existence from her either. "Yes, I did. It's nearly impossible not to, the blood lust takes over too often to stop ourselves.

Try to imagine being addicted to Heroin, and then multiply that addiction by a thousand. If you can imagine that, you might be close to how it feels for a vampire to feed on human blood, and just like any drug there are consequences for going cold turkey.

For a vampire, it's the most excruciating kind of pain. We become weak, violent, and beast-like. Although, the older we are, the more control we have of our 'symptoms'. Newborns are the worst however. If not watched closely by an older vampire, they tend to go on bloody rampages. Sometimes whole towns are lost before they can be put down."

I paused, searching for any sign that she was about to bolt. Silent tears were streaming down her face, but otherwise she remained still as she listened to me speak. I reached out and tenderly wiped them away with my thumb, surprised that she let me touch her without complaint.

"That's not to say that it's impossible for us to stop, but if we do they suffer in agony for days. When we feed our mouths produce venom that when circulated through the blood stream remakes a human being into a vampire. It's a painful process." My eyes became glazed as I remembered my own turning. "It feels like you're being burned alive, except the fire is underneath your skin. No matter what you do, no matter how much you scream and thrash, there's nothing you can do to stop it. It's worse than any pain you could possibly imagine. It's kinder to let them die."

I knew my eyes were pleading for understanding, but there was nothing I could say that would make what I was better. I wondered if she'd buy that I was 'just doing my part for the environment'. Victoria, hippy vampire, solving overpopulation one person at a time. I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought if I weren't in such a serious situation.

Bella slowly pried her fingers from my own, and reluctantly, I let her.

"Please leave." She whispered; her face downcast "I need time to think about this."

I nodded, despondent.

"Ok. I'll see you around…little firefly."

And with that, I was gone.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: And so concludes yet another chapter. This one took a while because I got writers block toward the end. Hopefully it lives up to expectations. Tell me if any of the characters were OOC or if there were any spelling or grammar mistakes you guys caught. Like I said before, I HAVE NO BETA, so this is basically my work strait out of a spell check by MS Word. **

**Liked it? Hated it? **

**Leave me a REVIEW to tell me why. Thanks again for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blood and Fury

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 7

Bella

I didn't know what to do. My mind was a whirl of conflicting emotions as I sat in my sixth period class, absently rolling a pen across my desk. I didn't pay attention to the lecture. All I could think about was one very confusing red-head.

Part of me, a part bigger than I cared to admit, wanted to trust the dangerous woman with the crimson eyes and the playful grin. Another part wanted to stay as far away from her as humanly possible. She _killed_ people. Not only that, she _ate_ them. How could I trust someone, _something_, like that? I felt like it would be the equivalent of dangling a juicy stake in front of a starved dog. Simply a bad idea.

I couldn't believe I was actually falling for all this. I mean vampires? It's so utterly absurd! Yet at the same time I found myself accepting the whole notion without so much as a single protest. Gods, what is wrong with me?

No matter how much I tried to rationalize things, I still couldn't help but think of her as a person capable of _feeling_. I knew she was. I'd seen her vulnerable, playful, happy, and sweet. Despite everything, I was unable to convince myself that she was a creature of pure evil. That's how it's supposed to be, right?

People who kill are evil.

That's what society taught us, but I couldn't shake off the idea that nothing was ever truly black and white. I suppose the real question was; could I live with myself? Could I give my unspoken consent? Was I ready to stand by while I _knew_ that mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters were meeting their ends at the hands of a blood thirsty vampire?

Did I have a choice?

My blood chilled when I contemplated the possible repercussions of refusing a vampire's friendship. This was a woman capable of murder, freely admitted from her own lips. Would I, could I, stand up to such a woman? I might have played with the thought if I knew I had some small chance against her; but how do you fight someone who is stronger and faster than you could ever _dream_ of becoming? Was I willing to risk my life, and possibly the life of my mother, on the whim of a vampire?

She said there were rules.

Two rules:

Never let humans find out.

Don't mess with the Volturi.

Victoria was already breaking rule one, and by breaking rule one she was flirting dangerously with rule two. She was risking her life to let me in on her secret. Why? Would she end my existence if I refused her company? The likely answer was yes.

As these thoughts tumbled around in my head I failed to notice the bell ring, signaling the end of yet another school day. I finally broke free of my haze when I felt a large, warm, hand close on my shoulder. Twitching in surprise, I gazed up at the face attached to said appendage and groaned when I saw who it was. Jason. I have the worst luck.

In my haste to get away, I bolted from my seat, slinging my bag across my shoulder in a rare moment of grace. I'd managed to shrug him off my shoulder when his voice brought me, unwillingly, to a stop.

"Wait, Bells. Don't leave yet, I wanted to talk to you." Against my better judgment I turned to face him. It took all of my will power not to scowl furiously.

"What do you want Jason?" The question escaped in a weary sigh. I'd really had just about enough. He shifted from foot to foot, looking a lot like a little boy caught in an act of mischief.

"I- uh- I mean," I stared. Was Jason Bowman actually stuttering and _blushing_ of all things? It had to be impossible. Maybe he'd been abducted by aliens since the last time I'd seen him. Heck, if vampires could exist I didn't see why little green Martians couldn't. He seemed to take a deep breath before glaring at me with a determined expression. "I wanted to ask you for your friend's number." My jaw dropped incredulously.

"Are you fucking serious?" I hissed. "You know what? I don't have time for this, goodbye Jason." I heard him yelling behind me, but thankfully he didn't follow.

Due to my inattentiveness, I'd managed to miss the bus. There was no way in hell I was going to ask Jason for a ride home, so I decided to walk back. The Walgreens on the corner street tempted me inside with promises of replenished gauze and burn ointment. Renee had been pissed when she came back from her date to find my arm wrapped in bandages. After a lot of fussing, she finally got around to scolding me for not being more careful. Renee was not very happy that I'd managed to ruin _another_ phone. She still hadn't replaced it. My mother's heart was in the right place, but when she was flustered she tended to get messy. If she'd gotten her way I'd have been bound in gauze an inch thick.

As I made my way down the medical isle, I caught sight of a girl getting harassed by two guys near the cosmetics section. I recognized her as one of my classmates from school, and while she had never been mean to me, she'd never spoken a kind word either. Her eyes were darting frantically around the store as she tried unsuccessfully to edge past them toward the exit. The two thugs, as I now labeled them, were having none of that. Like wolves they boxed her in, practically salivating over their future 'meal'.

I couldn't allow it.

I wouldn't allow it.

In the moment I stepped between their hungry stares, and their shivering prey, I knew I had my answer. My instincts told me to protect, to nurture. I couldn't be a part of a friendship that in so many ways was completely contradictory to what my nature demanded of me.

"Excuse me," I growled as I wrapped a protective arm around the poor girl's shoulders. "My friend and I were just leaving, if you'll excuse us." Thug #1 moved to block my exit. He looked sick; his face was the sunken ash white of the dying. His clothes hung loosely on his too thin frame. I spotted needle marks on his inner arm when he moved. Thug #2 seemed very similar; the only difference was that he appeared slightly healthier, as if he weren't quite the same shade of warmed-over-death.

"Hey sweet stuff, where do you think you're going?" He smirked as he invaded my personal space. The girl beside me whimpered quietly, clutching my jacket desperately. Arching my brow arrogantly, I stared him strait in the eye.

"Obviously you weren't paying attention when I said we were _leaving_. Fun fact – Did you know that Walgreens are often the target of robberies? It's true. So in order to get more convictions and to discourage would be thieves, they installed _excellent_ surveillance cameras." Thug #1 and Thug #2 looked awfully confused so I decided to further enlighten them. "In other words, _gentlemen_," I said, emphasizing the words as if I were talking to two very slow children. "They've done an excellent job of recording your faces when you walked in. Not only that, but at this very moment, they're diligently taping _everything_ that happens in this little store. So I think you both should _back off_ before I require the assistance of the friendly clerk over there." I nodded toward the cashier who was watching us with weary caution.

I was bluffing of course; I doubted the black globes on the ceiling even had us in its sights. Not to mention the clerk looked more like the type to run than be of any actual help, but they didn't know that, and I wasn't about to clue them in. Thug #1, who was obviously the leader, glared at me before tugging his friend toward the exit.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

With only a parting glance, they left. When I was sure they were gone I breathed a long sigh of relief before I smiled at the girl next to me.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" She replied with one of those strangled sobs that was half way between a laugh and a moan.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She muttered as I led her toward the counter.

"Do you have a ride home?" Shaking her head, she leaned closer, as if her safety corresponded directly to her proximity to me.

"Alright, I'm sure the nice man at the counter will let you use the phone. Isn't that right?" The last part was directed at the clerk. He nodded as he handed the girl the phone. When I made a move to pull away she grasped my sleeve, unwilling to let go. "Shh, it's alright. I'm just going to get some bandages and salve and I'll be right back. I won't leave until your ride comes. I promise."

It only took a few minutes for her parents to show up. Then she was bundled up and gone with nothing more than a shy wave. After she'd calmed down she'd introduced herself as Ashley or Ash or something. I was pretty sure she wouldn't be ignoring me in class anymore. There were practically stars in her eyes. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Hero worship was definitely not my forte. It was getting dark quickly so I rushed home before my whole glow thing could happen.

Renee was home so I got to spend the rest of the night with her. She'd been gone more often because of her new boyfriend, but I didn't begrudge her time away from me. I decided not to tell Renee about my encounter at the drug store because I knew she would only worry needlessly. What's done is done.

When I finished the dishes, I kissed my mother goodnight and fell asleep to the subtle nuances of the desert.

The sound of shattering glass brought me abruptly from the land of dreams. For several long moments I sat in bed, listening intently to the world outside my room, not entirely convinced there'd been a noise at all. Then I heard the faint scrape of a chair across the linoleum, followed by a muffled curse. Heart pounding loudly in my ears, I quietly slipped out of bed and retrieved the extendable police baton Charlie sent me for my birthday. He was always ranting about how 'as a young woman' I needed to be prepared for anything. Thank God for my father's paranoia. The light from my skin was casting shadows against my walls, so I wrapped a heavy blanket around me to stifle the glow. Sometimes it sucked to be a walking target. I really was cursed.

Like a ghost, I cracked open my door, peering into the darkness for any signs of an intruder. Finding nothing, I crept to Renee's room, and gently shook her awake. At first she was confused, and more than a little dazed.

"Bella? What-," I quickly covered her mouth with my hand, effectively muffling her words as I placed a finger to my lips. Leaning over, I whispered in her ear.

"There's someone in the house." Her eyes widened in fear and I made a point of coaxing her out of bed. "Do you have your cell?" She nodded and fumbled for the phone on her nightstand. "We can leave through the back, once we're safe call the police. We can't let them see me like this." I motioned to my obviously phosphorous predicament. Renee was uncertain, but obviously determined to keep me safe. Her maternal instincts were finally kicking in. I say 'finally' because usually I was the one who had to keep my mother out of trouble, not the other way around. She tilted her head toward the door questioningly and I nodded as I handed her a baseball bat from the bedroom closet. A left over from one of Renee's many 'callings'.

As quietly as possible we hurried to the back door, only to get blocked by a looming shadow through the screen door. Despite the faint moonlight I was able to make out his features.

Thug #2

Crap.

Renee let out a strangled scream as he lunged toward her. I lashed out without thinking, my police baton connecting with his knee in a satisfying 'thunk'.

"Bitch!" He yelled, toppling to the floor. Unfortunately, if Thug #2 was here, I was pretty certain Thug #1 wasn't far behind. I was proved correct yet again when two arms encircled Renee's waist and threw her into the living room, my heart stopped when her head hit the coffee table. She slumped, unmoving.

"Mom!" Howling in anger, I tackled Thug #1, trying to inflict as much damage on him as I could with my fists and baton. I didn't notice Thug #2 stand up until he'd already caught my injured wrist, causing me to cry out in pain. My wavering concentration allowed him to snatch my baton. Fast as lightning, he kneed me in the jaw, sending me headfirst into the wall. Dazed, I tried to gain my feet, but just ended up stumbling across the carpet and into the kitchen. A bitter, copper taste filled my mouth before I realized he must have split my lip. I needed a weapon. They just laughed.

"Fucking freak. You didn't actually think you'd get away with mocking us did you? Stupid _whore_!" Thug #1 punctuated his statement by swinging my mother's baseball bat down on my shoulders. I whimpered as I hit the floor, my body a bundle of agony. Victoriously he raised his arm again, but before he could finish me off, two very feminine hands enveloped his head and twisted violently. A sharp snap filled the air and my attacker fell to the ground, dead.

Like an avenging angel, Victoria stood in my kitchen. Her face was a mask of barely contained rage as she turned her bright, blood red eyes on my remaining assailant. I watched him gasp in horror before turning to flee.

He never stood a chance.

In the time it took me to blink she had him by the throat. Her thumb lightly brushed his cheek as she leaned in and casually broke his jaw. His answering scream was cut off by the icy fingers around his neck. One by one she crushed the fingers on his right hand. I winced at every smothered wail until I couldn't take anymore.

"Scar" I mumbled, blood dripping down my chin as I tried to sit up. "Scar" I breathed, "Please Scar. My mother…" She froze, seemingly torn between her rage and my request. Finally, she broke his spine and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.

Next thing I know, she's flashed to my mother's side and carefully examined the dark bruise on Renee's forehead.

"She's alive. It's only a concussion."

The wave of relief that swept through me was so intense I immediately burst into tears. When her arms wrapped around my shoulders; I didn't care that Victoria was a vampire.

I didn't care that she was a killer.

I didn't care about right or wrong.

All that mattered was that she'd saved my life, and more importantly, my mother's life. No words would ever express how thankful I was. Victoria held me until I could hear the sirens, slinging the two bodies over her shoulder; she spared me a backwards glance before vanishing. Seconds later, she reappeared to tenderly scoop me into her arms. I couldn't suppress a hiss of pain at being moved. I endured.

Victoria knew I couldn't risk being seen by the authorities. There would be too many questions that had nothing to do with my wounds and everything to do with my glowing skin. As she sped me away I kept my gaze locked on the place I called home.

Who knew when I would see it again?

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: And so ends chapter 7. Man it took a while to write this chapter because I kept flip flopping on what I wanted to do. Over all, I have to say I'm fairly satisfied with the result.**

**What do you guys think? Too cliché? **

**Review to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8: Liquid Crystal

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 8

Victoria

I left Bella's home at a dead run. The wind whistling through my hair was a balm for the discord that had taken residence in my heart. Bella needed time to think. Bella didn't want to see me. Yet here I was, fleeing the police with her fragile body held securely in my arms. Her luminous skin was far too noticeable. Not for the first time, I found myself wishing that I'd thought to bring along some sort of blanket. Bella was shivering, most likely a combination of the wind and my cold anatomy, but I didn't dare stop. The steady breeze was the only thing keeping me from leaning down and sinking my teeth into her soft, vulnerable, flesh. She was _bleeding_ not inches from my mouth. _Oh god_, how was I going to deal with this?

Somehow, in the close confines of her house, I'd managed to ignore the fresh scent of Bella's _blood_. If I hadn't had such a convenient outlet for my bloodlust I wasn't sure I'd have been able to resist turning Bella into a smear on her kitchen floor. Thankfully, I was able to channel my rage into something useful; killing the bastards who dared harm what was mine. I felt another growl work its way up my chest, my arms tightened. I only stopped when I realized I could hear Bella whimpering softly against my collar.

Instantly I loosened my grasp, but it failed to ease the tension singing through every part of her. In an effort to sooth her, I crooned softly in her ear as I gently stroked her hair and face. Eventually, my efforts were rewarded, because she gradually relaxed against me.

While Bella was sleeping and going to school, I had been busy acquiring a small apartment on the edge of town. It was cheap, but it had running water and furniture left over from the previous occupant, so I wasn't about to complain. I didn't really need it, when you never sleep a home can be more of an inconvenience than anything. However, this was merely a temporary residence. If I was going to be spending a lot of time in Phoenix I wanted a safe place to conduct my business.

It was a tiny, single room apartment with a kitchen only big enough to allow room for one, skinny, chef. It came with a fridge and a microwave. Not that I had any actual use for the either of them. The apartment complex was built entirely with concrete. To a human, the lifeless grey walls and floor might have inspired suicidal tendencies; but since I was a vampire and therefore unlikely to spend much time in the little room, I could have cared less. All that really mattered to me was the bathroom. The miniscule five by five bathroom. Why? Two words.

Hot water.

Bathing was a human luxury I did not get to experience often outside of rivers and lakes. Fortunately we didn't sweat; otherwise I would experience whole new levels of gross.

Crossing the threshold into the modest room, I gently set Bella down on the mattress I'd shoved into the corner. I'd meant to get rid of it, (What use is a bed to a vampire?) but now I was never more pleased to have the lumpy thing. Her hiss of pain alerted me to the sensitivity of her back and shoulders. I could already see dark bruises forming around her jaw and mouth. She sat on the mattress, watching me silently as I gently probed the back of her head for further injuries. The cut on her lip was already scabbing over. It made sitting next to her easier, yet more than once I had to wrench my gaze away from the sticky blood still drying on her chin.

Once I'd assured myself that she wasn't going to suddenly keel over, I made to stand up, but before I could finish the movement, Bella's fingers caught the hem of my shirt. Her eyes were liquid night, and I felt I would never _see_ another person so clearly.

"Thanks." It was soft, barely spoken as it tumbled past her lips.

"It's…nothing." I replied.

As I straitened from my crouch I realized that, since my change, I couldn't remember having been thanked before; by human or vampire. I'd never done anything to warrant thanks. For a vampire, life revolves around blood and death. Thousands of people have fallen beneath my fangs, thousands more will. In thirty nine years of un-life, I'd killed enough men and women to make the most gruesome serial killers look like kittens in comparison. For the first time ever, I protected something. I saved a life, I didn't take it away.

In order to distract myself from my disturbing train of thought, I started rummaging through the drawers for anything useful, but found nothing. If I wanted to make this place livable for a human I'd have to take a more active approach.

Checking my pocket for my newly acquired Debit card, I glanced over at Bella as I reached the door. My Firefly was already carefully stretched out atop the futon. She was resting on her stomach, obviously reluctant to put pressure on her bruises. Her eyelids fluttered, the adrenaline was wearing off; exhaustion was setting in. Despite her fatigue I could tell she was watching me.

"Come back soon." she murmured. I paused, my fingers inches from the handle, before nodding and heading back into the warm Arizona night.

No matter how much I might enjoy staying by Bella's side, there were things to be done; the faster the better. One of those things was disposing of Bella's attackers. Just thinking about them brought on a fresh wave of rage and I had to resist the impulse to level every house in a three mile radius.

'_Calm, be calm Victoria. You're not some fucking newborn. Control yourself_.'

It was hard, but eventually I managed to put a reign on my territorial instincts. There was almost no satisfaction in their quick deaths, and I regretted not taking the time to really draw out their pain. If Bella's safety hadn't come first, I might have spent the entire night crushing every bone in their bodies.

In any case, I'd only had a few moments to hide their corpses before spiriting Bella away. If I didn't hurry, they'd be discovered in the morning. I needed to dispose of them properly. Walking into the nearest Wal-Mart, I bought a box of ultra heavy garbage bags. I took note of several other products I would have to come back for afterwards, such as blankets, pillows, food, and medical supplies.

Reaching the house I'd stashed them near, I quietly dragged each cadaver from its place behind the shed. They smelled like heroine and piss. It was an unfortunate side effect of death; no bladder control. I wrinkled my nose and stopped breathing. I didn't need their stink engrained in my perfect memory. At least they hadn't been dead long enough to start rotting. Humans have horrible noses, but even they wouldn't miss a dead animal.

The police were still patrolling the area, probably searching for Bella; but I was a phantom. Nothing noticed me when I passed. Taking both of their remains to a secluded place, I took great pleasure in ripping them limb from limb as I shoved their various body parts into garbage bags. I couldn't go as hog wild as I would have liked, because I had to keep my clothes clean. Right now they were my only pair and I still had to go shopping for Sparks.

After burying Tweedledee and Tweedledum's remains out in the farthest reaches of the desert, I ran back to Wal-Mart and picked up typical human necessities. One first aid kit, several blankets, plastic tableware, spare clothes and an assorted verity of groceries later I was at Barns & Noble. They had several medical texts there. If I was going to take care of Bella, I needed to be reminded of the finer points of human maintenance. Truthfully I found the whole thing rather troublesome. I couldn't wait until Bella was older and I wouldn't have to concern myself with whether or not she was going to drown herself in an inch of water. There should be a limit to how accident prone a person can be.

I still had trash bags left over from my stint to the desert, so I packed all my new purchases into several bags and slung them over my shoulder. I ignored the stares.

When I got back to the apartment, Bella was sleeping fitfully on the springboard. Her face was compressed in a grimace; every now and then I would hear her whimper quietly. At vampire speed I put away the groceries before draping two of my newly obtained blankets around her shoulders. It didn't seem to help, and only served to tangle her limbs. So, in an effort to wake her, I sat near her on the bed and placed my freezing hand against the delicate pulse on her throat.

It did not have the effect I intended.

Instead of bringing Bella from the land of dreams, her arms shot out and encircled my waist. Then, as if that wasn't surprising enough, she nuzzled my hip before muttering something unintelligible and falling into a dreamless slumber.

I got this weird sense of déjà vu.

I'd forgotten how weird this girl was. Oh well, at least I'd thought to tuck my copy of '_Injuries and Ailments: When there is no Doctor_' in the back of my jeans. Somehow, I doubted my Firefly would let me collect the pile of books on the kitchen counter. I could easily escape, but that would almost certainly wake her up. It wasn't something I was willing to risk. Settling down for a long wait, I propped the book on my knee and set about educating myself.

Around eight am, Bella's breathing changed. To tell the truth I was happy for the change of pace. I was on my fifth read through, and impatient to put my newly discovered knowledge to use.

Chocolate brown met crimson red.

We stared at each other for awhile before I felt an impish grin work its way across my features.

"Wow, you look like crap." She groaned and hid her face against my side.

It was true. As she slept Bella's face was transformed into a swollen mass of purple and yellow bruises. I hadn't gotten the chance to really inspect her shoulders, but I doubted they was much better. Unfortunately for me, that meant all of Bella's delicious blood was pooling in copious amounts just under her skin; quite a challenge for the poor blood sucking vampire. Providence was smiling on me however, because I'd eaten just before saving Bella.

"Thanks for rubbing it in 'Miss-I-look-like-a-sex-goddess-in-the-morning'." My grin grew even wider, and adopted a flirty edge.

"Oh? I didn't know you entertained such lewd thoughts about me Bella; and here I was going to help you into the shower this morning. Perhaps I should be concerned about my virtue." I laughed as she turned six shades of red in under a minute. It really didn't help her complexion.

"W-w-what? I didn't mean to- I mean I don't-," She sputtered and glared at me. If gazes could burn, I'd have been a pile of ash. "I hate you."

"No you don't," I purred, my face a mask of smug satisfaction. "People don't cuddle with people they hate. Considering how you're wrapped around me, I might have to come to the conclusion that you even _like_ me."

I think she only then realized that she _did_ in fact have me in an intimate embrace. Her heart rate spiked so hard I thought it was going to explode as she leapt away. Perhaps I should have considered my companion's clumsy nature before I spoke, because she tripped and tumbled toward the floor. Thanks to my vampire reflexes, she was spared the pain, if not the embarrassment of a head on collision with the ground. I hoped to GOD her clumsiness wasn't something she'd inherit as a vampire.

"Whoa there Sparks, don't go adding to your already extensive list of injuries." I helped her straiten before catching her in a bear hug and carrying her to the bathroom.

"W-wait Scar! Please tell me you were kidding about the shower!" she appeared desperate, clutching at my arms like a child as she looked at me. I put on an innocent expression (which I don't think she bought) before replying.

"Whatever do you mean Bella?" I was rewarded with another glower for my efforts. I let the light mood die however when I let her down. "We need to talk when you get out, but take your time, there's no need to rush. I got spare clothes while you were sleeping, so let me know when you need em." A nod, then the click of the door as it closed behind me.

When the shower facet finally turned off, I pulled a pair of jeans and a T-shirt out of the hefty bags and tossed them to her when the door opened. I caught a glimpse of flushed skin before the door closed again. I was floored, not because of the erotic nature of the moment, but because of the effect Bella had on water.

Even during the day Bella was beautiful to watch. To a human, her luminescence was confined to the night, the sun hid her effects. To them, she was just another person. To a vampire, she shined even during the day. It showed itself in a faint aura of light that gave her an angelic presence. It was a spectrum of light invisible to the human eye. The rainbows of color reflected through the water droplets clinging to her skin were dazzling; a feat possible only because of her phosphorous nature. The effect resembled what happened to our own bodies in the sunlight, only Bella looked like she'd had liquid crystal poured over her. Where it touched her skin, it glimmered.

I'd never been so glad to have _not_ killed someone in my life.

While she was getting dressed, I opened the only window in the apartment. It was small, and situated in the kitchen. I needed some fresh air after being around my Firefly's scent for hours on end. If I was full, like I was now, her scent was merely a pleasing aroma; but I figured that it was better safe than sorry.

The creak of the springboard let me know Bella was finished changing, so I exited the kitchen with a banana and a first aid kit in each hand. As she ate, I tended and re-bandaged her burn. Fortunately the blood on her chin was gone. All that remained was a scab and her bruises.

"Soooo," I began, catching her eye as I finished swathing her arm in gauze. "You want to tell me why there were two men in your house trying to kill you?" At least she had the decency to look sheepish.

"I might have saved a girl from them. I'm pretty sure they were going to rape her. I guess they weren't too happy about that." I growled.

"And you thought that was a good idea, why? If I hadn't shown up last night, both you and your mother would have been dead. _Dead_ Bella. You do understand the ramifications of the word don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She snarled "You think I don't know?" her voice dropped an octave and took on a subdued tone. "You think I don't realize that you saved my life, my mother's life? I'll never be able to repay you for that. I know that what I did was probably stupid and reckless, but I don't regret it." I frowned, then sighed. Why was I not surprised? Figures Bella would be an idealist.

"Fine, but we need to figure out a story for you to tell the police. Your mother has probably already told the police what happened. So you're gonna want an excuse as to where you and your attackers went after your mother lost consciousness." I watched as her eyes grew wide and concerned.

"Do you think she's ok? My mom I mean?" Okay. Completely off topic, but I guess that's understandable.

"Like I said, she was fine when we left, merely unconscious." She breathed a sigh of relief before covering her eyes with her hand.

"Alright, how about this, my dad is a policeman; he taught me a lot on how to survive in worst case scenarios. Once of which was how to escape a hostage situation, especially if I was tied up, or worse. I could say they kidnapped me, took me to some random location, tied me up and left. They didn't tie me up very well, because after a few hours I was able to escape."

"What time was it when you escaped? How did they tie you up? Where? Why didn't you go straight to the police? Also, why are you so clean?" Bella struggled for a moment, trying to think up reasonable excuses for the questions the police would inevitably ask.

"It was just turning light, I don't know the exact time. They used chest bonds, easy to escape if you know what to do when they're tying you up. I have no idea where, I'm hoping you might know a place we could stage this 'kidnapping'. I didn't go straight to the police because I was tired and beaten; I passed out in an alley somewhere and walked to your apartment. I figured they would search my house when they discovered I was gone. You were kind enough to give me clothes, a shower, and clean my burns. Then I just have to call my mother. The police probably have her cell phone, so things should naturally progress from there." It seemed like a reasonable alibi, so I nodded my assent.

"Ok. There's an abandoned house not far from here, we can use that as your 'random location'. I need to set the scene, so don't call your mother yet. There's more food in the kitchen if you're hungry." I reluctantly left her side. I needed to prepare.

"Victoria," her voice was gentle. "Thanks, for everything. I thought about it a lot while I was in the shower, and I've come to a few conclusions." I held my breath, afraid of what she might say next. "I cannot condone you killing people. I think it's wrong, but you did save my life. I'll always be eternally grateful for that. I realized, whether I'm your friend or not, you'll probably still hurt people. There's nothing I can do about that, but if you promise me something, I think we can be friends."

I regarded her cautiously. I really did like Bella, I didn't want to have to kill her. Hopefully she wouldn't ask me to do something impossible.

"Alright little Firefly. What do you want? I'll do it if I can, but I cannot give my word until I hear what you have to say." Her face was set in a determined expression as she looked me in the eye.

"No women, no children; and you have to promise not to hurt my friends or family." I gave her an appraising look.

"Define children." Bella blanched, but continued none the less.

"Anyone under the age of eighteen."

It wasn't too much to give up, I didn't eat kids anyway. If this is what it took to gain Bella's trust, so be it. I was convinced my Firefly would make an excellent vampire; nothing would deter me from that goal.

"Very well. I already promised not to hurt anyone dear to you, so you need not ask for that. No women, no children. Consider it done." I observed her take a shuddering breath, as though she were about to cry, before getting to her feet.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"No. I got it. Just rest, it'll all be over before you know it." The smile she gave me was weak, but genuine.

"Roger that. Thanks…again, Scar."

"Go to sleep Bella. I'll be back soon."

The door barely clicked on the way out.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust. I made this one a little longer for you guys because of the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I had a little trouble writing the part about Bella's skin. If I wasn't clear in the description of how the light from Bella's skin interacted with the water please let me know. I tried really hard to make it understandable, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. **

**If you catch any spelling or grammar mistakes, please point them out so I can correct them. I really want to make these as polished as possible, but there's only so much I can do without your help.**

**Again, as always, if you felt anyone was out of character, let me know. ESPECIALLY if that character happens to be Victoria. **

**Oh yeah, if you guys want to know the name of the REAL book Victoria was reading it's called 'Where There Is No Doctor: A village health care handbook.' Read it. It's very useful.**

**Thanks guys. Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital Visit

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 9

Bella

I woke to the sound of my stomach growling. My body _ached_ and the gnawing hunger in my gut wasn't helping matters. For a moment I contemplated simply staying in bed, as I had a sneaking suspicion that any attempt to move would result in pain, but eventually hunger won out so I made a half hearted stab at getting up. Before I'd gotten more than an inch off the mattress agony rippled across my shoulders and I immediately dropped back to the floor, unable to stifle a whimper.

A glance at the microwave on the kitchen counter told me that I'd been asleep for little over two hours. Victoria still wasn't back yet. Should I be worried? Was it even logical to be worried over a seemingly invulnerable man-eating vampire? The answer was probably no, but considering how unnaturally efficient the woman was, I doubt it should have taken two hours for her to do the things we'd agreed on.

Now that the shock had worn off, I could feel the events of last night really starting to sink in. I killed two men last night. Not directly, I knew, but I was the reason they were dead. If it weren't for me, Victoria would have never intervened. I knew it was self defense, she was protecting me, but I couldn't stop imagining Thug #2's muffled screams. I shuddered as I remembered the way his body twitched and thrashed as one by one she crushed the bones in his fingers, her face a mask of dark satisfaction. Was that how she killed all her victims? Despite my earlier promise of friendship, I was already starting to second guess my fragile new trust of the red haired woman.

The part that disturbed me the most was that at the time, I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't care if he lived or died. In fact, I was _glad_. Glad that he couldn't hurt me anymore. Now that I'd had a moment to think, I could feel the guilt start to bubble up over having such thoughts.

I didn't get a chance to stew however, because at that moment Victoria walked into the apartment. She didn't say anything, but I could see her eyes flicker across my face and shoulders in appraisal.

"The police took your mother to the hospital. She hasn't woken up yet, but she's not in a coma. Right now they're combing your house and the surrounding area looking for you. They haven't released any details to the public, so that girl you saved probably hasn't stepped forward yet." Victoria moved with feline grace toward the mattress and very gently helped me off the bed. The gesture was small, but it did much to put me at ease. It didn't feel wrong when I leaned against her for support. I wished my anxiety for my mother could be erased in such an easy manner.

"At any rate," she continued, "I'm sorry that it took so long, but gathering that much information without getting noticed takes a little while. I've been thinking about the story we came up with, and that we should get rid of the kidnapping all together. You're injured and they'd ask you a lot of questions about what they said and did while they had you in their power. I think it's best if we made this as simple as possible so you can remember it all." I didn't try to fight the look of indignation that crossed my features.

"I may be injured but I'm not a little kid you know! I can remember my own alibi!" Her crimson eyes looked skeptically at me.

"Really? What color was the shirt of the man whose neck I broke?" I hesitated, wracking my brain for the correct answer.

"Blue?" It was a question and I knew it. Damn my faulty memory.

"Green. The answer was green. Of course, with your human eyes I suppose I can see how it might have looked blue to you." Victoria's small smile widened into a smirk and I couldn't help but glare at her, although it lacked any real ire. I huffed in exaggerated annoyance before speaking.

"Alright, you win. What did you have in mind?"

"It's simple really," She helped me over to the kitchen counter before she proceeded to make a Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. Truthfully I was surprised she even knew how, but then again she _was_ human at some point, so I shouldn't act so shocked. "Everything that occurred to you did, since that will be the easiest for you to remember, except instead of me coming in to save the day; you managed to escape the house in order to draw them away from your mother. You knew they were only after you. With your knowledge of the neighborhood you managed to evade them and called me before passing out in a side alley. You didn't call the police because you weren't thinking clearly, and I was the first person to come to mind. At which point I showed up and took you back to my apartment to clean your wounds. You spent the night here, and just now you woke up and told me the whole story. Now, when you're ready, we can call the police and I'll take you to the hospital. I don't want them in my apartment." I only nodded my head because my mouth was too full of peanut butter goodness to speak.

"Do you want to call them or should I?" We stared at each other for a moment before she replied.

"I will. It wouldn't make sense if I forced the invalid to call in her own crime." I snorted incredulously, but allowed her to make the call. Five minutes later she was sitting beside me on the counter, waiting for me to finish my sandwich. Her expression as she watched me eat was a mixture of fascination and disgust. Bemused, I waved my half eaten PB&J in her face, only to laugh when she almost fell off the stool as she leaned away.

"What's wrong Scar? You don't like Peanut Butter and Jelly?" The grimace that crossed her face spoke volumes. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"No Bella, I cannot eat human food anymore. It doesn't help that to me your 'Peanut Butter and Jelly' smells like rotted fruit and yeast. Quite frankly, it's gross." I considered that as I took another large bite of my sandwich.

"So, you cannot eat any normal food than? I mean, I was expecting that you'd drink blood. That's what vampires do, but it doesn't make sense that you wouldn't be able to eat anymore. I mean, your body started as a human, I can't see how it might have changed that much." Catching a lock of her hair between her fingers, I watched as Victoria absently played with it while formulating her response. Suddenly I wondered if she used to do that as a human too, or if it was something she'd only picked up later as a vampire.

"I can see how you might come to that conclusion. I mean, other than a few small details, I could pass for any other member of your species." I frowned, displeased with her choice of words.

"Our species Scar, _ours_, not mine. No matter what you might think, you're still just as human as I am. You're just a little _more_ now." Movement stopped. She was as still and cold as marble as she gazed at me with something akin to gratitude, but might have just been disbelief.

"Thank you… for the sentiment, but you don't know the full extent of differences between you and I. First off, I'm considered clinically dead. I have no heartbeat, and therefore no pulse. I do not have to breathe, although it feels uncomfortable if I do not, and I cannot eat food. Anything besides blood or venom comes right back up again, since I am physically unable to defecate or digest. I also believe I am sterile as I no longer suffer from the menstrual cycle.

If you cut me, not that you'd be able to with my diamond skin, I would not bleed. I killed another vampire once, and it was very similar to ripping apart granite. Although, as I learned later, very flammable granite.

Then, last but not least, there's the whole 'immortality' thing. As long as I am not killed by another vampire, I have the potential to exist forever." I gawked at her, completely stunned by what she'd said.

"So wait, you're telling me you don't have to deal with your period anymore?" She groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"I tell you my heart doesn't beat, I don't have to breathe, and that I'm immortal. Yet all you take away from it is that I don't have to deal with 'that time of the month' anymore? You're a strange human." Shrugging, I placed the remainder of my PB&J on the counter and made to get off the stool.

"Whatever. I'm a human night light. I've become strangely immune to the weird and unusual over my life. In any case, we should get going; I want to visit my mother. Plus, if I recall, you told the police we'd meet them at the hospital." Victoria flashed to the door and glanced back at me with a 'well-what-are-you-waiting-for?' aura. Grinning, I took my time following her, partially to annoy her; but I'd be lying if the other part wasn't because it still hurt to move. "Are we going via Vampire again, or did you get a car while you were gone too?" I couldn't resist heckling her a little, but it was still a valid concern. I wasn't expecting her peeved expression to morph into one resembling 'The cat that caught the canary'.

"Why do you ask? Where you hoping to _ride_ me again?" she asked, putting a slight emphasis on 'ride'. My face instantly turned six shades of red. I didn't even need to see it to know.

"S-shut up! That wasn't what I meant and you know it!" If possible my face got even darker when she shrugged in a way that seemed to suggest 'that's too bad'. I was starting to think that seduction was second nature to her, like breathing. It made sense if I thought about her using it to lure away her victims. Did some part of her still see me as prey? Probably, but I pushed the thought aside before I could become queasy as a result.

Fortunately the sky was still overcast, so Victoria didn't have any trouble walking me to the parking lot. It turns out she actually did buy a car while I'd been sleeping. According to her it was a 'necessary part of the deception'. Bought from an independent owner, she got a blue 2002 Tacoma 4x4. She got it for a measly 10k, so I figured she must have dazzled the owner into a lower price. I wasn't about to complain so long as it got me to the hospital, even if Scar seemed a little annoyed at the max speed. After we parked, I pulled Victoria to the side so that we could talk before I entered the ER.

"Scar, whatever happens, promise that you won't let the doctors keep me at the hospital overnight due to my injuries. I can't be caught glowing up the place. Examinations are fine, as long as it doesn't cross that line. Also, if you see them trying to get me into an expensive machine, try to run interference. As you know, Electronics don't like me much, and I'd really rather not have a repeat of my phone incident." I said with a pointed look at my burn. Her eyes widened slightly as they flicked from my face to my arm.

"So _that's_ what happened. Well, at least I won't have to hunt anyone down now." My blank stare must have clued her into my distress because she looked slightly sheepish. "I thought someone burned you, I wasn't about to let anyone get away with that." At that point I discovered it was possible to feel both grateful _and_ horrified simultaneously, mostly because I knew it was no idle threat.

The moment we entered the waiting room, I noticed Victoria's eyes darken from bright rubies to dark cherry red. I had no idea how they could do that, but I was starting to think it was an indicator of how hungry she was. It made sense, since there was bound to be a lot of wounded people at a hospital. Just when I was starting to worry for the safety of the patients, she imperiously grabbed my hand and dragged me to the receptionist. Giving the man a dazzling smile, (that left even me a little dazed, not that I'd ever admit it) she asked in a sweet soprano tone where Renee Higgenbotham could be found. It was a little amusing to watch him stumble over himself to comply, but my mind was rapidly being consumed by my worry for Renee.

As soon as I was able, I sprinted to her room, ignoring the way the lights flickered slightly as I walked beneath them. Purposefully overlooking the two men in police uniforms standing in the corner of the chamber, I rushed to my mother's side.

"Mom" I whispered, taking her hand between my own. "Mom, please wake up. I need to know you're ok." She looked awful, probably not half as bad as I did, but at least I'd woken up. Feeling my eyes begin to fill with moisture, I buried my face in her side to hide my tears from the officers looking awkwardly at me from the other side of the room. Only when I felt Victoria's cool fingers gently stroke my hair did my sobs subside enough for me to look at the policemen.

They were both staring dumbfounded at Victoria, and from the slight twitch of her lips, I could tell that she knew it too. The oldest one seemed to snap out of his stupor long enough to address me properly. He looked to be in his mid forties, with black hair, tanned rough skin, and a receding hairline. Rail thin and lanky was the only way to accurately describe him.

"Hello, Miss Swan was it? I'm Officer Ramos and this is my partner, Officer Grant. Would you be willing to answer some questions for the Phoenix Police Department?" Nodding absently, I wiped my eyes before launching into the tale I'd practiced with Victoria, starting with my encounter at Walgreens. They took some notes and asked a few questions before handing me their card with the promise that I call them if anything else happened.

The second the door closed, Victoria was at the window, letting the cool Arizona breeze filter into the room. I heard her sigh with relief, and when she turned from the window, her eyes had returned to the bright crimson I'd come to expect. Unable to help myself, my mouth curved into a genuine smile.

"Thank you." Her eyebrow rose in confusion so I felt the need to elaborate. "I mean, for being here, despite how hard it must be. Thanks." The soft look she gave me in response just about melted me into the floor. I was never so glad to have been sitting in my life. It could have been embarrassing otherwise.

"It's no problem Firefly. I'll always protect you." After a moment of contemplating each other, I nodded slightly, unable to help the slight blush that dusted my cheeks.

"I know."

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Well, I know a bunch of you are probably wondering why this took so long to come out, so here it is. I actually wrote this about a week after chapter 8, but I saved it on my flash drive and my brother lost it in his car. So after I got done being pissed at him, I just couldn't find the willpower to write it all over again until now. So yeah. Sorry about that.**

**I know that this chapter isn't the most engrossing one, but if you liked it or just wanted to comment on something in the story, drop me a review.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Mother's Love

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

Chapter 10

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Victoria

Watching the doctor examine Bella was the most amusing part of my day. After decades of solitude it felt nice to indulge in something playful and harmless. I was just starting to realize that being immersed solely in a vampiric existence could get very dramatic and dull without someone to share it with.

I outright laughed when Bella jumped away from the icy stethoscope the doctor placed on her back to make sure Bella wasn't having trouble breathing. I _laughed_. It'd been so long since the last time I'd genuinely laughed. Most of the time, I used my smile, my voice, and my laughter as a tool in the hunt. It was strange to feel so light hearted, but I had to admit, seeing Bella topple off her stool so abruptly _was_ hilarious. Why she didn't have a similar reaction to my touch was beyond me. I was as cold, if not colder than the stethoscope. So I simply chalked it up to one more reason why My Firefly was meant to be a vampire.

The doctor, a lovely woman in her thirties with short curly hair the color of rich mocha, kept trying to convince Bella to get an x-ray done on her shoulders. I finally decided it was time to intervene. A large part of me wanted to keep watching the comedy routine, but the pleading glances Bella shot me were just too pitiful.

"Excuse me, doctor?" I interjected.

"Hollis" she replied, turning to look at me with faint annoyance. "Dr. Hollis."

"I believe what Bella is trying to say, is that she's deathly afraid of medical equipment. Isn't that right Bella?" My Firefly was quick to pick up on my deception, even if she was a little _too_ enthusiastic about it. The way she frantically nodded in agreement was just too cute.

"That's correct, as a child I visited the hospital for a blood test, and one of the machines nearby malfunctioned. It sparked and singed me. I've been nervous around hospital machines ever since. If there is any other way to check for broken bones without the x-ray I would appreciate it." Bella managed to conjure a genuine look of fear and the doctor's aggravation immediately melted into concerned sympathy. My Firefly's acting was a little too realistic for my liking, and I wondered if she'd actually experienced something like that when she was younger. My hackles rose at the thought of an adolescent Bella, scared and hurt, in a cold clinical hospital. Unfortunately, this was neither the time nor the place to give into my protective instincts, so I forced myself to tune back into the conversation.

"Miss Swan, from what I can see from your back, and by the way you are actually able to move without excessive pain, I'd say it's pretty safe to say you don't have any broken bones or ribs. However, I still strongly recommend getting an x-ray. As your doctor, I cannot fully treat you without taking necessary steps to ensure you won't have complications in the future."

My Bella looked uneasy, but I could tell she was breaking under the doctor's oh-so-reasonable arguments.

"Will Bella have to touch any of the equipment?" I asked, trying to divert Dr. Hollis's attention to me. "She might be more willing to participate if she knew what would be involved." I looked questioningly at Bella, but she returned the gesture with a nervous shrug. I could only guess that she didn't know if not touching the electronics would be enough to keep them functional. The good doctor straitened as if scenting possible victory.

"No contact will be required, I assure you. You'll be laid on a gurney, and a camera of sorts will be positioned above the areas we want to take x-rays of. No physical contact required. It'll take up to thirty minutes to get the x-rays back, but the process itself should only take minutes."

"A-alright." Bella agreed, but I could tell she was unhappy about it. The whole process was actually rather quick and painless, but I'd be lying if I said there weren't a few times where I thought we might have broken the hospital's expensive machine. When they finally finished all their tests, Bella was exhausted. Her body was in 'recovery mode' and working herself up had only aggravated the situation. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in a similar situation, at this point it was all I could do not to stalk into the hall and drain the assault victim bleeding three doors down. The sluggish beating of his heart was a sweet siren call.

I might have attempted it too, but for some reason the thought of hunting with Bella in the immediate vicinity made me feel awkward and dirty. Quite frankly the sensation pissed me off, which further provoked my thirst. It was a vicious cycle.

My Firefly was making herself comfortable near Renee's bed, even going so far as to rest her head on the sheets. As you can imagine, I was slightly uncomfortable because it gave the impression that she was going to spend _all day _in the hospital. As far as I could tell, that was her plan exactly. This was going to be torture.

Moving with my usual predator grace, I crossed the room to the door. The moment I touched the handle, Bella opened her toffee colored eyes to gaze at me curiously. "I'll be back shortly." I explained. She nodded, her eyelids fluttered closed, hand tightly clutching her mother's fingers.

I'd just reached the waiting room when a commotion near the front caught my attention. A man, perhaps mid to late twenties, was arguing with the receptionist I'd dazzled earlier to get in. He was well built and moderately attractive, with a healthy complexion and a strong heartbeat. Everything about him smelled of leather and Arizona dust storms. Much more appetizing than the drunks and undesirables I normally fed from. I could feel my mouth water as I imagined sinking my teeth into his soft vulnerable throat.

Unfortunately, the moment I'd made the decision to lure my prospective meal into the seedy part of town, I tuned into his conversation with the receptionist.

"-I'm sorry sir, but we're only allowing family members to visit at this time. The police are currently investigating her injuries, so until Miss Higgenbotham is awake, I cannot let you in. You can see her at a later date."

"This is ridiculous!" He shouted, throwing his arms into the air like a petulant child. "The woman I love is hurt, and I cannot even look on her in this time of need!" Higgenbotham. That name sounded awfully familiar. Then I realized; Bella's mother's name was Higgenbotham. I couldn't stop the wave of annoyance I felt at the conclusion that my new meal was now off limits. Why did all of Bella's loved ones have to smell so damn succulent? It was almost criminal how many delectable humans I had to resist for my Firefly. However, the man's plight was none of my concern, and I wasn't about to go out of my way to help him. If he didn't have the means to charm his way past security, that was just too bad.

After spending an hour collecting my wits, I made my way back to Renee's hospital room. I guess Bella was more tired than I thought because by the time I made it back inside she was already fast asleep. Although her features were marred by bruises, she projected an aura of peaceful innocence. I always thought it strange how humans could fall asleep at such awkward angles. Sitting in a chair while hunched over a hospital bed could not have been comfortable.

What surprised me the most however, was the gentle motion of Renee's fingers as they combed through her daughters hair. Obviously, Miss Higgenbotham had returned to the realm of consciousness. Ignoring my possessive vampire instincts, I stepped forward so that Renee would notice me. This would be my first actual meeting with the woman and I felt a little nervous. If Bella's room was any indication, making a favorable impression on her family was definitely the way to get into Bella's good graces.

Tired blue eyes rose to meet my own, and I could clearly see where my Firefly got most of her good looks. Her hair was short, but it was the same mahogany brown as Bella's with just the slightest tint of red. Unlike Bella, her face was round instead of heart shaped, but it was easy to see that she smiled more due to the laugh lines around her mouth and eyes. It was easy to pick out what came from Renee and what must have come from Bella's father. The discoloration on Renee's forehead did nothing to spoil her somewhat guileless beauty.

An awkward silenced stretched between us until Renee finally let her curiosity get the best of her.

"May I help you?" Her voice was slightly rough, probably from lack of use, yet astoundingly strong. I shifted my feet in an attempt to appear nervous before sitting in the other chair on the other side of her bed. Humans wouldn't have felt comfortable standing, and I had to maintain the charade.

"No, I'm just here for Bella. She was very worried about you." Renee's eyes narrowed in confusion, then took a look around the room, seemingly noticing it for the first time.

"I'm… In the hospital…" Suddenly her eyes widened with fright, probably from remembering the events from last night. Her gaze darted back to Bella in panic, as if to reconfirm her safety. After a moment, she refocused her attention back on me. "How do you know Bella? She's never mentioned you before."

I shrugged, thinking furiously. Bella and I had never discussed a 'How we met' story and I was reluctant to make one up on the spot. Unfortunately, Renee didn't look like she was going to back off anytime soon, so I decided that telling as much truth as I could was the way to go. If it was any other human, I would have ignored or disposed of them. However, since I was trying to win over Bella's family, neither of those options were viable.

"I'm a biologist," That was almost true, before I'd been turned I got caught up in the environmentalist movement during the 60's and was going to school for a degree in biology. Then I got bitten by an egocentric vampire and had my future ripped away. "About a week ago I was researching the effects the Monsoon season has on Arizona wildlife. I was tracking a swarm of bats in Oro Valley, chronicling their feeding habits, when I noticed something glowing in the distance…" My voice trailed off as I watched the blood drain from Renee's face. The terror that crossed her features was almost palpable. "I haven't told anyone." I murmured, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. Her fear seemed to diminish somewhat, but it was still lurking beneath the surface. "The last thing I want is Bella poked and prodded like some freak of nature."

"T-thank you. Bella doesn't have many friends. If someone had to find out, I'm glad it was someone who respects her right to live as normally as she wants." Only years of schooling my features kept me from flinching, because I _wasn't_ respecting her right to live her own life. Vampirism or death didn't give a person much choice. Of course, neither of them knew about this little ultimatum.

Yet.

I was a selfish creature, and it was too late to turn back anyway.

"The police where here," I mentioned, 'casually', diverting my thoughts and the topic from my first encounter with Bella. "They took Bella's statement before they left. It was implied that you should contact them for questioning as soon as you wake, but I think they can wait a little while longer." Renee nodded slowly, and I could tell she was fighting off her body's urge to fall back asleep.

"Do you know what happened?" She whispered face flooded with fear; from the way her eyes lingered on Bella's injuries I could see she was concerned about what might have happened to her daughter. One woman, alone and defenseless, against two men? It was natural to assume that they could have _touched_ Bella against her will. The implication sent a fresh wave of fury coursing through my body and I barely choked back a vicious snarl. I regained my composure with a visible effort. Unfortunately, Renee seemed to have taken my reaction as a sign of the worst and was visibly crying. Hurriedly, I gave her the same story Bella had fed the police an hour ago.

"Don't worry," I soothed, using every ounce of vampiric charm I possessed. "They never touched her…in that way."

Her sigh of relief was palpable.

I was spared the task of calming Renee's hysterics by the subject in question herself. My Firefly shifted, mumbled incoherently, before trembling and waking with a gasp. Her gaze snapped around the room before setting on her mother. Exclaiming in joy, Bella flung her arms around Renee before bursting into sobs. Unable to keep her composure now that she was finally sure her mother was safe.

"I was so afraid I lost you!" Each word was punctuated with a sniffle or a hiccup. Suddenly I felt like an intruder, but I couldn't rip my gaze from the scene unfolding before me. It was rare to see love like this.

For fourty years I'd lived as a vampire.

For fourty years I hunted humans.

For fourty years I watched as families and lovers abandoned and betrayed each other when death came knocking.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

_A pair of lovers, the man screamed, a sharp acidic stench of urine filled the air as I pulled my lips from the throat of his sweetheart. He didn't fight, didn't strive to save his beloved from the wicked jaws of a monster, instead he ran. Blubbering weakly as he fell over his own feet. They never make it far._

_A woman on her knees, tears streaming down her face as she begged for her life, bartering away her friend if she could just only live._

_Twins. Fleeing through the woods. One of them turned, tripping the other to ensure his survival._

_x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x  
_

Every ugly faucet of humanity was displayed, in perfect clarity, in my photogenic vampire brain. Sometimes it was too easy to hate them, the rolling masses of humanity. Their cowardice made it easier to kill them, made it easier to see them as something…less.

But not my Bella.

A surge of pride suffused my body as I watched the two women. My Firefly was a fighter. She didn't run. She didn't cry. She didn't beg. The injuries on Tweedledee and Tweedledum had been enough to show me that. Even when the danger was over, even as I crushed the bones in Tweedledum's hand, her first thought was for her mother. Not for herself, not for her secret or her safety, but for her mom.

Who wouldn't want that kind of loyalty? That kind of love?

I know I did.

I craved it.

Yearned for it as only a vampire in the 'eternal now' can.

I wanted Bella. It was a startling realization to come to. I'd never 'wanted' a human before, let alone a woman. At least, not in the way that a vampire wants, which is eternally. Normally the very idea of wanting a human would be terrifying. Mortals are so transitory, both in life and in love. Humans mourn, humans move on when they lose a loved one. Vampire's don't. Which made the thought of wanting or loving someone so 'temporary' frightening. A vampire wouldn't recover from such a loss.

Thankfully, this was not a problem I would ever have to confront, because I had the means to make Bella a permanent fixture in my life. Indeed, it had been my intention all along. So it was with no small comfort that I watched Renee rain kisses on her daughter's face.

"Bella, don't you ever do something so reckless ever again! I'm so glad you're ok. Those men could have killed you!" Watching Renee fluctuate from anger to joy was amusing, even if my Firefly didn't seem to have the same impression.

"Mom, can't breathe." She wheezed; rubbing gentle circles on her mother's back. Renee started a bit, before her concern won out and she loosened her hold. Something seemed to click in Renee's head and all trace of color vanished from her face.

"They're still out there, aren't they Bella? They know about you. It's not safe here anymore." My Firefly hesitated, torn between comforting her mother and keeping her safe. For obvious reasons she couldn't tell Renee that I'd broken into their home and brutally killed her two attackers. So she lied.

"Yes, they're still out there, but" She hastily reassured. "I don't think they'll be coming back again. Now that they know the police will be watching the place, that is."

I don't think Renee was convinced, because her expression morphed into one of strong resolution.

"No, I can't risk you Bella. It's too dangerous. I'm going to send you to live with Charlie. He's police chief now, he can protect you." I had no idea who Charlie was, but from the stricken look on Bella's face, I could tell the prospect wasn't appealing.

"What? Mom, no! You know how I feel about Forks. I'll go crazy there! It's always cloudy and wet, and there's never any sunshine! Please mom, don't send me to Charlie. You know how overprotective he is. Plus, how would you survive without me?" Renee's mouth twitched with a smile, but she remained largely unaffected by Bella's puppy dog stare. It was quite an accomplishment, I'm relatively certain I would have caved under such a pout. At this point, I was pretty sure both of them had forgotten I was in the room. It wasn't much of a surprise considering how silent and motionless I was.

"I'm sorry, but you're living with Charlie and that's final. As soon as they release me, we're going to pack your things and get you a plane ticket." Bella seemed stunned by her mother's determination. Giving the image that Renee probably often changed her mind. Realizing that her mother wasn't going to be swayed, my Firefly sought to compromise.

"Fine, but can't it wait until the end of the semester? At least by then I'll be seventeen and I won't have to repeat too much of the school year. It'll also give Charlie some time to get used to the idea of having me over." Renee appeared to contemplate that for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Alright, but that's it. I don't want any more conflict from you on the matter. You're going to Washington and that's that." Bella obediently nodded. I took this time to interject and divert the subject away from Bella's current 'banishment'.

"Renee, I believe I remember a man asking for you down in the lobby. He looked really worried. Do you want me to tell the nurse to let him up?"

The effect my words had on her was instantaneous; everything about her seemed to light up as a giant smile made its way across her features.

"Phil? Phil is here? Yes, please. Let them know he can visit." I stood, smiling slyly at Bella's disgruntled look.

"Ok. I'll be back shortly."

No matter what happened now, I knew that with my Firefly in the picture, things were bound to stay interesting.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: I really don't have an excuse for not updating this sooner. It was mostly a combination of lack of inspiration and laziness. However, I haven't abandoned it. **

**I did want to say that I changed one little part of this story when I realized that if I didn't I was going to have to spend years in story time to get Bella to the right age. So basically, Bella is 16 about to turn 17. She didn't 'just turn 16' anymore.**

**Everyone got that? Good.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate your support and I'll try to get around to replying to you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11: Light Bulb

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 11

Bella

I liked Phil. Or, at least I think I did. He seemed like a good man, and the way he doted on my mother made it obvious how head over heels he was for her. There was no surprise when he saw me, so Renee must have told him about me before hand. I was glad for that; it meant I might not have to patch my mother's broken heart in a few months time. I liked the way he looked at Scar, or at least, the way he _didn't_ look at her. Other than the cursory acknowledgement of her beauty, he was simply polite. His eyes didn't wander or linger inappropriately. One of Renee's many insecurities was that Phil would someday wake up and leave her for a younger woman, but if he could resist Victoria, I think he'd do just fine.

When the doctor came back with my x-rays, my mother and I were happy to hear that besides sustaining severe bruising, and a broken lip, I was fine. Even Scar was relieved, although it was harder to tell with her. The only thing that gave her away was the slightly less rigid posture. After prescribing me pain medication she focused on her other patient. Dr. Hollis's examination of Renee was promising, but they decided to keep her an extra day just in case her head wound was more serious then they originally predicted.

I guess I yawned one time too many because Renee decided to step in and take on the mother role for once.

"Bella, you're exhausted. There's no need for you to stay here. Why don't you have…" She trailed off as she looked at Victoria, blinking a few times in realization. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I completely forgot to ask your name! I'm Renee Higgenbotham, and this is my boyfriend Phil Dywer." Renee motioned to Phil as she spoke. Victoria nodded politely at Phil, but kept most of her attention on my mother.

"Victoria Rand." Scar extended her arm and gently shook Renee's, then Phil's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Frankly it was strange to see Victoria acting so courteous and formal. I was accustomed to her flirty looks and teasing manner. Then again, it would be foolish of me to judge her based solely on that. Perhaps she was trying to seem trustworthy in front of Renee. Not that it took much. My mother was as flighty and forgetful as they came. Anyone would look like a responsible adult in comparison.

"Victoria." I murmured, testing the sound on my lips. It was the first time I'd said her name. Every other time I'd referred to her by the nickname I created. Unfortunately, I must have spoken a little too loudly, because Victoria and Renee turned to look at me simultaneously. Embarrassed, I lowered my head and blushed, not meaning to draw attention to myself. When I looked up again, Renee wore a knowing smile, which annoyed me for some reason. Scar on the other hand; she had this look in her eye as she gazed at me. It made me feel strangely nervous, but not in the way that would have sent me running for the hills. Odd.

"At any rate," Renee spoke, breaking the awkward silence, while addressing Victoria. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to let Bella stay at your apartment until I get out of the hospital. I don't feel our home is safe for the moment, and I don't want Bella to be alone."

"Mom," I complained, in a vain effort to defend my honor. "I'm almost 17. I think I can handle myself." At this point, Scar joined the conversation, completely ignoring me in the process.

"Of course Renee, I'd be happy to put Bella up for the night. Let me give you my number, so you can call in case something happens." The expression she wore made her look like the poster child for dependable people world-wide. It was too perfect; it had to be at least partially faked. It seemed that my mother fell for it though, because she beamed with pleasure.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I muttered, not really upset, but it was the principle of the thing. Of course, Victoria used the opportunity to turn her mischievous ruby eyes on me.

"What's the matter Bella, don't you like spending time with me?" She purred, her voice sounding like rich chocolate, lips pursed in a sultry pout. Immediately my face flushed with heat, but what made my cheeks burn even more was the identically flustered expression on my mother's face. Glad to know that I wasn't the only one affected when Scar turned on the charm. Phil on the other hand, looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Whatever," I groused, rising from the chair to give my mother a kiss on the cheek, eager to leave before Victoria could embarrass me any further. "Bye mom, I'll call you later ok?"

Renee nodded absently, fingers entwined with that of her lover.

"Alright Bella, stay safe, call the police immediately if anything happens. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled warmly, unable to keep up the pretense of a bad mood. "Come on Scar, let's leave the love birds alone." Victoria inclined her head to both Renee and Phil before holding the door open for me.

The ride back to Victoria's apartment was filled with silence and the type of ease usually found between old friends. The late morning air was already uncomfortably warm, barely made tolerable by the cloud cover. I'd never had many friends. In fact, I could count on one hand the people precious to me. The single person my own age I'd ever been close to was Jacob, and he lived two states over. So the level of familiarity I displayed with Victoria was disturbing, not just because of its abrupt conception, but because of her fierce nature.

Still, there were things I greatly admired about Victoria, despite how inhuman she was at times. I took a quick glance at her from the corner of my eye, noticing her black jeans, combat boots, and cream camisole top. The very first thing most people noticed about Scar was her beauty. I didn't know if it was a vampire thing, but she was literally the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. Man or woman. The way she moved was so lithe and smooth; it was impossible not to think of a jungle cat. Not to mention her hair was a cascade of curls the color of an open flame. Even her voice was alluring, a soprano that was almost flute like.

Yet, despite all that, it was only a small part of why I liked Victoria. It was her confidence. The way she was so bold and fearless, like she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. In spite of my fear, I envied that self assurance. I constantly felt off balance around her, especially when I didn't know how to define her. Sometimes she was ferociously, even savagely, protective and then she'd change and display such gentle tenderness I could feel my heart break with compassion.

Victoria Rand was a mystery.

The problem was; I wasn't sure if she was a puzzle I'd survive long enough to solve.

I watched Victoria pull up to her apartment complex and exit the car. My muscles were stiffer than they were this morning, thanks to hunching over my mother's hospital bed for hours on end. Gratitude did not begin to describe what I was feeling when she helped me into the house and onto her mattress. Propped against the wall, I observed as she stalked to the small kitchen window, the glass sliding open with a small thud. Victoria's vanilla-ginger-plumeria scent pervaded the room as the breeze blew past her into the living room. Abruptly, it occurred to me that I barely knew anything about my very own angel of death. In fact, I'd only just discerned her full name.

I felt a flash of shame. Here I was, enjoying Victoria's protection and hospitality, and I hadn't even bothered to learn my savior's full name. I resolved to correct the oversight immediately.

"Scar," I breathed, attracting her attention in the least conspicuous way possible. "What were you like before you became a vampire?"

The question seemed to throw her off balance slightly, and I couldn't contain the small smile I developed at the knowledge that I'd managed to take cool-as-cucumber Victoria by surprise.

"Well," She started, her eyes the color of dried blood as she crossed to the fridge, before handing me a banana and one of my pain pills. "I was much like any other person I suppose. I had a family, ambitions, and a life I was fairly happy with. Being a vampire has brought out a lot of my more primitive instincts, but I was always rather aggressive. Even then, I knew what I wanted and pursued it with single minded tenacity. The attitude wasn't completely uncommon during the time I grew up, but it was still unusual for a woman.

I inherited my independent streak from my mother, but it was my father who encouraged the trait. I was born to Wesley and Lauretta Rand on November 1st 1943. My mother was an artist; she loved beauty in all its forms, and could often be found painting or sculpting. Dad on the other hand, he was a person of intellectual pursuits. Astronomy was his life's work, and he made a decent living as a professor at the University of New Hampshire's Observatory in Durham. "

I blinked, pushing the pill into the banana before taking a huge bite. I'd no idea Victoria had lived so long. She looked damn good for sixty. I wondered how old she'd been when she was 'turned', since she didn't look more than a few years older than me.

"So, you grew up in New Hampshire. Was Durham close to the sea?" Victoria paused, as if remembering that far back was difficult. I thought vampires were supposed to have flawless memories?

"Yes, now that I recall, my parents used to take me to the beach regularly. It was about twenty minutes from Portsmouth, which opened up to the Atlantic, but the water was usually too cold to swim in. Most of the time we just swam in the Oyster River instead."

Having finished my banana, Scar took the peel and tossed it into the garbage before settling on the mattress beside me. Still a little tired from my visit to the hospital, I found myself leaning against her, enjoying how cool her skin felt against my bruises. Curiously, I peered at her when she failed to continue her narrative. Victoria's features were drawn in an expression of wistful melancholy.

"I miss them." She whispered, and my heart clenched in sympathy. "I haven't really thought about them in years. It's hard to keep your memories of your human life when you become a vampire. Everything is so crystal clear after the change that everything before just seems muddled and vague in comparison. I guess it doesn't help that for the first decade or so, the thirst practically consumes you. Makes it hard to think of anything else. Still," She offered me a weak smile. "I suspect it beats the alternative."

"Which is…" I prompted.

"Death." Victoria answered bluntly.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say. I'd never been a vampire so I felt I wasn't qualified to form an opinion on the matter. "Were you close to your parents?"

"Absolutely." As I regarded her, her eyes seemed to glow with love. "My father gave me my fascination with science, and my mother gave me her appreciation for artistry. In fact, they both were instrumental in helping me decide I wanted to study biology. Dad got me interested in the clinical aspect of it, but mom helped me understand the delicate beauty of biological life." My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You were going to be a biologist?" I had trouble imagining Victoria in a lab coat, looking at onion samples or something equally boring. She laughed and shook her head, for once her smile wide and open.

"Hard to picture? But I had to make a living somehow, and I was determined not to end up like so many other women back then, a stay at home wife with six squalling infants. In some ways becoming a vampire was a blessing; it set me free from my very human limitations. Although," she said with a frown. "There are some things you have to give up in exchange."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like companionship, like being able to touch someone without wanting to eat them, like children, or recognition."

"I thought you said you didn't want children?"

"It's not that I don't want them, it's just that I don't want to be trapped by them." I made a soft humming sound in the back of my throat.

"Is there any reason why you still can't become a Biologist?"

"Yes and no." She grumbled; leaning her head against mine, her hair tickling my skin as it fell against my cheek. "I lack the funds for one, but even if I had the money, I wouldn't be able to gain any recognition for my work. If I became a famous scientist people would notice that I wasn't getting any older. Then I'd have to disappear for a century or two. Not to mention, if they got a hold of my picture, they might come to the conclusion that I'm the same person. Which would be disastrous, because then the Volturi would try to kill me."

"That does sound like a problem." I commented sagely, smiling a little when Scar shoved my shoulder lightly.

"But enough about me," She said, pinning me in place with her eyes. "What about you? Have you attempted to discover anything about your…" She paused. "condition?"

"No." I huffed. "Mom is too paranoid to allow a doctor to examine me. She seriously believes that the military would step in and try to run tests on me or something." Victoria's eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"It's not impossible. Unlikely, but not impossible. I actually have a few theories about why your skin glows and you're electrically challenged."

"That's a nice way of saying I'm the unluckiest person you've ever met." I sarcastically replied. The playful grin I received in response more than made up for the self depreciating humor.

"Stay here, I want to test something." Like that, she was gone from the futon and across the room in the kitchen. I couldn't see her very well from my vantage point, but I could hear her rifling through the drawers. A moment later, she sauntered back to me, holding in hand a single florescent light bulb. I had no idea what she had in mind, but I had a bad feeling about it.

"What cha doing Scar?" I asked wearily, cautiously eyeballing her and then the light bulb.

"Just a little experiment." Her tone was carefully composed, but the childlike excitement written across her face gave her away. Unfortunately for me, it was also impossible to resist.

"Alright, but if anything bad happens I'm gonna blame you."

"Fair enough." Taking a seat in the middle of the mattress, she opened her legs and patted the futon between them invitingly. I frowned.

"Is there a reason I have to sit between your legs?"

"Yep," She said, popping the P. "It's so that I can keep you safe in case this experiment goes horribly wrong." I narrowed my eyes. Victoria was obviously teasing me. What could possibly go wrong with a single light bulb? With some reservation, I sat down as instructed. Scar's body was hard and cold, but somehow it didn't bother me much.

"I think you just want to take advantage of my vulnerable state." I said as I relaxed against her, feeling a bit playful, trusting that Scar wouldn't suddenly vamp out on me.

"That too." She whispered huskily, causing a shiver to run down my back. A light flush crept up my face as I felt Victoria rest her chin on my shoulder. Bending her legs so she could prop her arm on her knee, she presented me with the bulb. When I reached for it, she moved it away with a tsk. "Not yet Sparks. First let me explain."

"Well hurry up then." I huffed, crossing my arms petulantly.

"Alright, hold your horses. Now, I haven't told you this yet, but there are certain vampires in our society who possess special 'talents'. They're usually unique and based on character or physical traits that the vampire possessed as a human, only amplified. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly, absorbing the information. "Wait…do you have a special ability?" I asked her somewhat suspiciously.

"I do. My talent isn't really specific, but if you have to define it, I guess you could call my ability 'Survival'." Scar's free arm wrapped around my waist and I barely managed to suppress a gasp as her thumb gently stroked the flesh on my hip.

"W-what does that mean exactly?" I inquired, trying to ignore the feelings she was conjuring, seemingly against my will.

"It means that in dangerous situations, my instincts tell me how to 'survive'. Usually that means running away, but sometimes it involves hiding in a water tower, or breaking a person's phone. Thanks to my gift, I've lived through dangers other vampires would not have. It's not the most powerful gift, but it works to my advantage. In fact, I doubt I would have survived my newborn years without it." Her eyes darkened as she seemed to remember something from her past. "At any rate, Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi; has the ability to see a person's entire life with a touch. One of his guards, Jane, can cause excruciating pain with nothing more than a glance. The point is, sometimes we have gifts. I think you have one as well."

"I see." And I did. Really. I'm just not sure how useful glowing was going to be. Having kickass survival skills seemed way cooler. "Ok, let's assume I do have a 'talent' what do you hope to prove with this light bulb?"

"How do I put this…I believe you have the ability to manipulate energy, or at the very least, are capable of generating your own energy and pushing it out into other things."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." Victoria sighed, leaning her forehead against my shoulder before returning to her previous position.

"I'm saying, all those times you short circuited a phone, or a toaster, or any other electric or lighted device, it was because you basically fried it with too much energy. It's why lights flicker whenever you're around, and hospital machinery goes haywire. The drawback is that you're still human, so your body cannot handle the backlash that occurs when you overload electronics. Hence all the burns you've acquired over the years. Like this one here."

Victoria lightly traced her fingers over a burn I received as a child on my lower back. "Or here." Her icy digits trailed up to another scar on my left side, a remainder of my first time at the hospital. Every caress felt like a brand upon my skin, I was trembling, unsure how to react. "Or here." She murmured, lips lightly brushing my jaw, sketching the mark of one of my phone accidents.

"H-how do you know about those?"

"I'm a vampire Bella. Everything I see, I remember forever. It only takes a brief glimpse, and I did hand you those clothes earlier today." If I'd been able to blush more than I already was, that comment would have done the job. With a concentrated effort, I pulled together my scattered thoughts.

"So what is this experiment?" I could practically feel Victoria smile, but since I was decidedly _not_ looking at her, I couldn't be sure. At least she stopped stroking my skin, but to my annoyance I was still deciding if that was a good thing.

"If I'm right, when you touch the metal base of the light bulb, it should light up. If it doesn't then I'm wrong and it's possible that instead of expelling energy, you absorb it."

"Ok, so I just have to touch the light bulb right?"

"Right."

"Here goes."

Tentatively reaching out, I gingerly placed a single finger on the base. A dim glow instantly came from the bulb. Surprised, I jerked my hand back and the light disappeared. Amazed, I glanced at Scar, her answering smile was breathtaking.

"Want to try again?" she inquired. Grinning, I nodded, and this time placed two fingers on the base. The light bulb came up to medium power, lighting a small part of Victoria's living room. Excited, I wrapped my entire fist around the base.

The florescent bulb exploded.

Shards of hot glass flew at incredible speeds towards my face. Scar's quick vampire reflexes were all that saved my eyes when she blocked them with her arm. For several seconds I sat there stunned. Then a low rumbling growl broke my reverie.

"Scar?" I called, concerned about my companion. Turning my head, I felt something warm and sticky roll down my right cheek. Frozen, I looked into obsidian eyes.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: I think I'm pretty happy with this chapter, not to mention the time in which I managed to turn it out. **

**Tell me, was there enough sexual tension for those of you who were getting a bit impatient? I know I had fun writing it that's for sure. On the other hand, if you think it happened to quickly let me know, but Victoria is definitely the type to be very straight forward about what she wants, once she realizes she wants it. She said so herself.**

**Bella will probably be headed out to Forks in a chapter or two. I haven't decided exactly, but it'll probably be the chapter after next.**

**Btw guys, 100 reviews! W00T! Thanks for all the support!**

**Don't forget, reviews are love, and substantive reviews motivate me to update faster. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Claimed

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 12

Victoria

Blood.

Bella's blood.

The heady scent enveloped my senses, wrapped me in blanket of frost and blueberries. My chest rumbled with desire as my eyes focused on the crimson liquid rolling down Bella's cheek. Suddenly the _want_ was back, and only a small voice in the back of my head kept me from instantly pinning my Bella to the floor and claiming her blood and body for my own. The instinct to sink my teeth into her vulnerable neck was overpowering. I was _hungry_. The time I spent surrounded by Bella's scent in a building filled with wounded, _bleeding_, humans had wreaked my control. This most recent trial was too much.

I leaned forward just as my Firefly turned her head to look at me. In a slow, languid, sweep of my tongue I cleaned Bella's cheek. Flavor exploded in my mouth, locking my jaw in ecstasy as everything else was swept away. Hot, pungent, and sweetly tangy, Bella's blood was luscious ambrosia.

Unable to stifle a moan, I swallowed hard. Venom was filling my mouth at an alarming rate, and despite the temptation to reacquaint my lips with Bella's skin, I resisted. Another taste would result in the venom on my tongue interacting with the blood on Bella's cheek; sparking a chain reaction that would end in my Firefly's inevitable change.

"V-Victoria?"

Snapped out of my inner struggle, I fought to focus on the bloo- No! The woman I held in my arms. Bella's face was brimming with a myriad of emotions. Fear and concern fought for dominance, but when her eyes rested briefly on my blood stained lips, nausea seemed to win out. I watched, darkly fascinated, as her nostrils flared and her expression lost all color. Then, without any warning at all, her eyes rolled up, and she fainted.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, my jaw would have dropped in astonishment. The distraction was enough for me to regain sufficient control and untangle myself from my would-be prey. I bolted from the apartment.

Once I'd escaped the close confines of the building, I gradually felt my sanity return. Much to my dismay, my luck turned from bad to worse as the afternoon sun escaped the cloud cover that had been present all week. Darting to the shade of a nearby house, I watched the approaching sunlight wearily. Taking the opportunity to really notice my surroundings, I found myself in a fairly nice middle class neighborhood with white plaster houses in neat identical rows. Each yard was well cared for, sprawling with cacti and desert flora, none of them had the cliché green lawn. Arizonans were too practical to waste that much water.

Meanwhile, the burn in my throat was unbearable, only inflamed by the small taste I'd received back at the apartment. Not for the first time, I cursed my thoughtlessness. I was living in _Arizona_ of all places; I should have been prepared for the eventuality of the sun. Just when I was starting to think I'd have to follow the shadow of the house till nightfall, I heard a car pull into the driveway with a single, deliciously _wet_ heartbeat. The scent of human musk invaded my senses, drawing me in with a singular purpose.

Suddenly I was in hunting mode. A window nearby drew my attention and in a flash I was there, prying it open with an ease and silence only gained from decades of practice. Entering the premises, I took in the layout. It was a comfortable looking home, with nice furniture and tasteful pictures adorning the wall, but it lacked the photos and frames that would have hinted at a family. The heartbeat had moved into the kitchen by the time I got inside, I heard the faucet turn accompanied by the sound of running water. I peered in through the doorway. Standing at the sink, filling a glass of water was a fat middle aged man with graying hair. Sweat was beading on his forehead, no doubt a result of the hot Arizona sun. The drum in his chest was heavy and labored, probably from hauling his not inconsiderable weight into the house.

I didn't waste time playing games. I was on him in the time it took his feeble brain to realize I was there. Like a beast, I savagely ripped into his throat, tearing it open with abandon as I surrendered to my base instincts. He tried to struggle, his hands beat and clawed at me ineffectually as I siphoned away his life, but I merely tightened my hold in response. Eventually his movements ceased, and I was left holding dead weight. Sated, I dropped the corpse without ceremony and reveled in the content feeling I always got after a kill. Wiping the blood from my mouth and licking it off my fingers, I became aware of the stains my messy eating had left on my blouse.

Damn.

This was why I usually took such care when I fed, but the urge had been too strong and I hadn't been able to keep my composure. Sighing loudly, I washed my hands in the sink before removing my camisole shirt in one fluid movement. I learned long ago the best ways to remove blood from clothing, a skill picked up from my many years as a nomad.

Making myself at home in the kitchen, I sidestepped the remnants of my meal and went searching through the cabinets. After a few minutes I found what I was looking for and placed on the counter a large mixing bowl and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Running my blouse under cold tap water, I filled the mixing bowl with the peroxide. As soon as I'd finished wringing out the shirt, I submersed it in the peroxide to soak. It really did wonders on blood stains. Since it was now the middle of the day, I decided to take advantage of my victim's home and take a shower.

When I finished that, I wandered about the house for a while, before scrubbing out the stain in my top. Satisfied that I wouldn't look like the victim of a horror movie if I went outside, I stretched out the shirt to dry. If any of the neighbors saw a half-naked redhead through the glass windows, nobody said anything about it.

Deciding that I should make myself useful until dark, I riffled through the cadaver's pockets. Fishing out his credit cards and car keys, I followed his scent to his bedroom, where I found a small safe and other paltry valuables. Breaking the lock, I found about six thousand dollars in cash, which I promptly stuffed in every available pocket. In all likelihood the police would assume that someone broke in, killed the occupant (probably with an attack dog) and then proceeded to rob the house.

Sunset was spectacular, as most Arizona sunsets were, but the moment the sun crossed the horizon, I was striding out the door and slipping into my 'borrowed' car. I wasn't ready to face Bella just yet, so I decided to indulge a little more hunting. Driving to one of the more upscale clubs in Phoenix, I got past the bouncer with nothing more than a wink and a flirtatious sway of my hips. The joint was packed. Young men and women of varying ages were drinking, laughing, and grinding on the dance floor. The atmosphere was dark and provocative, the strobe lights and pounding music set the stage for seduction. If I hadn't fed a few hours ago, all the churning sweaty bodies might have provoked a blood bath. As it was, the burn wasn't too bad.

Taking a seat at the bar, I turned to scan the room when I smelled him. Chicory and mesquite combined with that sharp vampiric aroma every member of the undead seemed to possess. Locating the source of the fragrance, my eyes landed on a man in his early twenties. He had long blond hair tied back in a pony tail, with ripped Levis and a blue jean jacket that lay open, exposing his chest and abs. Naturally, he was surrounded by a crowd of salivating women. It was obvious he was hunting. I had no problem sharing the bar with another of my kind, but some vampires got territorial about hunting grounds, and I wasn't sure I wanted to engage in any sort of confrontation. Before I could make the decision to leave, his eyes found and locked with mine. An arrogant smirk graced his features as he made his way toward me from the pulsing mass of bodies. I had to admit, he was attractive in a cocky kind of way, but his presence would undoubtedly scare away potential prey. That annoyed me on several levels.

"Hello Darlin." He growled, his voice deep and gravelly. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

"I haven't been here that long." I murmured as I pretended to sip from a brightly colored drink the bartender had set before me. His close proximity had me on edge, but only because he was unknown and therefore untrustworthy.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm James, and I'd _love_ to show you around." He stroked my arm as he spoke, his breath wafting over my cheek as he did. I had to resist the urge to hiss, his teeth were too close to my throat for me to feel safe. "Come on; let's grab a _drink_ together." He said, emphasizing drink. The invitation to hunt together was tempting. It'd been so long since I'd shared a kill with another vampire. I was about to accept when he leaned in and scented my neck, closing his eyes in pleasure. "You smell delicious. Like blueberries."

Immediately I froze. Bella. He smelled Bella on me. Weak, vulnerable Bella. Fear shot through me, and I realized just how dangerous this situation was. James could come across her scent in town; he could follow it, thinking it was mine. It was obvious what would happen then.

Bella would be the one lying on the kitchen floor.

What other vampire would turn down such a tasty snack? I had, but it was close, and I was full the first time. A hungry vamp wouldn't even hesitate.

Suddenly I needed to be away.

I couldn't leave Bella alone, defenseless, in unmarked territory.

Setting my drink down on the counter, I turned a disinterested look on James. Inwardly I was struggling not to panic, but I spent too many decades perfecting my poker face for it to fail me now.

"I'm going to have to pass." I spoke coolly, rising from the stool. "Have a nice night." I could see from his expression that he wasn't pleased, but he made no move to stop me, so I hoped this would be the last I'd see of him. However, I wasn't going to risk Bella's safety on a hunch, so the moment I left the bar I set several false trails and preyed they would keep him busy until the next rain. With luck, it wouldn't be an issue in the first place.

Satisfied that I'd done what I could to avoid trouble, I drove to the nearest hunt shop and bought every scent eliminator they owned from shampoos and soap to lip balm and hand lotion. It actually pained me to do it, I really loved my Firefly's scent, but if I was going to keep her safe from others of my kind she needed to stop smelling so mouthwateringly good. Short of changing her DNA this was the only real protection I could provide. Despite the vampire part of me screaming to guard Bella every moment of every day, I knew it simply wasn't possible. Not only that, it was creepy and controlling, and I wanted her to _like_ me. Stifling her seemed contrary to that goal.

Once I put away my purchases, I visited the nearest phone store to pick up a pair of cell phones. The reality of the situation was, although I couldn't always protect Bella, I could at least make sure she could get a hold of me when needed. If I'd had the foresight to do this sooner, she might not have had to deal with Tweedledee and Tweedledum in the first place. Buying the latest models and plans, I tucked away our new 'flip phones' and headed out to meet my black parts dealer. I sold him my stolen vehicle and in return he gave me six uncharged car batteries. I still made a profit, but I admit it must have looked strange to see me walking away with all my purchases like they weighed nothing.

Minutes later I was standing outside the door to my apartment. I wasn't quite ready to go in yet, but the soothing heartbeat behind the door reassured me that my Firefly hadn't met an unfortunate accident while I was gone. Placing my bags near the front door, I turned and ran a ten mile perimeter around the house, leaving my scent in clearly marked areas that would tell any other vampire 'Warning! Claimed Territory!' Most members of the undead would at least hesitate to cross that boundary. The whole process was quite foreign to me. I'd never had cause to claim an area before. My nomadic lifestyle didn't allow for it.

Running back home, I picked up my bags and quietly opened the door.

Bella was sitting at the counter, drawing random shapes on the marble. I took a cautious whiff of air and was relieved that the faint smell of blood no longer bothered me as much. My Firefly's eyes were red and puffy, presumably from crying, but the cut on her cheek was neatly bandaged. She obviously didn't realize I was here by the way she kept glancing at the microwave clock and sighing miserably. The light coming off her skin was illuminating the entire apartment.

Setting my packages on the floor near the entrance I closed the door loudly to get her attention. Bella jumped, and probably would have fallen off her stool if I hadn't caught her in record time. I wrapped my arms around her waist in a secure hold. Lifting her head to look at me, her eyes began to water. My heart fell. She was afraid of me.

Amazingly, before I could give her the distance I thought she needed, she flung her arms around my neck. Tears were streaming down her face and soaking my blouse, but I didn't care. I crooned soothingly, simply enjoyed the contact while rubbing gentle circles on Bella's back.

"I'm sorry." She keened, her body trembling a little from the force of her emotions. "It's my fault; I shouldn't have gotten so excited. It must have been hard, and then you left and someone's dead, and _it's all my fault_!" Ah. Now I understood. She was blaming herself for my little lapse in control and what would be the immediate aftermath. My thoughts turned to the fat man still lying on his linoleum floor.

"Bella." I lifted her head from my shoulder, tenderly cupping her face as I wiped her tears with my thumbs. "Look at me." Her eyes connected with mine, brimming with pain. "None of this is your fault. It was an accident. Neither of us could have known what was going to happen."

"B-but," She stuttered, trying to speak halfway coherently.

"No buts. I'm a vampire, this is how I survive. It was going to happen sooner or later. You are not responsible for any of this. Understand?" My voice was soft but firm. Eventually she nodded.

Bella's emotional distress was setting off all of my protective instincts so I wasn't quite able to stop myself from placing light kisses on her face and eyes as I caressed her cheeks and hair with my fingertips. At this point my Firefly was putty in my hands, her body was relaxed and every time my lips touched her skin her heart would flutter slightly in response. The purr vibrating in my chest seemed to lull her into a deeper Zen like trance.

Oh yes, Bella was _mine_.

Nothing and no one was going to take her from me.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Man, I just wrote this and I don't even know what to say. Victoria keeps taking me by surprise every time I write her. In fact, she's changed this plot several times, seemingly with no input from me at all. Oh well, I got to let her be true to herself.**

**I would have had this chapter out last week, but I developed a nasty case of stomach flu, and it just wreaked my writing mood.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who gave me reviews for last chapter, they really helped keep me going when I was sick. I'm going to try to update this fic once a week or as my schedule dictates, but if I miss a week or two please know that I haven't abandoned the story. In other words, until I've hit 3 weeks of no updates, please don't spam my inbox. =P**

**I wasn't sure I was going to include James in this story, but after a while I came to the conclusion that Victoria needed the opportunity to choose the path she might have taken in canon. I know, now you guys are freaking out, but I felt it was her decision, and so far she's made the right choices.**

**If you have any questions, comments, or criticisms please review. You guys know I love to hear from you and it really makes my day to see what you guys think.**

**Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Movie Monsters

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 13

Bella

Satin.

It was the only word I could use to describe the way Victoria's lips felt as they ghosted across my face. Her fingers were firm and gentle as they ran through my hair, delicately massaging my scalp. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of vanilla and ginger. Scar's scent seemed to literally surround me, enveloping my senses like a warm blanket, keeping me safe and secure. When her kiss caught the very corner of my mouth and her teeth nibbled _ever so slightly_, the tranquility vanished in a flurry of butterflies.

Victoria's eyes were half lidded with a feline expression of content. She must have sensed my reaction to her somehow, as the vibrations in her chest became slightly more pronounced. Her expression turned sultry as her gaze locked me in place. It was at that point that I realized; she was going to kiss me. Oh my God, Victoria was going to kiss me. I wasn't ready, this was too much. It was hard enough to wrap my mind around simply being _friends_ with a vampire. Let alone being romantically involved with one. Yet at the same time I couldn't deny my attraction to the red haired vixen who called herself my friend.

Just as her ruby lips were about to descend upon my own… the phone rang.

We both froze, broken from our respective trances. Partly relieved, yet still slightly annoyed, I hastily disengaged from Victoria and picked up the phone. I made sure to mind the gloves.

"Hello?" I timidly answered, trying to ignore the displeased look on my companions face as she stalked toward the kitchen counter.

"Bella? Bella! Why haven't you called me yet! It's 10 o'clock and you've had all day to let me know you got there safely!"

"M-mom," I stuttered, surprised and more than a little guilty for having forgotten her. "I am so sorry, I kinda just forgot."

"How could you 'just forget' Bella? You know I worry about you! For all I knew, those two men came back and- and-" She cut off, voice choked with emotion. I felt a sharp stab of shame.

"I didn't mean to distress you. I promise I'm fine, I just fell asleep and forgot the time."

"Ok, well, at least you're safe. Have you eaten anything honey? Has Vikki fed you properly?" '_Vikki?_' I mouthed to Victoria questioningly. She shrugged, lips twitched into an amused smile. Her posture was relaxed, but still conveyed a sense of coiled danger, like a jungle cat at rest.

"Yes, I'm fine Mom. Victoria has taken good care of me. I've been watered, fed, and everything. What about you Mom? Do you want me to bring you anything? I know the hospital food must be pretty bad."

"Oh no dear, I'm fine. I have Phil here and we already ate together. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I love you Bella, call me first thing in the morning ok?"

"Alright Mom, will do. Take care alright? Try and get your strength up."

"Of course, goodnight."

"Night." I hung up shortly after she did, and placed the receiver down gently. An awkward silence pervaded the room until I detected the bags still situated near the front door. I'd been too busy freaking out earlier to really mark them.

"Wha cha got in the bags Scar?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light and friendly as I took a peek in the smallest one. Inside was what appeared to be several hygienic products.

"Dead Down Wind?" I questioned, reading the label. "What's this supposed to do?"

"It's a scent eliminator." Victoria explained as she sauntered towards me. Despite myself I felt vaguely offended.

"Are you saying I stink?" I arched my brow and waited for her to dig herself out of this one. Unfortunately it didn't produce the rise I was hoping for, as she just laughed.

"Quite the contrary Sparks, you smell a little _too_ good. I'm not the only vampire in the world, and if another of my kind should ever catch your scent? Well, let's just say that your chances of survival are very slim." My face grew pale and I could see Scar eying me warily, as if I might faint again at any moment.

"O-okay. So this will make it so you cannot smell me?" I inquired, leaning against the door a little for support. Intellectually I knew that Victoria wasn't the only one of her kind, but for some reason that never translated into the possibility of ending up on the dinner menu of another vampire. With Scar around I felt safe, protected; it never occurred to me that I might be in any sort of danger.

"No." She stated, causing me to gape at her incredulously. Seeing my expression, she hastened to explain. "It will not be able to completely erase your scent. Our noses are too powerful for that. It might be effective enough for an animal's nose, but as a vampire our senses are far more powerful than the average bloodhound. What this will serve to do is deaden your scent considerably. Basically, you'll smell as if your scent is days old as opposed to being up front and personal. You have a very powerful scent Bella. When you're in the room it tends to overwhelm all other aromas."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"What, that you have a strong scent or that your particular brand of perfume will be lessened?"

"I meant having a strong scent." Scar gently bit her bottom lip as she considered the question. I had to ignore the way my stomach flip flopped when she did.

"It can be good or bad, depending on how you look at it. On one hand you have a truly wonderful fragrance, it's very appealing and something every vampire looks for in a mate." I blushed when she said that, unable to ignore the implication in that statement. "On the other hand, we look for the same qualifications in our prey. I suppose it would depend on whether you were human, or...not."

I blinked, trying to understand what she was getting at. Then it dawned on me, she was insinuating that if I was a vampire myself, I wouldn't have to worry about ending up on a silver platter. For some reason it had never occurred to me that it might be possible for me to become a vampire. It made sense, Scar wasn't always the way she was, but the thought of having to rob people of their lives was completely repugnant.

"I see." I said, choosing to ignore the unspoken offer for now. "So I'm assuming you want me to use these?" I asked, holding the orange shampoo bottle in my faintly glowing hand.

"Yes. Please. Not only will it help ensure your safety, it would also assist me in keeping my instincts under control." Victoria's eyes flicked to the side and her body language turned stiff.

"Hey now, if I'm not allowed to take all the blame for the incident earlier today, neither are you. It was just a sucky series of events." Victoria's bright cherry eyes darkened slightly, but she conceded the point. "Alrighty, what else do we have here?" Riffling through the other bags, I found several 12 volt car batteries and a digital multimeter. "Scar, is there a reason you have six car batteries?" Victoria ambled over and withdrew a battery from its plastic sheath.

"Just another experiment." I blanched and looked at her in astonishment.

"Really? Because the last one ended so well…"

"Not to worry little Firefly, you won't be able to blow anything up this time." Raising an eyebrow, I watched as she carried the battery over to the kitchen counter and unwrapped the multimeter, her fingers a blur of ivory. "Alright," Victoria turned to look at me expectantly. "What do you know about electricity?"

"Err- Not much actually. Just that it powers our homes and involves currents of energy."

"Well, that's true, but wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for. With our last test, we discovered that your body can create, store, and transmit energy through touch. What I want to do now is try to discover how _much_ energy you can create and how _quickly_ you can transfer it to another object. Follow me so far?"

"Sort of, but how is this going to help me?"

"My theory is that since your body is human, you can only store so much energy in your cells, which is why some of that energy escapes at night when you 'glow'. However, the truth of the matter is, you shine even during the day. The difference is that you shine in a light spectrum that is invisible to the human eye. Unlike you, I can see it because I'm a vampire.

"Ok, all very interesting, but again what's your point?" Victoria sighed and gave me a look, as if disappointed with my impatience.

"These batteries are completely uncharged," As if to prove her point, Scar placed the red and black tips of the multimeter on the battery terminals. The gauge didn't so much as flicker. "I want you to place your hands on the battery terminals for five seconds. Depending on how many volts you've managed to charge it by, we'll be able to determine how many ampere's you operate on."

"In English please."

"Think of it like this. You're a cup of water, your hand is the straw, and the person drinking you is the battery. I want to know how wide your straw is, and how much water you hold. By having the battery 'drink' you, we'll find out how much energy you can transmit through the 'straw' in a short amount of time. Got it?"

"Yes." I glanced at the battery dubiously, then back at Victoria. "You're sure nothing will explode this time?"

"Positive" Her face and posture was filled with such unshakable confidence, I found myself unable to doubt her.

"Let's get this over with" I muttered before tentatively placing my hands on the terminals. Five seconds later, my hands were off, and I was across the room. Just in case. Setting the red and black spike things attached to the multimeter on the battery terminals, Victoria's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Oh wow. You've completely charged it." I blinked, dumbfounded.

"So, what does this mean exactly?"

"It means you have a very _very_ wide straw. In electrical terms, amperes are the word we use for the rate of transfer of electricity. It only takes 60 milliampere's to cause life threatening heart irregularities. Currents above 100 milliampere's are considered lethal. There is one thousand milliampere in a single amp. I think it's safe to say you have a current of at least one amp, probably more."

"Wait." I said, trying to grasp the enormity of what she'd just laid on me. The knowledge that I could potentially fry a person with physical contact was frightening. "If I'm giving off this much energy with a simple touch, why haven't people I've come in contact with gotten shocked?"

Victoria shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair, letting the curls cascade around her face like a crimson waterfall.

"I couldn't say exactly. My best guess would be instinct on the subconscious level. After all, if you didn't have at least some control over this, you would have electrocuted Renee while you were in the womb. Or any other number of times she kissed or hugged you. Maybe you've never shocked anyone because you didn't consciously know you could, or maybe it was because you had no reason to _want_ to until recently?"

We tried the same experiment with the other batteries, except with varying times of contact. It didn't matter though, because the result was still the same. A 12 volt battery won't ever be able to hold more than 12 volts. Such was my plight, because even at a single second, the multimeter was still reading the battery as 'full'.

"We didn't really learn anything concrete just now, did we?" I frowned at Victoria's pleased expression.

"I dunno, it wasn't all a waste." she grinned. "At least now we know how helpful you'll be if my truck ever breaks down."

"Hardy har har Scar. Very funny. How did I ever live without you?" Sarcasm was dripping from my voice, but she seemed completely unaffected.

"I have no idea." She murmured as she wrapped me in a hug, likely in an attempt to 'sooth' my wounded feelings. Or maybe she just wanted to hug me? With Victoria it was impossible to tell. "You're not glowing as much."

Taking a quick glance at my arms, I found myself unable to tell the difference.

"Are you sure? I look the same to me."

"I'm sure." She commented, tightening her hold slightly as if that was all the convincing I required. "Vampire vision remember?" I made a small noise at the back of my throat in acknowledgment. "If we keep this up, we might be able to siphon off all your stored energy. In which case, it's very likely that you'll stop glowing at night."

My jaw dropped, this was the way I'd always been, it was hard to imagine being able to do normal things during the twilight hours. Suddenly I was excited.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get started!" Scar laughed, looking like she was trying hard not to pinch my cheek.

"You're cute, but don't you have school tomorrow?" I pouted.

"So? What's your point?"

"Apparently I don't have one. I'm not going to force you, but you might as well rest, we don't have any batteries left for you to charge." I grumbled a little, damn her and her logic. Shuffling over to the mattress, I resigned myself to a full night's sleep.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

_Two months later_

I was standing in front of the theater, leaning against a movie poster as I waited. In forty five minutes I was going to be seventeen years old. The fact that I was standing, at night, in the middle of the street; was nothing short of miraculous.

Even my impending banishment couldn't dampen my spirits. Scar was coming back. A month ago she'd had to leave in order to draw away suspicion, but she returned for my birthday. To my surprise, I found that I missed her when she was gone. I'd grown used to having a friend, a confidant. Going back to the way it was before was difficult. It almost felt like a part of me was absent. I had no time to reflect however, because I spotted Victoria striding toward me from across the parking lot. She hadn't changed a bit. Sporting a pair of tight jeans, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, Scar looked every bit as beautiful as she did dangerous. I on the other hand, was wearing khakis, a long sleeved t-shirt, and my signature hoodie. I felt my smile grow as I took her in; her answering grin was just as wide and mischievous as I remembered.

When she was close enough, I threw my arms around her neck in an enthusiastic hug, ignoring the way my heart fluttered as a result. Unlike the first time we embraced in the school parking lot, this one was filled with genuine affection. Her arms enfolded me effortlessly, and we stood there for several seconds, basking in the moment. Scar's vanilla-ginger-plumeria scent was heavenly; I breathed deeply, trying to catch more of the intoxicating aroma. I noticed Scar doing the same as her nose brushed against my collar.

"I missed you." I whispered as I pulled away, knowing she would hear me. She didn't reply, but her smile was answer enough.

"You're wearing the shampoo I gave you." Scar remarked as she lead me inside.

"Yep, can't be too careful. There are dangerous folks about." I smiled to soften the blow, despite the seriousness of the statement, but Victoria just shrugged it off. After all, she'd been the one to suggest it.

"So what are we watching?" Somehow during the exchange her arm had slipped around my waist, making me feel like we were on a date, rather than an outing between friends.

"Dracula!" I exclaimed, "The 1992 version." Catching Scar's amused glance, I felt the need to defend my choice. "What? It's a good movie! Plus, they're only playing monster movies this week, so it's this or 'Frankenstein meets the Wolfman'."

"Hey, I wasn't objecting was I?"

"No, but you were thinking about it."

As we watched the movie, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Dracula, trapped in eternity without the love of his life, only to have to fight to keep her when he finds her again. I felt no anger when he killed, no disgust at the measures he took for love.

Victoria's arm was draped around my shoulders, her fingertips lightly caressed my skin as we gazed at the screen, and I wondered why it was ok for movie Dracula to drink human blood when I opposed it in the woman sitting beside me. I could rationalize that I felt that way because the movie was fake, or that Dracula doesn't have to kill his victims to feed, but I'd be lying if I did. Empathy breeds understanding, and understanding often gives rise to forgiveness. I understood Dracula, and because of it, I forgave him. He was a man, and despite his monstrous nature, he loved more deeply than most could ever claim. It was tragic, but for one reason or another, I couldn't hate him. Somehow, I got the same feeling from Scar, like she would sacrifice anything and everything for the sake of love.

After the film, Victoria drove me home and we sat on the front porch, enjoying the evening sky. Leaning against my marble companion, I relaxed catching one of Scar's crimson curls between my fingers.

"You know I'm moving in a few days right?" I asked; shifting my attention from the star's to Victoria's face.

"I do." She sighed, sounding infinitely sad, but the twinkle of mirth in her eyes gave her away. I gently smacked her arm, more for my own benefit then hers. Didn't want to break my wrist trying to prove a point.

"So what are you going to do? You won't have little ol me to keep you company anymore." Victoria adopted an expression of sage-like contemplation.

"I suppose I'll have to take a lot of trips to Forks. That's near Canada right?" I glared with mock anger.

"And who said you could visit? You'll probably give all the small town boys heart attacks if you show up out of the blue."

"Oh?" Victoria purred, lips parted in a sensual smile. "Would you prefer to say your goodbye's now then?" She leaned forward as if to steal a farewell kiss, when the porch light came on and I jumped with surprise.

"Bella?" a voice came from inside the house. The front door opened, revealing a sleepy Renee holding a can of mace. "Is that you?" I sighed and rose to my feet, trying to fight back the disappointment that was probably written all over my face.

"Yes mom. I'm right here. Victoria and I were just talking; we didn't mean to wake you."

Renee had recovered completely from her injury a few months ago, and she and Phil were closer than ever. In fact two weeks ago he even moved in. I wouldn't be surprised if I heard they were already planning the wedding. Of course, all of that was only possible because I wasn't glowing it up anymore.

"Alright sweetheart," she mumbled, trudging back into the house. "Don't stay up much longer ok? You have a lot of packing to do tomorrow."

"Ok Mom, I'll be right in." Once I was sure Renee had gone back to bed, I glanced apologetically at the vampire sitting on my porch.

"Sorry Scar, you know how she is." Victoria's face was carefully blank, but she nodded anyway. "I never thanked you." I started, "For the ground pole I mean." Scar's ruby red's seemed confused for a bit, before she realized what I was talking about.

"Oh, that. It's no problem Bella."

I was referring to the device Victoria rigged so that electricity flowed from my hands into the ground, dispersing the energy in ways that didn't have explosive effects. I had been nervous about using it during monsoon season, especially since it greatly resembled a lightning rod.

"A-alright then," I stuttered, feeling a sudden bout of nervousness. "I'll see you later then." I enveloped her in another hug and, before I could lose my nerve, brushed her cheek with a kiss. Then, without giving her a chance to react, I disappeared into the house. It was the first time I'd ever initiated a kiss, even if it was on the cheek, and my heart was pounding with adrenaline. Despite the unmistakable chemistry between us, I was still trying to come to terms with it. This was my first crush, and it was made no less confusing by the fact that I was drawn to a woman…who also happened to be a supernatural creature of the dark.

Slipping into bed, I was just about to drift off when I heard a scraping noise at my window. Instantly I froze, my mind flashing to the events that occurred the _last_ time I heard sounds in the middle of the night. Before I could reach for a stun gun, vanilla and ginger incense teased my senses. Sagging in relief, I turned to face the window.

Victoria was perched on the edge of my sill; the moonlight coming through the window illuminated her pale skin, making her shimmer slightly. A breeze wafted by, the gentle shift of hair was her only movement. I held my breath. Her eyes were dark, swirling with emotion I couldn't recognize.

"I forgot something." She spoke in a husky whisper.

"Wha-" Before I could finish my thought, she was across the room and claiming my mouth in a passionate kiss. I gasped in surprise before I melted, entwining my fingers in her hair as I pulled her closer. Scar's cold body pinned me to the bed as her hands explored the warm expanse of flesh on my hips. I was panting by the time she pulled away, her sweet breath washing over my face. Victoria had the lazy satisfaction of a cat as she leaned down to place one last lingering kiss on my lips.

"See you later Firefly." Then, with a smug smile, she was gone.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Buwahahahahahaah! You guys didn't really think Victoria would let Bella get away with being a tease did you? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, although to tell the truth, I wasn't sure if I should have included the kiss at the end. Just because I didn't know if I'd built the tension enough, but this seemed like a Victoria thing to do; so I couldn't resist. **

**If you think the movie time skip was to abrupt or rushed, please let me know. I was thinking about moving it to the next chapter, but I figured you guys deserved it. **

**I'm probably going to do the next chapter in Bella's pov so sorry to you guys who were looking forward to seeing a bit of Scar. Next chapter will be Bells arriving in Forks, so it's mostly going to be establishing the relationships and setting.**

**Remember, if you really liked this chapter, review and let me know. Reviews are the best motivation for any writers with the tendency to procrastinate. Which I do. sorry. **

**Anyways, enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Forks

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 14

Bella

Standing in the airport, watching the rain pour down in dreary Forks really drove home how different my life was going to be from this point on. No more sunny days, no more panoramic sunsets, dramatic lightning storms, and wide open skies.

Nope.

It was clouds, snow, and icy rain from here on out. I groaned as I pulled my hoodie up over my face, as if hiding would somehow make the whole thing a really bad dream. Why didn't I fight Renee on this? I knew the danger was over, why couldn't I have invented an excuse not to live in tiny Forks?

Well, it wasn't really that bad. I'd get to see Jacob again; and I hadn't connected with Charlie in ages. Still, we couldn't have done that in Phoenix? I felt like I'd probably go crazy in such a small town, with all the tree's keeping me hemmed in. Not that I wasn't equally trapped in Phoenix, I realized ironically, there were just less nosy people to notice my peculiarities in a big city. I got the feeling Forks was a town where everyone knew everybody, private lives included.

As I waited for Charlie to come pick me up, I thought back to the night of my birthday, a light flush staining my cheeks as I did. What did it mean? I'd enjoyed the kiss without a doubt, but I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Scar since 'the incident', and I wasn't sure what it meant to our relationship. Were we friends who occasionally kissed? Did Victoria just want to get 'physical'? Or was our passionate clash of lips a desire for something more…lasting?

The truth was, I didn't know, and _it was driving me crazy._

How was I supposed to focus on my life altering move, and the drastic changes about to take place, when I was constantly thinking about a particular fiery red-head?

Ugh! She did this on purpose! I know it! Stupid manipulative vampire, always sticking her nose in things.

Yet…

If she were here, I'd probably be the happiest girl on earth. Right until I realized I didn't know how to act around her anymore. Now the simplest things were complicated. When I see her next, how should I greet her? With a hug? Or dare I think; a kiss? Even imagining embracing the gorgeous and graceful Victoria with a kiss was enough to cause my whole face to turn scarlet. I'm sure if she saw me now, she'd make an appropriate joke about stealing her nickname.

Unfortunately, I was so caught up in my thoughts; I hadn't notice Charlie's approach. I'm sure he was watching my cycling facial expressions with amusement and more than a little bewilderment. He coughed, snapping me out of my funk as I whipped my head up to look at him.

"D-Dad," I stammered, completely off guard. "When did you get here?" He chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets as he appraised me.

"I've been here for a while Bella."

"O-oh. Well, it's good to see you Dad." Dropping my bag, I turned to wrap him in a hug. Charlie was never a touchy feely guy, and I knew that my show of affection would fluster him enough to keep him from questioning my earlier behavior. Was it wrong of me to take advantage of my father in such a way? Perhaps, but I wasn't quite ready to explain why I was blushing and grinning like a fool in the middle of the airport.

At first he tensed, but when I didn't let go, he slowly seemed to relax before returning the embrace.

"It's good to see you Bells." His voice was filled with such warm sincerity, I felt my eyes water with regret. I should have visited him more. Charlie was all alone and had been since Mom left. In all senses of the word, he really was a 'Swan'. He mated for life. Considering how alike the two of us were, I wasn't sure it boded well for my own future.

"How you doing Dad? Still keeping the misbehaving citizens of Forks in line?" The smile he gave me was small, but easy. I'm glad I'd broken the ice before we entered an awkward silence.

"Everything's fine Bella. Same ol same ol. Us small town folk are too boring to get into any real trouble." Before I could protest, he scooped my bag off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, I already got your luggage in the car. We should leave before it starts to hail." I choked and almost tripped as I followed behind him.

"Hail?" Charlie just laughed and walked off, leaving me to trail in his wake.

The ride home was quiet, but not uncomfortable. I spent the majority of the time gazing out the cruiser window, reacquainting myself with Washington. The vast majority of which seemed to be trees and gray skies.

Pulling up into the worn dirt path I could remember as a child, he parked in front of the house before opening the door for me.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." I teased, laughing as I watched his face flush. Now I knew where my bashfulness came from. I could see why Victoria would have so much fun pushing my buttons.

Mumbling something unintelligible, Charlie grabbed my suitcases and showed me to my old bedroom. It was just as I remembered it. Baby blue walls, warm mahogany flooring, and laced curtains around a window just big enough to slip through. Not that it was a serious consideration, what with being on the second floor and all. The only alterations were the large bed he'd substituted in, and an desk complete with computer in the corner. There were several boxes stacked near the door and I shot a questioning glance at Charlie. Noticing my gaze, he opened one of them, revealing several items from my bedroom in Phoenix.

"Renee sent over most of your stuff ahead of time. They're mostly books and pictures, although your mother also sent your sketch pads and various other knick knacks." He muttered, looking embarrassed. It took me a moment to realize that Renee must have put my feminine products in with all the other stuff. I felt my cheeks heat at the thought. "A-alright, well, I'll let you get settled." With that, he trudged downstairs to let me get comfortable in the room I'd probably be staying in for at least a year or two.

Opening the boxes, I began pinning and hanging the pictures and drawings that had adorned the walls of my other bedroom onto the bare panels of my new living space. When I finished, I stood in the center of my bed, gazing at the composition of my new room.

It seemed off.

Something was missing, and I had no idea what. Slowly, I took in the pictures of my mother and I; of grandma and the ranch. I absorbed the look on a younger Jacob's face, the awkward pride of my father in his police uniform. I even had a picture of Phil in his baseball jersey, posing with a bat slung across his shoulders. Still, something was missing. I felt uneasy looking at it, like that feeling you get when you've forgotten something but you can't remember what.

Gradually, the answer came to me, and I hesitantly pulled out my sketchbook. I could not deny my impulse. Haltingly I drew; first the eyes, half lidded and lazy, hiding a fierce and knowing gaze. Than the nose, gentle elegant lines that led me to trace the full and playful curve of her lips. Lips that I could clearly recall covering my own, insistent and hungry, filled with an intense longing I could do nothing but respond to in kind. I felt my pencil tremble slightly as my fingers rose to touch my mouth, lost in remembered sensations. Shaking myself free of my daze, I outlined the planes of her face, taking painstaking detail in the way her hair curved and fell. Shading, erasing, and clarifying lines over the course of an hour. Eventually, I was left with a duplicate of a languid Victoria, hand cupping her face with an expression of indulgence as she gazed outward. Lips turned in a half smile.

For a long moment I simply gazed at my creation.

Then, with infinite care, I tacked my new drawing up with the others and breathed a sigh of relief. Now it was complete.

"Wow, she's a looker aint she?" I jumped, startled, at the sound of Charlies voice coming from the doorway. His eyes were taking in the changes I'd made to my new room. They even lightened when he saw the pictures of him I had scattered on my wall, as if he was pleasantly surprised to see them there. However, his eyes lingered on Victoria. Not in a creepy way, but as if he was simply admiring my technique in rendering her likeness. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"If you think she's pretty now, you should wait till you meet her in person." Charlie's eyebrows rose at my statement, but he nodded and took my word at face value.

"Why don't you come on out Bells? I got a surprise for you." Instantly I was filled with curiosity and a vague trepidation.

"It's nothing bad is it?" I asked wearily. He just smiled.

"I promise it's not horrible."

"Well alright, but just because you asked so nicely." I cheekily replied, suddenly in a good mood.

Leading me outside, I came face to face with Billy and Jacob Black. They were both leaning against an ancient rust red truck. Jacob was grinning widely, his long black hair falling into his face.

"Jacob!" I cried, before throwing myself into the arms of my best friend. He laughed and swung me around a few times before setting me back on the ground. "Whoa, you got big while I was gone!" I gave him a chastising look. "You haven't been taking steroids have you?" His face wrinkled in amused outrage.

"What? I'll have you know, this is all prime genetics Bella. You can't look this good by taking steroids." With that he puffed up his chest and flexed his arms comically, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Rigght," I drawled, playing along before I turned to Billy. "Billy! Dad was right, this _is_ a wonderful surprise." I said as I hugged him as well as I could from his position in the wheelchair. "I wish he'd let me know you guys were coming though. I could have prepared some food." Billy and Jacob exchanged knowing gazes with my father before breaking out into grins.

"Bella," Charlie began, "As much as I'm glad to see you remember the Black's, they aren't the surprise." Dad looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Shooting all three of them a look of confusion, I sought to clarify.

"So, what is then?" They all turned to look at the truck. At first I didn't understand, but when Charlie handed me a title for one 1953 Chevrolet Pickup, I got the picture. My jaw dropped in astonishment as I took in _my_ new car. I guess I took a little long in my reaction, because Charlie was starting to look a little nervous.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, as if his worth as a father was dependent on my opinion of the truck.

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, "I love it! Thanks so much. This is possibly the best gift ever." Blushing in embarrassment, Charlie rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly patted my shoulder.

"Good. I'm glad you like it. You'll be driving it to school tomorrow. Now let's eat. Billy brought over his famous fish fry, and I'm starving."

Dinner was laid back and relaxed, but it got interesting when Jacob noticed that it was eight o'clock and I wasn't doing my human glow stick impersonation.

"Bella…" He said, his eyes the size of saucers as he looked at my skin. "You aren't glowing." Suddenly the room was silent as Billy and Charlie both caught onto the obvious.

"Nope." I responded, smiling widely.

"How?" Charlie asked as he gaped.

"Victoria, a friend of mine, discovered that I glow because my body is producing more bio-electricity then my body can store. This is why I 'emit' energy through my skin in the form of light. She created a device for me to safely get rid of the extra energy, which makes me stop glowing. It kinda looks like an upside down umbrella without a canvas. When you bury the ribs in the ground, it allows the energy to travel through my hands, down the pole, and finally into the earth where it gets harmlessly dispersed. Unfortunately, I have to do this for an hour every day, otherwise I start acting like a nightlight again." All three men stared at me in simple astonishment before Jacob gained an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Cool! Does this mean you're a superhero now?" I rolled my eyes. Of course Jacob of all people would react like that.

"No, it's not like I've suddenly gained super strength or something. I'm still just normal everyday Bella. Who glows. Which reminds me, Dad, we need to set one up in the back yard. I prefer not to hide indoors when I don't have to." Charlie blinked, as if waking up, before he set down his fork.

"That should be alright, I think I saw something like that in one of the boxes your mother FedExed to the house. I'll set it up before I go to work in the morning. Do you, ugh, need to use it tomorrow or will you be ok for school?"

"I'll be fine." I commented, taking everyone's plates to the kitchen.

By the time I finished washing the dishes; Jacob and Billy were leaving for one of their ceremonial bonfires. Charlie had to drive them, because they drove the Chevy here. Not long after, I went to bed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Harsh beeping filled my awareness and I slapped my hand on my alarms snooze button. There was a strange popping sound when I touched the plastic, blearily, I opened my eyes and noticed that my bare hand was in contact with my alarm. Yelping in surprise, I fell out of bed with a muffled 'thump'.

When I calmed down enough to realize I hadn't burnt myself, I examined the clock. There were no visible scorch marks, but it was made painfully clear that I'd fried yet another piece of technology.

Too tired to deal with having to explain to Charlie why I'd need a new alarm clock, I trudged to the bathroom for a shower. I noticed that I was all out of the shampoo Scar had given me, and I made a note to pick up a fresh bottle after school. I figured the chances of running into a vampire in _Forks_ of all places were slim to none, so I wasn't concerned. From what Victoria had told me, vampires preferred big cities because people rarely noticed if their neighbors went missing. The same could not be said for small towns.

Since I still had the ability to fry electronics by close proximity, I donned my gloves and prayed that Forks high school was nothing like the one I'd attended in Phoenix. I had one thing to my advantage, I didn't have to glow if I didn't want to now, but I still had to wear gloves, and electronics remained my mortal enemy.

Walking out to my monster of a truck, I hopped into the cab and started the engine. It roared to life, and I felt confident that in any head on collision, my baby would pull out on top. The roads were muddy, but it was still September so I didn't have to worry about ice yet. Considering how old my truck was, I decided to play it safe and keep it below fifty. I didn't want to break my ride when I just got it.

Pulling into the school parking lot, I slung my bag onto my back and pulled my jacket closed against the light drizzle of rain. Five minutes in and I was already dreading living here. After retrieving my schedule from the receptionist, I took a good hard look at my map, trying to get my bearings. When I passed under the light in the hall they flickered slightly, but nowhere near as much as they used to. My only explanation for the phenomenon was that, without all my stored energy, I didn't have as much 'bang for my buck'. If I was right, it was probably why I didn't burn myself when I touched the alarm clock this morning.

Eventually I made it to English, where I met an overly friendly boy by the name of Eric. He had greasy black hair and gangly limbs, but he was nice enough so I let him walk me to Government. I paid close attention in all my classes, despite the fact that I'd already done the majority of the coursework in Phoenix. I had no social life there, so I focused on my academics instead. By the time I got to lunch, I'd attracted a plethora of people all interested in 'the new girl'. Thankfully, I was used to being stared at, so I paid no mind to the gawking. I didn't want to even imagine what my first day would have been like otherwise.

The talkative girl from my Spanish and Trigonometry classes, (I think her name was Jessica, but I wasn't sure because I couldn't get a word in edgewise) introduced me to her friends. Only two of which really stood out to me. Angela, because she was the only one I actually liked, and Mike, because he flirted shamelessly.

About the time I started to miss my social obscurity, five unnaturally beautiful people swept into the room before settling at a table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria.

The first one was a tall, impossibly gorgeous blond with classical patrician features. No doubt every magazine in the world would pay millions for a chance to capture a face like that. Trailing after the blond was a huge man, heavily muscled, with short dark hair and an impish grin. Everything about him screamed 'prankster', yet despite his size, he seemed open and approachable.

The next one I noticed was a lanky blond of medium build. He was muscled, but not overly so, and carried himself with the grace and discipline I'd only seen in soldiers. His expression was contorted into what I first thought was pain, but then later realized was an intense expression of restraint. What he was restraining himself from doing was beyond me, and didn't matter much when I saw the pixie that floated by his side. She was tiny, with spiked black hair that was the picture of controlled chaos. The way she moved was airy and beautiful, like she was dancing across the floor instead of trudging like the rest of us. Like the big man, her expression held a hint of mischief, but it was a harmless sort. As if she knew a secret nobody else could guess. I smiled a little, charmed, before moving my attention to the last one in the group.

Undoubtedly, he was the most beautiful male of all, with tousled bronze colored hair and sharp defined features. However, the morose and slightly broody expression he wore tarnished the effect somewhat. Although, considering how many swooning looks he was getting, I guess it added to the mystery for some.

Every last one of them had alabaster skin, and moved with an instinctual finesse that was almost uncanny. They were all so different, yet the same. I wasn't sure what to make of it. In fact, they reminded me a little of….

I froze.

My heart stuttered in my chest before picking up again tenfold as a wash of icy fear shot through my veins. '_Oh god, Oh god,_' I breathed deeply trying not to panic and alert the five probably hungry vampire's to my presence. I was sure that the blood had drained from my face, and it took a visible effort to keep from hyperventilating.

'_Alright Bella_,' I told myself, '_Calm down. Deep breathes. You're in the middle of the cafeteria. You're safe for now. Just don't attract their attention. Make an excuse to the others, slowly get up and serenely leave the building.'_

Conjuring my best sickly expression, which wasn't too hard considering my panic, I looked at Jessica and gave her a small smile.

"Hey guys, I'm not feeling so well, I think I'm going to go see the nurse. Don't eat the lasagna ok? I think there's something wrong with it." A few of them expressed concern, but after several rejected offers of assistance, they let me leave unmolested. Just before exiting the cafeteria, I risked one more glace at 'their' table.

Two of the males were focused right on me. The blond with an expression of bewildered concern, the bronze haired boy on the other hand appeared puzzled but sharply alert. His golden eyes watched me hawkishly, and I fought the urge to shudder as I made a hasty exit.

Once I was certain I was far enough away, I broke into a run, skidding to a stop only when I reached my car. Yanking open the door, I thrust my keys into the ignition and pealed out of the parking lot toward home. I'd be foolish to remain in school without even a scent eliminator, and if I had a class with one of them? Not even that would save me from becoming vampire chow.

Once I'd reached the relative safety of my home, I really started to freak. There were _vampires_ in Forks. Plural. Not one, but _five_. The chance that one day I'd mysteriously disappear where climbing by the second, but the worst part of all this?

I couldn't protect Charlie.

My poor father would be heartbroken. He'd never give up, and it seemed likely that he might suffer a similar fate. I had only one choice, and I wasn't about to hesitate.

Pulling my new phone from the pocket of my jeans, I scrolled down to the entry marked 'Scarlet' and pressed the connect button.

"Hey Firefly," As soon as I heard Victoria's distinct voice, most of my tension melted away. "Miss me already? I thought for sure it'd take you at least a week to work up the courage to call me." Her teasing tone was doing wonders for my nerves, but I had a reason for calling and delaying would only invite disaster.

"Scar," I started weakly, emotionally drained now that the adrenaline was wearing off. Victoria must have read something in my voice because suddenly she was all business.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you hurt? Do you need help? Tell me what you need."

"There are _five_ of them here Scar, they were _right there_, in my school cafeteria."

"Five what? What happened?" I wanted to directly say it, but I couldn't be sure that I was alone right now. As far as I knew, they were all standing outside listening in on this conversation.

"I think they were _friends_ of yours." I said, stressing friends, hoping she would get the message. There was a long silence on the other end.

"Where are you?" The question was short and clipped, a sure sign of distress.

"I'm at home."

"Did they notice you? Are you wearing the shampoo I gave you?" There was a desperate sort of urgency in Scar's voice I'd never heard before, and the fact that she seemed to care for my welfare touched me deeply.

"I ran out this morning, and I might have attracted their attention. Maybe. Two of them were staring at me when I left. I-I'm not sure." I stammered the last part.

"Alright, I want you to go to the nearest hunt shop and buy more shampoo. Leave your house immediately. You're vulnerable while you're alone. It's too easy to go missing from there. Once you've made your purchases, I want you to stay in a crowded public area until your father gets off of work. They're less likely to kidnap you in front of witnesses. You mentioned he was chief of police right?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, we're always trying to avoid the law. If they know you're the daughter of the chief, they might hesitate to attack. I'm coming right now. Ok?"

"Alright." I whispered, more than a little reluctant to hang up the phone.

"Stay safe for me." Her softly spoken plea made my eyes water, and I sniffed, trying not to break down in my living room.

"See you soon Scar."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye" I repeated, too late as the dial tone blared in my ear. Sitting listlessly on the couch, I hoped this wouldn't be the last I'd hear from my scarlet vampire.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Whew. That took a while to type out. Several times I got stuck, and it was like wading through mud to finish the thing. I really appreciate all of you taking the time to write me reviews and I'll do my best to answer all of them now that this chapter is complete. I know a lot of you would like me to update faster, but truth be told, I only have Monday and Tuesday to do any real writing, and sometimes I like to spend my time on other pursuits. **

**However, I'll always try my hardest to update at least once a week. **

**At any rate, I hope you guys liked this chapter, although there wasn't a lot of Bella/Victoria interactions. **

**Also, I will probably make the next chapter in Edward's pov, although I promise I DO NOT plan on making that a habit. It's just, what happens next is much more interesting to see from his perspective.**

**Drop me a comment, tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15: Singer

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 15

Edward

Music is the only real joy in my life anymore. I have a great family, for the most part, but the majority of my days are spent in a sort of slow stagnation. It's a never ending cycle of high school and college. It's hard, because I lack purpose.

Carlisle and Esme.

Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice and Jasper.

They have each other to fill their time with bliss, while I remained alone, but that was ok, for the most part I was content. As content as anyone can be when they're a blood thirsty monster, at any rate. As I hit the last key in 'Claire de Lune' Alice came skipping down the stairs, a bursting ball of sunshine, as per usual.

"Edward!" She sang, annoyingly perky. "Stop messing around. We have school!"

"Yes Alice," I sighed, "just like we did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day befo-" She interrupted me.

"But today we're getting a new student! Aren't you excited? Just a little bit?"

"Truthfully? Not in the slightest." My sister's expression turned into a pout and she bounded over to Jasper with a petulant huff.

"Jazz, at least _you're_ excited aren't you?" Jasper's mouth twitched with mirth as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

"I'm excited that you're excited Darling." He drawled in his thick southern accent. Somehow, it seemed to be exactly what Alice needed to hear, because her pout turned into a beaming grin.

"May we go now?" I asked, impatient.

"As soon as Rose and Emmett stop groping each other, yes, we may leave." Jasper's tone was slightly mocking, but I knew the comment wasn't directed at me when I heard a loud guffaw from upstairs. Emmett could never resist a dirty joke.

Trying to ignore the lustful thoughts of my siblings, we piled into Emmett's jeep. It was his turn to drive this week, and he was stubbornly insistent that real men didn't drive Volvos.

Pulling into the nearest parking spot, I hopped out of the car before Emmett could start preening. Like a wave, I was hit by the thoughts of hundreds of pubescent minds; this really was the worst part of my day.

'_Like Oh My God, Edward is so fine today. I just want to run my fingers through his hair.'_

'_Why won't it stop itching? I know I used protection.'_

'_I really hope I got a B in that Math quiz.'_

'_Yeah, I'd tap that.'_

If I still had the reflex, I'm sure I would have gagged. That was the problem with today's youth, they're all so vulgar. People from my era were less dirty minded. Ignoring the stares; jealous, lustful, or otherwise. We made our way into the building and our classrooms.

'_The new girl sure is pretty, I wonder if she'd say yes if I asked her out?_' I tuned into Eric Yorkie's thoughts, mildly curious despite my earlier comments to Alice. I got a picture of an attractive brunette with a shy smile, but otherwise, she seemed unremarkable.

Slogging through the first four classes of the day, I stood up at the lunch bell rang and left to meet my siblings. Lunch was the absolute _worst_ hour for us. Not only did we have to sit in a single room surrounded by hundreds of sweating bodies, tempting with the promise of sweet blood, we also had to endure the overwhelming stench of human food. Torn between disgust and desire, it was all my siblings and I could do not to massacre those few humans that dared approach.

Like Jessica Stanley.

If she knew the number of times Jasper almost leapt across the table to tear her throat out, I doubt she would have been so keen to stand in close proximity to _any_ Cullen. I was playing with my food, when I sensed Jasper tense sharply. Concerned, I turned my attention to my brother and followed his gaze to the girl I'd spied in Eric's mind earlier.

Panic.

Complete and unadulterated terror was the only way to describe the emotions I was experiencing, secondhand, through Jasper. Something was scaring this girl. Even if Jazz hadn't clued me in, I would have been able to tell by the trembling of her body and the whiteness of her face. Frowning, I focused on her thoughts, and what I found chilled me to the depths of my non-existent soul.

'_Alright Bella_,' she told herself, '_Calm down. Deep breathes. You're in the middle of the cafeteria. You're safe for now. Just don't attract their attention. Make an excuse to the others, slowly get up and serenely leave the building.'_

My eyes burned into her as she made an excuse to the other humans at her table and headed for the exit. Did she know? Had someone discovered our secret? How? How was it possible? From what I'd gleaned from the minds around me, this was her first day in Forks. There was no way we'd done anything remotely suspicious. No, she must be talking about somebody else. No way were we the subject of her inner monologue. My hopes were dashed, when just before the exit, her eyes searched and caught mine. The fear that sparked across her face when she did was unmistakable.

Damn.

She _was_ talking about us; but I'd never heard her use the word vampire, so it was possible that she was misconstruing us for someone else. I was rationalizing, I knew it, but I didn't want to kill this innocent girl for knowing a secret she shouldn't. If I told the family even a hint of what I suspected, Jasper and Rose would have her dead in a ditch by sundown. Not that they'd enjoy it, not by any means, but they were both fiercely protective of the family.

No, they couldn't know, at least not yet. I would confirm my fears before dooming an innocent girl. After school I would find her house and pick her brain. Hopefully this whole thing could be explained away as paranoia.

As if in response to my resolve, Alice's tiny frame stiffened, and her eyes glazed over as she entered a vision.

I was racing through the forest. I stopped, scenting the air before leaping onto a tree situated near a house I recognized as Chief Swan's. I watched as my arm reached forward, probably to open the window before the vision abruptly ended.

Alice shook herself slightly before shooting me a puzzled glance.

'_Edward, is there a reason I just saw you break into Bella's home?_' she thought at me, wry amusement coloring her mental tone. My expression must have given away my confusion because her face took on an air of mischievous delight. '_You know, Bella. Chief Swan's daughter? The new girl? Any of this ring a bell?'_

I couldn't keep a look of unabashed horror from donning my features. The girl was Chief Swan's daughter? Suddenly, Alice's vision made sense and I shook my head in a single curt jerk of the head, my eyes darted to Rose and Jasper. Who, of course, were watching our exchange with equal parts curiosity and concern.

"We'll talk about it later Alice." I murmured, wanting to drop the line of questioning before things got messy. Alice must have been feeling generous today, because she shrugged and let the matter go.

Making my way to Biology class I searched the minds of everyone around me for more information on 'Bella'. I was supposed to share Biology with her, but it seemed that Bella decided to skip the rest of class. However, I did learn something useful. Her full name was Isabella Swan. She didn't like attention even though she seemed accustomed to it, she used to live in Phoenix, her father was Charlie Swan and she was best friends with Jacob Black. I learned that last tidbit from Angela Webber, an innocent mind who always thought the best of people.

Jacob Black. That name sounded familiar. Black. Hmm.

Then it hit me, Ephraim Black. Jacob must be a descendant of one of the Quileute Indians. If that was the case, it was very possible that he told her their legends about 'The Cold Ones'. If so, it was a breach of the treaty.

When school was done, I ran to the Swan house, ignoring the questioning looks of my family. Jumping into the tree I saw in Alice's vision, I listened. Nothing. No heartbeats. Bella and her father were obviously not home. Deciding it was safe to proceed, I leaned forward to break the latch on the window when I heard a rumbling pickup pull into the driveway, then the slam of a car door.

Dropping from the tree, I stalked around the side of the house, catching a glimpse of Bella walking up to the door with bags in both hands.

Then the wind shifted.

Like a runaway train I was assaulted by the scent of frost and blueberries, scorching my throat like hot coals and rapidly draining my reason. My eyes turned an instant black as a growl rumbled up from my chest.

Blood.

I wanted her blood.

I had to have it.

RIGHT NOW!

I lunged, my prey noticing too late. I watched the way her eyes widened in frightened realization.

"Scar!" She cried, just as my fingers were about to close around her throat. Suddenly, something cold and hard barreled into me, sending me flying into the woods surrounding Bella's home. Hissing with fury, I got to my feet as the instinct to defend my meal kicked in.

Standing defensively in front of my soon-to-be victim was a female with flaming red hair. Her face was twisted in a snarl of fury. Her thoughts stabbed at my mind like arrows, sharp and completely animalistic.

'_Bella. Protect. Mine. Kill. Mine. __**My**__ Bella.' _

My own monster roared in challenge and we blurred together a whirlwind of fists and fangs. Both of us tried desperately to dismember the other. Despite my gift I was unable to gain an advantage. Decades of 'civilized living' hadn't prepared me for this; her body was acting completely on muscle memory because her mind was too consumed with rage to construct any type of strategy.

The girls scent was making it hard for me to focus, giving my opponent openings which she exploited ruthlessly. With a kick that sent a spider web of cracks running along my jaw, and me skidding into a tree, 'Scar' was on me in an instant. Pummeling every part of me she could reach with her fists. However, I wasn't entirely defenseless, and I used my hips to shift her balance. My fist shot out, hitting her nose with a satisfying crunch, sending her reeling off me.

Taking advantage of her momentary weakness I pounced, eager to rip her apart, unmindful of the horrified gasp behind me. But something happened, she seemed to _know_ just how to move and I missed her by centimeters. Her hand shot out and used my own momentum to slam me face first into the ground. Before I knew what was happening, I felt her arms enfold my head and with a cold shock I realized I was about to die.

The pressure started to build and my head was twisting painfully when something knocked the red-head from my back and sent her tumbling across the grass. Alice crouched protectively over my prone form and the sweep of love and gratitude I felt for my smallest sister was overwhelming. My near death experience had snapped me out of my blood rage, but I didn't want to get pulled back under by the human's delectable scent. So I stopped breathing.

Speaking of which, the red-head now had Bella entwined in her arms, the brunette held tightly against her body. Her chest still rumbled warningly, but even through her haze of anger she was aware of her chances. Two against one were not very good odds. Strangely enough, Bella actually seemed to be returning the embrace, her eyes gazed fearfully at us through the curtain of her vampire's scarlet hair.

Shame flooded me as I realized just how easily I'd surrendered control to the beast. The irony of the situation was not lost on me as I became aware that a _red-eyed_ vampire was protecting a human from self proclaimed _vegetarians_. It was abundantly clear now _how_ exactly Bella knew of our existence.

When it became evident that neither of us was going to attack the other, Alice helped me to my feet and I straitened my clothes in an effort to salvage my wounded pride. My throat still burned horribly, but since I wasn't breathing it was just barely tolerable.

Alice's thoughts and glances were brimming with apprehension as she looked me over. Gazing once more at Bella and 'Victoria' as I was now lucid enough to obtain her name, I began to pull Alice back in the direction of the house. The decision on my part was fueled greatly by the fact that if I so much as took a step in their direction, Victoria would have done her best to tear my head off.

Again.

For the most part her thoughts were still primitive. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that her protectiveness was one of a vampire for their mate. That was impossible of course, Bella was human, not to mention female; but I didn't let my musing slow me down as Alice and I ran from the area.

Slowing down as we reached the house, I paused and took a deep breath, clearing my lungs of Bella's frost and blueberry aroma. Once my thoughts were sufficiently in order, I turned to look at an infuriated Alice. Her posture was one of sisterly disapproval as she glared at me, hands on her hips.

"You better have a good explanation for what just happened…" She trailed off menacingly and I winced. No one in their right mind would ever face the wrath of our frightening pixie.

"I'll explain everything inside. Please calm down Alice. You know how riled Jasper gets when you're upset." Her expression seemed to soften, as I knew it would if I brought up Jasper, and her glare turned into a mild rebuke.

"Well hurry up then, I'm still waiting for those answers."

Breezing into the house, I made note that the family was already gathered in the living room, obviously having heard our conversation outside. I sighed, not really wanting to discuss my lapse in control and subsequent ass kicking.

"Does this have anything to do with why Alice suddenly ran out of the house after receiving a vision?" Carlisle interjected, in an attempt to sooth the agitation that permeated the family whenever something out of the ordinary occurred.

"Yes," I replied. "As most of you know, we had a new girl at school today. It was unusual but nothing out of the ordinary and I didn't pay it much attention until I heard Jasper sense her emotions during lunch." At this point I turned to Jasper, and taking the hint, he sat a little straighter on the couch beside Alice.

"That's correct; I was trying to handle my blood lust when one of the humans around me felt an abrupt surge of panic and terror. Normally I wouldn't have paid any mind, but these were levels too high for a girl who'd 'seen a rat' or something equally as disgusting." I nodded and took up the narrative from there.

"Sensing Jasper's confusion, I found that the source of the terror was Isabella Swan, the daughter of Police Chief Swan. It was her first day of school. What I found in her mind however, was disturbing. I didn't want to alert the family until my suspicions were absolutely confirmed, but this is what she was thinking.

'Alright Bella,'" I quoted, "'Calm down. Deep breathes. You're in the middle of the cafeteria. You're safe for now. Just don't attract their attention. Make an excuse to the others, slowly get up and serenely leave the building_.'_"

There were several gasps as the implication of Bella's thoughts donned on the inhabitants of the room.

"Does she know?" Rose asked; her eyes hard and flinty.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't want to condemn an innocent girl until I was absolutely certain that she was a threat. I was afraid one of us might jump the gun." I looked at Rose as I spoke and she hissed in return, obviously catching my implication. Emmett had to hold her back, and by the frown he shot my way, I could tell he wasn't pleased. "At any rate, I made the decision to visit her house after school, see what I could discover. What I wasn't expecting," I continued in a strangled tone, "was the effect her scent would have on me the moment I was in proximity." I could feel venom leaking into my mouth just remembering Bella's mouthwatering fragrance. "It was like I had no control. I absolutely _had_ to have her blood."

Alice's brow furrowed in concentration as she thought back to her own encounter with the human.

"Now that I think about it," she interjected, "Bella does have a rather pleasing perfume. She smelled very refreshing, like cold mountain water and something sweet but slightly sour."

"Like blueberries." I supplied, and she snapped her fingers in agreement.

"Yes! Exactly like that. Blueberries. That's the word." I could see the faces of my family change slightly as they tried to imagine such a scent, many of them with intrigued expressions.

"Anyway," I continued, getting the conversation back on track. "As soon as I smelled her, I lunged. I was unable to help myself." Sympathetic gazes looked back at me and I knew most of them were expecting my next words to describe me killing the poor girl. Esme was already planning our next move, while Carlisle was worrying about the repercussion this would have with the Quileute's. "Just as I was about to drain Bella Swan dry, I was knocked out of the way… by another vampire." Shocked looks heralded my words. "It was a female, about 5'10" with long crimson hair. Her name is Victoria, but the most astounding thing about her is that she has red eyes."

"Are you sure she had red eyes?" Jasper spoke up, his gaze boring into mine.

"I'm sure." I murmured. "At that point, the vampiress and I fought. I'm ashamed to say she had the upper hand. Even with my gift I was unable to best her. Alice showed up just as she was about to take my head off." Esme gasped horrified. Carlisle looked disturbed while the rest of my siblings wore solemn looks, until Emmett burst into huge bouts of laughter.

"Emmett!" Esme cried, looking dismayed at her son's chevalier attitude about my near death.

"I'm sorry dude," He wheezed between chuckles. "But you got your ass handed to you by a girl!" He dissolved into another round of hysterics. Rosalie smacked him upside the head, but I could tell she was trying not to smile as she did so. The tension in the room dropped sharply, and I couldn't decide if I was embarrassed, amused, or insulted.

"At any rate, the female was very protective of Bella, and held her possessively when Alice showed up. I think we can all guess how Bella is familiar with vampires." The atmosphere sobered as we all contemplated what course of action to take next.

"Alice," Carlisle began, "Can you tell us anything about the situation? What do you see happening if we do nothing?"

The pixie relaxed against her mate as she searched the future. Gradually, a scene shifted into focus. Bella as a vampire, stunningly beautiful, her face alight with joy as she chased someone through a forest. Her eyes were newborn red.

I was trembling with rage as Alice came out of her trance; her thoughts were calm and peaceful after witnessing (to her) what appeared to be a joyous future.

"Everything will be fine, I see Bella as a vampire, so there is no need to take action." Besides Rose and I, the rest of the family drained of tension, content that they weren't going to have to enforce 'the one rule'. Unable to stand the tranquil silence, I exploded.

"What do you mean everything will be 'fine' Alice! She'll be a vampire! We're damned beings with no soul! Death would be better than this fate!" My sister's eyes hardened as she looked at me.

"That's not your choice Edward. She was happy, you saw it. It's not your place to interfere."

"No!" I shouted, "I won't allow an innocent girl to die because of the whims of a selfish vampire!"

"That's rather hypocritical of you Edward, weren't you the one who almost took her life? If not for the actions of a human drinker, she'd be dead already." Rosalie sneered, defending her only sister from (in her own words) 'her self-righteous prick of a brother'. I snarled before storming out of the room. My feet guided me to the woods to hunt.

I don't care what they say, I wasn't about to let a human-drinker damn another soul when I could prevent it.

Bella Swan would remain human, or my name wasn't Edward Cullen.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: I know most of you weren't expecting this update till Monday at the earliest, but I bribed another author with an early update if she posted her own. So…you guys get to reap the benefits!**

**You can pat yourselves on the back for all your awesome reviews which motivated me to bust my ass to get this chapter out. Hopefully it's up to par and doesn't feel awkward or rushed. **

**I would really appreciate if you guys would let me know if I portrayed Edward well enough, or if any of the dialog felt weird or off balance. I've never written in his pov before and so I'm a little nervous about the results.**

**I'll try to update again next week, but we'll see what my muse decides on the matter. I'm not used to writing so much at once. If you guys spot any typo's or grammatical mistakes feel free to let me know. **


	16. Chapter 16: No Recourse

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 16

Victoria

The drive from Phoenix to Port Angeles was long. By human standards I made good time, but my adherence to the speeding limit aggravated me to no end. Normally I would have simply run to Washington, but the fact that I'd legally purchased my car made me reluctant to abandon it as quickly as I did my other vehicles.

Forks was a small town, with a small population. My map of Washington confirmed that Forks was _indeed_ in the middle of nowhere. Hunting in the area on a regular basis was not only stupid, but suicidal. Not to mention I might unknowingly kill someone my Firefly deemed important. No, hunting in Forks was off limits. I would have to stick to big cities, all of which were a significant drive from My Bella's new home.

Olympia, Seattle, and Port Angeles were the only viable cities to hunt at if I wanted to stay in the country, but Victoria was also an appealing local to visit if I was in the mood for Canadian cuisine. The fact that it shared my name was an added bonus.

I'd just finished burying my latest meal when my phone rang. Only one person had my number, so I answered the call with a sultry purr.

"Hey Firefly, miss me already? I thought for sure it'd take you at least a week to work up the courage to call me." There was a pause on the other side, and when Bella finally spoke, it was haltingly.

"Scar…" She sounded weak and afraid, causing my instincts to kick into high alert. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you hurt? Do you need help? Tell me what you need." The urge to flash to her side was intense, but I needed to remain calm if I was going to be of any use. Panicking would get me nowhere.

"There are _five_ of them here Scar, they were _right there_, in my school cafeteria."

"Five what? What happened?" Bella wasn't making any sense, but I could tell whatever was going on was important.

"I think they were _friends_ of yours." She said, emphasizing friends. For a moment I was perplexed, except for Bella I had no friends. Life as a vampire was largely singular, groups bigger than a mated pair was rare.

Unless…

My jaw dropped in incredulous horror. Only Bella could escape one vampire, just to fall into the lap of five others. It was like the universe _wanted_ her to die.

"Where are you?" I kept my tone short and to the point in an effort to hide my fear.

"I'm at home."

"Did they notice you? Are you wearing the shampoo I gave you?" My questions were rushed, but I was desperate for answers. Now more than ever, I found my Firefly's humanity bothersome. If she was a vampire, we would have finished this conversation minutes ago. Time was of the essence, and Bella had none to waste. I was already running through the trees, moving as fast as I could toward Forks. My truck would slow me down, and I could always come back for it later.

"I ran out this morning, and I might have attracted their attention. Maybe. Two of them were staring at me when I left. I-I'm not sure." She stammered as she shifted the phone against her ear.

"Alright, I want you to go to the nearest hunt shop and buy more shampoo. Leave your house immediately. You're vulnerable while you're alone. It's too easy to go missing from there. Once you've made your purchases, I want you to stay in a crowded public area until your father gets off of work. They're less likely to kidnap you in front of witnesses. You mentioned he was chief of police right?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, we're always trying to avoid the law. If they know you're the daughter of the chief, they might hesitate to attack. I'm coming right now. Ok?" I bounded over a log as I economized my movements. Tailoring every step to move me forward just a little bit faster

"Alright." She breathed. I could tell she was afraid to hang up and go it alone, a logical response to discovering vampires in your home town.

"Stay safe for me." I spoke gently, trying to reassure my Firefly. There was a rustle of fabric from the receiver, than a small sniff, but it must have worked because she didn't sound as scared as before.

"See you soon Scar."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone and concentrated all my efforts on running. What I didn't understand was how or why _five_ vampires would be in Forks. Let alone Forks _high school._ It made no sense. The town was way too small to successfully hide a coven that large. The answer hit me so fast I almost barreled into a tree before I could correct myself.

The Cullens.

Didn't Peter and Charlotte mention a coven of vegetarian vampires lived in Washington? If these were the same vampires, then there were seven of them, not five. Piecing it together, I came to the conclusion that Forks would be an ideal place for a 'vegan' vampire. Cloudy weather, a small community, and a national park ripe with game would be perfect for their lifestyle.

Still, vegetarian or not, a vampire was a vampire and I wasn't about to risk delectable Bella around a group of reject killers. With her luck she'd end up wearing a sign on her back saying 'eat me', and they'd be too polite to decline.

A mile outside of Forks, I called again for an update.

"What's your position?"

"Um, I'm at Thriftway. It's a grocery store on 950 South Forks Ave. It's hard to miss." Dear god, even the streets were named Forks.

"I'll be there momentarily." Hanging up, I came to what could be described as a 'quaint' shopping center that screamed small town charm. Taking a moment to put my clothes in order, I strode into the building, eyes and ears alert for danger. When I couldn't smell any other vampire's, I breathed a sigh of relief before searching the isles for Bella.

I finally found her, sitting in the candy section, looking like a woman condemned. However, the moment her eyes focused on me, they lit up and the most dazzling smile I'd ever seen graced her features. Something warm stirred inside me when I saw that smile, and without a second thought I snaked my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. I reveled in the sound of her elevated heartbeat as I gently kissed her throat. Not even the thirst could ruin this reunion, especially when Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, not even phased by my proximity to her jugular. Her unspoken trust left me breathless.

Eventually I pulled away, taking time to really notice the interior of the store. It was typical of most food markets, but there was barely half a dozen people in the building. Frowning, I glared at the girl still trapped in my arms.

"Bella, what part of 'find a crowded public area' did you not understand? An empty grocery store does not count as a 'crowd'." My Firefly flushed, before becoming indignant.

"It was the only place I could think of! There aren't a lot of places you can go to in Forks and find a ton of people. This was the best I could do on such short notice." She mumbled, pouting adorably. It was all I could do not to start cooing.

"Fine," I sighed as a middle aged woman shot us a disapproving look. "I'm just glad you're still alright. Come on, let's get out of here." Grasping Bella's hand, I entwined our fingers and led her out of the store, mindful of our surroundings in case of attack. I was being excessively paranoid, I knew it, but until I changed her; my Bella was a fragile creature. We were halfway out the door before I realized I had no idea where Bella lived. Grinning sheepishly, I came to a stop as I turned to look at my human.

"You don't know where we're going do you?" Her voice was gentle but laced with amusement as she noticed my expression.

"No, I admit, I don't know where you live." I cocked my head to the side as something occurred to me. "By the way, how did you even get here? I thought your father was at work?" At this, she straitened, her face perked with happiness.

"Charlie got me a car!" She exclaimed proudly, puffing up like a doting mother. I couldn't help but laugh at her posturing. "Hey! Don't laugh! It's very cool ok? It's a vintage car. Reminds me a little of you actually." She teased, poking my side lightly.

"Alright then, let's see it." Bella showed me to a rusty red Chevrolet that looked like it'd been made in the 50's. It had character, but I didn't see how it reminded her of me in the slightest.

"Well…" I started, "It could be worse." Scanning the body of the car, I decided it would probably do a good job of protecting Bella in an accident. Therefore, it had my seal of approval, peeling paint and all.

"Whatever, you're just jealous." My Firefly hopped into the driver seat, looking at me weirdly when I vaulted into the truck bed instead of sliding into the car beside her. My place in the back was purely strategic; it would leave me free to react to danger without punching a hole in Bella's truck. Peering at her through the window in the back I nodded my head to the road.

"Drive. I'm in the back for a reason." Shaking her head at me, she started her car and backed out of the parking lot. Sliding open the thin pane of glass, I saw a bag lying on the passenger seat. "Did you buy more scent eliminators?" Following my gaze, she nodded distractedly as she made a turn down a side street.

"Practically a year's supply, I doubt I'll be running out anytime soon. Not that I'm sure it'll help." She half whispered.

"Bella," I growled, staring at her intensely. "I won't let any of them hurt you. I promise. I want you to tell me exactly what they looked like." As we drove Bella described each one in as much detail as she could, specifying that they all had bright gold eyes; confirming my suspicions.

Pulling into her driveway, Bella stepped out of the car and walked toward the house. I spotted him the moment he stepped around the side of the building. He didn't seem to notice me; he was focused so completely on Bella. I recognized him from Bella's description of his gravity defying hair. His lack of a heartbeat would have given him away if his distinct honey-lilac-sunshine scent hadn't already. No mortal had a scent like that.

Then the wind shifted.

Like flipping a switch, his entire demeanor changed. Nostrils flared, jaw clenched, his eyes became as black as pitch. In half a second he was transformed into a ravenous vampire.

A vampire who lusted after my Firefly's blood.

My protective instincts took over and I snarled, launching myself over the car and ramming him aside. Bella's scream of terror only fueled my guarded stance as the beast took the place of rational thought.

Bella was _mine_.

He would not take my mate!

I was so consumed with rage; I barely noticed the label my subconscious had bequeathed Bella before the bronze haired male got to his feet hissing a challenge.

In a flash we were on each other, ripping and tearing at the others flesh. I let my body take over; decades of fighting other vampires coupled with my gift of survival gave me a definite edge against my opponent. Although through my haze of hate I was able to see that he was occasionally able to predict my moves the moment I thought them. So I stopped thinking.

Eventually he screwed up and I was able to get my arms around his head, my monster howled with triumph as his skin began to give. Then a movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and suddenly I was airborne. Twisting my body like a cat, I caught the ground with my fingers, skidding to a halt in the damp grass as I whipped my head in the direction of the new threat.

A small vampire with fragile fae-like features and spiky black hair hissed at me from across the field, her stance shielding the bronze male from sight. Just like that, I was outnumbered, and the part telling me to fight for my mate was now telling me to grab her and run. She was too vulnerable and I couldn't risk one of them slipping through my guard.

Scooping Bella into my arms, I held my ground as I growled, holding her possessively to my chest as I waited for their first move. My talent always worked best in response to aggression. Until they attacked, I would prepare myself to react in any way necessary to ensure our survival. Bella whimpered in barely audible fear, cementing my resolve to rip the males head off if he so much as _breathed_ in our direction.

However, my precautions were unnecessary because as quickly as it started it was over and the two of them were speeding away. Only the female spared a glance in our direction as she left, but I couldn't let down my guard. It was probably a trap to lure me into a false sense of security. The growl lingered in my chest as I scoured the surrounding trees, searching for the next threat. Bella's lithe form shifted against my body, distracting me slightly before she broke the silence.

"Scar," I tightened my arms marginally. "Scar, it's ok now. They're gone. You can let go." Her tone was soft and soothing, with a tantalizing hint of the richness it would achieve once she was turned. My growl became less pronounced, but I still didn't release her.

"Victoria," she murmured, as her fingers lifting to stroke my face with aching tenderness. "It's alright. You drove them off. You protected me just like you promised." My eyes flickered from my Bella to the surrounding forest and back again, unable to focus when she was touching me so intimately.

Then, before I could think or even react, Bella leaned in and brushed my lips in a delicate kiss. Her lips were warm and soft, with the sweet taste of blueberries that left me addicted and wanting more.

Instantly, all thoughts of fighting disappeared.

Pulling her flush against me, I deepened the kiss. Her lips moved against mine in a passionate dance and I traced her bottom lip with my tongue before diving in for another taste. She moaned into my mouth, and it was all I could do not to take her right there on the grass. Over the year's I'd accumulated many lovers, but none of them ever tasted or felt as good as Bella. She was invading my system, taking control, and I wasn't sure I wanted to stop her.

Bella finally pulled away when her need for air became too much, and not for the first time, I cursed her human limitations. My Firefly's eyes were lidded with desire as she gazed at me through her eyelashes. I felt the vampire in me respond and I nuzzled her face and throat with my cheek, leaving my scent on her skin with a message that clearly stated '_Mine!'_

I was about to lean in for another kiss when a drop of rain fell on Bella's cheek. She blinked and looked up before jumping out of my arms with a small cry. Nonplussed and slightly wanting, I watched as she scrambled to pick up her bags and rush them inside the house before they could get wet. Looking up at the dark rainclouds I glared, incensed.

Cursing under my breath I followed my Firefly into the house, absorbing the somewhat Spartan decor before inhaling deeply. An aroma that reminded me of gunpowder and cherries assaulted my nose, foreign but not unpleasant in a home that had no trace of Bella on its walls. I could only assume the fragrance belonged to Bella's father. Considering the genetic nature of pheromones, I wouldn't be surprised if Bella inherited her own unique perfume from him.

Silently, I pulled up a stool and regarded my mate as she set her bags on the counter. Mate. Now that was a word that filled me with a strange combination of joy and dread. I'd called Bella my mate. I never said it out loud, but the knowledge that I had claimed Bella subconsciously was chilling. Not because it seemed like a horrible prospect, but because it signified a change in me that was both wonderful and completely permanent.

Bella was my mate.

There could be no other now.

If she rejected me, I would spend the rest of eternity alone. Unfulfilled and unable to feel passion for another. Sure, I desired Bella. I _wanted_ her very much, but until that moment I'd remained blissfully unaware that the vampire in me considered her more than that.

Gazing at her, hope and trepidation filled my eyes. So far things seemed good between us, but humans were fickle, and it was possible that once the novelty had worn off my Bella would move on to greener pastures.

Something in my expression must have given away my thoughts because the next thing I know, Bella's fragile arms encased me in a hug.

Bella was comforting me.

Bella was comforting _me_.

The whole thing was laughable, but it didn't stop the purr that started in my chest when her fingers massaged my scalp. Bella laughed at my involuntary response and, content that she'd put me in a better mood, moved back to the bags to pull out a few bottles of 'Dead Down Wind' shampoo.

"Ok Scar, I'm going to go take a shower, put these scent eliminators to use. Feel free to explore the house, but if I find you reading my diary when I get out, you're in big trouble. Got it?" I smirked.

"You have a diary?"

"No, but it's the thought that counts. Same thing goes for my underwear drawer." Her look was admonishing, as if she really expected me to go riffling through her clothes.

"Oh Bella," I sighed before pointing my best 'come hither' look at my Firefly. "If I wanted your lingerie, I'd simply take them from you directly." My voice was pure silk as I raked my gaze over her body, letting my hunger for her shine clearly in my eyes. Bella gasped, her face turned pink with embarrassment and a hint of lust. The smell of arousal, Bella's arousal, filled the room before she made a quick excuse and dashed upstairs to her room.

I chuckled in spite of myself. It really was too easy to tease my Firefly when she gave me openings like that. Despite the primitive compulsion I felt to climb those stairs and claim my mate in her shower stall, I refrained. Bella wasn't ready for that yet. Heck, _I_ wasn't ready yet. All my other sexual encounters with humans had ended with them bleeding in my mouth. True, that had been my intention all along, but I'd never tried to keep a human _alive_ through a coupling before. I wasn't even sure it was possible.

The thought of years filled with sexual frustration while my Bella matured was agonizing. If she lived that long, I amended.

My eyes darkened when I thought about how close the bronze male came to ending my mate. A growl worked its way up my throat, and I almost crushed the counter top, that's how furious I was.

Unfortunately, there was little I could do. Now that Bella was out of danger, I could think clearly. It was painfully obvious that even I couldn't defeat seven vampires of unknown strength, talent, and skill. Normally, I'd just take Bella and run, but I know she'd never leave her father at the mercy of a coven of vengeful vampires. If I took her against her will, her anger and resentment would simply grow. Considering the hold my Firefly now possessed on me, it would be a disastrous move at this stage in our relationship. This left me only one choice, and it was a decision I loathed to make.

Still, if I wanted to stay in the area and keep Bella safe, it had to be done.

Shifting through Bella's cabinets and drawers, I eventually found a phone book. Flipping through the pages, I eventually found the name I was looking for and dialed it into the phone Bella kept in the kitchen.

It rang three times before a sweet motherly voice drifted over the receiver.

"Hello, Cullen Residence."

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: *Cue dramatic music* Well, I hope you guys liked it. I probably would have had it out yesterday if my manager hadn't scheduled me to work on my day off. *glares* Still, at least now it's here.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'll probably be replying to those now that I've finished chapter sixteen. Speaking of which, several of you have been posting really great reviews, all of which I really want to reply to. However, due to the 'anonymous' nature of them, I cannot reply back! It makes me sad because I know I love it when people respond to my reviews. I'm sure most of you are the same. So get on that will yea! =P**

**One last thing before I forget. All of you writers need to help propagate the Victoria/Bella pairing! I can't do this all by myself guys, and I really want to read a good V/B fic myself. So start writing.**

**Ok, I'm done now. Look forward to more later.**


	17. Chapter 17: One Big Happy Family

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 17

Victoria

"Hello, Cullen Residence." I stayed silent, trying to hear how many others were in the room. Vampire's rarely made noise when they moved, but I did hear voices talking in even tones in the background. "Hello?" the woman repeated, her voice reflecting concern at the silence on my end. "This is Esme speaking, is anyone there?" Finally I decided that putting off the conversation any longer wouldn't be beneficial. I wanted to have this finished before Bella got out of the shower.

"You should keep your 'family' under better control. If not, next time I meet him, I'll rip pretty boy apart." Threatening a coven of vampires usually wasn't the best idea, but I had to let them know I was willing to fight, otherwise they'd think they could walk all over me. Large covens usually attempted to situate lone vampires on the bottom of the totem pole. Right above New Borns.

There was a sharp gasp from Esme, and the voices on the other end had ceased, no doubt having heard me. When she spoke again, it was with a little more confidence.

"You must be Victoria. I'd like to apologize for my son's behavior. He was unable to control himself, and didn't mean to steal your… human." I could tell she was uncertain of my relationship to Bella, but the growl that rumbled in my chest was for another reason.

She knew my name.

How did she know my name?

I'd only had contact with her coven mates for minutes if that, and not once had my name been mentioned. Where they that good? I felt a cold shock of fear, but quickly composed myself, my voice a degree colder than it was before.

"Just make sure he doesn't do it again. I was unaware of your presence in Forks, and I'm sorry to intrude so near your territory, but I won't be leaving anytime soon. I do not trust your 'son' around my mate." A stunned quiet met my declaration, but I couldn't stop the thrill that traveled through my body for having said it out loud. Bella was _my_ mate… even if she didn't know it yet.

"Again, we meant no harm, but we think your…" She hesitated. "mate, is my son's singer. Normally he never would have attacked a human like that, but he wasn't thinking clearly. You understand." I hissed with unrestrained malice, nearly crushing the phone in my anger.

Singer. La tua cantante. The bronze male felt a pull impossible to resist for my Bella. I'd only felt that sort of draw for a human's blood once before, and it was intense. I'd attacked him in the middle of a London street; the late hour was the only thing that saved me from discovery. Fortunately, not many people wandered residential areas at 2 am. If his thirst was anything like mine had been, he would never stop until her blood was sliding down his throat.

"Singer or not, keep him away from Bella or I'll end him." I growled, my protective instincts in full gear.

"Perhaps we should speak about this in person? There are things we must tell you, most of which isn't safe to share over the phone." With a visible effort, I reigned in my more destructive urges.

"I'm afraid I cannot take the chance that your hospitality is a trick. I don't want to come back to find Bella in a pool of her own blood as a result." After a moment of whispered conversation, The Cullens seemed to have reached a consensus, because Esme's voice was more businesslike.

"I can understand the need to keep your mate safe. A few miles from Forks there is an Indian reservation. The Quileute's have a powerful bloodline that allows them to transform into giant wolves. We've made a treaty with them. As long as we do not cross onto their land or hunt humans, we are able to live in the area without conflict. Your lover will be safe if she stays there for our meeting."

"Excuse me if I don't take your word for it. I'll be checking up on this. In the mean time, don't come near the Swan's unless you're in the mood to die." Esme seemed unconcerned by my threats because her words were still nothing but polite.

"Of course. I'll let my family know. We're free in the evenings and all through the night. When you're ready to meet, just let us know."

Without further ado, I hung up the phone.

Noticing that the message light was blinking, I pressed the button gain some insight on what kind of people Bella's father associated with. Since the shower upstairs was still running, I had no fear of getting caught.

"One new message," a mechanical voice issued from the phone speakers "Message one: 'Hello, Mr. Swan. I'm a secretary for Forks High School and I was calling to inform you that your daughter Isabella skipped her last two classes. We trust you will speak to her about the importance of attending class, and hope that this won't be a problem in the future. If you have any questions, feel free to call.'" At that point she rattled off a number before hanging up. Getting Bella in trouble with her father on her first day seemed like a bad idea, so I unobtrusively deleted the message before climbing the stairs.

I hadn't gotten the chance to see my Firefly's new room and I was eager to see her new decorations. When I opened the door I was struck by how similar it was to the one she'd kept in Phoenix. The walls were still blue, although it was a softer, less intense shade. The pictures and drawings from before seemed to have found its place on the walls. There were still a few unopened boxes littering the floor, most likely clothes and other misc items like music and art supplies. I noticed that her bed was smaller, and that the tree outside her window made for the perfect entrance for anyone willing to sneak in.

I was taking everything in when a new drawing caught my attention, causing me to freeze my inspection in shock. Nestled among all the other photo's and drawings was a sketch of me. It was easy to tell it'd been done with extreme detail and it spoke volumes of how my Firefly saw me. The composition had me looking relaxed, playful, with a hint of mischievous sensuality. I appeared…

Happy.

Content.

Something tender welled inside me, spilling over, causing my hand to shake as I brushed my fingers against the thick drawing paper. If Bella's room was a reflection of love, what did this mean for me? Did I have a chance? Would Bella be able to accept me as a lover and a life mate?

I was pulled from my trance when I heard the distinct sound of the shower turning off. I could hear my Firefly moving around behind the wall coupled with the rustle of shifting cloth.

I didn't so much as breathe when Bella shuffled into the room. She didn't see me because her head was down; covered by an ivory towel she was using to dry her hair. My Firefly was wearing a plain white tank top with gray pajama bottoms. Lifting her head, she finally caught sight of me and paused, her eyes locking with my own. Slowly, Bella lowered her towel, letting her damp locks rest against her shoulders.

"Better now?" Her voice was soft but slightly husky as she gazed at me, and it took me more than a moment to grasp her meaning. Striding forward, I lowered my face to her shoulder and inhaled deeply. Bella's blueberry-frost scent lingered faintly on her skin, but it was nowhere near as powerful as it should have been, even after a shower. The scent eliminators were working.

A gentle purr escaped my throat as I pressed my cheek against my Firefly's throat and jaw, reapplying my scent, since the shower had erased all traces of it earlier. Bella simply wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer, her face resting in the crook of my neck as a murmured sigh of content escaped her lips.

"Much better." I whispered in her ear before lightly nibbling on her jaw. My hands were delicately caressing the warm skin of her lower back when I let my lips trail across her cheek toward her mouth. However, before I could steal a kiss, her hands halted the movement of my fingers and she leaned back; avoiding my lips.

Confused, and a little stung by the rejection, I withdrew to take a better look at my Firefly. Bella's eyes were dark and searching, but she hadn't removed my hands from her waist, or put more space between us, so I took that as sign that I hadn't been completely jilted.

"What are we Scar?" The question was hushed, uncertainty smoldered in chocolate depths and I could tell she was nervous, but I didn't know what to say. She was my mate, my eternal lover, but humans weren't like vampires. They didn't love the same way we did, and telling Bella that I was permanently tied to her seemed like a bad idea. Most humans would freak out at having that level of commitment thrust upon them so quickly. So instead I answered a question with a question.

"What do you want us to be Bella?" I brushed a strand of wet hair away from her face, my fingers lingering behind her ear. Desire sparked, and Bella's eyes went from milk chocolate to 80% cacao in three seconds flat. My beast rumbled with pleasure, and I had to resist the urge to fling Bella onto the bed and make it _very_ clear what our relationship was. My Firefly's fingers clutched at my shirt as she lifted her face, succulent lips inches from my own.

"I want to make you mine." She breathed. Fire roared through me and I crashed our lips together, loving the way she shivered as her heated flesh pressed against my icy body. Her heart was beating so loudly, blood pulsing just below the surface of her skin. I could feel a different sort of lust start to burn the back of my throat.

I broke the kiss, giving my Firefly time to breathe as I pushed her towards the bed. Her lips were red and swollen, and I reveled in the knowledge that I was the cause. We landed on the mattress, our bodies a tangle of hot kisses and wandering hands. My fingers had just slipped down the back of her pants when I heard a car pull into the driveway. Growling in frustration, I lifted my head and listened intently, doing my best to ignore how sexy Bella looked when she was flushed and breathless. My mate was vulnerable, and if this was a threat, I couldn't afford the distraction.

"What's wrong Scar?" Bella's voice was still thick with passion, and I couldn't resist silencing her with a kiss.

"Shhh," I murmured. "Someone's here." My Firefly became very still beneath me, and we both listened to the front door slam shut.

"Bella?" A deep male voice called from downstairs and all the tension leaked from the lines of her body.

"Up here Charlie!" Bella called; her voice a mixture of relief and exasperation.

Reluctantly I extricated myself from the bed, straitening my clothes as Bella fluttered about the room in nervous anticipation. It was all I could do not to snarl at the interruption.

It was always something!

With a sigh, I admitted it was probably for the best. I'd been moments away from losing control on my instincts, and I wasn't confident I could have kept from biting her. I'd never kill Bella, my mate instincts prevented that, but there was a good chance I'd have kick started her transformation into a vampire. Logically, I knew it was better to wait, but the primitive part of my brain was all about instant gratification.

When Bella finished putting herself in order, we both made our way downstairs. My Firefly pulled a middle aged man in a uniform into a hug. I could only assume this was Bella's father. Leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, I waited for him to notice me.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Victoria. I think I told you about her." Bella said, gesturing at me from across the room. Pushing away from the wall, I sauntered over, extending my hand for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie. Anyone who can raise a girl like Bella is alright in my books." Charlie's face turned an alarming shade of red as he stared at me before coming to his senses and clasping my arm. It was obvious he was trying not to gape.

"Pleasure's mine. Isabella has told me about how much you helped with her," He coughed. "problem. Not a lot of people are as accepting as you, and I'm glad to see Bells is finally making more friends."

I chuckled when a cursory glance revealed a light blush on my Firefly's features.

"Dad, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop embarrassing me now. Thanks." Charlie's answering smirk proved he'd done it on purpose.

"So… Victoria was it?" I nodded as I took a seat at the table, Charlie taking a seat across from me. "How did you and Bella meet?" I recounted the version of events I gave Renee. Bella was preparing dinner in the kitchen, and he nodded at her when she handed him a beer. "Do you enjoy Biology?"

"I find it fascinating, there's always something new to learn in biology. No matter which field you specialize in. I inherited quite a bit of money from my parents, so it lets me pursue my passions without having to worry about where my next meal is coming from." It was a lie of course, but I needed to give him a plausible reason for spending most of my time with Bella without having to work for a living. If he thought I was independently wealthy, he'd be less likely to wonder where my money was coming from. Charlie took a swig of his beer.

"You seem pretty mature for your age, how old are you? 19? 20?" I smirked before flicking my eyes at Bella who was not so subtly eavesdropping on the conversation. She looked way too engrossed for someone who was supposed to be chopping celery.

"I'm 21 actually. I just look young for my age."

"In that case would you like one as well?" He asked, holding up his beer in question. "As long as you're willing to provide a valid I.D. of course." His smile was slightly teasing, and I could tell he was already starting to relax.

"Thanks, but I shouldn't. I'm gonna be driving back to the hotel in an hour or so, and I don't want to be under the influence when I do." Charlie conceded, but I think I caught a glimmer of respect in his eyes.

"May I ask why your eyes are red? I've never met someone with that particular color before." I'd been prepared for this question for a while now. It was actually right up there with 'Whoa, you're freezing.' However, there was a perfectly good scientific excuse for crimson eyes. Too bad its logic didn't apply to vampires.

"I was born with a rare genetic defect. Basically my eyes suffer from a lack of pigmentation, which makes normal human eye colors like blue, green, and brown. What you're seeing is blood flowing through my eye capillaries, which gives my eyes the appearance of being red. Another unfortunate side effect is that without the pigments in my eyes to protect my vision, I can go blind very easily. So I tend to stay inside during the day, or when it's sunny." Charlie wore a thoughtful expression, before nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry about your eye condition." A repulsive smell wafted in from the kitchen, but from the way Charlie's stomach rumbled, I came to the conclusion that for a human the aroma must be pleasant. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Bella is a wonderful cook, and it would give us more opportunity to talk." I could see that a good portion of his interest in me stemmed from his fatherly instincts. He wanted to make sure I was trustworthy. To decline his invitation would pass up a bonding opportunity I couldn't miss.

"I'd love to." I grinned, dazzling him a little in the process.

"Dinner's ready!" Bella shouted as she placed a platter of lasagna in the middle of the table. Her eyes flashed to mine nervously. It was obvious she was concerned about me eating. With a small smile of reassurance, I made a show of putting a serving on my plate and inhaling appreciatively. It smelled revolting, but I had a part to play and I wasn't about to do it in halves.

"Smells great Bells." I winked and without hesitation, shoved a fork full of melted cheese and noodles in my mouth. Immediately I felt the urge to gag, but I chewed diligently, making appropriate noises of gratification as I did. As much as I would have liked to skip eating all together, if I was planning to spend any length of time with Bella's family, I wouldn't to be able to beg off meals without drawing suspicion. It was best to just suck it up. Hopefully I wouldn't have to do it too often.

After dinner, I helped my Firefly wash the dishes and spent an hour or two talking with Charlie about my fake studies and other causal topics. Eventually I said my goodbyes and walked around the block. As soon as I was out of sight I bolted for the trees, emptying my stomach on the moss covered ground. God, human food was disgusting. When I finished heaving, I made my way back to Bella's house. I ran a perimeter around the building, leaving my scent in key places, to warn other creatures to stay the hell away. Sneaking into Bella's room, I caught sight of my Firefly on the bed.

Bella was already asleep, all the excitement from earlier finally having caught up with her. Padding across the room, I crawled across the covers and stretched out beside her on the futon. Muttering in her sleep, Bella shifted, burying her face in the hollow of my throat before she settled down with a sigh of bliss. A wash of affection swept over me and I tenderly kissed her brow. Bella wanted me even as she slept, what could be better?

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Sunlight had just filtered through the treetops when Bella's alarm went off. She groaned; the arm she'd thrown over me while she slept tightened before flailing uselessly in an attempt to hit the snooze button. Taking pity on my mate, I reached over and lightly tapped it for her. Satisfied that the horrible noise was gone, she cuddled against me before lulling herself back into dreamland. Chuckling softly, I nestled my face in her hair, breathing her alluring scent before gently biting her ear. My Firefly jerked, startled, and fell off her narrow bed. Peering over the mattress, I caught a glare from my irate lover. I might have felt bad if she hadn't looked so cute sprawled against the hardwood.

"Morning Firefly." I grinned, unrepentant. Bella groaned and covered her face with her arm. She still had several hours before class, I know because I set it back an hour or two.

"Is there a reason you've woken me at such an ungodly hour Scar?"

"You're starting to glow again Bella. You need to discharge." It was true; my Firefly already had a faint luminescence. It was more noticeable in Forks. Arizona's constant sunshine tended to hide the effect. Wide eyed, Bella glanced at her arm before stumbling toward the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Bella was washed and dressed, standing petulantly in the back yard with her hands attached to a metal rod sticking out of the ground. Since she had her hands occupied, I shoved a slice of toast in her mouth while ignoring her grumbling.

"If you'd remembered to do this last night, I wouldn't have had to wake you up so early."

"Whatever, you just like to see me suffer." She tried to pout, but her smile gave her away.

"That too." I smirked and flipped open my phone to check the time. "It's almost time for you to take off." Suddenly, Bella looked nervous.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to go to school?"

"You aren't going to school."

"I'm not?" Her confusion was adorable.

"The Cullens told me that they have a treaty with the Quileute's which forbid them from crossing onto the reservation. Apparently the natives are werewolves. As such, it's the safest place for you to be until I can work out an agreement with their coven." I hesitated. "Unless, of course, you're willing to pack up and leave?" I was half hopeful she'd say yes, but somehow it seemed like a lost cause. My Firefly's horrified look only confirmed my intuition.

"I can't leave Charlie! What if they did something to him? No," Her eyes became hard with determination. "I'm not going to abandon my father."

"That's what I thought." I sighed. If only my mate had some self preservation. I guess I'd have to cultivate enough for the both of us. After all, it was my 'gift'. A speculative frown donned Bella's features before realization struck.

"Wait… Did you just say the Quileute's are werewolves?" She exclaimed, aghast.

"Finally caught onto that have you?" I laughed and pulled Bella into a hug while she blinked, stunned. Truth be told, it took me a while to absorb that little tidbit as well, but I figured it would be hypocritical of me to doubt the existence of werewolves. So I took it in stride.

"But Jake's of Quileute decent!" I arched my brow questioningly. I had no idea who 'Jake' was. My Bella sighed in exasperation before explaining.

"Jacob Black. He's my best friend. We grew up together. His family is the only one outside my own that knows about my unique situation. I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't have told me something as important as this."

"Well, furball or not, The Cullens can't go on his land. At least now you have a good excuse for skipping. Come on, I'll accompany you to the border."

The drive was relatively short, but when a stench that resembled wet dog and compost rolled into one blasted me in the face, I knew we'd reached the territory lines. Instructing Bella to pull over to the side of the road, I hopped out of the truck and walked right up to the invisible boundary. As much as I hated to do it, I breathed deeply, trying to decide if the odor was supernatural or just an unfortunate blending of scents. When I detected an underlying feral pungency, I could only conclude that there were _indeed_ werewolves in Forks. Damn, what is it about this town and large groups of dangerous creatures?

I was liking this place less and less by the second. It spelled trouble for someone as accident prone as my mate.

"Alright Bella." I walked back to my human. "I have to leave you here. I want you to call me as soon as you decide to leave ok? I don't know how long this will take and I don't want to leave you exposed." Gazing at me with apprehensive eyes, Bella laced her fingers with my own frigid digits.

"What about you? You're going alone to meet a coven of vampires."

"I'll be alright. I have a talent for survival remember?" I smiled reassuringly, but from the expression she wore, I don't think she bought it. So instead of speaking empty words, I simply leaned down and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle and every other adjective you could use to describe a kiss of infinite tenderness. My heart ached, but my intuition told me it was a feeling I'd grow accustomed to.

Once Bella's truck disappeared into the distance, I ran to the address I memorized from the phone book. I didn't want to call ahead and give them time to properly assemble before I got there. It would be easier to tailor an escape plan if there were fewer vampires to avoid.

As I broke through the trees, I was amazed by the sheer size of their home. It was a mansion. Composed of elegant lines, and painted a delicate white, everything about it screamed 'old money'. Still, despite the nature of my visit, I took a moment to appreciate the artistry that was used in its architecture. The Cullens must be doing well to afford such a house, that or they were very old. Either way, the show of wealth invited caution.

For several miles I'd caught whiffs of multiple scents, all of them vampiric, but now that I was in close proximity to the house I could tell they were all fresh. It seemed that the entire 'family' was in attendance.

So much for the element of surprise.

By this time they knew I was here, but I knocked on the door anyway. This was their territory, and since I didn't want to start a fight right off the bat, I decided to be polite.

"Come in." A sweet voice called from inside the house, and I immediately recognized it as the one I spoke to on the phone. Esme, I believe it was.

Cautiously opening the door, I was greeted by the entire Cullen clan. They were standing in the foyer, arranged in a way that gave the impression of a picture perfect family. Most of them were standing or lounging in the living room. Only the bronze male was apart, sitting at the grand piano nearby. My eyes traveled over each face, committing them to memory as I mapped the layout of the room, marking the best points of escape in case the meeting turned violent.

"Welcome." An attractive man in a doctor's coat stepped forward, the others were arranged around him, so I assumed he was the leader. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." With a sweeping gesture, he encompassed the vampires in the room. His eyes were compassionate, but I learned the hard way that looks could be deceiving.

"Victoria." I introduced myself as I stepped into the house, but I made no move to get close enough to shake his hand. I didn't want to tempt fate.

"It's a pleasure." He inclined his head and I had to wonder at his age. His mannerisms were old fashioned. "Let me introduce the others. This is my wife Esme." He indicated, by wrapping an arm around a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. Like Carlisle, her face was warm and open. The way she stood projected a maternal aura that was rarely seen in any vampire. It was already difficult to imagine her as a potential enemy. Her voice, when she spoke, was very soothing.

"I'm happy to meet you; I apologize for my son's behavior earlier. He really meant no harm." It took every shred of self control I had not to snap. It sure seemed like he meant harm when he was moments away from snapping my mate's neck; only my reluctance to hurt this obviously kind woman kept my mouth shut. Instead I nodded stiffly, fighting the urge to snarl at the son in question.

Before Carlisle could introduce his next family member, a hugely muscled vampire stepped forward, his face sporting an expression of unrestrained glee.

"I'm Emmett! Is it true that you mopped the floor with Edward? Man, I wish I could have seen it!" His smile was infectious, and I couldn't help but smiling a little in return. Emmetts voice was deep and resounded around the room with what seemed like little effort.

"You could say that. Your sister intervened before we could find a definitive winner." Definitive being one of us burning in a pile of purple smoke, but they didn't need to know that.

"Ah yes, pixie Alice comes to the rescue again." Emmett flashed his smallest sister a teasing grin. I watched her roll her eyes before gracing me with an impish smile.

"Don't pay much attention to Emmett, he's just jealous that he missed all the action." Her close proximity to the lanky blonde confused me, and I glanced between her and Edward a few times, perplexed. I ignored his glare when my eyes landed on him.

"Perhaps I'm mistaken but… aren't you mates with him?" I asked, pointing at the man who even now was glowering. Low chuckles met my assumption, and the male sitting beside Alice wrapped his arm around her possessively before speaking in a lilting southern accent.

"Sorry Ma'am, but this lady here belongs to me. M' names Jasper, and I'm much obliged to make your acquaintance. I'd appreciate if we could avoid future confrontations I might have to get involved in."

He shifted slightly on the couch and his collar fell open, exposing a slice of pale flesh riddled with bite marks. Now that I paid close attention, I could see even more on his arms. I tensed sharply. This was a very dangerous man. Anyone who had that many scars and was still alive to tell about could probably tear me apart like used tissue. That wasn't even factoring in how outnumbered I was.

"I'll see what I can do." I answered wryly.

"I'm sure there will be no need for that." Carlisle interjected. "You've already met Edward, although admittedly not under the best of circumstances." Although I was considerably less hostile than I was when I arrived, I couldn't help the scowl that donned my face when I locked gazes with the asshole who tried to kill my Bella.

"As long as it's clear that ill make you a new breathing hole if you so much as _twitch_ in what I consider a threatening manner around Bella, we're fine." He growled and crossed his arms, but otherwise made no move to retaliate.

"Now now, there's no need for that." Alice interjected, rising from her seat to stand in front of me. "Bella's going to be my best friend, so that means you're important to me _and_ this family." She clasped my hands earnestly, her expression portraying nothing but sincere excitement.

"Riiigght." I drawled, glancing at her skeptically. She pouted, looking way too much like I'd just told her I kicked puppies for fun.

"It's true!"

"Whatever you say Tink." Suddenly I felt extremely relaxed, as if all my pent up aggression were washed away. Feeling a bit playful, I glanced at the gorgeous blond standing next to Emmett and gave her a conspiratorial wink. "I'm not sure how I feel about being left out of this best friend business. I think blonde and I will have to form our own beautiful friendship just to spite you."

Alice gasped dramatically and staggered away from me, her hand clutched at her heart as she shot her sister a wounded look.

"You wouldn't cheat on me with another woman, would you Rose?"

"That'd be so hot." Emmett added with a grin, only to get smacked upside the head by his mate, but I could tell it was half hearted at best.

"Rose huh?" I cocked my head to the side, smiling a little as I put a slight purr in my voice. "Ready to embark on the adventure of a lifetime?"

"Rosalie." She corrected. "Only my family can call me Rose, and no, im not. You're not woman enough to handle a relationship of my caliber." Her words were harsh, but her eyes shimmered mischievously.

I grinned and shrugged. Some people were weird about nicknames, but i could already tell that Rosalie and I would get along just fine.

"Now that we're all introduced, let's get down to business." Carlisle declared, and his family all resumed their places on the couch.

"Other than the fact that Bella is off limits, I don't see what we need to discuss." I said stiffly.

"Well, for one, we need to talk about the treaty my wife mentioned earlier on the phone. In exchange for living peacefully in Forks, we promised the Quileute's not to trespass on their land, or feed on humans. Breaching either of these promises will result in full scale war. We ask that you refrain from hunting in this area. Not only could it cause problems with the Wolves, but it could endanger our life here."

"I'm not an idiot." I growled. "My human lives here, hunting for prolonged periods in a town as small as Forks is stupid and suicidal. I was planning on keeping my feeding confined to more populated areas. I'm as keen on avoiding the Volturi as much as the next vampire." The Cullens seemed to relax a little.

"Good. Now, although we have a treaty with the wolves, you do not. Which means that it's likely that they'll try to kill you. They have no mercy for human drinkers, so I suggest you tread cautiously." I frowned at that bit of information, but decided to try and figure out what to do with it later. "Also, for the sake and safety of my family, I have to inquire what you intend to do with Bella."

My eyes turned dark and I stared icily at Carlisle.

"Not that it's any of your business, but when she's old enough, I intend to make her one of us." Before Carlisle could react, a snarl of anger came from Edward. His eyes were pitch as he glared at me hatefully.

"You can't do that! You're damning her soul! If you cared anything about her, you'd let her live a human life!" I hissed at him, crouching into a defensive stance as we faced off.

"She's none of your concern!" I barked. "Bella is mine! You have no say in the matter!" Before the matter could come to blows, the rest of the Cullens were filling the space between us, ensuring that neither of us could get physical even if we wished to.

"Enough!" The call for silence came, surprisingly, from Esme. "I will not have fighting in my house! Edward, that is no way to treat our guest. Go and cool down, we'll talk about this later." Her voice was firm and brooked no argument. It was obvious to see why she was the Alpha female. Once Edward had fled, the tension in the room eased a bit.

"Perhaps coming here was a mistake." I said between gritted teeth. Before I could move to leave however, Esme laid a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Don't judge him too harshly. Edward never wanted this life, and the fact that our family has only grown over the years adds to his burden. He regrets not fighting for our souls, so he's trying to make up for his perceived failures with Isabella. It's nothing against you personally." I nodded; my expression tight.

"Fine, but I won't put up with him if he acts like this around my mate." I stepped out of reach, breaking her hold on me. "I have to go. Bella will be waiting for me." I hesitated at the doorway before looking over my shoulder. "Thanks for the hospitality."

As the forest surrounding the house hid me from view, I admitted to myself that whatever lay ahead was bound to be interesting.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Done! Finally! Took long enough. Sorry for the wait, but the words just weren't flowing. I made the chapter 1.5x as long to make up for it though. **

**If any of the dialogs between Victoria and the Cullens felt weird, let me know. I try to give everyone a voice but it's hard to do when they're all 'together'. I'm going to try and give the characters some one on one time with our protagonists. **

**As always, if there was anything particular you liked/disliked about this chapter, drop me a review and let me know what it is. They're our bread and butter, and I'm a starving artist. **


	18. Chapter 18: Teenage Sitcom

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the update. Unfortunately, school starts tomorrow so I won't be able to update as much. Once I know how much time I'm going to have to put into classes, I'll see what I can do about working out an update schedule. Anyways, Onward!**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 18

Bella

Driving away from the border I glanced in the rear view mirror, tracking Victoria with my eyes until I rounded a bend, completely blocking her from view. I didn't like this plan. I realized the risk I posed, as a human I was completely at the mercy of supernatural beings, but going into a house full of vampires seemed suicidal. I know Scar said she'd be fine, but the odds were not in her favor.

It was still early morning, and Jacob would undoubtedly be in school, so I decided to hang out at the beach for a few hours. The sky was overcast, but it wasn't the giant thunderheads I was used to seeing in Arizona. There was a faint chill in the air as I walked down the beach, and I'd never been so glad for the jacket I'd had the foresight to bring. Finding a suitably dry rock to sit on, I gazed out to sea. Growing up in Arizona, I never really got the chance to admire the ocean. My visits to Charlie were my only real chance, and even then most of my time was spent at Jake's.

Still, I found I enjoyed the experience, and wished I could take the opportunity to come more often. The lull of the waves helped relax my worries and give me much needed time to think.

My life these past few months were a whirlwind of revelation, temptation, and danger. Even now I was still adjusting to the impossibility of it all. For most of my life, I'd always wanted to be plain jane Bella. Someone who wasn't abnormal or different, but now that my wish for semi normalcy had been granted, I found myself romantically involved with a vampire. Not only that; but the number of times I'd almost died in these past months were frighteningly high. If it weren't for Victoria, I'd be laying six feet under.

Victoria.

There was a topic to really contemplate. It seemed impossible that a woman like her would be interested in a girl like me. There was no doubt that that's what she was, a woman. Everything about her was confident, worldly, and mature. Compared to her, I was a house cat sitting next to a Bengal tiger; which really made her choice of me as a companion all the more bizarre. Still, there must be something about me she liked; otherwise her attention and constant touching wouldn't make any sense. Not that I was complaining. Just remembering the way her body pressed against my own, the chilly caress of her fingers on my skin; caused my face to flush and my heart to beat unevenly in my chest.

Oh God, what was I going to do? I was infatuated with a vampire and best friends with someone who might be a werewolf. My life was turning into a horrible teenage sitcom.

Pulling out the phone Victoria got me, I decided to send a text to Jake. Before I moved to Forks, Jake and I used to text each other a lot during school hours. It helped me feel less ostracized. Mom put up with the phone bill because Jake was the one I could really talk to besides her.

-Hey Jake, How's school?-

I hated abbreviating my texts. Bad grammar was one of my pet peeves. Unfortunately, Jake knew this, and did it constantly. I think he did it just to annoy me, even though he claimed it was because spelling correctly took too long. As I waited for a reply, I noticed four muscled guys taking turns jumping off cliffs nearby. I couldn't be sure, but I think I recognized one of them as Embry. I smiled a little. Looks like I wasn't the only one skipping school.

Embry and Quil were Jacobs best 'guy friends' as he called them. As a result, I got to know them pretty well on my trips to Forks since they're a rarely separated trio. Embry had gotten taller than when I'd last seen him, he'd filled out a bit from what I could tell. Embry was always the kindest. My phone vibrated, letting me know Jake had responded and distracting me from the cliff diver's antics.

-hi B, im at home. 2 sic 4 schul. I think I 8 sumthin bad last nite.-

Barely containing my twitch, I typed a quick reply.

-I'm coming over. Don't move too much and drink lots of water.-

At least this would give me something to do until Scar was finished with 'negotiations' or whatever it was she was trying to accomplish.

Glancing one last time at the adrenaline junkies, I became concerned when the wind changed, their playful happiness instantly ceased. Like marionettes four heads snapped in my direction. Identical expressions of disgust and anger donned each face. They started moving off the cliffs. Growing nervous, and more than a little alarmed, I decided that sticking around to see what they wanted probably wasn't a good idea. Embry or not, four seemingly hostile guys converging on you was enough to make anyone skittish. Thankfully, I made it to the car and was on the road before they came within twenty yards of me. Even now, I was more than a little uneasy.

Pulling into Jacob's driveway, I walked to the front porch and retrieved a key from under one of the flower pots. Unlocking the door, I stepped inside, closing it behind me before placing the spare key on the kitchen counter.

"Jake?" I called, when nobody came to check the noise at the front door.

"Over here." I heard him croak from his room. Navigating through his living room toward the bedroom down the hall, I pushed open his door. Jacob looked horrible. He was lying on his bed, partially covered with a blanket. Sweat glistened on his brow and his normally russet colored skin seemed pallid. Even his breathing was labored. Gasping in dismay I rushed into the room. Touching his forehead, I confirmed what I already feared.

"Jake! You're burning with fever! Where's Billy? He should be taking care of you." Opening his eyes, Jacob graced me with a weak grin.

"Hey Bells, good of you to drop by. Dad's at the store getting some ice packs. Help cool me off and all." His voice was hoarse and gravelly, likely from illness.

"Oh God Jake, why didn't you tell me you were this sick? Are you hungry? Have you eaten anything? I'm going to make you some broth ok?" I didn't give him a chance to respond before I was back in the kitchen. Searching through several cabinets, I finally found a can of chicken broth. Chances were anything heavier he'd just heave up. Heating up the broth, I also liberated some saltines from the pantry before taking them into Jakes room.

"Come on Jake, sit up for me ok?" Placing the soup and crackers on his nightstand, I helped prop him up, ignoring the way his head lulled weakly on my shoulder. I watched his nose wrinkle a little before he gazed at me with fever glazed eyes.

"Bells."

"Yes Jake?" I asked, pulling the soup into his lap.

"I hate to tell you this, but you stink." I stared at him for a long moment before turning my head to sniff my shoulder. Vanilla, ginger, and plumeria's drifted into my senses and I closed my eyes with pleasure, enjoying the fragrance Victoria left behind on my jacket. I had no idea what Jake was talking about, I smelled damn good.

"You must be delusional Jake. I smell like vanilla and flowers." Closing his eyes, Jake took another sniff.

"You do…but it's too sweet. A little like fruit that's just crossed the line from ripe into fermented. Plus, it burns my nose." He leaned away from me a little. "It smells sharp. Reminds me of that time Rachel splashed my bed with bleach because I cut her hair when we were kids."

I chuckled, remembering that day fondly. Jake learned never to piss off girls going through puberty again after that.

"You're sick, must be messing with your sense of smell."

"Maybe." He murmured doubtfully. After making sure Jake ate some broth and crackers, I played a few rounds of Speed with him. After losing for the third time, Jake huffed and gave up. That is, until his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"So Bella…" He asked, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Yes?" I cautiously inquired.

"I have an excuse for not being in school today, but somehow I don't quite think you do too. Fess up, why did you skip?"

"No reason." I answered evasively, my eyes darting around the room nervously. It's not like I could tell him a vampire told me to miss class in order to keep me safe from other bloodthirsty vampires. My mind instantly recalled the bronze haired boy and the way his face twisted into a vicious snarl. I could feel myself pale with remembered fear.

Jacob must have noticed though, because his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"Has anyone been picking on you Bella?" He growled through clenched teeth, his arms shaking slightly. I blinked, surprised, before hastening to reassure my best friend.

"No. It's nothing like that. They aren't picking on me." _Yet_. I added in my head. Considering how I was treated at my last school, it seemed a repeat was inevitable, but I hoped that this one would be different. Gazing at me in puzzlement, Jake stopped shaking.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid." I whispered, knowing Jake would misconstrue what I said. I was talking about the five bloodthirsty vampires residing in my school; Jake would probably think I was just terrified of being rejected by my classmates. Sure enough, his eyes softened and he reached out to gently rub my back.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled faintly, feeling bad about misleading him. Instead I decided to fish for more information. If I remembered correctly, Scar had called the family of vampire's 'The Cullens'. She said they had a treaty with the Quileutes. It seemed a good place to start. "I haven't been picked on, but there was a boy who glared at me on my first day. I think someone mentioned his last name was Cullen." Jake's face darkened slightly.

"Dad doesn't like the Cullens. He used to forbid our people from visiting the doctor in Forks until your father convinced him otherwise." I blinked, confused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at Forks hospital. According to the elders, he adopted five children because his wife is barren." Jake shrugged weakly. "Most people on the Rez don't like the Cullens because of our legends."

I perked up. Finally some progress!

"What kind of legends?" I tried not to appear too eager. Sighing deeply, Jake closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against his mound of pillows. I was starting to feel bad for keeping him awake.

"It involves that story I told you about the Cold Ones. Basically, the Cullens are blood suckers, but our ancestors made a treaty with them because they only drink the blood of animals. It's why they're eyes are gold instead of red. Of course, you'd have to _believe_ in vampires first." He laughed feebly.

My jaw dropped. Vampires could survive off animals? Then why had the Cullen boy attacked me? Before I could dwell on that conundrum something else occurred to me.

Did Victoria know?

I felt a rush of excitement. Suddenly I couldn't wait to tell Scar. I'm sure she'd be happy to find out.

Wouldn't she?

Now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure. I opened my mouth to ask another question only to see that Jacob had fallen asleep. Cursing my inattentiveness, I wrapped him gently in a blanket before letting myself out of the house. I made sure to lock the door behind me.

Flipping open my phone, I scrolled down to Victoria's number and pressed the connect button. She picked up after two rings.

"I'll be at the border in two minutes." I didn't even get an opportunity to reply before she hung up.

"Nice to hear from you too." I muttered to myself as I started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Good to know you're alive. It's not like I was worried or anything."

Truthfully, I had no idea where the border was, so I just kept driving, assuming that Victoria would make herself known before I passed her. Sure enough, she did, but in the form of leaping into my still moving vehicle. It took everything in me not to jerk the wheel and collide with a tree. Slipping into the passenger seat, she looked more relaxed then she had this morning. I gave her a small smile, but kept my eyes on the road.

"Did your meeting go well?" It was more formality than anything else, if it had turned bad, tension would have sung through every part of my vampire. The grin she gave me was half hearted at best.

"Yes and No. The good news is that they're not going to try and intentionally hurt you. The bad news is that you're Edward's, the bronze haired one's, singer.

"O-kay," I slowly stated. "What's a singer and why is that bad news?"

"A singer, or La Tua Cantante, is a human whose scent appeals to a vampire several hundred times more than the average person. Most vampires, if they ever meet their singer, are unable to keep themselves from killing them instantly. No matter where they are. Unfortunately it usually results in the vampire involuntarily exposing themselves to humans. At which point the Volturi come to fix their slipup. It always ends with said vampire as a pile of smoldering ash."

A nauseous fear welled inside me, so I pulled over to avoid an accident. Without a word, Victoria turned off the car and pulled me into an embrace. I buried my face in the crook of her neck as I tried to calm down.

"And I'm supposed to go to school with this guy?" I mumbled, trying hard not to get emotional.

"I won't let Edward hurt you Bella. The Cullens will soon learn the meaning of vengeance if they do." Victoria's voice was filled with such deadly promise I instantly believed her. Usually her tone would have scared me, but for some reason it helped sooth my fears. I felt safer already. There was a short stretch of silence before I felt Scar shift. "Bella, while you were in La Push, did you happen to play with any dogs?" She was subtly sniffing my shoulder and apparently didn't like what she found.

"What? You too? First Jake tells me I stink and now you accuse me of smelling like dogs? Well the answer is no. I haven't even _seen_ any dogs today." I pouted. "You guys are picking on me for no reason." Victoria's eyes sparkled with amusement before something seemed to occur to her and they narrowed in thought.

"You visited Jacob today?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I was unsure where she was going with this. "He was really sick. I left when he fell asleep." Then it hit me. "You don't think Jake is a…" I trailed off.

"If he's the only one you've had contact with since we parted at the border… I'm going to say yes."

My head spun.

Whoa. Jake was a werewolf. My best friend was a giant dog.

Dazedly, I tried to restart the car before Victoria put her foot down and made me sit in the passenger seat.

"You're not driving. In this condition you're likely to get yourself killed." So I did as I was told and let her drive me home. By the time we got there, I was just happy to be home.

Getting out of the car, I was already on the porch when I remembered the news Jake had shared with me about the Cullens. Whirling mid step I would have toppled over if Scar hadn't caught me.

"Scar! Guess what?"

"What?" She asked, tilting her head down to place a kiss on my mouth, but I was too excited to be distracted for more than a few moments.

"Jake told me, the reason the Quileutes made a treaty with the Cullens is because they only hunt animals. You don't have to kill people to survive!" Victoria blinked in astonishment before her face became a blank mask. She didn't say anything. I frowned, confused.

Wasn't she happy?

This was a good thing right?

Victoria's arms tightened around me marginally, her expression didn't change, but her eyes seemed pleading. Slowly, it dawned on me.

"You already knew?" I whispered, stepping out of her reach. She obviously didn't want to let me go, but seemed resigned to it.

"Bella, you know I hunt humans." Her tone was weary, but slightly defensive.

"But that was before I found out you didn't have to! I don't understand why you continue like this if there's another way!"

"Because I can't stop!" She shouted, shutting me up immediately. "I'm a vampire Bella." Victoria continued in a slightly calmer voice. "I've told you what it's like for us. The cravings, the way the hunger burns and gnaws at us. Even the Cullens, who are self proclaimed 'vegetarians' feel its call. If they didn't, Eddy boy wouldn't have attacked you right there in your driveway!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at the place in question.

"Have you even tried it? How can you know what its like; if you haven't at least made the attempt?" I asked, trying to get her to see reason.

"Would you want to eat rancid gruel and tofu when you could have a gourmet meal instead? We live forever Bella, could you live off that for eternity?" I hesitated. The prospect did sound rather unappealing. If I had to deal with eating an unfulfilling meal every day when such tempting alternatives existed, would I abstain? I didn't know. "Do you think I haven't put a lot of thought into this Bella? I've lived with vampirism for decades. How many people are there in the U.S. Bella?" Victoria asked, invading my space and forcing our conversation into the house.

"Uh," I answered, flustered by her close proximity. "About 300 million, I think."

"300 _million_ people Bella." She repeated, "That's a lot of people. Now, tell me off the top of your head, how many white tailed deer are there in the U.S.? What about moose? Or Bears? Only big animals are capable of satisfying our thirst. We can't go around eating rats and squirrels and expect not to become crazed with hunger."

"I-I don't know." I stuttered, a little afraid of the intensity Scar was showing me.

"You. Don't. Know." She pronounced the words slowly. "Of course you don't. It's not as important right? Well, I'll tell you Bella. Just so you can get a clear picture. Right now there are about 20 million deer in the U.S.

I'm a biologist, so I think of things differently than the average person. I think of environments, population checks and balances, and a habitats ability to provide food for its numerous denizens. Between white tailed deer and humans, which has the larger population? Which does the most damage to its habitat?"

"H-humans." I said it reluctantly. I could tell where she was going with this, but I didn't want to hear about facts. The point of the matter was it was morally wrong.

"That's right. Humans. However, just for the sake of argument, let's do a mental experiment ok? Lets assume, to keep control of their thirst enough not to kill humans, the Cullens have to kill at least three deer a week. We're talking minimum here, because no doubt Edward Cullen is decimating the local wildlife to keep from running down here and introducing his fangs to your throat." I swallowed; my hand flying to my neck fearfully. Victoria continued on, but her voice was gentler. "If I'm doing my math right, each Cullen kills approximately 144 deer a year. Do you know how many vampires there are in the world Bella?"

"No Scar. I don't." I took a seat on the couch as I watched her pace the length of my living room.

"The Volturi can't take an accurate census, but it's believed there are at least ten thousand vampires existing in the world. That doesn't sound like a lot compared to 300 million humans in the U.S. alone does it?" I sighed.

"No. It doesn't."

"If all ten thousand vampires simultaneously decided to kill deer instead of humans for the rest of their immortal lives, what do you think would happen?" She was trying to teach me a lesson. I could hear it in the tone of her voice, so I thought about it.

"A lot of deer would die."

"Yes. A lot of deer would die; one million four hundred and forty thousand deer to be exact. That's in the first year alone. If that trend continued, white tailed deer would be extinct in the U.S. within twenty years. Probably less if you include sickness, habitat loss, and human interference. Do you see where I'm coming from Bella? This isn't just a matter of morals. I am literally going to live forever. Do you think the world is going to be a very nice place when humans have used up all their natural resources? When species after species goes extinct as a result? I'm not an environmentalist simply by choice. I'm one by _necessity_. I don't want to live on a desert planet Bella. It's in my own self interest to keep the human population down until they get their heads out of their asses."

I couldn't believe it. Victoria's whole defense for killing people was 'she was doing her part' for the environment. The disturbing thing was that it made a freakish amount of sense. Most people didn't care about what was happening now because they wouldn't be alive to deal with the aftermath. Vampires had to think about far reaching consequences.

Sighing in defeat, I looked up at Scar from my place on the couch. Her entire stance was rigid, like she expected my rejection at any moment. The sight broke my heart a little. Uncrossing my arms I held one open for a hug. Relief flashed across her features almost too quickly for me to notice, before she soundlessly crossed the room and enfolded me in her arms. Lying back on the couch, Victoria draped her form on top of my own before she lightly kissed and nuzzled my face and jaw.

I was still a little upset, but I'd resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't be able to convince her right away. Despite Victoria's logical reasoning, I still couldn't imagine killing a man, knowing that he had loved ones waiting for him at home. I wouldn't be able to handle it. In fact, Scar was stronger than me for being able to do so. In the same situation, I doubt I'd have kept my sanity.

Without really thinking about it, my fingers began to massage Victoria's scalp. A hum of contentment escaped her lips as I tried not to think about how messed up my life was.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: And finished. With this chapter at any rate. I hope you guys didn't find it too heavy handed, but Victoria is trying to make a point. Whether or not I got her point across in a clear and intelligent manner is the crux of the matter though. **

**At any rate, as usual, let me know what you guys think. I'll try to update next week, but I don't want to make promises I can't keep. **


	19. Chapter 19: The Pact

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 19

Victoria

Stretched atop of Bella, I took a moment to bask in my Firefly's scent and warmth. The way her fingers twined through my hair, caressing my scalp would have lulled me to sleep if I'd been capable of the act. As it was, I merely entered a meditative haze. Moments later, I was broken from my trance by the sound of Bella's voice.

"So tell me a little bit more about your meeting with the Cullens. Is there anything I should know about them?" Her tone was curious, but I was pleased that my Firefly was starting to think ahead. It was a skill that had gotten me out of more than a few close calls in the past.

"Well…" I started, my lips brushed gently against Bella's cheek. "There are seven of them total. The coven leader seems to be a man changed sometime in his twenties. He goes by the name of Carlisle."

"Oh yeah, Jake mentioned him earlier, said he was a doctor at the hospital in town." I stared, completely sideswiped by this revelation.

"You said he's a – doctor?" I almost choked on the word. A vampire practicing medicine for _humans_? Impossible. I'd barely managed to keep my cool for a few hours in a hospital, let alone in the same room as a patient bleeding all over the place. Carlisle either had phenomenal control, or Bella's friend was lying. Then again, recalling my time at their home, Carlisle _had_ been wearing a white lab coat. I thought it was strange at the time, but then again most vampires develop quirks over their long lives, so I just assumed…

Well damn. I felt my respect for the blond coven leader ratcheting up. As much as I disliked their choices in eating habits, I couldn't help but admire the self control he must have in order to pursue his profession.

"Yep. Why? Is that unusual?" Bella inquired as she swept a lock of hair away from my face. I assume so that she could better read my expression.

"Extremely. In fact, he's probably the first one. It takes more willpower than most vampires are capable of to be in a building with bleeding humans all day, let alone in close contact. When it comes to blood, we turn feral." I paused, regret lancing me as I recalled how close I'd come to attacking Bella at the apartment in Phoenix. "The majority of vampires probably don't even try to control their instincts, but I've had a lot of incentive to learn recently." Lightly caressing her hip with my thumb, I licked my lips as my gaze locked with Bella's. There was no helping the smirk I wore when her eyes dropped to watch my mouth before I dipped forward and captured her lips in a languid kiss.

When my thirst became too much, I reluctantly broke away. More cautious vampires would have put more space between us, but I didn't want Bella to think I was rejecting her. So instead I simply closed my eyes and stopped breathing, my head resting comfortably against her shoulder. Strangely enough, I found the steady thump of her heart more soothing then appetizing.

To make up for the lost contact, my Firefly began placing soft kisses along my face and jaw, giggling slightly when I made a throaty sound of approval. Bella's initiative pleased me, especially considering how upset she was not more than five minutes ago. My willingness to touch and be touched by her must have given her the courage to become less inhibited with her affection. God knows I wasn't complaining.

As much as I wanted to take Bella fully, I had to become accustomed to kissing and holding what my instincts told me was food. Impatient though I was, it wouldn't do to turn my mate into meat paste on accident.

When I regained control of myself I opened my eyes. Bella's mocha iris's were regarding me patiently. Smiling shyly, she leaned in and brushed her nose against mine in a playful gesture.

"So what about the others?"

It took me a moment to re-tune into the conversation we'd been having before I got distracted.

"Carlisle's mate is a woman with caramel colored hair and a sweet disposition. It's uncanny how genuinely kind she appears to be. It's almost unnatural for a vampire. Her name is Esme."

"Mate?" Bella inquired; raising her brow at my choice in words. Cursing my own stupidity, I explained in as nonchalant a manner as I could.

"Yes. Mate. Vampire's don't have boyfriends and girlfriends the way humans do. It's possible for us to have flings, but we choose only one person to spend eternity with. We call that person our mate. It's more lasting and permanent then marriage."

I could see the wheels in my Fireflies head turning, bringing her closer and closer to a conclusion I was certain she wasn't ready for yet. Amazingly, she came to the wrong one.

"I see." She whispered; her eyes downcast and brimming with hurt. Perplexed, it only took me a few moments to grasp her misunderstanding.

"Bella," I spoke gently, cupping her face between my hands to meet her gaze. "You aren't a fling." She looked dubious so I decided to explain further. "For a vampire, a fling is usually a one night stand. If said fling is a human, they usually aren't breathing the next morning."

"Oh." My Firefly visibly paled before becoming contemplative. "Then does that mean…" She trailed off when I wouldn't meet her eyes. My peripheral vision revealed shock, amazement, happiness, and more than a little panic as they flitted across Bella's face.

"We don't have to talk about this now." I murmured softly, my heart sinking a little at Bella's overwhelmed expression. It was natural that she'd need time to adjust to the idea. Still, she hadn't made an attempt to escape my grasp, so I was cautiously optimistic. Forging ahead as if nothing happened, I moved on to the next Cullen. "Rosalie is the tall blond female you saw at lunch. Her mate, Emmett, is the bulky male who smiles a lot. Alice is the small delicate one. She claims you two are going to be the best of friends." Bella appeared skeptical but didn't refute the statement.

"Do you know if any of them have talents?" The curious gleam in her eyes was adorable, but I seriously considering the question instead of smothering her with kisses.

"I don't know. Perhaps..." Remembering how my mood changed so abruptly in the Cullen house was vaguely suspicious. At the time I just attributed it to Alice's charming personality, but was it something more? I'd have to keep a careful watch on the Cullens if I wanted to find out. "I'll definitely keep my eyes open." Earlier Bella's body became stiff when she'd realized the seriousness of my relationship with her, but the change in topic was slowly easing her tension, although her eyes remained slightly reserved. "At any rate," I continued, "The lanky male with blond hair is Jasper. He's Alice's mate. Last of all is Edward, the one who tried to kill you the other day." Just thinking about him made me want to maim something, especially when Bella shivered with fear.

"They sound… interesting." My Firefly replied diplomatically, causing me to chuckle despite myself.

"The important part is that they're not going to try to off either of us. Now all I have to do is think of a way to dispose of the wolves." Bella's brow turned down in a frown.

"Scar…" Her voice held a note of displeasure.

"Yes my Bella?" I asked in an all too innocent tone; smiling slyly when she flushed at the possessive. Unfortunately, it only took her a few seconds to recover.

"You're not going to exterminate the Quileutes."

"I'm not?" I pouted; mostly to get a rise out of Bella, but also because I was a bit disappointed. Killing them off would have been the safest option. If they were as dangerous as the Cullens claimed, it'd be better to just get them out of the way.

"Nope." My Firefly regarded me with fiery determination. Quite frankly, it was sexy as hell, and I couldn't stop myself from capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Only when I felt Bella melt against me did I pull away; leaving her more than a little dazed.

"Just a little bit?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes. "I'll only get rid of the mutts, I promise. The civilians won't even know what happened." That woke her up, because she glared at me and tugged on a lock of my hair warningly.

"No. In case you've forgotten, Jake is a wolf. You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone I loved." I grumbled under my breath.

"Well what am I supposed to do then? Chances are they're going to try and kill me. Am I not allowed to defend myself?" My Firefly blanched.

"Of course you are! I'm just asking you not to start a bloodbath."

"They're probably not going to give me a choice Bella…" It's not like I _wanted_ to eliminate an entire culture. Good biology was all about diversity. However, I wasn't about to let a bunch of dogs scare me away from my mate. If I left, she'd probably succumb to her clumsiness within a week.

There had to be a way to have my cake and eat it too.

"Can't you make a treaty with them or something? Like the Cullens?"

"The only reason the Cullens have a treaty with them in the first place is because they feed off animals. Therefore it's non-applicable to me. I can't force them to make an agreement with me." Or can I? The more I thought about it, the more formed my idea became, until I had a fleshed out plan of attack.

"You could always convert." Bella's voice sounded far too innocent to be an off-hand suggestion. Narrowing my eyes in feigned anger, I poked my Firefly in a ticklish spot and smirked when she yelped.

"Not gonna happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dastardly plot to put in motion." Careful not to jostle my mate, I rolled off the couch and sprang to my feet in a single fluid motion. Bella eyed me warily.

"A dastardly plot without a body count right?" Brushing off my clothes, I tried to look insulted, but I'm pretty sure I failed miserably.

"If everything goes to plan, there should be no fatalities to speak of." I replied; leaning down to place one last kiss on Bella's succulent lips. My timing was excellent, because I heard a car pull into the driveway. Breaking away from my Firefly, I strutted to the door, opening it just as Chief Swan was about to insert the key into the lock. Blinking with surprise, he stared at me open mouthed.

"Hello Charlie. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I was just leaving, but you can find Bella in the living room." Coughing to cover his momentary shock, he recovered enough to offer me a small smile.

"That's fine. I just wasn't expecting Bells to have any company."

"She is a bit anti-social isn't she?" We smirked, sharing in the joke even when a muffled 'Hey!' could be heard from inside.

"Feel free to come back anytime. You seem to be a good influence on Bella." It took a supreme effort of will not to laugh. If only he knew. I moved to walk past him when Charlie lightly touched my arm. "Before you go, I remembered I wanted to ask you about Bella's physiology." Raising my brow, I shoved my hands in my pockets and adopted an open stance.

"What did you need to know?"

"Well…" Charlie shifted from foot to foot in nervous agitation. "Bella told me you were the one who came up with the device she's got outside that helps her get rid of extra energy. I was wondering, since it'd be a shame to let that power go to waste, do you think it would be possible for Bella to channel it into a grid tie system? We might as well save money by supplying the house with power." It was an intriguing idea, with lots of merit.

"Actually, that might work. It's a great idea Charlie, who knows, you might get a great input. I'll even help you build a shack with a glass roof in the back. Just tell your neighbors you're going green and it's for a bunch of solar panels you're installing. None of them have to know you're exploiting your seventeen year old daughter." I grinned mischievously when his face turned red and he started sputtering denials. "Don't worry Charlie. I'm only teasing. You and Bella are just too easy."

"You don't have to help; I could figure it out on my own." He replied gruffly, obviously not wanting to inconvenience me.

"And miss the chance to look at your handsome face for a few hours? Never!" I exclaimed; smiling as I lightly cuffed his shoulder. Another blush crept into his cheeks before he smiled and shrugged it off. "When were you planning on starting?"

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, I was thinking about heading down to the hardware store at some point to get the materials. I don't spend a lot of money, so I got a good chunk saved away. It'll be nice to have a project to work on." Setting the stage for my plan would take time, and I wasn't sure I'd be finished until sometime in the afternoon.

"I have a few errands to run in the morning, and I'm not sure when I'll finish, but chances are I'll be available around noon. That should give Bella enough time to wake up so we can conscript her assistance." I gave him a sly wink. "I'll call before heading over. Sound good?" The smile he gave me was simple and warm.

"Sounds good. Who knows, maybe she'll learn something useful." Laughing at his own joke, he waved me off as he stepped into the house. "I'll see you later."

Walking down the street until I was out of sight, I crossed into the forest and ran back to Port Angeles to retrieve my car. If I was going to make this plan work, it'd be helpful to have the extra space. After retrieving my truck, I stopped off at Home Depot and picked up a few items before pulling into the parking lot of a familiar looking building.

'The Home Security Store' was displayed above the entrance in large bold letters. I felt my grin widen.

I had a lot of work to do.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

_The Next Morning_

Patting down the last of the soil with my foot, I tossed my now empty bottle of bleach into the pile with the others. I planned on recycling them later. Brushing my hands on my already filthy overalls, I was glad I'd taken the time to buy the breathing mask that covered my face and nose. The smell of household chemicals was now strong in what was a lush and beautiful meadow. I really hoped nobody was particularly fond of this clearing, because no doubt the bleach would kill a great deal of the vegetation in a few days time. Unfortunately it was a sacrifice that had to be made, and the plants would recover soon enough.

Tying my hair back with a ribbon, I sauntered over to a lawn chair I set up, pulling two cell phones from my pocket as I did. Placing one on each of the armrests, I made myself comfortable as I dialed a number into my personal phone. The other remained open but untouched.

It rang six times before it was picked up.

"Hello? Billy speaking." His voice was rough and groggy, probably due to the early hour.

"Good morning Mr. Black. How was your sleep?" I asked in a pleasant manner. I pulled down my mask so he could hear me properly.

"I'm sorry, I don't take solicitation." Before I could explain that I wasn't calling to take his money, he hung up. Bemused, I stared at the phone for a moment before redialing. After the fourth ring, he answered with a groan.

"What do you want? It's 4 a.m. You better have a good reason for calling."

"You're the chieftain of the Quileute aren't you? I was under the impression that non-aggression pacts should be proposed to the leader. Am I incorrect in assuming that's you?" There was a brief pause on the other end.

"You're not wrong," He grudgingly replied. "but the majority of decisions are now made by a council of thirteen. One of which I am. Now who are you, and why are you asking for a non-aggression agreement with my tribe?"

"I thought we should get negotiations out of the way before I ending up hurting any of your puppies. The Cullens informed me of your agreement with them. I wish to work out something similar." There was a sharp inhalation of air and muted shuffling that sounded like someone rifling through some drawers.

"Did they also tell you that it's a breach of the treaty for any human to know about that?"

"I'm not human." I stated bluntly.

"I… see." His voice sounded weary. "Where would you like to meet for 'negotiations'?" I rattled off the coordinate for my current position.

"I look forward to meeting The Pack." I hung up before he could reply. An hour later, the sound of many paws drumming against the earth caught my attention as four large wolves stepped into the clearing. The wolf leading the pack was enormous, with jet black fur and massive teeth. Behind it, two wolves of similar size prowled restlessly. One of them had brown coloring, while the other was dark silver. It reminded me of gunmetal. The last was smaller, sleekly built with gray, black spotted fur. Every single one of them glared balefully, their noses crinkled at the chemical burn caused by the bleach.

Smiling cheekily, I gave them a wave, trying to keep up the appearance of nonchalance despite being outnumbered. Suddenly the black wolf seemed to contract upon itself; its wolfish appendages shrank and contorted until a very naked man stood before me. I guess he didn't want to risk turning his back on me. He didn't seem concerned with his nakedness, so I followed his lead and did the same. When his eyes rose to meet mine, his body stiffened and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

"Your eyes are red." His body started to shake and the wolves behind him snarled.

"So kind of you to notice, but that's neither here nor there. I'm here to work out a treaty." I calmly replied.

"We don't make treaties with murdering leeches. You made a mistake coming here, now you're never going to leave it." Before he could move into a crouch, I quickly interjected.

"Huh. I thought the Alpha of a wolf pack would be a little smarter than this. You haven't even asked about the bleach." The Alpha hesitated, sniffing the air before narrowing his eyes in anger.

"What about it leech? At least it smells better then you do."

"Does it?" I asked cryptically. "Can you actually smell anything at all? I know I can't, and I have an excellent sense of smell. Probably just as good as yours."

"What's your point?" He barked, sounding just like the dog he was.

"Oh, nothing important. Just that you wouldn't be able to smell the packets of C4 I buried in the ground. That's all. Not that you've been trained to sniff out C4, but it's always good to be cautious when your life's on the line." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage. They froze, eyes darting around the clearing as if to reassure themselves. The gunmetal wolf yelped and jumped toward his Alpha when he noticed a spot of upturned earth near his paw.

"You're bluffing." He growled as he eyed the dirt warily.

"Oh I'm quite serious." I paused. "What was your name again?"

"Sam." If looks could kill, I'd have been a pile of cooling ash.

"Well, _Sam_." I said, emphasizing his name. "If you were concerned about preserving your life, wouldn't you take measures to do so? I know I have. In fact, I have dozens of these packages stashed all around this clearing. Buried with each block, I've included bags with shrapnel the size of baseballs." I shifted in my seat slightly, my hand hovering over the open phone lying on the arm rest. "Quite frankly, I doubt even you could avoid becoming mince meat with the amount of sharp edged projectiles that would fill this clearing." By this time the wolves were slowly backing up, obviously nervous.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sam sneered. "You'd be caught in the blast as well."

"Undoubtedly. However, I have an advantage you don't." When he didn't catch on quick enough, I elaborated. "Skin harder than diamond; but even if I didn't, I still wouldn't hesitate. Why not damn us all if I'm going to kick the bucket anyway?"

"Suit yourself. We'll just leave. You can't stay in this clearing forever. Eventually you'll have to feed, and when you do, we'll get you." His voice held a deadly promise.

"Well, if you feel like dying, by all means do so. It's not like I care about what happens to you or your people. The only reason I'm trying this peaceably is because my mate loathes bloodshed. Otherwise I'd probably get rid of the lot of you. Unlike the Cullens, I have no trouble dealing with problems." The other wolves shifted restlessly, seemingly disturbed by my words.

"Speak plainly leech."

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi dog?" Sam and the pack growled at the insult, but dared not venture further into the 'mine field'. I could see no recognition in their faces, so I decided to enlighten them. "The Volturi are the vampire version of royalty. They are the peace keepers. They enforce our one law, and they've had over a thousand years to perfect the art. Rule breakers are brutally disposed of. Do you know what that one rule is, mutt?"

"No." His voice was slightly more subdued, but I could tell he was puzzled about where I was going with this.

"No human may know of our existence if we don't plan on turning or eating them. It's an automatic death sentence for any vampire that dares break it. That goes for the human too of course. Now, how do you think the Volturi would react to finding out there's an entire _tribe_ full of humans in violation of their law?"

Sam visibly paled, probably imagining the horrors that would be visited upon the Quileute should knowledge of them became known. Then his expression firmed and hardened with determination.

"No problem. We just have to kill you and they'll never find out. If they come, we'll just kill them too. We'd be doing the world a favor." Sam's cronies howled their approval. Instead of being phased by their declaration I laughed; outright _laughed_. The wolves appeared confused by my reaction.

"It's cute that you think you'd have a chance. As you may or may not know, vampires aren't simply fast, strong, and invulnerable. Some of us also have gifts, and the Volturi are a collection of the most talented vampires in the world. They make it widely known how powerful they are, in order to stamp out any thought of rebellion. Several members of the guard could probably wipe out your entire pack without even trying.

One such guard, Jane, has the ability to make you feel excruciating pain with just a thought. Her brother, Alex, has the ability to do the exact opposite. He takes away any and all feeling. You cannot see, hear, smell, or touch. You become immobile in a world full of darkness, giving them as much time as they please to pick you off one by one.

If that's not enough, they also have Chelsea. Her talent is the worst by far, in my opinion. Chelsea has the power to sever or strengthen the ties you have with others. She can make you indifferent to your oldest friend; or completely loyal to your worst enemy.

It's impossible to fight this kind of opposition. No. The only thing that's kept you alive for so long is the good will of the Cullens. If they'd wished, they could have had you exterminated centuries ago. Especially considering how Caius, one of the leaders of the Volturi, has a special hatred for werewolves."

If the horrified expressions on the wolves faces were anything to go by, I'd say I was making an impression.

"Now that I've got your attention, this is the part where I tell you about the cameras I installed on the border of your land. This is the part that i reveal I have footage of giant wolves haunting the woods of Forks. _This_ is the part, where I tell you I have a man who will send copies of that recording to the Volturi if I don't check in with him regularly." As i spoke my stance became threatening; my face, a mask of cold indifference. "So I ask you, are you going to make a treaty with me, or are you going to doom your tribe to extinction?"

For a long moment nobody moved. Sam grit his teeth as he gazed at his fellow pack members before turning to face me. Rage, humiliation, and resignation written in the taunt lines of his frame.

"It seems we have no choice. Very well leech, we shall treaty with you. As long as you do not hunt in Forks, cross onto our land, or bite a human we will leave you in peace." He turned to leave when I interjected.

"No. Not good enough. I reserve the right to turn a human as long as they're willing." Hopefully Bella would be open to the idea by that time, but it wasn't a requirement. I had no intention of living in a world without my mate, even if that meant changing her against her will. If it ever came to that, I pray she'd forgive me.

Sam began to shake violently, but eventually it subsided and he grudgingly nodded.

"Fine, but if I find you've broken our agreement there will be war. Volturi or no." With that, all four Quileutes left. When I was sure they were actually gone, I slumped in the chair a little, covering my eyes with my left hand.

"Oh god." I muttered to myself. "I didn't think that would actually work. Stupid dogs."

It was a good thing I managed to cow them into submission, because truthfully, I'd been completely vulnerable.

I had no explosives.

It was all a bluff.

The ruse had been necessary to keep the mutts from killing me long enough to get them to actually _listen_. The bleach was just a tool to keep their senses from exposing my lie. It was a good thing I actually had the footage I claimed was in my possession. I planned to use it exactly as I described. Sure, the Cullens would probably get some backlash for keeping the Quileutes a secret, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Chances were good that Aro would change Bella instead of wasting any potential talent she might have. Some part of me felt better knowing my mate would survive if I ever had the bad fortune to die.

Rising from my chair, I folded it up and collected my discarded bleach bottles before running them to the car. I needed to wash up and get the stench of chemicals and wet dog out of my nose.

Maybe Bella would let me use her shower. Grinning mischievously, I thought off all the ways I could persuade my Firefly to join me.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Finished! Buwahahahah! I know it took a while, but here it is. Aren't I evil? How many of you guys liked the way Victoria deals with the wolves? It took me a long time to come up with a way to avoid bloodshed without Victoria 'converting' to the vegan diet. I think I did a good job, but I want to hear what you guys thought.**

**Also, do you guys think that Bella's reaction to V's 'mate talk' was realistic? I went back and forth on that for a while. Originally I wasn't going to write it in, but Bella has a mind of her own.**

**Also, I've had several people ask me to put a Victoria/Bella lemon in this fic at some point. I've never written one before, and I'm not sure how many other people share this sentiment, so please tell me what you think on that subject.**

**At any rate, Read and Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Portentous Dream

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 20

Bella

I watched Charlie enter the living room from my place on the couch. He was shaking his head and chuckling quietly before he locked eyes with me.

"You've got interesting friends Bella. You should bring her around more often." I smiled weakly, still a little overwhelmed by what I'd discovered moments before. Plots, mates, treaties, it was almost more than I could handle. It was hard to be upset when Victoria gazed at me so earnestly. I was obtaining a tolerance for new levels of weird every day.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in chores, and before I knew it, evening had approached. I was making salmon dinner that night. It was an effort on my part to get Charlie to eat healthier foods. I didn't want my father dying of a heart attack. As I poured olive oil into a pan, Charlie leaned against the counter and watched.

"Dad, would you get started on the salad? I set it up already, you just need to dice it up and throw it together." I asked, nodding at the carrots, tomatoes, and various other vegetables I had lined up on the counter.

"Sure. No problem Bells." He smiled at me before hefting the kitchen knife somewhat awkwardly. I glanced at him uncertainly while keeping an eye on the fish.

"Positive you got that Charlie?" I inquired as subtly as possible while flipping the salmon with my spatula.

"Yeah. I'm fine." His carrots and cucumbers were lopsided, but at least he wasn't in any danger of removing a finger. It was difficult to ruin salad after all. Sadly, that was more than I could say for Renee's culinary talents.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as we worked. I'd just started on the second steak when Charlie spoke.

"Did you have any plans for tomorrow Bella?" I considered the question as I waited for the salmon to turn that perfect shade of pink.

"Not particularly. I was going to sleep in, then maybe see if any of my classmates could hang out. I haven't decided on anything yet. Why?" Sliding the contents of the pan onto a plate, I wiped my hands on a dish rag before turning off the stove.

"Well, I was thinking about going to a Home Depot or Ace Hardware in the morning and build a shed in the back yard. It would give you privacy from the neighbors when you gotta 'uncharge'. Plus, I might have figured out a way to save us a bit of money at the same time."

"Oh?" I asked, slightly amused. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" He laid out his idea. I considered it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"It sounds like a good plan to me. If I'm going to have to sit out there every day, I might as well save us some money while I do." I replied, placing the last fish steak on a plate to cool while turning off the stove.

"I'm glad you approve. Would you like to come with me to pick up the supplies?" I hesitated. Spending hours in various hardware stores was not my idea of fun, but Charlie had a look of such hopeful expectation that I found myself unable to decline his invitation. Besides, I'd been meaning to spend a little one on one time with my father anyway. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but if made him happy, I couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll tag along, but you better keep the hospital on speed dial. Putting me in a building full of heavy machinery is an accident waiting to happen." Chuckling lightly, Charlie grabbed our plates and headed into the dining room.

"I'll keep that in mind Bells."

Dinner was a quiet affair; afterward Charlie did the dishes before settling on the couch to watch a game of football. Tired from the day's events I headed up to bed early. Flopping onto my mattress I spent long moments just staring at the ceiling.

The past 24 hours kept churning over and over again in my head as I tried to make sense of it all. If it wasn't Jake and the treaty, it was Victoria and the fact that apparently I was her mate.

'Mate'. She'd explained to me the basics of the concept, but It was hard to grasp the concept of eternal life let alone eternal love.

Did I like Victoria? Yes.

Was I attracted to her? Undoubtedly.

Did I love her? I wasn't sure. Maybe. I know I felt safe around her. I know I looked forward to seeing her whenever she was away, and that being around her made something soft and warm suffuse my whole body with heat.

Was that love?

Did Victoria love me? She must if, by her definition, I'm her mate. Or is her attraction to me purely biological. Was there something about being a vampire that triggered a 'love at first sight' response? Did vampires have some sixth sense that let them know who they're meant to be with? I couldn't see what would inspire love in someone like Victoria so quickly. That's not to say that I considered myself unattractive, but other than my human glow stick impersonation, I was basically like any other seventeen year old girl.

Now that I thought about it, how was the whole vamp/human dynamic supposed to work? A slow frown donned my features as something occurred to me. Vampires were super strong, chances were I wouldn't escape a sexual encounter with one unscathed… unless…

My eyes widened and I sat up, my mind a whir of possibilities. Why had it never occurred to me until this moment? Did Victoria intend to make me a vampire? It would make sense if she did. Since vampires only mated once, she probably wouldn't have much motivation to continue if I kicked the bucket in sixty years.

Three days ago the thought of becoming a vampire would have been repugnant, but the Cullens were reshaping my perception of what was possible. I didn't want to live forever if it meant I had to take a human life, but with animals on the table it was definitely more appealing. I thought back to what Scar had told me about what it's like to be a vampire. The thirst, the secrecy, the solitude; it didn't sound all that enticing. Then again, you gained immense strength, reflexes, and a host of other physical and mental upgrades. Not to mention the whole immortality thing.

This was definitely a topic that required a pros and cons list.

I was still mulling over the idea when I drifted off to sleep.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

_Howling, it echoed through the forest, casting an eerie gloom. Victoria ran a knife edge, her pale shadow flicked among the trees as she dashed along a ravine. Shadows moved behind her, obscured by the dense foliage. A full moon illuminated the stream she ran beside, casting reflections that danced along her skin. Entranced, I watched from the opposite side, convinced that nobody else could embody such sinuous grace. _

_A look of pure concentration etched into her features as she ducked in one smooth motion. I gasped when a wolf the size of a horse sailed over Victoria's head, jaws snapping shut with deadly promise. _

_Horrified, I marked three other shadows join the chase, but Victoria didn't so much as blink as she weaved in and out of the trees. Every time I thought they'd finally caught her, she'd twist, or slide, or jump and leave them floundering in her wake. _

_A strange pride welled in my chest._

_She was mine. _

_This beautiful, deadly, agile woman was mine._

_She wanted me._

_Of all the people in the world, she chose me. That had to mean something._

_Thwarted time and again, the lead wolf lunged at Victoria's back, eyes wild with rabid fury. Just as before, Scar seemed to know just how to move and lept into the air. Performing a jump kick off a tree, she sailed effortlessly over its snout and landed on my side of the ravine. _

_The wolves snarled angrily, but made no effort to cross the small creek separating them from their prey._

_In as arrogant a manner I'd ever seen, Victoria brushed imaginary dirt off her shoulder before flashing her pursuers a vicious grin. Her teeth gleamed white in the moonlight. Apparently deciding she was no longer in danger, Victoria turned blood red eyes on me. Like flipping a switch, her entire demeanor changed._

_The savage and dangerous poise dropped away like a cloak. Her eyes gentled, the grin stretched across her face gradually became a small but genuine smile._

_My breath caught._

_In slow motion I watched her lips part, forming the first syllable of my name when two arms wrapped around her jaw and twisted violently. Victoria's head tumbled to the ground, her body collapsed like a marionette without its strings. Transfixed by a sudden wave of grief, my eyes found the form of Victoria's killer._

_Edward Cullen stood triumphantly in the faint light of the moon._

_His eyes were black, his lips pulled back in a hiss of anger as he stared at the remains of my… friend? Lover?_

_Mate?_

_Perhaps finally noticing my presence, Edwards face relaxed into a visage of smug satisfaction as his eyes met mine._

"_Don't worry Bella." His voice oozed dulcet tones of death. "She can't hurt you anymore."_

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

I woke shaking and sweating.

My heart pounding with fear, I flung off the covers; hands trembled as I fumbled with the light on my nightstand. When the lamp finally clicked on, I breathed a sigh of relief. The light chased away the last vestiges of my nightmare.

Just when I'd managed to calm down I felt a draft from the window.

I froze.

I remembered closing it before bed.

"Scar?" I called tentatively, praying that my scarlet haired vampire was playing a prank on me.

Silence was my only reply.

As quietly as possible I crept to the window. In a horror movie this would be the part where the dumb blonde would stick her head outside and get pushed through the window by the killer sneaking up behind her.

I wasn't about to make that mistake though, and kept half my body turned toward my empty room as I moved. Perhaps I was being paranoid, but I was more than a little creeped out right now.

Peering out the window, I flicked my eyes toward my room every once in a while, just to ensure Freddy wasn't about to pop in to say 'hello'.

Nothing.

Closing the window, I felt my fear start to ebb as I slid the latch home. Obviously I was under a lot of stress if I was reduced to jumping at shadows.

Now that the breeze was gone however, I noticed a strange fragrance permeating my room. Lately my room always seemed to smell faintly of Victoria's vanilla-ginger scent, but this was new. It wasn't unpleasant, but I was perplexed about its origin.

Honey, lilac, and sunshine.

How something could smell like sunlight was beyond me, but that was the first thing that popped into my head. Deciding not to question it too much, I crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

My stomach growled as the smell of freshly cooked bacon wafted up from the kitchen downstairs. Yawning widely, my eyes cut to the side and fastened on the window. It remained locked and secured.

Feeling infinitely better than I did last night, I got dressed and went downstairs. Cautiously peeking into the kitchen, my jaw dropped.

Charlie was cooking.

Bacon, eggs, and toast were heaped on plates on the counter. What's more, it even smelled good. My mouth watered as I picked up a strip of bacon before biting into it.

"Oh my God." Charlie glanced at me over his shoulder as he shoveled the last of the eggs onto a plate before turning off the stove.

"Morning Bella."

"You cooked." I mumbled around my mouthful of savory pork. "You cooked a meal of food!" I guess my expression was a little too awed because Charlie flushed and looked a tad defensive.

"Hey, I can cook… a little. You don't live by yourself for years and not pick up a few things." When I continued to stare at him he decided to clarify. "Well… you looked kinda tired last night is all. You do so much for me, I figured I could at least make you breakfast once in a while." Charlie trailed off into awkward silence and I could feel my eyes water a little from how thoughtful he was.

Stepping forward, I wrapped my father in a hug.

"Thanks Dad. I really appreciate it." I smiled into his shoulder when he returned the embrace.

"It's no problem Bella." He stated gruffly. "Let's eat up, we have a long day ahead of us."

Nodding in enthusiastic agreement, I helped myself to the food. After we ate, and I assisted Charlie with the dishes, we hopped in the truck and drove to the nearest hardware store.

Rows and rows of power tools, lumber, plumbing, lighting, and garden supplies were laid out in neat racks. I watched as Charlie's eyes adopted a childlike gleam. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Since this was my attempt at spending quality time with my father, I gave him free reign.

I'd never understand mens fascination with power tools. My father was in the process of trying to teach me how to use an electric drill when a tinkling bell-like voice interrupted our father/daughter bonding.

"Bella!" Charlie and I turned simultaneously to spy Alice Cullen herself. Skipping toward us with more grace then I held in my pinkie, Alice grinned merrily before throwing her arms around me in an enthusiastic hug. I was so stunned I almost didn't notice the woman standing nearby. Judging from her long caramel colored hair, and by process of elimination, I concluded that she must be Esme Cullen.

Victoria was right. Esme had a very kind face. Everything about her, from her body language to her facial expression practically advertised, (In giant neon lights) maternal tenderness. If it weren't for the unearthly beauty and bright gold eyes I never would have believed that this woman was a vampire. As it was, I could barely bring myself to imagine her with the capacity to hurt a fly, let alone a human being.

Blinking in surprise, Charlie glanced from me to Alice and back again.

"I didn't know you were friends with the Cullens Bella."

'_I'm not._' I concluded mentally, but smiled anyway while subtly trying to pry myself away from Alice. "Oh yeah, I met Alice at school a few days ago. I forgot to mention it." Standing this close to the other girl I noticed a sweet aroma drifting off of Alice. It distinctly reminded me of cinnamon and green apples. Did all vampires smell good?

When Alice showed no signs of letting go, I gave up and nervously accepted the situation, but I was still very much aware that there was a vampire inches from my throat.

"Alice!" Esme scolded gently, "Give the poor girl some breathing room, she looks like she's about to faint." Pouting slightly, Alice released her grip on me and bounced to her mother's side. Charlie shifted uneasily beside me, obviously a little dazzled.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cullen. It's good to see you. How's Carlisle?"

"Oh he's fine, working at the hospital as usual. Please, call me Esme. We've known each other long enough for that." The smile she gave Charlie seemed filled with genuine affection. My heart warmed a little, but I still sent shy glances at Alice who continued to beam at me. "But who's this?" She asked, turning her attention on me.

"Esme, meet my daughter Bella. Bella, this is Esme Cullen. She's the wife of Carlisle, a local doctor. Whenever we need a medical expert Carlisle would volunteer. He's a great help." Hearing Charlie praise her husband, Esme practically glowed with pride.

"Why thank you Charlie, I'm sure Carlisle would be happy to hear you say that. You know he only says good things about you." I blinked as my father's face flushed with embarrassment, and blinked again when Esme offered her hand to me. "It's very nice to meet you Bella." Her manner was so sincere; I knew it wasn't just lip service.

"I-It's nice to meet you too." I stammered, completely flummoxed.

"So," Charlie interjected, "What are you two ladies doing here? It's a bit early for most people to be up and about." Esme sighs theatrically while Alice looks like she's doing her best not to giggle.

"Two of my sons, Jasper and Emmett, decided it would be a good idea to play indoor football. Unfortunately, Emmett can get rather competitive and he ended up breaking one of the windows in the living room. He even managed to damage the frame. So Alice and I decided to come down and order a new one." I wondered if that's what really happened, or if it was a cover story for something else. Either way, it wasn't hard for me to imagine a big guy like Emmett damaging the furniture. Vampire or no.

Alice sidled up beside me and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially in my ear.

"Emmett thought it would be a good idea to 'surprise attack' Jasper, and got thrown through the window as a result. Jazz feels awful about it, but Emmett should have known better. Jasper's been conditioned to react violently when he feels threatened. Esme took away his X360 for ruining her windows."

My mouth twitched as I tried not to laugh. From the way Esme's eyes twinkled when she glanced at me, I assumed she heard the whole conversation. Though while Alice had explained to me what really happened, Charlie was telling Esme about his plans to build a shed.

"What sounds like a wonderful idea Charlie! Would you and Bella like some help building it? I'm sure the boys would love the opportunity to do something with their hands."

Flustered, my father began sputtering denials about 'not wanting to impose'. Deciding that extra vampires would get the job done faster, I decided to interrupt.

"Come on Dad, it'll be fun. We can turn it into a barbecue. When was the last time you had a real party?" Of course, I had ulterior motives other than getting out of yard work. Truth be told, I was hoping that spending time with the Cullens would foster less hostile feelings between them and my favorite redhead. Plus, if Victoria suddenly decided that vegetarianism was the thing for her as a result, who was I to complain?

Esme's smile turned a little nervous, probably at the prospect of food, but bravely kept up the facade.

"Well…" Charlie began, his eyes darting from me to Esme uncertainly. "If you're sure you'll have time…"

"Of course!" Alice chirruped, jumping into the conversation with reckless abandon. "When did you want us over?"

"Bella and I were going to start later on this afternoon, but you're all welcome to come at any time. Just give me a ring so I know when to start the grill."

"Wonderful." Esme clapped her hands delightedly. "I look forward to seeing you later today. Here's my contact information, so you can give us directions to your home." She handed Charlie a card with her name and phone number on it. It seemed that Esme was an interior decorator. I had no doubt that the Cullens knew _exactly_ where I lived, but appearances had to be kept.

"I'll call as soon as I get home." He promised.

"Bye Bella!" Alice sang as she caught me in another hug. Esme was already heading down another isle. She quietly whispered in my ear under the pretense of being really affectionate… Or maybe she really was that touchy feely. Thinking of another vampire who didn't know the meaning of personal space, I concluded it must be a vampire thing.

"I'm sorry about Edward, he really is a nice guy once you get to know him. He can be really annoying sometimes but he's my brother and I love him. I hope you understand I couldn't let your ma-" She stumbled as if saying something she shouldn't. "friend kill him."

It stood to reason that she was unaware of the conversation I'd had with Victoria just yesterday. Pulling away so she could look me in the eyes, she gave me the most adorable puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen. I bet she could get away with murder using that look.

"Forgive me?" Her lip trembled slightly and I felt all resistance crumble and blow away.

"Forgiven." I say, almost grudgingly, but with a hint of a smile. Squealing with happiness, she gave me another quick hug before bouncing off to join Esme, waving the whole way.

I forgot Charlie was there until he muttered from beside me.

"Nice people those Cullens. A little solitary, but they do good things for the community. You could do worse then make friends with them Bells." I nodded absently and followed behind my father. I still didn't have a very good opinion of Edward, what with the whole trying to kill me thing, but perhaps not all of them were bad.

A smile graced my lips as I thought about the gathering later today.

Maybe living in Forks wouldn't be so bad.

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 20. Finally. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but lack of motivation coupled with Dead Rising 2 and Fable 3 served to eat up my free time. It's a little shorter than originally planned, but I figured if I didn't just put it out there it never would lol. **

**Once more the characters change the plot in ways I never expect. Esme and Bella had to insist. At any rate, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, that (and the guilt) is what helped write this chapter.**

**I'll update when I can, but finals are coming up and I might not have the opportunity until winter break. We'll see what I can do though. **

**I've been thinking about what (if anything) I'll write after I finish Lumin. I have a few ideas, and I want to hear your opinions. I'll probably put it up as a pole in my profile at some point. By the way, '****the-belles-echo' wrote a cool little Tanya/Bella for me, so go read it and hopefully motivate her to post another chapter kay? =P **


	21. Chapter 21: Food with the Cullens

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 21

Victoria

Throwing the car in reverse, I performed a U turn and emerged from the foliage hiding my truck from the road. Thankfully the smell of dog dissipated quickly and all that was left was the lingering scent of bleach.

As much as I enjoyed fantasizing about paying my Bella a visit, the reality of the situation was that I'd probably only piss her off; getting up before the crack of dawn made for a grumpy girl. Having been a vampire for decades, it was hard to remember what it was like to get up in the morning.

The roads were empty of traffic thanks to the early hour and I pulled up to the hotel I'd had the foresight to rent a room at earlier that night. Dropping off my empty bottles in the hotels recycle bin, I made a bee line to my room where I spent the better part of an hour scrubbing the persistent chemical aroma from my skin in the shower.

Donning my clothes from earlier, I put my hair in a loose braid before checking the weather channel.

Overcast for the entire week.

At around eleven I left the hotel for Bella's. Charlie invited me for noon but I was hoping to squeeze in some extra time with my mate. I was finding it hard to be away from her for hours on end, but since I was expecting that reaction, it made it easier to control my impulses. According to my sire, newly mated vampires tended to be extremely clingy for the first decade or two.

The independent part of me was appalled by my new instincts, but I refused to allow myself to become the creepy stalker who calls her lover every five minutes. Still, it was a new sensation and it was easy to see how one might become overbearing.

Cutting the engine, I stepped out of the car in front of the Swan residence. Listening carefully, I made out two heartbeats originating from the back yard. Deciding to forgo the front door, I walked around the house and was greeted by a strangely endearing sight.

Charlie and Bella Swan were digging a foundation.

They were both wearing old faded jeans and matching plaid shirts with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows. Bella's hair was tied back in a messy bun and a slight sheen of sweat was visible on her skin.

Charlie shoveled dirt confidently, with an ease only gained through years of hard labor. Bella on the other hand, was handling her shovel as awkwardly and gracefully as a baby calf. Which is to say, not very well at all.

It was clear that the pair were father and daughter when they simultaneously swept their arms across their brows, sporting the same look of concentration.

Despite my silent regard something must have tipped my hand, because for no reason I could discern, My Firefly's eyes rose to meet my own. A shy smile graced her features as she wiped her hands self consciously against her jeans.

I smirked in response.

Apparently Bella was feeling a little embarrassed about being seen in obviously grungy clothes.

Part of me wanted to rush over and kiss her for being so adorably bashful, but the more logical side of me cautioned restraint. After all, I didn't know how much Bella had told her father about our relationship. Charlie seemed like a good man, but without knowing his opinion on same sex couples, I figured it was better to play it safe.

"Bella!" I called, attracting Charlie's attention as I sauntered over. Wrapping my firefly in a brief hug, I nodded to Charlie, who took my arm in a firm clasp.

"Good to see you made it." He commented as his eyes took in my grass stained suspenders and worn t-shirt. His expression seemed incredulous, no doubt because my unnatural beauty made even well used clothes look ridiculously sexy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I winked and laughed when his face became hot with embarrassment. If I hadn't been prepared for the reaction, I might have been tempted by the sudden influx of blood. As it was, I found it easy to reign in my baser instincts. Unfortunately, Bella smacked my arm for teasing her father.

"Play nice Scar. Here, you get the honor of shoveling dirt." She teased, thrusting her shovel into my face. I pouted.

"I see how it is. You only want me for what I can do for you. No 'Hey Victoria, I'm so happy to see you!' Nope, just shove a tool at me and tell me to get to work."

"Well, as long you know your place." Bella's eyes sparkled impishly, her lips turned into a smile.

"Come 'ere" I growled, taking a playful swat at her, only to laugh when she nearly fell over dodging. "I'll show you a thing or two about knowing your place." Scooping up a lump of dirt with the spade, I tossed it in her direction, covering her pants in soil. With a yelp Bella jumped away before quickly brushing off her jeans. Charlie and I laughed at her indignant expression.

"Alright, alright. You've got your revenge." She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out adorably. "And why are you laughing, you're supposed to be on my side!" My Firefly directed toward her father.

"Sorry Bells, but you got to admit, it was funny."

"No comment." She remarked, grabbing an extra shovel from the side of the house. We all got back to work, but I noticed Charlie kept checking his watch.

"Do you need to be somewhere Charlie?" I asked, leaning against my shovel as I regarded him curiously. His short bark of laughter was unexpected.

"No. At least not yet. Bella invited the Cullens over for a barbecue this afternoon, so I'll probably have to go pick up some steaks and beer pretty soon. I wasn't expecting anyone but you; so I'm unprepared. Esme was very insistent on helping with the shed, so I couldn't refuse such a kind woman."

Hiding my shock, I spared a glance at Bella who was trying unsuccessfully to hide behind her spade. My Firefly's anxious looks told me just how much she feared my reaction. Striving to keep a neutral expression I attempted to sound casual as I shoveled dirt onto the ever growing pile.

"The Cullens huh? I think Bella might have mentioned them once or twice. I didn't know you were acquainted with them. What time did you expect them over?"

My mind was racing, trying to imagine the potential consequences of having a coven of strange vampires so close to my mate. There was nothing I could do about the situation now, but my every instinct vehemently opposed putting myself or Bella in any disadvantageous position. I calmed a bit however when I felt my Firefly move to my side, her hand gently rubbed circles on my back from an angle her father couldn't see.

"In about thirty minutes or so." Charlie commented, taking another look at his watch. "I suppose you could say I'm friends with Esme's husband, Carlisle. They're wonderful people, I'm sure you'll get along with them." A pensive expression crossed his features as he considered me. "In fact, you remind me of them a great deal…" He trailed off before realizing he'd been staring at me for the past two minutes.

Coughing to cover his awkwardness, Charlie took a hasty swig from the water bottle at his feet. Unfortunately, the moment he put the container to his lips, the phone rang inside the house, causing him to start and spill the contents of the jug all over his shirt. Swearing quietly, Charlie patted at his clothes while jogging toward the house.

"I got it, you guys continue working. That's probably Carlisle now."

The moment the screen door slammed shut, my head whipped around to glare at Bella. With a small squeak of fear, my Firefly dropped her spade and dashed around the side of the house. She only made it a couple of feet before I pinned her to the wall. Pressed against her, Bella quit squirming as I growled in her ear.

"Is there a reason you invited the Cullens over Bella, or are you just suicidal?" I tightened my hold on her wrists as my gaze bored into her, demanding an answer by sheer force of will. A slow flush crept into my Firefly's cheeks, but her face was firm with determination.

"Scar, how can I _not_ invite them over? They go to my school, they interact with Charlie. The fact of the matter is; I cannot avoid them. _We_ cannot avoid them. If interaction is inevitable, it may as well be pleasant."

I frowned. Just because I could see the sense in her words didn't mean I had to like them. Averting my eyes, I let her arms go and stepped back slightly, but Bella leaned with me. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she tucked her head under my chin.

"Victoria… I know you don't like it, but I'm going to be living here for at least a year. I don't want to spend my time dealing with fear and thinly veiled hostility. I'm not saying you have to trust them, but try to get along please." I grunted my assent. Pulling Bella's warm body close, I inhaled deeply, my hopes for a quiet day with my mate and her father faded into nothing. "Besides, I got the impression that you respected the Cullen's, or at least you don't _dislike_ them."

"It's nothing personal, they're vampires, and I don't trust their restraint; at least not yet. You're important to me; I can't help but be protective."

Bella's eyes watered slightly, so I wasn't surprised when she leaned forward and softly kissed my lips. Sighing in content, I happily returned the kiss.

Eventually I had to pull back.

Charlie was wrapping up his conversation on the phone and it was in both of our interests to at least appear to be working.

"Come on Bella, Charlie's going to be coming back out at any moment. It's back to work." My Firefly nodded, but her eyes remained soft and dreamy. Giving her a playful nudge, we walked back and I used my vampiric strength and speed to finish the foundation before Charlie even exited the house.

Doing my best to look suitably tired, I leaned against my shovel and panted slightly. I heard the door slam and looked over my shoulder just in time to catch Charlie's surprised expression.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, scanning my work with respect. "You really don't play around do you? I'm going to have to recruit your help more often!" Charlie's smile was wide and open and I felt an unexpected flood of affection for the police chief.

"It was no trouble at all." I replied; catching Bella's amused glance from the corner of my eye. "So who was on the phone?"

"One of the Cullen kids. A polite boy named Jasper. He was just calling to let us know that his family would be arriving soon. So take a break, we'll get the food ready and get back to work when the Cullen's get here. If their giant of a son is anything to go by, we should be finished soon."

Hiding my grimace at the mention of food, I took a seat as Charlie started up the grill and Bella got the steaks. I smiled reassuringly when she shot me a worried look. My only consolation was that at least I wouldn't be the only one to suffer through eating. I'd make sure of that.

Charlie just put the meat out to grill when the Cullen's arrived.

They strode around the side of the house; every one of them was dressed for hard labor, and I felt my esteem for them raise a notch. A part of me expected that they'd be soft from all their easy living, and therefore unwilling to get down and dirty. I was pleased to see that this wasn't the case.

After the initial greetings were exchanged, they split up to help with various tasks. I watched Bella smile shyly at Esme as they helped Charlie watch the grill. Rose and Alice set the table, but it was obvious that nearly every Cullen had their eyes on Bella and I. Well… obvious for a vampire. I doubted Bella could even see the quick flick of movement as they glanced between us.

Ignoring the attention I was getting, I sauntered over to where Emmett and Jasper were sizing up the pile of lumber Charlie bought earlier in the day.

"So, how did you guys want to do this?" I asked, inclining my head toward the wood. Surprisingly, it was Jasper who took the lead.

"If Chief Swan weren't here we could have this project finished in 10 minutes. As it is, I was thinking Emmett and I could do the heavy lifting and you could hammer the beams together. While we don't doubt your expertise, it would look less suspicious for us to handle the cumbersome stuff."

As much as I wanted to show off for Bella, I couldn't deny their logic.

"Works for me, besides, what's the point in having a trained gorilla if we aren't going to put him to use?" I grinned and elbowed Emmett as he let out a loud guffaw, obviously appreciating my humor.

"You make a good point." Jasper drawled, flashing me a smile as smooth as silk. He was good. I could see why the pixie had this one firmly under her thumb. If I didn't consider myself taken, I might have been tempted to have a go at him. After all, battle scars are sexy.

A low growl caught my attention and I turned my head to catch a glimpse of tussled bronze hair.

Edward Cullen was glaring at me.

What else was new?

Confused, but unwilling to allow myself to be intimidated, I growled right back.

"What is your problem?" I hissed, keeping my voice low so that Charlie couldn't hear.

"You are!" He snarled; his voice a harsh buzz to the human ear. "You disgust me. You claim that Bella is your mate, but then you go and think lewd thoughts about Jasper!"

"First off," I began, taking a threatening step forward. "Whatever I may or may not be thinking is none of your business. Second, while Jasper is obviously an attractive man, we're both already spoken for. Acknowledging beauty isn't the same thing as coveting it. Finally, how dare you claim to know anything about my thoughts?"

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a secretive glance before sending worried looks at Edward, who was wearing an expression I could only describe as smug.

We'd even attracted the attention of the others although Charlie and Bella remained completely oblivious.

Alice appeared amused, Esme worried, and Rosalie bored of all things.

I wondered why Edward was so aggressive. None of the other Cullen's seemed to have a particular problem with me. Maybe he just needed to get laid, hopefully that would help with the stick lodged up his ass.

The thought hadn't crossed my mind for more than a moment before Edwards face twisted and he lunged at me.

_Fortunately_, I was prepared for that eventuality; but before I could administer a proper beat down Emmett and Jasper restrained him.

_Unfortunately_, it caused a disturbance.

Bella's eyes were locked in our direction, her expression a mixture of concern and fear. Charlie on the other hand was frowning darkly at Edward as the guys hauled him away. My beast rumbled in anger, that bastard frightened my mate!

Why did he attack? As far as I could tell I hadn't said anything bad enough to push him over the edge. Unless…

My expression froze as I came to a startling realization.

Edward could read minds. Literally.

No wonder he reacted the way he had. I must have inadvertently set him off. With understanding came a sickly sense of revulsion at the breech of my privacy. How dare that prick read my mind!

Something ugly and dark began to fester in my breast when warm hands enclosed my own and a pair of apprehensive brown eyes found peered up at me. I felt the anger drain away. Instead of physically lashing out, I turned sharply on the closest Cullen, my eyes blazing with ire. Lamentably, Carlisle was the one to feel the blunt force of my displeasure.

"If you have any other surprises to reveal Carlisle, you'd better do it now, because if I find out later things will not go well between us." I hissed, my fingers tightening around Bella's hand. I could tell my Firefly was confused, but all would be made clear shortly.

Carlisle raised his hands in a placating manner.

"May I suggest we speak somewhere a bit more private? We wouldn't want to alarm Chief Swan more than necessary." My eyes flashed to Charlie and I could see that he kept glancing in our direction with a frown on his face, despite Esme's efforts to divert his attention.

"Fine." I spoke in clipped tones. "We can talk on the other side of the house." Bella lead us away despite Carlisle's curious looks. Apparently he hadn't expected me to let her take the lead. Once we were out of sight I pulled up short, determined to have answers, but Carlisle was speaking before I could make any kind of demand.

"I want you to understand that, what happened isn't entirely Edward's fault. True, he could have handled the situation better, but he cannot control his talent. It's always 'on', and as such no intentional breech of your privacy was made." The entire time he talked, Carlisle kept making soothing hand gestures, like I was a feral animal. Which, to an extent; I suppose I was. At this point Bella's face was scrunched with bewilderment so I wasn't surprised when she interjected.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about? What do you mean Edward didn't do it on purpose? What has he done besides attack Victoria?"

"Edward can read minds." I grit out through my teeth. "Isn't that right Carlisle?" When the Cullen patriarch nodded unhappily, Bella's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Amazing, I've never met a telepath before. Can you guys do anything else?" I stared incredulously at the excited gleam in my mates eyes as she eagerly questioned Carlisle. I was about to give her a scathing remark when I remembered that Bella herself wasn't normal. It's only natural that she'd be interested in other 'unique' individuals.

"Bella," I spoke softly, so that she'd know I wasn't upset with her. "No matter how 'cool' being able to read minds are, the fact of the matter is that this is still a grave breach of our privacy. I'm sure there are things you think about that you don't want anyone else to know. With Edward around you wouldn't even get the luxury of keeping your thoughts to yourself."

I think my words were just starting to sink in because a deep flush covered her face.

"Oh." She murmured.

"Yes. Oh." I pressed, for good measure. "So, is there anything else I should know Carlisle? And keep in mind that if I discover something later, I'll consider it an act of aggression." Carlisle's lips firmed and it looked like he wouldn't speak when Rosalie came around the corner.

"Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and Alice can see the future. There it's all out in the open now." Carlisle scowled at Rosalie but her face remained an impassive mask.

"It wasn't our place to say Rosalie."

"Like hell it wasn't" She snapped; crossing her arms and leaning against the house. "She deserves to know if we're a threat to her mate. I know I'd want to in her position. There's nothing worse than not knowing if you're being manipulated. I can grasp that more than most." Her voice got quiet near the end and I silently wondered who had hurt this strong woman in the past.

An old anguish seemed to pass over Carlisle before he nodded in acceptance and moved to rejoin his wife and Charlie. For several moments nothing was spoken as we all exchanged looks.

"Thanks." I whispered, letting my appreciation color my voice. Rosalie merely scoffed.

"Save your gratitude. I didn't do it for you." Her eyes settled on Bella, and seemed to evaluate her. Even though my Firefly was unsettled by the appraisal, she bravely held the blonds searching regard. Finally, Rosalie seemed satisfied and nodded in approval. "Don't take too long, your father will doubtlessly be worrying about you." With that, she walked off.

When we finally returned to the party, the boys had already returned. Jasper and Emmett were nearly finished with the frame and Edward was brooding under the watchful gaze of Chief Swan.

I had my arm draped across Bella's shoulder and unthinkingly I leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was a simple thing, just a small token of my affection, but as I lifted my head I caught Charlie staring at us with a strange expression on his face.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Bella and I had never discussed what our relationship would be in front of Charlie, so I wasn't sure how he would react to us being 'more than friends'. Nothing was definite, but I might have just inadvertently tipped our hand.

However, when we approached to finally start dishing out the food, he made no mention of it. So I decided to ignore what happened as well.

Amusingly enough, Bella kept herself between me and Edward the entire time. Judging by the distrustful looks she kept sending him, I had to conclude that my Firefly was being protective. The irony of the situation was not lost on me. It was so cute I had to refrain from laughing and kissing her senseless. If anything, I should have been shielding her. Still, I allowed her to continue because it made me feel warm and loved that she would even try.

Settling down at the table to eat, I made appropriate noises of carnal satisfaction while I devoured the steak. The Cullens were just pushing their food around and hiding it in their napkins while Charlie wasn't looking. They all stared at me with varying expressions of awe and disgust. While it was true that the meat tasted like a heavy lump of clay in my mouth, the bloody juices made it somewhat bearable. At least it was better than the lasagna. I stopped my meal when I felt I had consumed a socially acceptable amount.

"Thanks Charlie, that was delicious! You did a good job of tenderizing the steak." Chief Swan smiled in appreciation of my compliment, although I felt it was somewhat more subdued then it normally would have been.

"Don't give me all the credit, Esme was a great help. I don't think I've ever had a better chef's assistant." He complimented, giving credit where it was due. Esme just nodded graciously.

"What was I? Chopped liver?" Bella exclaimed, playfully indignant. Charlie coughed and clumsily patted Bella on the shoulder.

"Of course not Bella, you did good too."

"Naturally, you say that _after_ the fact." I grinned, unable to resist ribbing him. What resulted was good natured banter were _everyone_ at the table claimed _they_ were the reason the food turned out so well. (Actually involved in the cooking or not)

I was debating with Carlisle about the biological and moral stances of stem cell research when Bella leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"So did you work out that thing we were talking about earlier?" I blinked before I realized she was referring to my plan to deal with the Quileute's. Knowing that I had an audience, I kept my voice quiet but even. Eavesdroppers be damned.

"Yes I did. The Quileute won't be bothering me anytime soon, plus I didn't have to shed a single drop of blood to do it. Aren't you proud of me?" I sent her a rakish grin and caressed her thigh beneath the table, delighting in the blush she gave me as a reward.

Bella's smile was sweet and shy, but something fierce lurked in her eyes as she answered.

"Yes. I am." Without further ado, she leaned against me as I related the entire tale to the enthralled audience. Emmett kept Charlie engaged in a separate conversation about football to keep him occupied.

When I finished, Rosalie and Jasper seemed impressed, Edward and Carlisle disapproving, and Alice pleased. Emmett on the other hand was staring at me like I was his new hero.

"Man," he sub-vocalized. "That is so awesome. I wish I could have been there. I'm sure the Wolves would have been more of a challenge than the grizzlies I often hunt."

I froze.

"What?" I whispered; my eyes narrowed to slits. The others at the table tensed, but Emmett continued on blithely unaware.

"Oh yeah, I love to hunt grizzlies. They're especially tasty in the spring when they wake up from hibernation. I get them whenever I can."

My fist clenched involuntarily and my fork became a twisted ball of metal that Bella pried from my hand and hid under the table. My eyes never wavered from Emmett.

"Are you telling me, that you've been hunting an endangered species as often as you can, for sport?" My voice was dangerously low and the glare I was giving him must have finally registered because he stuttered slightly.

"U-uh y-yes? I mean no. _No,_ I wouldn't dream of ever killing an endangered animal. Don't mind me I was just babbling." As he spoke he edged himself behind his mate before glancing at her with a pleading expression. "Rose. Help."

She gazed pityingly at him.

"Sorry love, you dug your own hole on that one."

I knew he was lying, but considering how much he'd groveled, I decided to forgive him, provided he didn't do it again.

"Alright, as long as you don't contribute to the extinction of a species ill forgive you."

Emmett breathed a sigh of relief and sat down at the table. Charlie was giving us curious looks so I spoke up.

"No need to worry Charlie, I was just dissuading Emmett here from cliff diving. The beaches around here really aren't deep enough for the practice."

Shaking his head he went back to discussing work with Carlisle.

The atmosphere was just beginning to relax into something resembling camaraderie when the doorbell rang.

Charlie, being the head of the house, rose to answer the door.

I felt myself still when a familiar voice spoke from inside the house.

"Charlie, good to see you; you having a party or something? There are a lot of cars outside." There was a laugh before I heard the sound of wheels rolling across the floor.

"Billy, nice of you to drop by. As a matter of fact I am, although it's more of a get together than an actual party. You're more than welcome to join us. I just got done grilling up some steaks."

"Oh no, I can't. I have errands to run and just stopped by to drop off your fishing pole, but I'll come out and say hello before I leave."

I felt a moment of surprise as a middle aged man of Native American decent wheeled out onto the deck. For some reason I hadn't imagined the strong voice id negotiated with on the phone could belong to a man in a wheel chair.

Still, he had an aura of authority seldom seen in humans, and I felt my estimation of him rise.

However, the second he saw Charlie's assorted guests, he stiffened in his chair.

"I see you invited the Cullen's over." His face and voice were carefully neutral, but the pounding of his heart gave away his fear.

"Yes, you've met the Cullen's haven't you?" Chief Swan commented cheerfully, blind to Billy's unease.

"Once." His friend replied, nodding grudgingly at Carlisle. "As much as I'd like to stick around, I really must be going. I'll talk to you later Charlie." Turning to leave, his eyes landed on me and he jerked with startled recognition.

I could only surmise that his dogs had already given him a description of me.

Taking in my presence and proximity to Bella his eyes widened before hardening to granite. Without another word, he wheeled himself back into the house.

I couldn't imagine how this day could get any worse.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: End Chapter 21. I know it's been a long time in the coming, but I don't really have an excuse for the delay. I hope it lived up to expectations. If anything felt off about any part of this chapter just let me know.**

**On the other hand, I cannot believe this fic has reached 500 reviews! I'm glad you guys have stuck with me this long.**

**Thanks to ****Twigon Halolover****, ****ScOut4It****, Lysystrata, and ****the-belles-echo for pestering me into finally writing this chapter.**

**As always, reviews are welcome and help keep me motivated.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth Comes Out

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 22

Bella

By the time the Cullen's left, night had fallen. Victoria was helping me take the tableware into the house with a decidedly queasy expression on her face. Frankly I was surprised she'd managed to keep it together as long as she had considering how much food she ate. So when she left after discretely slipping me a kiss and a promise to return, I wasn't shocked.

The day had been a tiring roller coaster of ups and downs and a large part of me was glad it was over. I'd just finished the dishes when I heard Charlie call to me from the living room. Drying my hands on a towel, I walked over to see what he needed.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, arm leaning on the back as he considered me with a thoughtful expression. My pulse quickened, my father rarely wore that expression, and only when he was thinking deeply about something.

"What's up Dad?" I asked; trying to keep my voice light. He seemed to come to a decision about something because he patted the spot next to him on the sofa.

"C'mere for a sec Bella."

"A-alright." I stuttered mildly, unsure where my sudden nervousness had come from. "Is everything ok?"

He smiled reassuringly.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you about something I noticed earlier today, and I'd like an honest answer."

Oh god, had he noticed the fight between Edward and Victoria? Did he realize how graceful our guests had been? How unnaturally beautiful? Was he about to demand I tell him what the heck was going on?

I wasn't ready.

I felt myself begin to hyperventilate as awful scenarios tumbled around in my head. Somehow I managed to choke out a reply.

"S-sure Dad. What do you need?"

"Bella." He spoke, his face completely serious as his large hand engulfed my own.

"Yes?" I croaked.

"Are you romantically involved with Victoria?"

I blinked.

Then blinked again as I tried to restart my brain.

Oh. Ohhhhhhh.

This was going to be one of _those_ talks.

The moment the thought entered my head I blushed a bright crimson. My mouth opened and closed as I attempted to say something, _anything_, in reply. Finally, I just decided to settle with the truth.

"Yes." One word, point blank. I watched my father anxiously, searching for a sign of what he could possibly be thinking. Slowly, he leaned back, exhaling loudly through his nose.

"So, I guess this means you're gay?" He asked tentatively. I hesitated, because I felt like that statement wasn't quite correct.

"I - never really thought about it, to tell the truth. I mean I've noticed boys before. I think it's just Victoria. I've never thought of another girl 'in that way' before her." I found myself struggling to describe my feelings, but Charlie simply squeezed my hand in support. "She's so beautiful, I think anyone would have to be blind not to notice; plus she doesn't treat me like an abnormality. Scar can be rather sweet, when she wants to be."

'_Not to mention she's saved my life on more than one occasion.'_

Charlie sighed.

"Well… She _is_ a looker." He admitted, his lips twitching with mirth. I found myself mirroring his expression, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Then, does that mean you're ok with this?" My heart thundered loudly in my breast as I gazed up at my father. I loved Charlie. I wanted his approval.

"Yes." He smiled; his eyes full of warm affection. "Bella, you're my daughter, and I want you to be happy. I'll be ok with whomever you decide to love. Besides," He added; "Anyone willing to move cross country for my little girl is alright in my book."I felt my eyes water before I flung my arms around him in a hug.

"I love you Dad." I whispered against his neck.

"I love you too Bells." He responded, rubbing soothing circles on my back. After a period of silence Charlie's voice broke the quiet.

"Y-you don't need me to give you the talk… right?" I felt my face flush as I drew back, horrified.

"Dad!" His own face sported a slight blush, but he quickly became defensive.

"What? I don't know anything about how two women do… _things_." Charlie voice came out choked on the last word. "It's my job to make sure you're being… responsible."

I wanted to cover my face I was so embarrassed. Fleeing from the room was becoming more and more appealing.

"D-dad, do we really have to talk about this? It's not like I'd be at risk for pregnancy or anything." Mortification colored my voice. Even Charlie looked like he was struggling to get past his own humiliation.

"Of course not Bella. I was talking about STD's." I blinked. Could you get an STD from a vampire? In fact, could a woman get an STD from another woman? I had no idea. However, I couldn't exactly imagine bringing this up in conversation with Victoria. I tried to imagine how that conversation would go.

'Hey Scar.'

'Yes Bella?'

'Can vampires get AIDS?'

Knowing I had the tendency to blurt things out, that talk has the potential for so much awkwardness. Still, if Victoria is technically dead, doesn't that mean that a virus wouldn't have a way to thrive in her body? It was an interesting thought, if I could ever gather the courage to ask.

"U-uh. Truthfully, I have no idea. I'll have to do some research." We both looked awkwardly away when I said that, but from the way Charlie patted my arm I assumed he was reassured.

"Ok good. Well – um, you do that." Sensing that the conversation was over, I gratefully retreated back to my room.

Flopping onto my mattress, I glanced at my window before pulling the cell phone Scar bought me out of my pocket. Scrolling through my contacts list, I paused briefly on Victoria's before continuing on to Jakes.

I hadn't spoken to him since the other day and I was worried about him. My mind flashed back to the look Billy had given me earlier. Did Billy know about the Cullens? It seemed very likely.

If Jake was a werewolf how would he react to my being involved with vampires? For almost my entire life, Jacob had been my only friend; I don't think I could handle it if he ever abandoned our friendship.

Gathering my courage, I dialed his number. After the seventh ring I dejectedly hung up. Hopefully he just forgot his phone at home, or recovering from his illness, instead of ignoring me.

Staring at the ceiling, I barely twitched when I heard the distinct sound of my window opening and closing.

I shut my eyes and breathed deeply as Victoria's cloying scent invades the room. The bed dips and icy flesh presses all along my left side.

Turning my head, I peeked through my lashes to spot Scar's bright ruby eyes. Victoria was stretched out on my bed, arm propping her head up as she gazed at me. Her hair was down, framing her face in soft curls that gave her a temporary softness. I wasn't surprised to find that Scar had changed her clothes while she was out, as she now wore a comfortable long sleeved v neck in rainforest green along with her signature pair of jeans. Victoria looked like she'd just finished walking off the runaway, rather than shoveling dirt in the backyard.

"Hi." I whispered; my lips quirking into a smile.

"Hey." She replied, running her nose along my jaw before placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I sighed, content, and let my fingers sink into her hair. Scar's lips lingered on my face before she settled down, her arms snaked around my waist in a firm embrace. We lay in a moment of silence.

"Scar?"

"Hmm?" Her fingers gently stroked my arm.

"How did you become a vampire?" All movement on her end stilled. Just when I began to think she wouldn't say anything, her fingers resumed their motion, this time at my neck.

"Why do you ask?" The words were soft. I shrugged, trying not to make a big deal about it in case it was a sensitive subject.

"I'm curious. You've told me a little about your life when you were human; I just wanted to know how or why it changed."

"It started much like it does for every vampire." I cocked my head inquisitively.

"How's that?" Victoria's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I got bitten." She drawled, before laughing when I reprovingly slapped her shoulder.

"No, seriously, how'd it happen?" Victoria sighed as if she were about to tell a very old and boring story.

"I was at a club with some acquaintances from college. I'd had a few beers, not enough to get drunk, but enough to lower my inhibitions. I didn't notice him at first, but when I did I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He was only a little taller than me, gorgeous, as vampires tend to be. Even though he wasn't doing anything other than standing, he projected this calm and dangerous aura, like he was ready to burst into action at any moment. It was easy to imagine, because he had a warriors physique. His head was shaved, but what really drew my attention were the blue Celtic tattoos that spiraled across his face. It made him seem exotic."

Victoria glanced down at me, as if to make sure she still had my attention. She needn't have worried, I was practically riveted.

"So what happened?" I asked, but I could already guess.

"Well, at the time, I thought I was seducing him. The truth was he was letting my drunken hormones lead me outside where he could eat me. And not in a good way either." She flashed me a suggestive smirk and I felt my face burn with embarrassment. "Once he had me all hot and bothered, he pushed me up against a wall outside and bit me."

I cringed and shifted uncomfortably. Thinking about Victoria and this nameless vampire made my gut twist in uncomfortable ways. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that I was a little jealous of the way she described him.

"How did you survive?"

"I was lucky; someone saw me struggling and shouted for help. He fled before he could attract more attention. Unfortunately, that still left me writhing on the floor with venom flowing through my veins. They rushed me to a hospital of course, but the doctors obviously didn't know how to help. Technically I should have died of blood loss, but I stubbornly clung to life. By the time he found me, I was already too far along in the change.

My sire is very old fashioned. When I failed to die, his sense of honor made him responsible for me. So he whisked me away, taught me how to fight, how to survive. If it weren't for him, chances are the Volturi would have gotten rid of me decades ago. He's also the one who told me everything I know about vampires."

"You weren't angry at him?" Victoria paused.

"For a while I was. Eventually I accepted what happened, but I won't lie, it took several years." I thought about that for a moment.

"What was his name?"

"Cyric."

I waited for her continue, but when she didn't, I did.

"Just Cyric?"

"It was the only name he ever gave me, but I think that might've been more about leaving behind his human life than a lack of a last name."

"Oh?" I asked, tilting my head to catch a glimpse of Victoria's face. "Was his human life that bad?"

She cocked her head, her lips pursed in thought.

"I don't think it was bad per say… more likely just lacking personal freedom. From what I can recall he was conceived in a low born warrior class. For the most part, his life was not his own. Cyric was constantly fighting battles he often wanted no part in.

He participated in the Gallic invasion of Greece. In fact, he was turned on the battlefield by a Greek vampire who left him for dead."

"Wow, he must be really old."

"Very." Scar's voice came out dryly amused before she leaned down to kiss me. I lost myself in the taste of her lips before the need for air finally reasserted itself. I chuckled when I thought about how Charlie would react if he knew I was curled up with Victoria right under his nose.

"What's so funny?" Scar murmured against my ear.

"Just thinking about how Charlie would react if he caught us right now, he kinda confronted me after you left about our relationship…" Scar's curious crimson eyes caught my own as she quirked her brow questioningly. "I might have told him we were together…"

My gaze nervously flicked to Scar's face before gluing themselves to my hands. I was pretty sure Victoria and I were dating; but it'd never been expressly said. Plus, there was that whole mate thing, and while it was implied that I was Victoria's mate, nothing was said about whether monogamy was a part of that.

"Sooo," Victoria's voice came out a sultry purr. "Does this mean I'm allowed to disembowel anyone who looks at you sideways? I mean, considering I'm now officially your lover…?" She peered intensely at me as her icy fingers wandered down the plain of my stomach. My mouth felt like cotton when they lingered just above my waist.

"Y-yes, I mean no. Err, as long as you don't actually disembowel them." I struggled vainly to restart my brain, but Victoria just laughed and tenderly kissed my throat.

We spent the rest of the night talking, and I told Scar about my childhood with Jake, my parent's constant paranoia, the isolation after dark, and ostracization I experienced from my peers. Through the whole thing, she merely listened intently. It was a strange feeling, having someone's attention so completely, strange but good.

In the morning I woke to the sound of my phone going off. The text tone's default setting was loud and jazzy, therefore completely inappropriate for the crack of dawn. Sometime during the night, Scar and I had become completely entangled. I could feel her breath gently wafting over my face and, upon opening my eyes; that our noses had touched in my sleep.

Victoria's face was serene, eyes fastened shut in a semblance of slumber. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have been completely fooled. However, the pretense was broken when I tried to extricate myself to reach my phone. Scar's limbs tightened before she opened one eye to peer at me with grumpy annoyance.

I nearly laughed, her expression was so precious.

"Sorry Scar, but unlike some of us, I have biological needs that have to be attended to." Grumbling incessantly, she reluctantly allowed me to crawl off the bed. Pulling on a pair of gloves, I snatched my phone from the nightstand before dragging myself into the bathroom. Flipping it open, I read a message from Jake.

-Bellz, we need 2 talk. Meet me on the rez?-

I texted a quick reply before getting in the shower.

-Sure, see you in an hour.-

By the time I made it out of the bathroom, Victoria was already downstairs in the kitchen. I wasn't worried though, because Charlie always went fishing on Sundays, so it was very likely that he'd already left.

I watched as she hesitantly made French toast, her face scrunched in disgust the entire time.

"Why are you cooking when you hate the way it smells?" I asked curiously, taking a seat at the counter. Victoria didn't even glance my way as she laid the first slice in the pan.

"You belong to me, it's only sensible that I take care of you. I vaguely remember enjoying French toast as a human." My eyebrows shot up in surprise before my brow furrowed.

"I belong to you?" I stated, my tone laden with disapproval.

She turned to face me, and I noticed that her normally scarlet eyes had darkened to a rich burgundy. Abandoning the oven, she sauntered toward me; every inch the predator I'd forgotten she was. Victoria leaned across the counter, her hand curling in my hair as she stared me straight in the eyes.

"You. Belong. To. Me." She emphasized each word. I swallowed, my heart fluttering wildly in my chest, from nervousness or something else I couldn't tell. With hooded eyes she brushed her lips against my own. "Didn't you just get done telling me we're lovers? You are mine; just as I am yours." Victoria's words were soft, barely whispered against my skin, but I heard them clear as day.

Tingling with anticipation, I was about to steal a kiss when the smell of burning toast came to my attention.

Scrambling off my stool, I darted into the kitchen, grabbed the pan, and dumped it into the sink. When all was said and done, all we had left was a bunch of soggy charcoal.

"I think we've finally found something you're bad at Scar."

Low melodious laughter filled the room and I drank in every bit of it. Only with great reluctance did I shrug on my jacket and grab a granola bar from the pantry. I was halfway to the door before Victoria seemed to realize I was leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked, alarmed.

"La Push." I answered casually, trying to make light of what I knew was going to turn into a big deal. "Jake texted me. Said he wants to talk. I'll see you when I get back ok?" I'd put my fingers on the door for maybe a moment before Scar's pale hand was holding it shut.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not going anywhere." I sighed. I knew this was going to happen.

"Scar, Jake is my best friend. You _know_ what he means to me." I gave her a pointed look.

"Bella, you can't go there. They hate me. They know what I am and they'd like nothing better than to tear me apart. What do you think will happen when you waltz right in with my scent all over you?"

"Uhh…" That was a good question. I had no idea what would happen, but this was Jake we were talking about. He was practically my brother. Other than my parents, there was no one else I was closer too, except perhaps Scar.

Victoria's entire stance screamed defiance, but looking into her face I could also detect the faintest hint of fear.

"Scar," I spoke gently. "Nothing is going to happen. Jake will make sure of that. No one is going to hurt me. I know I seem fragile and weak to you, but you have to trust me to make my own decisions. Everything is going to be fine."

Stepping forward, I wrapped my arms around her neck and placed a reassuring kiss on her jaw. I felt her resistance melt, though her body remained stiff.

"Fine, just don't expect me to like it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I hummed, before kissing her again and heading out the door.

On the way to La Push I texted Jake again, asking where he wanted to meet up. He sent me a message back telling me to meet him on the beach.

Stepping out of my car, I walked the short distance down to the shore, being especially careful not to trip over anything. Victoria would be even more upset with me if I somehow managed to hurt myself.

Looking up and down the beach, I spotted Jacob a few yards away. I felt a smile begin to work its way across my features until I realized that there were two other figures standing beside him.

In the few short days since I'd seen him, Jake got even bigger. His muscles practically bulged, and with a twinge of disappointment I noticed he'd cut his hair. Scanning his face, he seemed older, like the weight of the world now rested on his shoulders. The men beside him seemed vaguely familiar, and it took me a second to recognize them as two of the cliff divers I'd seen the other day.

"Jake!" Deciding for the moment to ignore the others, I threw myself into a hug, laughing a bit when he easily supported my weight. Jake laughed, and just like that the serious young man disappeared and I had my best friend back.

Unfortunately, our easy camaraderie lasted all of 5 seconds before Jacob tensed, his nose hovering over my shoulder. Gently setting me down, Jake took a step back, his expression set into grim lines. I tried not to notice the stony complexions of his two companions.

"Bella, we need to talk." Immediately grasping that something serious was afoot, I gave Jake my full attention.

"Whats wrong Jake? Are you in trouble?" My eyes lingered on the hulking strangers beside him suspiciously. What I wasn't expecting was the short bark of laugher I received in response.

"No Bella. I'm not the one in trouble. Sam and Paul are alright." He said motioning to the older and younger one respectively. "They're not here to cause problems." I might have believed that if Paul weren't glaring at me like I kicked his puppy.

"Right…" I spoke slowly, obviously a bit skeptical of that claim. "What am I here for Jake?"

Grasping my arms, Jacob looked at me with earnest intensity.

"Bella, you're in danger." His face and tone were so solemn I believed him instantly. My heart raced as I tried to imagine what possible threat I'd have to face now. Was it the Cullens?

"What do you mean Jake?" My mouth felt dry with fear, but I pressed on.

"Billy said you had a red head at your party yesterday. He said she had crimson eyes. You need to stay away from her Bella. She's dangerous and if you get in her way she won't hesitate to kill you."

This was about Victoria? I felt relief sweep through me now that I knew that his fears were unfounded. Part of me wondered when I'd started to trust Victoria so much, but this was no time to start analyzing my feelings.

"Jake." I spoke slowly as I extricated myself from his grasp. "It's fine. Victoria won't hurt me. I already know."

"You know?" He asked; his voice small and child-like as he choked on his words. A low growl rumbled from Paul's chest. I kept my inflection calm and soothing.

"Yes. I know about you and I know about her. You're still my best friend. I'm not going to treat you any different because you can turn into a giant wolf."

Jakes face twisted, but before he could say anything Sam interjected with a snarl.

"So you also know that she and the Cullens are vampires, and that your friend in particular is a murderer?"

What could I say; for the most part they were right. Victoria _was_ a killer, yet I still willingly associated with her. So I said the only thing I could in my defense.

"Whatever she may or may not be, she's saved my life twice. I owe her. She protected me and Renee when I couldn't even protect myself." I felt tears form in my eyes as I thought back to that night in Phoenix. "I know you don't understand, but she's been nothing but kind. I can't betray her after what she's done for us."

Jake seemed conflicted while Sam's face was a visage of disgust. Paul on the other hand was shaking with rage, so I wasn't too surprised when he decided to take his turn to speak.

"This is who we're fighting for? People like this?" His eyes bored into me, and suddenly I felt very small in comparison. "Traitor! You're a traitor to your race! Though I shouldn't be surprised, it's not like you're all that human to begin with." He sneered, teeth bared threateningly.

I felt my face pale at the implication and I turned to Jake, silently pleading for it not to be true.

"You told them?" I whispered, betrayal growing in my chest. Part of me still hoped that Jake wouldn't betray my confidence like that.

His guilty expression was all the answer I needed.

Without another word, I turned and marched down the beach toward my truck, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, wait! I can explain! It's not what you think!" His footsteps were loud as he tried to follow, but I didn't give him a chance to clarify. Instead I hopped into the truck and closed the door with a slam, driving my point home.

Jakes hand pressed against the glass as he peered at me with large soulful eyes. Normally that would have won me over, but I was too hurt to think clearly, and locked the door. With a growl, I started the engine and drove away.

I didn't look back, even when his figure was long out of sight.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Chapter 22 complete! Thanks guys for all the brain storming and encouraging words. Consider it a late Valentines present for all the love you guys have shown me.**

**I know a lot of you were anxiously awaiting an update, but for those of you who don't know, you can check my story progress on my profile. I generally keep updates on how far along I am, along with the most recent date I worked on it. I put it there so that you guys know that while I might not have a speedy chapter done, I AM getting it finished.**

**Anyway, hopefully this will tide you all over until I can figure out what I'm going to write for the next chapter. _**

**For some reason I feel like I've forgotten something… Oh well. At any rate, enjoy. As always, let me know what you thought.**


	23. Chapter 23: Clearer than Words

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 23

Victoria

A growing sense of helplessness simmered beneath my skin as my Firefly drove away. A large part of me felt the urge to follow, but I knew that respecting the treaty was the only way to keep her safe in the long run.

I hated the sensation and decided that if I was being forced to wait like a trained dog, I might as well make use of my time and hunt. I didn't want to go out of my way to remind my mate of the eating habits she loathed.

Sliding into my truck, I drove away from Forks and across the line into Victoria, Canada. Parking on the outskirts, I exited the vehicle and prowled the edge of town. I wanted as few witnesses as possible. Hunting in the middle of town was only a good idea if you were moving on soon and didn't care who discovered the body.

I'd just circled around Beaver Lake - a pretty local with smooth waters, picnic tables, and green woodlands; when I spotted suitable prey.

He was an older man, early 60's, with gray balding hair and a sagging chin. Like most humans near the end of their lifespan he moved with the shuffling gait of the elderly. Testing the air, I could tell that his scent was off. It had a sour undertone that belonged only to the ill. Chances were he was on the last legs of his life. Giving him a quick end would be a mercy.

Having made up my mind, I'd moved an inch from my cover behind the trees when something caused me to pause.

A boy had run up and frantically tugging on his arm, eager to show his grandfather the fish he'd caught at the shore.

I shouldn't have stopped. There was no reason to hesitate. The man was old, weak, dying. In a way it would be merciful to take his life rather than allowing him to deteriorate slowly. Survival of the fittest demanded that I eliminate him from the gene pool; not that it was likely he had anything more to contribute in that regard.

Still…

He was already past his prime, in a few more years he'd be gone anyway… perhaps I should find better prey.

Someone younger.

Someone still likely to reproduce.

My feelings fluctuated back and forth on the matter and I growled in frustration. Why did it suddenly matter? This never used to bother me before.

"You let him go. Why?" The voice was sudden and unexpected. Whirling into a crouch, I bared my teeth in warning before recognizing the figure standing before me. Somehow I wasn't surprised he had the skill to sneak up on me.

Jasper Hale leaned casually against a nearby tree. His eyes were a somber yellow as he gazed at me, arms across his chest.

Surprising a vampire while it was hunting was a bad idea. Instincts took over, and he was lucky I had just enough control not to attack him on sight. Part of me wondered if these Cullens had any sort of sense at all.

It took me a moment, but I was finally able to straighten out of my defensive posture.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grit out between clenched teeth. His eyes narrowed, but otherwise he could have been carved from marble, he didn't so much as twitch at my tone. "What are you doing here? I somehow doubt you've come to join me for a snack."

"I was following you." Jasper was short and to the point. It was a trait I normally appreciated, but could only find annoying at this point in time. I could feel my eyes darken, but I refrained from saying anything hasty. If he wanted to be blunt, so could I.

"Why?" I watched as he pushed himself away from the tree and stepped closer. I tensed, but made no objection, trusting in my talent to keep me safe from potential danger.

"My family wanted to make sure you'd keep your word to hunt outside of Forks." His lip curled in faint amusement. "Edward was especially adamant in his demand to have you watched, but we all felt he was a little too emotionally involved for the task." He spread his arms indicatively. "So here I am."

I glowered.

I could understand the Cullen's urge to safeguard their way of life, but I'd done nothing to indicate I'd go back on my promise. Of course, I would if I had to, but right now I had every reason not to.

Edward was quickly becoming a thorn in my side.

A thorn I was aching to pluck.

He was acting like this was the first time a vampire had taken a human as their mate. True, said human usually got turned shortly after meeting said vampire, but it was hardly uncommon.

"Well you can tell your family that I have no intention of jeopardizing their position in Forks. So I would appreciate it if you'd run along and leave me to hunt in peace." I made a shooing gesture but wasn't surprised when Jasper made no indication of leaving. Instead he gave me a long searching look.

"Why did you decide not to kill him? You were going to, but changed your mind at the last second. Why?"

Scowling slightly, I was tempted to ignore the question, but somehow got the feeling that Jasper wasn't the kind of man to just let things lie.

"He's sickly, dying. Not much point when a healthier meal would taste so much better." I licked my lips for emphasis, but he appeared unfazed by my acting.

"You're lying. If you want to fool an empath, you're going to need more than a good poker face. You were going to kill him. I _felt_ your blood lust." A low growl issued from my throat almost against my will. I didn't like having my motives questioned, but the infuriating blond continued on. "The moment the child entered the picture you become conflicted. I don't understand…" Jaspers face and tone conveyed puzzlement, and lacked the subtle tone of judgment I might have expected from his brother.

Perhaps sensing my confusion, he elaborated.

"You feel empathy. You remember what it was like to be human, yet you continue to hunt them, even _knowing_ there's another way. I'm confused by the contradiction…"

I felt a rush of shame and averted my eyes. He was right; I _did_ understand. I was still capable of sympathy. However, the shame I felt was _not_ for the taking of human life; but because after all the ugly facets of humanity I'd been witness too, I still _could_.

I shouldn't feel bad for taking a human life. Death was natural. Men killed each other every day for reasons less important than mine. Hell, soldiers on the front lines of wars killed more people in a _day_ then I usually did in an entire _week_.

I shouldn't be ashamed of survival.

I _couldn't_ be ashamed of survival.

To agonize over one's existence was a slow death for our kind.

As well meaning as they might have been, I didn't appreciate Jasper's attempts to analyze me.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself." I snapped, striding away from the park. "It's kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. Darwin's imperative at its finest." Jasper walked beside me, his moss and seawater scent tickled my nose as he did.

"I used to tell myself the same thing." He mused, acting as if he were out for a nice stroll through the woods rather than interrupting my meal. I paused; temper cooling, somehow dubious that a golden eyed vampire had once shared similar thoughts.

"Then why did you stop?" I questioned, not understanding what drove a man to willingly drink the equivalent of what seemed like horse piss. Jasper's face twisted in pain for a moment before smoothing over into a mask that could only be described as 'stoic'.

"I couldn't stand the pain." I blinked as he continued in a tone that was impersonal in it's delivery. "I'm an empath. I feel the emotions of everyone around me. I'm buffeted by them to the extent that sometimes it's hard to distinguish them from my own. Every time I took a life, I felt them die. I felt their pain and fear. I experienced their regret and desperation as if I was the one fading away instead of growing stronger."

Gazing into Jasper's eyes, I saw a man who'd weathered constant heartache. I couldn't even imagine how much of a curse his gift must have seemed to him.

"So when I found out there was another way, I jumped at the chance." He continued in a soft voice. "They may taste horrible, but at least I don't have to _feel_ with animals. Not with my gift at any rate." He smiled weakly, and I couldn't help but sense that he may have just revealed a part of his soul to me. "The family applauds me for my choice, but the simple fact of the matter is that I'm a coward. I don't abstain _just_ because it's the 'right' thing to do. I abstain because I'd go mad if I didn't. If feeding from animals wasn't necessity for my mental health, I'm not sure I'd be able to resist a human diet."

I couldn't argue with logic like that. In his position I might very well have done the same thing. Yet it didn't change the fact that I _wasn't_ him, and that I _didn't_ need to follow the same rules.

Somehow during the course of our conversation, Jasper managed to guide our path to his car without my notice. I wasn't even surprised to discover that he drove a dodge charger straight out of The Dukes of Hazzard.

What _did_ surprise me however was the blood bag he pulled from a cooler in the trunk of his car. From the way he looked from me to the plasma and back made it clear the refrigerated packet was for me.

I hissed, insulted that he thought he had the right to dictate what I would and wouldn't eat. Only Bella had that right, and even then, only to an extent. A wave of calm washed over me and I could tell he was using his gift to affect my mood. The irritating thing about it was that my artificial calm wouldn't even allow for the aggravation I would have felt otherwise.

"Now don't get all worked up." He drawled, his southern accent peaking through. "Esme makes us keep coolers of blood in our cars as a precaution whenever we leave town. We hardly use them, but it's her motherly nature at work. Since I interrupted your dinner, providing a meal is the least I can do."

For a brief moment I considered turning my back and tracking down the old man just to assert my independence, but Jasper had been kind, and it would be a disservice to repay that by subjecting him to the emotions of a human in the throes of death. Therefore, I grudgingly accepted the meager offering.

"Fine. I'll humor you _once_. This doesn't mean I'm gonna turn over a new leaf and join you in the slaughter of America's wildlife." Puncturing the bag with my teeth, I tipped my head back and let the cool vitae slide down my throat. It didn't taste bad, but a human would probably compare it to eating cold leftovers. Once I'd drained the sac, I tossed it back into Jaspers trunk with a dismissive flick of my hand. "You're a smart man; I've _seen_ the rows of diplomas on the wall. You know that vampires serve a vital purpose. Humans need checks and balances just like every other creature."

"I'm not saying I disagree;" Jasper amicably stated. "But you've taken a human as your mate. We were once like them. Can you really argue that how we live is wrong when you'd sacrifice anything to protect a girl just like them?"

"Bella's different…" I muttered, thinking about my Firefly's courage and the soft glow of her skin.

"Wouldn't another say the same about their loved ones?" If I hadn't been standing right next to him, I'd have said he was patronizing me. Still, I couldn't quite help the glare I slanted in his direction. "All I'm suggesting is that you try to be a little more… selective, with your prey."

"How am I to decide who 'deserves' death? I'm not a mind reader. Unlike Edward I cannot look at a person and know their innermost secrets. The world isn't in black and white." Sadness pooled in Jasper's yellow eyes and for a moment he gazed into the distance.

"No, I suppose you're right." Shaking his head as if to ward off old memories; Jasper smiled ruefully. "Well, it's been a pleasure talking to you Victoria, but I'd better get back before my mate wonders where I am. It wouldn't do to have her think I prefer another woman's company."

I couldn't quite contain my huff of disbelief. While it was true that vampires could be very territorial about their mates it was virtually unheard of for a vampire to cheat once a pair became official. Jealousy was mostly reserved for the courtship stage, where one or both parties remained undecided. Still, implying that I was worthy of his wife's ire was sweet.

Despite myself my lips quirked with mirth; so my next words were lightly spoken.

"Get outta here," I paused before something else occurred to me. "And tell your creepy brother to mind his own business if he wants to keep an important part of his anatomy!"

Chuckling as he slipped into his charger, Jasper gave me a two finger salute before speeding off in his muscle car.

Deciding I'd spent long enough from my own mate, I flashed back to my truck before driving back to Forks.

By the time I made it to Bella's it was already approaching late afternoon. I noticed Charlie's car in the driveway, so I decided to go in the front rather than sneak in through the side. I wanted Bella's father to get used to seeing me around.

Plus, this would be my first time confronting Charlie as his 'daughter's lover' and the best way to win over parents is to appear attentive yet respectful.

Walking toward the porch I heard the distinct sound of crying emanating from the 2nd floor. Instantly recognizing the sound of Bella's voice, alarms started ringing in my head. Knocking a bit harder then I meant too, I barely managed to keep myself from ripping the door off the handle in the five seconds it took Charlie to answer.

When he did I nearly gaped in surprise.

Charlie looked like he'd aged ten years overnight. His brown eyes, the eyes he shared with Bella, were worn and weary. Lines of stress were evident in his features where before there had been none.

Fuck.

I knew I shouldn't have allowed Bella to visit those mongrels.

I didn't get to indulge in self recrimination long because the moment Charlie registered my presence his face became slack with relief.

"Victoria. Thank God you're here. Maybe you'll have better luck then I have. Bella's really upset right now, and nothing I've done seems to help." He sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair as I stepped past into the house.

"What happened?" I asked; my voice flat as I fought the urge to charge the upper landing. A curious mixture of anguish, disappointment, and anger was plainly expressed in his gaze.

"Jacob told others about Bella's… condition. Not all of them were as kind as you."

"He did what?" My words were ice. Charlie must have seen something in my face because he took a half step away in fear before remembering himself. Still, his heart remained slightly elevated as he told me what he'd learned, second hand, through Bella. Stifling my snarl, I jerked my head in the direction of the stairs. "I'm going to see how Bella is doing."

Without waiting for his nod of approval I took the steps two at a time, making sure to keep a human pace in case Charlie was watching.

Knocking softly, I quietly stepped into her room. The door clicked shut behind me.

Bella didn't move from her face down position on the bed, body trembling from the force of her emotions. I couldn't see her face since it was buried in her pillow, but I could smell the salt of tears even from across the room.

I could feel something in my chest break and before I knew it I was in the bed, wrapping my arms around Bella's prone form. My Firefly didn't speak; instead she wordlessly put her arms around my neck and rested her cheek against my collar. I pretended I couldn't see the tears as they soaked my shirt.

Brushing kisses against Bella's face and hair, I felt rage form a knot in my stomach; felt it seep into my veins until I was filled with wrath. Nobody messed with my mate and got away with it. I'd been willing to live and let live, but this was unacceptable. I wasn't about to let some filthy mongrels endanger Bella's life by running their mouths.

I'd hunt them down.

They had superior numbers, but they couldn't stay together forever. Unlike them, I had all the time in the world. It was a shame that I'd have to give them quick deaths, but they were too dangerous to keep alive long enough for torture.

They'd have no idea what hit them, and unlike their feeble claims to righteousness I had no qualms about taking their friends or family.

I was so lost in visions of the bloody havoc I would wreak that I forgot my central reason for retribution until she shifted against me.

Bella.

What would my Firefly think of the scheme to murder her best friend and his tribe?

Probably not much.

In fact, she would hate it.

My jaw clenched as I realized that any revenge involving killing someone Bella knew and cared for wasn't a viable option.

"Did you speak with Charlie?" Bella mumbled against my shoulder. I nodded; conscious of the way her fingers tightened on my shirt. "I can't believe he'd do something like that…" My Firefly trailed off, her voice thick.

"People do cruel things all the time Bella. Often it's violent and senseless. Just say the word and I'll make sure he never bothers you again." My voice came out low and rough. Something about it must have registered in her mind because she pulled back to look at me. Even red nosed and puffy eyed my Firefly was a beautiful person.

She seemed to be searching for something in my face so I gazed back seriously. I guess she found it, because her eyes settled and her body relaxed.

"I don't want you to hurt him Scar. What Jake did was horrible, and it hurt me very deeply, but he's still important to me." Bella cast her eyes to the side as they brimmed with a fresh round of tears. She gave me a watery smile. "Besides, he probably feels I've done the same, being involved with his mortal enemy and all."

"Bella…" I sighed and pulled her into another embrace. My Firefly really was too forgiving. Despite my selfish desire to keep her with me forever, I was starting to wonder if she had the temperament for becoming a vampire. There was a chance that killing another human being would damage her irrevocably.

My thoughts turned to the Cullens and their diet. Their way of life seemed more suited for my Bella, but when I thought of the judgmental looks I'd no doubt receive if we stayed my stomach churned with unhappiness.

I couldn't live without my mate, and there was a persistent part of me that feared the Cullens; Edward especially, would convince her to turn away from me. After all, I wasn't like them. My heart didn't bleed for the human condition.

I was a vampire in the true sense of the word. Blind to my internal struggle, Bella continued.

"I've always been different. Abnormal. People aren't supposed to glow in the dark; but you know you're something else when _werewolves_ accuse you of being a freak of nature." The words came out bitter, with underlying hints of sadness. A growl forced its way past my lips as I grabbed Bella's chin, forcing her to meet my eyes.

"You are _not_ a freak. You're the most beautiful soul I know and I'll rip the tongue out of anyone who says otherwise." I whispered fiercely. "Someday you're going to master your gift, and make them regret ever having occupied the air you breathe."

My Firefly's mouth twitched; her eyes warmed and sparkled with mirth.

"Really? The air I breathe huh? Wow."

I scowled, a little put out that she wasn't taking me seriously. It was hard to resist the temptation to pout.

"Aww. Don't get upset Scar." She said, placing a kiss on my shoulder. "I'm just happy you're willing to defend my honor… even if it was a little dramatic." Growling playfully, I pretend to take a snap at her, eliciting laughter.

My smile grew, Bella hadn't even flinched.

After a period of comfortable silence, in which Bella was lost in thought, she huffed and rolled out of my arms so that she was now spread out on the duvet.

"Do you think I'll ever get control of my glow Scar?" I could tell the question was meant to be casual, but the underlying quaver of uncertainty belied the attempt.

"With enough time and practice I believe it's possible. Nothing is ever 100% certain, but I think chances are in your favor." I answered carefully, not wanting to promise results that might never come. Bella sat up, her eyes burning with resolve.

"So how do we do this?" Blinking at her sudden change in mood, it took me a second to fully process her request.

"Well… I guess the first thing we need to find out is how your power is tied to you. By that I mean whether it's a voluntary or involuntary function." My Firefly's face scrunched together in confusion and I had to resist the impulse to coo.

"But I thought we already determined that. I mean, it's not like I _want_ to become my own personal nightlight." I shook my head and shifted into a cross legged position.

"I'm not saying you consciously affect your talent. It's more like… here, it's more like the difference between your lungs and your heart. Your heart beats involuntarily. You cannot consciously will it to stop or slow. Unless acted upon by an outside force, your heart will keep on going no matter how you feel about the matter.

Your lungs are different; most of the time you aren't aware that they're doing their job. You simply breathe in and out every day with no real effort. However, unlike your heart, you can 'hijack' the regular functions of your lungs. You can control the speed and depth of your breathing or, if you choose, cease to breathe altogether.

It's this distinction I'm talking about when I refer to voluntary of involuntary body functions."

Bella listened raptly, her head nodding slightly as I explained things.

"So how are we going to find out if I'm a heart or a lungs kinda girl?" She asked; eyes bright and curious. A much better improvement from the heartsick girl of ten minutes ago. Pursing my lips, I cocked my head as I tried to think.

"I've given the subject a little thought, and I'm willing to try a few different methods, but right now I think attempting some of the most tried and true formulas should be our priority. Unfortunately, if it turns out that your powers are beyond deliberate control there won't be much we can do besides the measures we've already taken." Bella's face fell a little, so I hastened to add more. "Don't get discouraged. We haven't even started tests." My Firefly seemed to visually pull together some confidence before gracing me with a small smile.

"What's first?"

"Meditation." I answered simply. "It's an age old art that brings one more in tune with the body. I'm hoping that measure of awareness will give you some insight." Moving into a cross legged position, Bella slapped her hands on her thighs in excitement.

"How do we begin?" Smirking at my Firefly's enthusiasm, I gently took her hands in my own.

"For starters, you need to calm down. Meditation is all about being still and clearing away the clutter in our minds. We'll start simple.

Close your eyes and relax. Take deep breaths in through your nose and slowly exhale through your mouth."

I watched as Bella strove to follow my instructions. Her shoulders slumped as she began to unwind. Pitching my tone so that it comes out low and soothing, I continue talking as my hands gently massage her fingers.

"Alright, I want you to concentrate on your heart. Feel it beating as you inhale and exhale. Imagine it pumping blood to every part of your body, providing life from the top of your head to the tips of your toes." I paused. "Are you with me so far Bella?" I got a faint murmur of confirmation in response.

"I want you to picture warmth starting in your chest. Every time you breathe in an out it gets just a bit stronger, and as it does your muscles are relaxing even further. Like the blood running through your veins, the warmth is spreading. It's traveling through your legs and arms until your whole body is suffused with it. When it reaches every part of your body I want you to hold that feeling."

As I spoke my Firefly began to glow.

Bella couldn't tell because her eyes were closed, but I watched in fascination as her body followed my instructions exactly. Light poured off her skin, first from the area above her heart before it slowly advanced down her limbs, until every part of her was shining.

It was beautiful.

"Bella," I leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Open your eyes."

My Firefly shuddered as my breath ghosted across her ear before her eyes fluttered open. Gasping sharply, she only had a moment to appreciate the view before the florescence beneath her skin faltered, flickered, and died.

Bella obviously lost her moment of calm.

Still, it didn't keep her from throwing her arms around my neck with a joyous shout.

"Scar, did you see? I was glowing all on my own!" A wide grin donned her features and she was practically vibrating in my lap she was so excited.

Her happiness was so infectious I felt a rumbling hum of satisfaction start in my chest as I buried my face in her hair.

Bella's heart was beating so fast, her heat and scent surrounded me so completely I had to swallow the venom pooling in my mouth.

I wanted her so badly, in more ways than one.

But I sucked it up and settled for kissing my Firefly till she was flushed and breathless.

"Now all we have to work on it is keeping you from tripping over your own feet every time I turn around." I purred, running my lips against her jaw. Bella laughed and nuzzled my cheek.

"Whatever, you know you love me." The moment the words left her lips she froze, her expression twisted in horror as she stumbled to take it back.

"I-I mean not that you actually _love_ me, I-its j-just a figure of spee-"

Cutting off her rambling by pressing my finger to her mouth, I gazed seriously into her wide frightened eyes.

"Bella…" I started; my voice gently somber as my free hand tenderly caressed her face. "I love you. I do. You're my mate. I'll never love another the way I love you." I could finally admit it. I'd been unable to deny that the part of me composed of pure instinct loved Bella, craved her, but the conscious part of my mind hadn't been willing to even _think_ of the 'L word'.

Tears welled in Bella's eyes and suddenly her lips were on mine, her whole body pressed against my front like she was trying to pour everything she was feeling into our kiss.

A growl worked its way up my throat and I found myself pushing Bella back on the sheets, as I possessively claimed her mouth. Every instinct urged me to mark my territory as I raked my fingers down her sides. My body thrummed with desire as the scent of our combined arousal filled the room.

I was losing control fast.

Bella's heart was beating so quickly, her blood rushing just below the surface of her rosy cheeks.

With a concentrated effort of will I wrenched my head back, barely daring to breathe when I took in the sight below me.

My Firefly's lips were red and swollen from kissing; her hair in tousled disarray, but it was her eyes that kept me riveted. Hooded and dark; I saw lust, passion, need, but most importantly love.

My Bella loved me.

Her eyes spoke clearer than any words.

I would prove I was worthy.

Humming with approval, I leaned down and reverently captured her lips in a kiss. Gentling my caresses I closed my eyes and rested my lips against her throat. For several seconds I stayed there, letting my Firefly know without words that I would never harm her.

Slowly our bodies entwined as we shed the layers between us. Bella was warm and soft and her heart beat like a drum beneath my lips, her arms wrapped around me as she pulled me desperately closer.

Hesitantly at first, but with increasing fervor, we set about exploring one another. Bella's skin was a map of her life, every scar and mark I worshiped with single minded intensity. When my hand slid to her most secret places - when her body arched and sighed - as she teetered over the edge, I felt my heart clench in synchrony.

If it hadn't been clear before, I was certain I'd never be the same again.

Later, with inexperienced fingers and earnest hands she returned the favor.

With Bella wrapped in my arms, I found peace.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Ok, I finally got around to fleshing out the end of this chapter a bit. Hopefully this gives some of you that little bit more while keeping those of you who didn't want anything really citrusy happy.**

**Edited May 28****th**** 2011.**


	24. Chapter 24: Morning After

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

**A/N: I updated the end of chapter 23 for those of you who are interested in reading it and haven't already.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 24

Bella

I woke to morning light slanting across my face. Scrunching my nose and turning my head into the pillow I stretched luxuriously, enjoying the pleasant ache in my muscles as I settled back into the blankets. For a moment I laid there, basking in the quiet lethargy of a good night's sleep before my higher brain functions started to kick in.

Running my hand along the sheets I frowned when my fingers failed to find the cool marble skin of my lover. Deciding it was time to wake up; my blurry eyes greeted the new day, unprepared for what I'd see.

Victoria was standing beside the window, completely naked.

I let my gaze wander admiringly over the span of her lithe, powerful limbs. If Alice embodied grace and Rosalie beauty, than without a doubt Victoria was passion. My body flushed as I remembered the night before. Everything about Scar was intense and more than a little wild.

It was something I loved and envied.

Even now, completely nude, she showed no qualms about someone possibly spotting her through the glass.

My pounding heart must have finally caught her attention because she looked away from the scenery outside and focused on my face.

Inhaling deeply, Victoria's eyes closed with pleasure. A sultry smile slipped across her features and I blushed as I realized she could probably smell the effect she had on me. Abandoning the window, Victoria slunk across the room and slid beneath the sheets. Without a shred of hesitation she pressed the entire length of her body along my back, causing my breath to hitch. Every part of me tingled and I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped my lips when she began placing open mouthed kisses on the back of my neck and shoulders.

"Scar." I groaned, squirming a little under my amorous vampire.

"Bella." She replied; nibbling my ear as her hands gently caressed the bruises on my thighs.

That's right.

Bruises.

I hadn't escaped my night of passion completely unscathed, but every moment had been worth it a thousand times over. Any other vampire might have felt guilty of the marks, no matter how much both parties enjoyed it at the time, but not Victoria.

In fact, it was quite the opposite.

My lover was _proud_.

To Victoria, my slight discoloration was a mark of victory, of love. It meant she hadn't killed me. When my heart was pounding and my blood was flowing swift and fast beneath her lips, our mixed arousal staining the air, she didn't bite. She didn't sink her teeth into my flesh and drain me dry.

It wasn't expressly said, but I'd read it in her eyes and the way her fingers roamed throughout the night. Triumph, love, tenderness; it was all there.

I couldn't regret these small aches even if I wanted to.

Things were just starting to get heated when a sharp rap at the door interrupted us.

"Bella, wake up! You have school in an hour!" Charlie's voice filtered through the wood and caused me to freeze in embarrassment. I'd completely forgotten he was in the house.

I made to wiggle out from beneath Victoria when my amused lover efficiently pinned me to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her voice was pure silk, and immediately caused a shot of desire racing down my spine. I was so flustered it actually took me a moment to compose my thoughts enough to speak.

"S-school?" I stammered; my heart beating out of control at the seductive smile that framed her lips.

"I don't think so." She purred, "I'm not finished with you yet."

For half a second I completely melted, until I remembered Charlie was just downstairs. Groaning with frustration I attempted to push Scar away.

"V-victoria, cut it out." I gasped and blushed when I felt her tongue swipe my neck. "S-seriously now, Charlie will hear us."

Pausing in her ministrations, she pulled back just enough to give me a dubious expression.

"That didn't stop you last night…"

"…What?" My face was completely blank before realization dawned on me. "Oh my god! Charlie heard us?" I could feel myself start to hyperventilate as I imagined my father reading Victoria her Miranda Rights. Before my mind could completely spiral out of control, Victoria brought me back to the present by _chuckling_ of all things.

"Yeah, he almost opened the door twice, but I think he was too afraid of what he'd find if he did."

Hiding my face in the pillow, I fervently wished to be put out of my misery.

"Oh God," I moaned, "Could this day get any worse?"

"Probably." Victoria stated as she placed what was supposed to be a reassuring kiss on my shoulder. I didn't feel very placated.

Opening my mouth to reply, I was once more halted by the sound of Charlie yelling from down stairs for me to hurry up.

Scrambling out of bed, I hurried through my daily routines before throwing on the first outfit I could find in my closet. Scar sighed dejectedly and lounged on my bed as she unashamedly watched me dress.

"Coming?" I asked, dreading the thought of going downstairs to face my father.

Instead of replying, she merely sauntered into the bathroom, where moments later the sound of the shower came on.

I was going to take that as a no.

Thankfully all of my 'battle scars' from last night were hidden by my clothes. I was already dreading this confrontation as it was, without having to worry about Charlie thinking Victoria beat me.

Timidly descending the stairs, I spotted my father sipping coffee at the kitchen table. That might have been reassuring if, simultaneously, he hadn't also been cleaning his gun. Trying to pretend today was perfectly normal; I proceeded to make myself an egg sandwich while the silence stretched.

From the way Charlie was so obviously _not_ looking at me, I could tell he wasn't pleased.

I ate quietly until he set his pistol down with a muffled thunk.

Victoria must have taken that as some sort of signal, because I was saved from what would have been an awkward attempt at conversation by her arrival.

Hair still damp from the shower, and wearing nothing but an over-sized button up, Scar strolled casually into the kitchen. Unprepared for Victoria's brazenness, Charlie immediately choked on his coffee while I stared in frozen horror.

Completely oblivious (or perhaps ignoring) the tension, she poured herself a cup of coffee, closed her eyes, and took a sip. Incredulously, I watched her hum with pleasure and take another.

I had to admit, she was a great actress. If I hadn't known that it probably tasted like liquid dirt to her, I'd have been completely fooled.

My father's face was turning an unhealthy shade of purple when she finally deigned to give us her attention. Smiling lazily, she looked Charlie right in the eye.

"Morning Charlie." Her voice was velvet, but the mischievous glint in her eye revealed her true intentions.

Dad's mouth opened and closed twice before his eyes narrowed and his lips compressed into a tight line.

"Bella," he spoke in clipped tones as I glanced nervously between him and Scar. "Why don't you head to school; I'd like to speak to Victoria alone."

I felt my face pale as I stared at my father in disbelief before sending Scar a pleading look. I couldn't count on my father not to try something stupid, but I could at least hope Victoria wouldn't allow things to escalate. The smile I got in return I'm sure was _meant_ to be reassuring.

Charlie caught my gaze, and judging from his frown of displeasure, unhappy with my failure to follow orders.

"Now, Isabella!" His voice brooked no argument, so I obediently collected my things and walked toward the door; unable to resist anxiously looking back every three steps. Just as I was about to step outside, Charlie made one last parting comment. "Bella… From now on you're going to keep your door open."

Mortified, I rushed to my truck before starting the engine with a loud growl. I felt like a coward, leaving Victoria alone with my father, but I knew that staying would be far worse. Normally Charlie was pretty lax when it came to enforcing rules, but when he actually did, he was dead serious. If I'd further disobeyed him, chances were he'd lose his temper and do something like try and arrest Scar on grounds of statutory rape.

Consenting or not, I was still only seventeen. Scar, while well into her 60's, was masquerading as 21. As such, legally speaking, Charlie had the law on his side if he chose to do so.

As I drove, I tried not to think about what would happen to my father if he even made the attempt. I was pretty sure Scar wouldn't hurt him, but best case scenario had her leaving town to avoid the law. That was definitely something I didn't want happening.

The first few classes passed in a blur of makeup work and before I knew it Angela was kindly inviting me to sit with her for lunch.

As we waited in line for lunch, the cafeteria doors opened and in walked the Cullens. If I hadn't been so caught up in my concerns about Victoria, I might have been amused at how the focus of the entire student body seemed to zone onto them. All in all they reminded me a lot of meerkats.

Alice waved hello from her table, which I'd barely returned before I was pounced on by Jessica.

"So Bella, why did you miss school the other day?" I blushed and shifted awkwardly in my seat, however, before I could answer Angela interjected.

"Come on Jess, the poor girl just got back. We don't need to spread any of her gossip around just yet." Jessica seemed to deflate a bit, and while I wanted to leave it at that, I actually wanted to befriend these people.

"Food poisoning from the other day; I have a poor immune system so it's not unusual for me to get sick often." I smiled weakly.

"Is that why you wear the gloves?" Eric asked, sliding closer on the bench so he could be included in the conversation. He was, or course, referring to the plastic gloves I wore.

"Yes. It helps prevent me from getting sick all the time." It was a lie of course, but one I used at my other school to help explain away that oddity. Not that it'd really kept me from becoming an outcast.

"So Bella," Mike cut in, a hopeful twinkle in his eye. "The boys and I were going to go surfing down in La Push. You down for a bit of body surfing?" His grin a little _too_ enthusiastic.

My mind immediately went to Jake and the boys on the reservation and I cringed to imagine what would happen if I went back.

"Er, No thanks Mike. The locals don't seem to like me very much, so I'd rather avoid a confrontation." Before he could voice his obvious curiosity, Jessica interrupted, clearly relieved that I hadn't accepted his invitation.

"That's ok Bella! Angela and I were going to go shopping today after school; you can hang with us instead!" Shopping wasn't exactly one of my favorite pastimes either, and something in my expression must have given it away because Angela took the time to add her two cents.

"The book store down the street is having a half off sale today, if you're interested." I perked up slightly and shared a smile with her.

For a moment I hesitated. Should I befriend these people knowing they might reject me later because of my choice in lover? After a moment of deliberation I decided to get it out in the open now while I was still emotionally un-invested. Being shunned after getting to know them would be worse.

"Alright, that sounds like it could be fun. Would either of you mind if I invited my girlfriend?"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that suddenly enveloped the table.

"Figures the new girl would be a dyke." Lauren sniffed and pushed away from the bench. "I'll catch you losers later." Angela was the first to recover and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you can. I'd be delighted to meet her. Isn't that right Jess?" She turned and looked pointedly at her friend.

"R-right; totally not a problem." I could tell that she was trying hard to hide her delight over the fact that I wouldn't be competing with her for Mike's affections. The boys on the other hand looked like I'd just told them Christmas was canceled this year.

We spent the rest of the time talking and laughing until the bell rang. I had two remaining classes and I was more than a little nervous about what they would bring. As of yet my classes remained Cullen free, and I'd only seen them from a distance, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling a small ball of anxiety. Alice or Emmett wouldn't be so bad, but the other three were either intimidating or distinctly unfriendly.

Stepping into Mr. Banner's biology class for the first time, my eyes swept the room before I froze in unmitigated terror.

Edward Cullen was sitting at a desk.

Bronze haired, black eyed, Edward-_freaking_-Cullen was sitting at the _only_ desk with an empty seat.

It was official. God totally hated me.

Like a woman condemned I walked haltingly to my new seat. From the scowl adorning his features I could only guess that he was as displeased about the seating arrangement as I was, I confirmed my hypothesis when I noticed that he wasn't even breathing.

Awesome.

I really hoped the scent eliminators I'd lathered on this morning were working.

The moment the thought even occurred to me I watched Edward blink. A surprised expression crossed his face before his shoulders lost some tension and he took a slight cautionary sniff of the air.

He shuddered before his entire body slumped with relief.

"Thanks." I heard him mumble, while I tried not to look at him too closely. Cause seriously, he was weirding me out. That is, until I remembered he could read minds.

Naturally, like any sane person with a huge secret would do, I panicked.

My eyes immediately flashed to my skin, as if to confirm its normality before I panicked again and started singing 'the song that never ends' in my head on replay.

Edward groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"You couldn't have chosen _anything_ else?"

I felt myself flush with embarrassment and stopped. It wasn't my intention to torture him. Besides, I seriously doubted I could have kept it up for the entire class period. I resigned myself to having my brain picked.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Edward kept giving me side long glances while I tried to pretend I was paying attention in class.

Finally, I couldn't take the tension any longer.

"What is it?" I hissed, mostly unsuccessful at keeping the annoyance from my voice.

"Sorry." Edward looked chagrined as his eyes flicked away. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I merely wanted to apologize for how I acted the first time we met. It was completely involuntary on my part."

He sounded earnest, but his eyes belied his calm; they were a very dark gold. It was obvious that my scent was still affecting him, although not quite to the extent it was at our first encounter.

I shuddered slightly as I remembered his vicious onyx eyes.

Flinching slightly, Edward's face contorted into an expression of self-loathing, and I felt bad for inadvertently causing him pain.

"I forgive you." I murmured, willing to let bygones be bygones as long as he did the same. If what Victoria said about singers was true, I couldn't blame him entirely. "Here, let's start over." I extended my hand with a tentative smile. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." His mouth quirked with what I assumed was amusement.

The rest of the class was spent in light banter as we completed our work and I found that we shared many common interests. Still, we were far from being friends, which was why I was taken completely by surprise when I found him waiting for me outside my last class.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly alarmed but mostly just curious. Smiling charmingly, he walked beside me as I headed for the parking lot.

"I was hoping you would do me the honor of walking you to your car."

"Uh, s-sure." I stammered, not used to being the recipient of such old fashioned chivalry. I could feel myself blush slightly, an effect that only increased when he opened the front door for me.

I'd only gotten a few steps when I noticed a large group of people huddled around a car in the parking lot. The throng was too thick to see through, but when I caught a flash of red hair I felt my heart begin to pound in anticipation.

However, before I could do more than entertain the thought of rushing down the stairs, Edwards cold hand clamped around my wrist. Pulled short, I turned with a look of annoyance to gaze at my captor.

"Yes Edward?" With no small amount of trepidation, I noticed that his eyes were now black, the muscles in his jaw stood out as he clenched his teeth.

"You shouldn't go down there Bella."

"Why not?" I had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, but I wanted to give him a chance to prove me wrong. I'd enjoyed speaking with him during biology and I wasn't keen to go back to strained relations.

"You know why." He growled, his fingers tightened, causing me to wince slightly. However, Edward didn't seem to notice. "She's dangerous Bella. A killer. A murderer. She feels no remorse for what she's done. Once your novelty wears off, she'll do the same to you. You shouldn't trust her."

Scowling fiercely, I found myself defending Victoria without even a second thought. After all, who was he to judge her?

"Oh? Well then since you're such a saint, tell me Edward; how many people have you killed?" I rebuked him harshly, my eyes narrowed in ire. "How many lives have you snuffed out just as easily as she has? If you can truthfully say that neither you nor your family has ever taken a human life I'll actually _consider_ doing what you say."

I waited, but Edward's expression was blank and stony. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to speak, I tugged ineffectually at my arm.

"Let. Me. Go." I spoke between grit teeth, and he grudgingly complied.

Wasting no further time, I jogged down the stairs and pushed my way through the crowd.

Victoria was leaning against her truck, waving her arms animatedly as she described the differences between a combustion engine and an electric one. The entire student body was enthralled. It was a feeling I sympathized with, and who could blame them?

With her hair down and wild, sporting a red blouse, blue jean jacket, matching pants and a belt sash she looked casual but stylish.

I felt a wide grin stretch across my face when I was reminded not for the first time that this beautiful creature was mine.

"Scar!" Shouting enthusiastically, I dodged around several drooling boys before throwing myself at the object of my affection. More than pleased when she caught me with the effortless grace with which she did everything.

"Hello Firefly." She purred, sending delicious shivers down my spine. "I missed you." Her arms wrapped around me like it was the most natural thing in the world before her lips descended on mine in an ardent kiss. A sigh of content escaped me as we fit seamlessly together.

Vaguely aware of the whispers and groans of disappointment from the mob surrounding us, we separated after a long moment. Victoria wore an expression of such lazy satisfaction that I couldn't help but laugh.

However, before she could give me the third degree, I noticed Angela nervously making her way towards us.

Turning away from my lover, I happily waved her over, conscious of the way Victoria's arm pulled me closer as she eyed my new friend.

"Angela!" I grinned eager to introduce. "This is my girlfriend Victoria." I indicated the red head glued to my side, although I figured our relationship was self-explanatory at this point. "Victoria, this is my new friend Angela. She's invited us shopping in Port Angeles if you're interested."

"H-hello." She stuttered, thrusting her hand forward with determination.

A quick glance a Scar revealed that all wariness had melted away and she was now regarding Angela with amusement.

"Pleasure." Clasping her hand, Victoria donned a catlike smile. The blush rising in Angela's cheeks told me she'd noticed it too. I could tell she was more than a little flustered by the situation, but was bravely overcoming the awkwardness.

"W-we'd be more than happy to have you along, if you want." The genuine smile she gave us made me even more confident I'd made a wise choice in befriending Angela.

Unfortunately, before Scar could get out more than a syllable, a commotion to the side caught our attention.

Like Moses and the Red Sea, Rosalie Hale parted the crowds around Victoria's truck. With the carriage of a queen, she strode up. Her eyes passed over Angela and I with cool disinterest before finally settling on Scar.

"You haven't already forgotten have you?" Rose's spoke, a single brow raised with faint reproach.

Face carefully blank, Victoria slowly shook her head.

"Good." The blonde's voice brooked no argument. "You promised to help me fix my car today, and since the forecast for later today is _clear skies_ now's as good a time as any."

Nonplussed, I watched comprehension dawn on my lover's countenance. Although, I admit, I was still quite lost.

"Of course," Victoria declared; her voice and expression completely calm, although her eyes twinkled suspiciously. "I'd lube up with you anytime." Her last statement came out a suggestive drawl. Just hearing it caused my face to flush recalling the last time I'd heard that husky tone. Displeased that it was directed at anyone but me, I had to resist the urge to scowl.

Rosalie on the other hand, had no such compunction, and made her ire known by full on glaring. Or at least, I might have believed she was glaring if I hadn't caught the slightest twitch of her mouth.

"My house, ten minutes. _Be there_." She stressed the words before strutting off with a flick of her hair. We watched her go before Victoria turned to Angela and I apologetically.

"Sorry, I guess I won't be able to join the both of you in Port Angeles. I forgot I had a prior engagement."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" I asked, concerned, looking pointedly in Edward's direction. Laughing slightly, Scar leaned down and placed a tender kiss on my lips, fingers curled protectively on the skin of my lower back.

"I'll be alright Firefly. Go have fun with your new friends. I'll be waiting for you when you get home." Her words were a sultry whisper in my ear. My body suddenly felt warm with desire and in that moment I would have been more than happy to take her straight home.

"I'm sorry you can't accompany us." Angela murmured softly. "Unfortunately if we're going to be back home before it get too dark we have to leave now."

Pouting slightly, I left the circle of Victoria's arms and glanced over at my truck.

"Do you mind coming following me to the house Angie?" I inquired, giving my new friend a quick glance. "I want to drop my truck off. I doubt it could make the trip to Port Angeles."

"Of course, I'm sure Jess won't have a problem with it." However, Scar clearly had her own idea.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I'll just get Rosalie to help me drive it back, since she's commandeered me for the day."

Peering past Victoria to the Cullen car, I could tell from the look on her face that Rosalie wasn't pleased with Scar's declaration. Fortunately she seemed resigned to the prospect if the distasteful glower directed at my truck was any indication.

"Alright…" I sighed. "I'll see you later?" I asked, trying to keep the pathetically hopeful note out of my voice.

"Nothing could keep me away." Gently caressing my cheek with her fingertips, she gave me one last kiss before 'entrusting me' to Angela.

The ride was mostly uneventful, with Jessica chattering on about the latest fashions. Occasionally Angela or I would discuss favorite books or music before our third party would get bored and interject.

Despite my aversion for shopping I found that the trip wasn't a waste of time. It was getting colder in Forks and I had a distinct lack of warm clothes. After all, wearing a down jacket in Phoenix was like asking for heat stroke.

Still, I made my purchases quickly and stowed in the car before anyone else. After that, I spent an hour giving my opinion on clothes before I just couldn't take anymore.

"Angela?" I waited until I had her attention before continuing. "I'm gonna go check out that bookstore you mentioned before they close Ok?"

"You got your cellphone?"

Patting my jacket I nodded.

"Yep. All charged and ready to go."

"What about my number?"

"Uhh…" I grinned sheepishly before whipping out my phone. "What was that again?"

She rattled off a series of digits which I dutifully entered in my cell.

"Alright, you can go. Just keep in mind that if you don't meet us back here by six I'm calling your dad."

"So mean." I teased as she gave me directions. The store was only a few blocks down. It would take an act of god, or my abysmally bad luck, to get me lost.

The sun was out and there were a lot of people filling the sidewalks taking advantage of the abnormally good weather. I really wished Scar could have accompanied me, but it was now obvious that she would have been forced to stay indoors.

When Rosalie claimed she and Victoria had made plans, I'd been a little hurt Scar hadn't told me. Now I realized that the Cullen's must have known the weather would be good and given my lover an easy excuse for skipping out.

I felt a pang of sadness knowing I would never get to walk down the street with Victoria and feel the sun warm on my skin. It was silly, feeling regret over something so trivial, but I figured life was all about give and take. Karma had to make up for giving me someone as strong and beautiful as Scar.

Lost in my thoughts I would have passed the store if the bright yellow banner hanging over the entrance hadn't caught my attention. It was a small store, obviously a mom and pop operation, with a warm cozy atmosphere that encouraged you to settle down with a good book.

I liked it instantly.

A young college student nodded to me from behind the counter as I browsed the shelves, surprised and more than a little pleased at how many classics lined the walls. One cabinet in particular had more than a few first edition books locked behind the glass.

Picking a chair near the back, I made myself comfortable while opening one of my favorite books. Whiling away the time, I became engrossed in 'Much Ado about Nothing'.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

My phone buzzed obnoxiously, breaking my concentration as I hurriedly riffled through my purse. Aggravated at the interruption, I answered with a curt 'hello?'

"Bella?" Angela's exasperated voice drifted over the line. "Where are you? Its 6:15 and you're not here." My eyes widened in surprise before I fumblingly checked the time on my watch.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry Angie! I just lost track of time. I'll be right there!" I spoke as I rushed to the counter to pay for the book. Angela's voice softened but I could tell she was still a bit impatient.

"Well hurry up, we have to leave soon or we won't get back before eight."

"Be right there." I stated, before hanging up. Smiling at the cashier as I grabbed my new purchase, I dashed out the door.

I was only able to sprint a short distance before I had to slow down, groaning at how horribly out of shape I was.

Bending over to rest my hands on my knees, I took a deep gulp of air when something caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

Standing in front of what appeared to be a local surf shop; boards of every size and shape were displayed prominently in front of the wide window.

However, what had caught my notice was not the polished surface of a long-board; but the dark and murderous gaze of the very tall, very _muscled_ Quileute standing inside.

Like a deer frozen in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle, I found myself paralyzed with the sheer malevolence directed at me by the man I now recognized only as 'Paul'. I don't know how long I stood there but body finally caught up to my brain and I took off like a shot.

Fear coursed through my veins and I got another dose of adrenaline when I heard a bell ring and the sound of pounding feet behind me.

Ducking into a side alley, I decided I didn't want to find out what would happen if he caught me. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side and I found myself in a dead end. Not that I could have out run him, the guy probably had the stamina of a horse.

Whirling to face my pursuer, I pressed my back against the damp brick wall as he appeared around the corner. I could feel my legs tremble as he approached with a thunderous expression.

"Where is she?" He hissed, his voice dripped with loathing as he took another step forward.

"W-who?" I stammered, eying him cautiously and praying I'd leave the alley more or less intact.

"Don't fuck with me!" He barked, his arms trembling with anger as I tried not to flinch. "Your red-headed bitch! Her disgusting scent is all over you. I know she's here." His words trailed off menacingly, and if it had been physically possible I would have edged even further away.

"S-she's not here. It's just me."

"Don't lie to me." Paul growled, stepping into my space as he seized my arms with his hands. "I know you're dating that leech. I bet she's murdering some innocent person right now isn't she? I bet you came along to watch cause you're such a sick fuck." His fingers tightened, causing pain to shoot up my arms as I whimpered in pain.

"Please stop. You're hurting me. She isn't here." Ignoring my pleas, his eyes bored into me with burning intensity.

"Traitor. You don't deserve our protection. I didn't give up my future, my _dream_ of leaving this shitty town just to have you throw it in my face by sleeping with a vampire! _Where is she?_"

He started shaking me, his face a snarl of rage. Mustering up what little fight I had, I pressed my hands against his bare chest and pushed.

"Get off me!" I yelled, and in my desperation I felt something well inside me. Something hot and dangerous that passed through my skin in the moment between conscious thought.

Paul instantly became ridged, his body convulsed, nails sinking into my flesh as over a million volts of pure energy hit his nervous system. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, but all I felt was mind searing pain before darkness claimed me.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Annnnd Cut! So ends Chapter 24. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for the cliffy, but hey at least I finally got the darned thing out!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and offered words of encouragement. I know waiting for a busy/unmotivated author can be tiring and I apologize for the wait. **

**As always, review and tell me what you thought, point out grammar or plot holes. Or even just tell me how evil I am for giving you a cliff hanger.**

**Truth be told I haven't beta'ed this, and probably won't till tomorrow cause I'm lazy like that and just want to post the damn thing. **

**Till next time.**


	25. Chapter 25: Broken

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 25

Victoria

"Sooo… Not that I mind, but if I'd known you were going to take me so seriously, I would not have suggested the lube."

I was in the Cullen's garage, covered in motor oil, as I used my hands to lift the side of Bella's truck. Rosalie was under the monster, tinkering with its insides. Every so often I could hear her curse or growl as she'd toss some rusted piece of metal to the side and replace it with something else.

"This is important. If you're going to be an idiot and take a human as a mate, it's your responsibility to look after her. Letting her ride around in an ancient heap of metal does not suggest 'tender loving care'. This is why we are doing preventative maintenance." Rosalie snapped, scolding me like a child.

Really, I couldn't decide between being amused or affronted at her insinuation that I didn't take proper care of Bella. In the end I settled for amused. After all, she _was_ technically doing me a favor by working on Bella's truck, even if it was completely unasked for.

For several minutes I simply watched Rose work, noting how efficiently she made adjustments and skillfully maneuvered around the car. It was obvious she was completely in her element.

"You know, I never would have pegged you for a mechanic. Perhaps it's because you're so…." I paused, trying to find the words to convey my disbelief.

"Gorgeous? Feminine? Blonde?" Rose slid out from beneath the vehicle, her sharp gaze looking straight through me. "You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Ashamed, I lowered my eyes. She was right; I shouldn't have stereotyped her so quickly. After all, I was a child of the 60's, I knew what it was like to try and be seen as more than a label. Rolling back under the truck, she made another remark. "After all, you don't see me type casting you, _and just look at you_." The last part was said with wry humor.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, feigning mortal insult. "Now you're just being mean." In revenge I kicked her shoe. It caused no damage, but she did slide out to glare at my audacity.

I grinned, unrepentant.

Huffing with annoyance, the blonde bombshell went back to ignoring me. At least, I thought she did, but surprised me by continuing the conversation.

"Tell me about Isabella. What makes this human worth all the effort?" I sighed, wondering how I could possibly explain what made my Firefly so unique.

"There are several things about Bella that are special, but what intriguing is how she seems full of contradictions. She's usually timid, shy, and avoids confrontation, but at the same time she is incredibly brave, loyal, and full of love." Rose cocked her head thoughtfully as I spoke. "I've seen a lot of human cruelty throughout the years, I thought I'd seen everything, but Bella constantly confounds me.

In Phoenix she protected a complete stranger from two men clearly bigger then her, and when she was attacked in her own home by said men, even battered and bloody her first thought was for her mother.

She fought them tooth and nail for god knows how long before I showed up." I could feel a growl rumble in my chest just from the memory. "She doesn't agree with how I live, loathes the very idea of taking a life, but hasn't abandoned me. My Firefly is such an open book, everything she thinks is written in her every expression. It's amazing that she can touch me, feeling the way she does, without revulsion..."

I blinked, coming out of my thoughts, and realized that Rosalie was scrutinizing me closely as she wiped the grease off her hands with a rag.

"You must love her very much." She murmured before standing and tossing the rag onto a nearby counter.

"I do." It was a statement.

"Have you talked to her about becoming a vampire?" Rose's expression was carefully neutral.

"Not explicitly." I said slowly. "I've mentioned it in passing, but I have yet to hear her thoughts on it."

"I never wanted this life." Rosalie's words were heavy with regret. "If I had the choice I'd trade it all back to be human. As it is, Emmett is the only thing that makes this damned existence bearable." Her gaze shifted, and she wouldn't look me in the eye. "You need to talk to your mate; unlike Edward, as long as you don't flout the law I won't object to whatever it is you decide." She paused, forehead scrunched in concentration. "If you do turn her, you might want to wait till she moves out. Otherwise her father will get suspicious."

Chuckling softly, I thought back to my encounter with the police chief earlier in the day.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

_The front door slammed and I listened regretfully as Bella's footsteps retreated down the driveway to her car. More than anything I wanted to accompany her to class, but part of my duties as Bella's mate was to protect her anyway I could. Including, but not limited to, getting in trouble with her father. Diverting Charlie's attention to me had been easy, my clothing (or lack thereof) had accomplished that hands down, now all I had to do was handle the impending blowup._

_Placing my cup of coffee down with a sigh, I passively met Charlie's glare head on. As predicted, Charlie was the first to speak._

"_Yesterday I invited you into my home, hoping that you could do something to comfort my daughter. I trusted you to act with respect and consideration. Instead, you took advantage of her during a moment of emotional vulnerability!" _

_In the little time I'd known him, I'd found myself becoming fond of Bella's bashful father, but it still surprised me to know I felt a little hurt by his accusations. I wasn't used to caring about people. Mustering every ounce of patience I had, I calmly formulated a reply._

"_When I came here yesterday, I had no intention of sleeping with your daughter. Bella is very beautiful, but I had every intention of waiting." For four whole__** years**__ even, not that he needed to know that. "I love Bella, and I told her for the first time last night. We both got a little emotional and one thing led to another. I'm sorry you feel like I acted disrespectfully, but I don't regret it, and I'd gladly do it again if it means she knows I love her."_

_Charlie's face turned an alarming shade of red, and for a moment I thought he might attack me, but he took a deep breath and made a visual effort to calm himself. _

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't haul you into the station. Isabella is underage, and the courts don't take kindly to child molesters." His voice was toneless, like he was testing my resolve more than making an actual threat._

"_You would be well within your rights to do so, both as chief of police and a father. However, I don't think you'll win any points with your daughter if you did." I stated matter-of-factly. Going to jail was unacceptable, but if worse came to worse I could merely escape and take Bella with me._

_Charlie's fists clenched; he seemed torn between indecision and anger. Like he knew I was right but didn't want to admit it._

"_Now," I spoke gently. "Are you going to tell me why you're really upset, or do you want to yell some more?" Much to my surprise, his shoulders drooped and his eyes began to water with unshed tears. It took everything I had to keep my jaw from dropping. Resigned, he slumped into one of the kitchen chairs as he covered his face with his hands._

"_I know it might seem stupid to you, but Bella is all I've got. She's my little girl and as long as I can remember I've had to protect her. Every day Renee and I had to battle to shelter her from people who wouldn't understand; who would hate and fear her just for existing. _

_Every day I had to explain to my child why she couldn't go outside at night, why she couldn't have a sleepover, why she wasn't allowed to take off her gloves._

_My marriage suffered, Renee left me and took my happiness with her." He paused, dropping his hands to look me in the eye. "Perhaps I overreacted. My girl is growing up, and I suddenly realized I'm not ready for it. You became a threat, and I didn't take it very well."_

_Never having been a mother, I couldn't say I emphasized, but I think I understood where he was coming from. As I watched Charlie's eyes hardened; and if I'd been human I might have been afraid of the words he said next._

"_If you ever hurt my daughter, I'll make your life a living hell." Looking determinedly back I nodded my agreement._

"_I would never dream of doing so."_

_Pursing his lips, Charlie jerked his head in assent. _

"_And for God's sake, would you please put on some clothes!" Grinning wickedly, I sauntered past him toward the stairs. "In my day, we at least had the decency to __**pretend**__ we weren't having sex." He grumbled, and I laughed the whole way up._

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

"I can handle Charlie. He's going to lose her sooner or later, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible. My Bella would be upset otherwise." Nodding curtly, Rosalie opened her mouth to speak when my cell began to ring.

Surprised, I noticed the unfamiliar number before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Victoria?" A gruff voice filtered through the speaker. One I instantly recognized.

"Charlie? What's going on, why are you calling?" Earlier, after I'd dressed, the police chief made me write down my cell number as well as copied my driver's license. Not that it really mattered, ID's were easy to obtain, but his precautions regarding Bella were endearing so I tolerated them.

"Has Bella called you?" Charlie sounded strained.

"No..." I replied, becoming more alarmed by the second. "Has something happened to Bella?"

"She may be missing. I just got a call from Bella's friend Angela. They went shopping in Port Angeles. She told me Bella left for the bookstore a while ago, but isn't answering her phone. Additionally, the owner of the store said Bella left just after six. That was an hour ago. I wanted to go investigate myself, but for some reason my car isn't working."

Just as he finished speaking, Alice came skipping into the garage. Without speaking, she tossed several car fuses onto the counter all while smiling merrily. Rosalie and I stared at her blankly. I had a feeling our pixie was the source of Charlie's car troubles.

"Alright, I'll head down there now. Don't worry Charlie, we'll find Bella. Chances are, she's just lost and forgot to use gloves around her phone. I'll call as soon as I find her." I kept my tone casual in an attempt to ease Charlie's fears. Overlooking the looks of confusion they were giving me, I got directions for the book store before hanging up the phone. Without wasting time I pinned my gaze to Alice.

"Want to tell me why you sabotaged Charlie's car?"

Shrugging, Alice leaned against the truck.

"Truthfully I have no idea. I got a vision of myself taking out his fuses, so that's what I did. I wish I could tell you why, but when I try to look past it, everything becomes blurred. It's like trying to look through a smudged window. That only happens when the future is unclear. If something supernatural has occurred… my vision implies that Charlie should _not_ be the first one to arrive."

Gritting my teeth, I turned toward the door when Rose caught my arm.

"Come on, we'll take my car, it's faster than running."

Ripping the cover off a nearby vehicle, she revealed a beautiful cherry red Ferrari Modena. If my larger concern hadn't been finding Bella, I might have drooled. As it was, I got into the car without comment.

Thirty minutes and several broken speeding laws later, Rose and I arrived in Port Angeles. Thankfully the clouds had rolled back in by that time.

Starting at the bookstore Charlie mentioned; I tried the door only to find it locked. Seemed they closed their doors at seven. Taking a deep breath, I caught a faint whiff of Bella's scent lingering on the sidewalk. It should have been strong and fresh, but for once her scent eliminators were not working in my favor.

Rosalie stepped up beside me and nodded her head down the side walk.

"It seems Bella went that way." I growled, annoyed that my new friend obviously had a better nose. However, instead of wasting time I immediately set out in the direction indicated, straining my senses for any hint of my Firefly's whereabouts.

Jogging along the sidewalk, we simultaneously came to a halt when we caught the overpowering scent of wet dog. Hissing with displeasure, I followed the scent at a run, Rosalie close behind.

Eventually it led to an alley that had my anxiety ratcheting up when the smell of burnt meat mingled with wet dog and trash. Turning the corner, the first thing I noticed where two figures slumped on the ground.

Completely disregarding the larger male, I dashed to Bella's side. Gathering her in my arms, I breathed easier when my ears picked up the faint flutter of her heartbeat. My Firefly was pale; her skin looked shallow and was covered in an sheen of sweat. Caught up in my relief, it took me a moment to notice the electrical burns covering the palm of her hands and the gouges, possibly from fingernails, cut into her arms. Blood; Bella's blood, speckled the sleeves of her jacket.

Snarling, I pulled Bella's unconscious body even closer. My only thought was to get her to the nearest hospital.

"Victoria." Rosalie's voice cut through my panic and I turned an impatient gaze to my blonde companion.

"What?" I growled. Rose's face was stone cold, but her eyes contained the slightest hint of fear as she stood at the mouth of the alley.

"Victoria, he's dead." I blinked, my mind struggling to see the significance. What did I care if the mongrel got himself killed? My only regret was that it robbed me the pleasure of doing it myself.

Still, I tried to think past my rage, and examined the body. Even though I didn't recognize him, his scent tickled the back of my mind and I realized he must have been one of the wolves I'd met in the clearing. Bare from the waist up, the two hand shaped burns on his chest were incontestably the cause of death. From the way his face was twisted into an expression of complete agony, I could only surmise he'd come to a painful end.

The thought was satisfying.

The Quileute deserved no less.

Wait… Quileute. Treaty.

The treaty!

I felt myself stiffen as the implications finally sank in. When the wolves found out what happened here, there would be all out war. My mind worked quickly, as I tried to figure out the best course of action.

Unless it rained soon it was too late to hide our scents, but at the very least I could conceal Bella's involvement. I'd have to leave town, but at least Bella would be safe.

"Rose!" I snapped, too distraught to care that I hadn't called her by her proper name. "Do you have any spare gas in your trunk?" Nodding slowly, I could tell she was trying to follow my thought process. "Can you bring it, and a lighter here? We need to obscure his wounds."

"Alright, but I expect an explanation for this, and your mate, when we reach the house. Carlisle can take care of her; a hospital would ask too many questions."

I was loathe to agree, but I was short on options.

Gently depositing an unconscious Bella in Rose's car, I dashed back to the corpse just as Rose unscrewed the cap of her gas can.

"Splash it all over him, but especially his chest. I want those marks gone. I'll take care of the dental identification. With luck, he'll be just another John Doe and the wolves won't be any wiser. As far as they'll know, shit-for-brains just took off."

Rosalie went about her task with such grim efficiency; I couldn't help but wonder if she'd had to do this before. I watched her for a moment before riffling through his pockets for an ID. Finding none, I delivered a brutal blow to the cadaver's face. His jaw caved instantly, all superhuman qualities gone. When I was certain his teeth were pulverized I nodded to Rose who set the remains on fire.

Retreating quickly to the car, I pulled Bella into my lap as the Ferrari roared to life and we peeled away from the sidewalk.

The ride back was silent, and half way there Rose was forced to roll down the window. Her eyes were dark and it took an extreme effort of will not to snarl at her. My protective instincts were in full swing.

Instead of responding to my glare, Rosalie casually flipped open her cell and called her house. Summarily, she explained that we were on our way back, and that Carlisle should prep his medical supplies.

Ignoring, or perhaps unwilling to answer their questions, Rosalie promptly hung up. My mouth twitched when all subsequent calls were put on silent.

Bella still hadn't so much as stirred, and I was becoming increasingly feral with worry.

The instant the car came to a halt in the Cullen driveway, I was swept into the house, cradling my mate close.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, and within seconds the blonde patriarch had my Firefly stretched out on the couch as he examined her wounds. Anxiously pacing, I only barely acknowledged the rest of the Cullens as they filtered in from other parts of the house.

"What happened?" Esme was the first to speak up, her eyes wide and distressed. The attention of the entire room shifted to me and it took everything I had not to bare my teeth. When I failed to speak up, Rosalie took it upon herself to relay events.

"We found her like this. She was in an alley, unconscious. One of those filthy wolves was lying on the ground nearby. He was dead. Two human hand-prints branded on his chest." No one said anything, but it was clear they didn't think Bella's burns were a coincidence. "Victoria destroyed his teeth, and we set the body on fire. Chances are it was discovered shortly after, hopefully it will take a while to identify the body. Still, I don't think the mutts will remain ignorant for long."

Carlisle finished treating Bella's injuries, and gently arranged her on the sofa, his face was grim.

"Bella will recover; she seems to be suffering from a case of extreme exhaustion. She has bruising and a few shallow cuts, but nothing life threatening. The burns on her hands look worse than they really are. It should heal properly if it's not aggravated, although Bella might not have as much flexibility in her fingers as before. Still, with luck she'll make a full recovery." Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "How did things get so bad? We have not technically broken the treaty, but undoubtedly the Quileutes will not see it that way…" Carlisle's voice was even and calm, despite the situation.

"They left their scents all over the scene of the crime!" Edward growled; his eyes pitch black. "I don't care if they run you out of town, but you've involved Rosalie in this too! Now they'll assume our family is guilty by association!"

"Fuck you Edward! I didn't force her to come along, so you can shove your self-righteous attitude right up your ass!" I snarled, taking a step forward.

"No, but I bet Bella wouldn't be lying there if you hadn't gotten involved with her in the first place!"

I lunged, sending us both crashing through the piano as we wrestled on the floor. Edward might have been a mind reader, but even knowing what I was thinking didn't keep me from grinding his face into the hardwood. Enraged, I sank my teeth into his shoulder and _ripped_ when two strong hands pulled me away.

"Calm down!" Jasper barked as he tried to keep me from escaping. Glaring hatefully, I spat a chunk of Edward onto the floor. Seconds later, I nearly collapsed from the wave of calm that suddenly enveloped me. "Fighting amongst ourselves won't solve anything! What's done is done. We can only make plans for what comes next."

Staring murderously, Edward shrugged off Emmett's retraining arm as he retrieved his lump of flesh. When it looked like I'd cooled off, Jasper did the same and went to stand by his mate.

Rosalie, watching from the sidelines, sighed with aggravation.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, Jasper is right. We need to figure out how we're going to deal with the fleabags."

"Fuck yeah! Does this mean I can finally kick some wolf ass? I've been waiting to put those dogs in their rightful place for decades!" Emmett grinned, pounding his fists together.

"Emmett, language!" Esme admonished.

"But Moomm," He whined, pouting a little. "You didn't say anything when Victoria did it."

"You are my child, Victoria is not." Her tone brooked no argument.

Grumbling under his breath, Emmett lapsed into silence. Taking advantage of the slight pause, Alice spoke up from under Jasper's arm.

"This still doesn't change the fact that we're going to have to deal with some very angry wolves. My visions are no help when it comes to them. For all I know they could be on their way now."

"We need to wake up Bella. I wouldn't suggest making plans until we know the whole story." I said, casting an anxious glance at my Firefly.

"I'll call Charlie and let him know she's here." Esme murmured before moving into the other room.

"Damn, I forgot about him." I sighed and covered my face with my hand. "He's probably gone ballistic by now."

"Forget Charlie!" Rose snapped. "I've been patient, but I think it's about time you explain why Bella has burns on her hands that match the wounds on our dead dog."

Everyone's eyes turned to me as I sat on the couch beside my Firefly.

"It isn't my secret to tell, but since the cat's already out of the bag, I don't have much choice in the matter." Exhaling heavily, I ran my fingers through Bella's hair and prayed she'd forgive me for what I was about to do. "When I told Rosalie that Bella was special, I meant that explicitly. Much like an electric eel, Bella's physiology allows her cells to create large amounts of bio-electricity. It manifests itself in many ways.

First, and most noticeable of which, is that when her body reaches a certain energy level Bella literally 'glows'. The effect is quite noticeable at night and subtler during the day.

I believe it's her body's way of siphoning off extra energy. However, as a result, electronics nearby tend to malfunction and in some cases overload. Hence the reason Bella usually wears rubber gloves.

I managed to rig a device to 'bleed off' Bella's excess power, which has allowed her to make public appearances at night.

We only recently discovered that my mate has some control over her output, but as far as I know, she's never used it as a defensive weapon before." I swallowed, my eyes glued to my Firefly's pale face. "Until now."

Silence enveloped the house as each member looked on with varying degrees of shock.

Carlisle was the first to break the unspoken tension.

"Do you think it was…" He paused, his face lined with worry. "intentional?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists defensively. "Even though Bella has limited control of her power, the majority is still subconscious. The mongrel must have done something to her if Bella felt threatened enough to electrocute him!"

Holding his hands up defensively, Carlisle took a step back.

"I didn't mean to imply anything bad about your mate. I'm merely trying to get a handle on events. I'm sure it was an accident. If we just explain it to the council I'm sure they'll see that this was all a mistake."

I looked at him like he'd grown a second head. There was no way Carlisle could be that naive right? I felt only slightly better when I noticed my expression mirrored by Rose.

"Advocating peace is swell and all," Jasper drawled. "But just in case, we should prepare for war."

Looking down at Bella, I really hoped it didn't come to that.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: Hope the wait was worth it, but hey at least it wasn't 3 months this time! I'm really in awe of how much attention Lumin has received. I mean I have over 800 reviews! 800!**

**Hopefully by the time I finish it in the next 3 to 4 chapters I'll have a thousand. Yes, that's right; we are reaching the climax and resolution of this fine tale. When I think back it's really amazing how long we've come from chapter 1 in Oct 2009. Practically 2 years ago!**

**Still, you guys have all been great, and I really hope you'll stick around to the end.**

**For those of you new to Lumin, don't forget that you can see **_**status updates**_** for my stories on my profile.**

**As always, leave me a little love and send me a review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Plots and Puppies

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 26

Edward

I stood outside rubbing my shoulder as the venom still burned from where the bitch had taken a chunk out of me. My family's thoughts were buzzing inside the house as they tried to make sense of everything Victoria had told them.

They were making plans. Contingencies in case the wolves decided to retaliate. All of them included Victoria.

Why wouldn't they see that the red head was going to get some if not all of us killed?

I had to do something.

If no one else was going to take steps to fix this disaster I was going to have to do it myself.

Growling inaudibly, I looked inside to where Victoria had herself enfolded with Bella on the couch. While I could grudgingly admit that Victoria's feelings for Isabella were genuine, the fact of the matter was she was undeserving of claiming her as a mate.

The 'big revelation' we'd been subjected to just moments before had not been a revelation to me, I remembered the night I'd discovered Bella's secret quite clearly.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

_This was dangerous, I knew it was, but I couldn't stay away. Every moment of every day that scent haunted me. Even with the threat of death hanging over my head, I couldn't fight the urge to breathe in that exquisite aroma once more. _

_Racing through the moonlit woods, I paused as I came upon the edges of Chief Swan's property. Victoria's scent clearly marked the boundaries, vampire territorial instincts at its finest. My inner monster growled, and I barely hesitated to cross the line. _

_The compulsion to see Bella was more powerful than any innate caution I might have felt._

_Nearing the house, I listened carefully to the noises within. I could hear the steady hearts and even breathing of two people. Other than that it was silent. _

_Not for the first time I was glad that I was given the gift of telepathy. Trying to discern if Victoria was in the house would have been near impossible otherwise. With her scent all over the property, along with her lack of heartbeat, compulsion to breathe, and ability to stay unmoving for eternity would have made it very difficult to find out._

_Obsession or no, I wasn't eager to get into another fight with the tumultuous red head._

_Unable to detect Victoria's thoughts, I confidently crept to Bella's window; eager to catch even a hint of that heavenly scent. _

_Slowly pushing up the window, I slipped silently into Bella's inner sanctum. Surrounded by Bella's scent I couldn't help the rumble of pleasure that worked its way up my chest. It was spoiled somewhat by Victoria's lingering ginger-vanilla aroma, but my mouth still watered in response._

_Eventually I stopped basking and focused my attention on the human tangled obliviously in the bed sheets. Completely unaware that she was in the presence of a predator._

_There was no doubt that Bella lived up to her namesake. Her hair was strewn across the pillow case, tousled and charmingly mussed. However, her beauty was the beauty of imperfection. All her features were slightly off, and it appealed to me because no vampire could ever attain it. _

_For years my family wished and hoped I would find love, but they couldn't understand that no vampire would ever catch my interest. We were damned creatures, soulless and incomplete. How could I ever love something I loathed on principle? _

_Watching Bella sleep, I could see why Victoria had been attracted to her in the first place. _

_Crossing to the bed, I leaned over her form and inhaled deeply. My throat was a raging inferno, but I had to prove to myself that I could resist, that I was better than my base instincts. I had to prove that the girl before me was nothing more than a test of my willpower. _

_I made sure to touch as little as possible, I didn't want my scent lingering when Victoria reappeared. After our confrontations earlier, I had no doubt that any evidence of my presence would result in another, possibly lethal, fight._

_I took a moment to take in Bella's placid features, before I gently brushed the back of my fingers against her cheek. Amazingly, a small smile crossed her features and she leaned into my touch, her nose brushed my palm as she did. _

_With that simple gesture I felt something thaw deep in my chest, and all I wanted to do was look after this girl forever. Unfortunately, before I could bask in my new purpose, Bella's contented features became drawn and a whimper escaped her throat as she clutched the sheets._

_Alarmed, I backed away from the bed as the miraculous occurred._

_Bella Swan began to glow._

_Soft, iridescent light emanated from her skin, illuminating the room with an angelic aura._

_An angel._

_Of course! _

_Bella must be heaven sent. Obviously favored by God. _

_Awed and humbled, I could only gaze on in abject wonder. _

_Then I remembered Victoria; and felt a stab of fear in my chest, not for myself but for the girl lying in the bed before me. If Victoria claimed Bella as her mate, she would undoubtedly change her, resulting in the damnation of an angel made flesh. _

_A growl rumbled in my chest as I clenched my fists in rage, I could not allow such a thing to pass. Committed to my new goal, I quietly slipped out of Bella's room. I had plans to make._

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Watching my family linger around the 'couple' made my hackles rise, but I bared it in silence. Not for the first time, I found myself wishing that Victoria had been the one to kill the Quileute. At least then would have a legitimate reason to dispose of her. To protect the treaty; of course.

Wait…

Could I blame this on Victoria? If I went to the wolves first, laid it all at her feet, I could save my family _and_ Bella in one fell swoop. The catch was how to accomplish it without the others exposing the deception?

Especially Alice.

Worried my decision might have alerted my future seeing sibling, I glanced her way before breathing a sigh of relief once I remembered that she couldn't see any decisions involving the wolves.

Smiling as my plan began to take shape, I became distracted when I spotted a police cruiser emerge from the trees and up to the house. Charlie must have broken several speeding laws in order to get here this fast. Not that I blamed him. Family is important.

Entering the house to rejoin the others, I watched in sympathy as Mr. Swan rushed into the room, nearly tripping over his feet in haste.

"Bella!" He cried, kneeling next to the sofa, his hands hovering uncertainly above his daughter. It was clear he wanted to touch her, but was afraid of causing his child any further harm. How thoughtful, unlike certain others in the room.

I punctuated the thought by glaring at Victoria, who was still unrepentantly wrapped around the unconscious Bella.

Overcoming his fear, Charlie timidly pressed his fingers against his daughters cheek, one of the only places he could tell she was uninjured. Finally noticing Victoria, he gave her a weak smile, which she hesitantly returned. Then it was all business as he focused on Carlisle. It was interesting how even his thoughts slipped into 'cop mode'.

"What happened?"

Spreading his arms in helplessness Carlisle met the chief's eyes remorsefully.

"We don't quite know. Bella hasn't woken up since we found her. I am concerned because we should have been able to rouse her by now. However, Victoria explained your daughters condition-" A sharp look from Charlie. "to help us treat her, and if what she's told me about Bella is true, than I hypothesize that the reason she is still unconscious is because she expended too much energy." Perplexed, Charlie glanced from Carlisle to his daughter and back again.

"I don't understand."

Shifting awkwardly, my adopted father opened his mouth to explain when Victoria jumped in.

"You know that in the mornings, Bella siphons off some of her extra energy so she doesn't glow at night?" Charlie nodded. "In laymen's terms, Bella lost a lot of energy very quickly through her hands. As a result she got burnt and her body doesn't have enough energy to keep her awake."

"Is there anything we can do?" Charlie asked Carlisle, anguish over his daughters plight written in the lines of his face.

"We could attempt to wake her with smelling salts, but my professional opinion is it's better to let her sleep. Bella's unique physiology makes it difficult to ascertain if rousing her early might have negative effects on her health."

"Alright." Charlie seemed resigned to waiting, and gracelessly collapsed into one of the nearby chairs. Esme, ever the hostess, offered to make him some coffee; which he gratefully accepted.

Seeing my opportunity to slip away while everyone was distracted by Charlie, I pretended to retreat to my room and left through the window. If any of them noticed my absence, they would probably assume I'd gone off to hunt.

Running to the border, I stopped near the boundary and waited.

Sure enough, not more than twenty minutes later I heard the pounding of paws against wet earth, and the stench of La Push Wolves invaded my nostrils.

Three wolves emerged from the foliage, enormous creatures the size of horses. The lead was pitch black, while the one on its left was russet the one on the right an average shade of brown. All three were growling warningly, but I could tell from their thoughts that they were perplexed to see me.

None of them were expecting a visit.

Eventually, when I made no move to cross the border or attack, the leader looked into my eyes, well aware that I could read his.

'_What do you want leech? Your alpha hasn't called to arrange a meeting, so explain yourself.' _Now that I was actually here, my conviction faltered slightly. Was I really doing the right thing? Was this best for Bella and my family? But then I remembered Isabella's innocent frailty as she slept among the sheets. So sweet, so beautiful, so… human; and just like that my fears vanished. Of course I was doing the right thing. I was saving an angel.

"Your pack mate is dead." Instantly their minds willed with shock, confusion, and disbelief. If I wasn't very careful, I might say the wrong thing and get torn apart before I could strike a deal. "Just a few hours ago, he was attacked and killed trying to defend Bella Swan from the red head you made a treaty with. My family thinks that Victoria killed him in self-defense, but I'm a mind reader and I know the truth. I've come to you for help because I know my family wont. Victoria plans on killing Isabella next and I need your help to stop her."

Rage and anguish washed through their mental scape, but my attention was specifically drawn to the russet wolf, who seemed especially distressed. Jacob; that was his name.

'_Sam, Paul never showed up for patrol when he was supposed to, and I know for sure that Quil is spending the day with Claire…'_ Jared, the brown wolf, spoke up.

'_Oh God this is all my fault,'_ the russet wolf whimpered. _'If I'd only been able to keep my thoughts to myself I wouldn't have driven Bella straight into the leeches arms.'_

'_This isn't your fault Jake,'_ Sam growled, _'but don't worry, if what this bloodsucker says is true, we will avenge our brother soon enough.' _

'_But what about that tape she has? She basically blackmailed us into a treaty. What will we do when she doesn't 'report in'?'_ Jared spoke up, glancing between me and his alpha warily.

'_We will have to deal with that as it occurs. I refuse to allow her to pick us off one by one because of fear.'_ Sam turned his commanding gaze in my direction, his lip curled in distaste. _'What's the plan Cullen?'_

"I will help lure her away from my family for you to dispatch on the condition that you honor the treaty and leave my family in peace. As a fellow vampire they may feel obligated to defend her, but if she's gone before they know what's happening, I doubt they'll bother with revenge if it means war."

'_This better not be a trap leech, otherwise you won't live to regret it.'_

"Don't worry; I'll live up to my half. We'll both benefit from this. I'll text you when we're on the way, when I do set the ambush at this location. If we do this right, even with her talent for survival she won't be able to escape."

With our business concluded, Sam reluctantly gave me his number before they melted back into the forest.

Deciding I'd been gone long enough, I took just enough time to hunt a deer to enforce the assumption that I'd slipped out to go hunting before running back to the house.

Every step made my anticipation rise as I tried to think of ways to separate Victoria from the family, as well as Bella. This was going to be hard because it was obvious she didn't trust or like me in the slightest. Add to the fact that her mate was injured and the task was made nearly impossible.

However, I was resourceful, all I had to do was play on her instincts, especially her protective instincts. Only one thing ever really overruled a vampire's sense of self preservation, and that was one's mate.

It was the primary reason why most vampires went insane and self-destructed when they lost theirs. The only exception being Marcus of the Volturi, and he had about as much life as a rock. Spiritually, he was already dead.

Creeping back in through my window, I sauntered downstairs as if I'd been here the entire time. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were making contingency plans in the corner away from human ears, while Carlisle and Esme entertained Charlie and answered and remaining questions he had.

Victoria on the other hand was completely absorbed with Bella. Her fingers rhythmically stroked her hair and face, her lips tenderly touched Bella's cheeks and brow as if that alone would bring her mate back to wakefulness.

The scene looked so intimate, that I almost averted my eyes, suddenly feeling like I'd intruded on something private.

The thought angered me, and gave me the courage to break the moment.

"Are you trying to test my control, or are you just like your women blood stained and battered?" I was of course, referring to the ripped and bloody clothes Bella was wearing. It really was irresponsible of Victoria not to consider the fact that Isabella was my _singer_ and therefore any blood, old or new, was bad to have around.

I might have lectured Victoria on it even if I wasn't trying to purposefully antagonize her.

It certainly got her attention.

A low rumbling growl vibrated in her chest as she turned her head to look at me with furious ebon eyes. Unfortunately, before things could escalate, Esme broke our line of sight by imposing herself between us.

"Enough!" she hissed, her worlds vampire pitched so Charlie couldn't hear. "I will not have you two fighting like children in front of Charlie! We have clothes we can lend Bella, if that will help, but there is no cause for insults."

I felt a flash of shame, but I fought through the feeling. I was doing this in my family's best interests, and it had to be done. I needed to get Victoria alone, but I couldn't do that if she was hovering around Bella.

"Yes of course, I'm sure she'll look wonderful in one of my shirts." I sneered, knowing the suggestion would set off Victoria's territorial mate instincts. Sure enough, she snarled, and her mind filled with all the sinful things she and Bella had done the night before.

'_Things you'll never get to do with __**my**__ Bella, whether she wears your clothes or not. Jackass.' _Victoria thought with pure venom.

Cringing, I growled weakly, disgusted and more than a little jealous.

The atmosphere was getting increasingly tense when Esme spoke up, no doubt in an effort to evacuate Charlie from the scene of an impending brawl.

"Charlie, I'm not sure when Bella will wake up, but I'm sure she would appreciate a fresh set of clothes when she comes around. I'll even accompany you if you like."

Peering between Esme and his daughter, Chief Swan's thoughts were conflicted. On one hand he didn't want to leave Bella, on the other he could see the sense in her proposal.

"Are you seriously about to let _Charlie_ get her things?" I sub-whispered, and Victoria's mind flashed to the state Bella's room had been in when she'd left.

Chaotic, messy, smelling of sex with Bella's ripped undergarments on the floor.

If I'd been able to puke I would have.

Still, obviously not something a person would want their future in-laws to walk in on. Although it pained Victoria to do it, she disentangled herself from Isabella.

"I'll do it Charlie, you should stay and look after her anyway; although I _am_ going to need a car." She stated, looking between the Cullen's expectantly.

"You can take mine. It's the black Mercedes." Carlisle spoke up, before tossing her the keys. Catching them with an effortless flick of her wrist, Victoria looked meaningfully at Rosalie (silently entrusting her to my blonde sister) and waltzed out the door. A second later we heard the car start, and drive into the distance.

Stage one, separating Victoria from the others, seemed to be going well according to plan.

For the next ten minutes I watched Carlisle and Esme install Bella with an IV drip. The hope being that the extra nutrition would help her recover quickly, allowing Bella to wake up. When I was positive my family was distracted taking care of Isabella, I left quickly, claiming the scent of Bella's fresh blood due to the IV was too much.

They waved me off with barely a glance.

Hopping into my silver Volvo, I drove toward chief Swan's house, reviewing what I was going to say to Victoria when I got there. She would be suspicious and hostile, but I had to find a way to convince her to follow me to the ambush site. I doubt Charlie or Bella would be happy if the wolves were forced to trash their home disposing of the annoying red-head.

Pulling into the Swan's driveway, I flashed around the house and perched on the branch near Bella's window. Victoria was inside, cleaning the room and stuffing some of Isabella's clothes into her school bag. Noticing me immediately, she opened the window, glowering at me as she did so.

"What do you want Edward?"

Scowling at her tone, I had to work to keep my expression polite.

"I've come to get you. After you left Carlisle got a call from the Council. Their wolves know about Paul, and since the scents of two vampires were at the scene of the crime, they're pointing their fingers at us."

Surprise and dismay flicked across her features.

"How? It should have taken them longer than a couple hours to identify the body, let alone get suspicious enough to sniff out the scene of the crime."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea, but Carlisle has arranged a meeting at the border to discuss their accusations. If there is going to be a fight, we need as many on our side as possible. Charlie is staying at the house with Bella. We told him we were going to pick up supplies at the hospital." Victoria nodded slowly, but she had an odd expression, as if she was trying to work out a puzzle.

"Why are you here Edward?" I growled in annoyance, shouldn't she be more urgent about getting there?

"I told you already, we need to meet the others, and unless you know the location, I have to be your guide."

Her eyes narrowed, but otherwise seemed unperturbed.

"but why you? Why not Esme, or Alice, or Rose? Hell, anyone other than _you_? In fact, why didn't you just call me so I could meet you back at the house?"

"We didn't have your number." I ground out, not liking where this was going.

"Charlie did."

"He left his phone at the station in his rush to get here, and Bella's was fried." Victoria's eyes raked my face, as if she was trying to discern the truth from my demeanor.

"You still haven't answered why you're the one to fetch me."

"Oh for the love of-" I muttered, "Esme sent me ok? She's got it in her head that if she forces us to be around each other enough, we might finally get along. Now can we please go before we miss the meeting entirely?"

After another moment of consideration, Victoria seemed to relax and tossed me the backpack with Bella's clothes through the window.

"Fine, let's go Eddy. Wouldn't want to keep the mutts waiting." Gasping the windowsill, Victoria gracefully propelled herself through and landed silently on the lawn below. "Coming Bedhead?"

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, shoving Bella's pack into the trunk of my Volvo.

"Call you what? Eddy? Or Bedhead?" She smirked, climbing into the passenger side.

"Both!" I barked. God, I could already tell this was going to be a long ride.

"Whatever you say Ed." Knowing that responding would only goad her further, I grit my teeth and thought about how soon I'd have the last laugh.

"We have a ten minute drive and another ten minute run to get to the spot. Thanks to your dallying, my family should be there by the time we arrive. With luck, they won't have started without us."

Victoria made some noise of acknowledgement and stared out the car window, obviously worried about the upcoming confrontation.

Minutes later we stepped out of the car, Victoria slamming the door a little harder than necessarily, further earning my ire.

Impatiently motioning for me to take the lead, I shot into the forest without further prompting. Soon Victoria would be out of the way everyone could finally go on with their lives.

I couldn't wait.

Quickening my pace, I glanced over my shoulder only to notice that Victoria was no longer following me. Cursing under my breath, I skidded to a stop and backtracked a ways until I found her standing beside a tree, fidgeting agitatedly.

"What are you doing?" I spoke, incensed.

"We shouldn't go this way." She said in a flat voice.

"Why not?"

"My instincts are telling me that going forward is a bad idea."

I paused, unsure of how to react. I should have realized her talent for survival would kick in.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's dangerous up ahead. We should retreat, reschedule the meeting." Victoria pushed away from the tree, as if she'd made up her mind to do just that when I grabbed her forearm. Almost instantly she had me in an arm lock, her chest rumbling warningly.

"No! You can't!" I gasped, growling feebly "If there is danger up ahead, my family is almost certainly in the middle of it! You dragged us into this mess; I won't let you abandon us now!"

My words seemed to pierce her fog of self-preservation because her eyes flicked uncertainly between the woods and my face. I needed something to push her on despite what her gut was telling her.

"What would Bella say if you left us to die?" I could see the realization wash over her features and she reluctantly released me.

"Lead on."

Clearly, Bella would disapprove.

Rising to my feet, we both raced toward the clearing I'd prearranged with the Quileutes. Coming to a stop in the center, Victoria and I looked around the meadow. She for my family, I on the other hand was praying we hadn't arrived too early.

Suddenly, low thunderous growls surrounded us on all sides. Victoria crouched, hissing a warning while I just stood and smirked.

It was about time they showed up.

Large yellow eyes peered at me through the underbrush, and I could hear Sam's thoughts clearly.

'_You came alone?'_

"Yes." I stated, and Victoria's crimson eyes focused on me.

'_You bloodsuckers have no loyalty. It makes me sick that you so easily betray your own kind.'_

Clenching my jaw, I simply stared him down.

"I've honored my part of the deal."

'_So you did. Leave before we decide to tear you to pieces as well.'_

Acquiescing with a nod, I turned to take in Victoria's look of dawning comprehension.

"I want you to know that it's nothing personal-" I halted, "Well, maybe a little bit. Still, my family comes first and all you've done since you got here is cause problems. It's better this way." I smiled as if I hadn't just thrown her to the wolves. In this case quite literally.

"Bastard!" Roaring with fury, she lunged for me, but I was expecting it this time and scrambled out of the way.

Retreating to the edge of the clearing, Victoria made as if to pursue before she got driven back by the Quileutes, snarling and swiping at them with her nails. Dusting off my clothes, I made to leave.

"As much as I'd like to stick around, my family might suspect something if I'm gone too long. Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing happens to Bella."

Running from the area, the sounds of scuffling, snarling, and breaking wood filled the air behind me.

When I got back to the house, Bella was awake.

Esme had her propped against the couch as Carlisle injected a pain killer into her IV. Every once in a while a pained whimper would escape her lips as she sluggishly took in the room.

"Where's Scar?" she mumbled after several attempts at coherency. Both Carlisle and Esme looked perplexed until Rosalie elaborated.

"She means Victoria." Esme's eyes softened even further, and she gently squeezed Bella's shoulder.

"She's getting you some clothes sweetheart. Charlie is calling her right now. Do you think you can tell us what happened?"

Blinking several times, Bella finally seemed to notice the bandages wrapped around her arms and her eyes filled with tears. She slowly shook her head.

"Bella," Charlie whispered gently, "They already know about you. It's ok, you can tell them."

Nodding, she haltingly told us about her confrontation with Paul (obviously edited for Charlie), the pain, and passing out.

"I-Is Paul ok?" Bella asked. We all looked at Rose, since she was the only one other than Victoria who was at the scene of the crime.

Rosalie, whose eyes flickered between Bella and chief Swan, was obviously reluctant to talk in front of a police officer.

Charlie, who seemed to understand the implication, attempted to put her fears to rest.

"Rosalie, I may be an officer of the law, but Bella always comes first."

My sister wasn't completely reassured, but she was concise enough.

"He didn't survive."

If Bella was pale before, she now turned bleach white. Her breathing became ragged and uneven and it was easy to see she was hyperventilating. Her face twisted with grief and tears streamed down her cheeks. I was amazed and astounded that she could mourn the loss of someone who had basically assaulted her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She moaned, leaning away from Esme's supportive hands.

"Alice!" Carlisle called, but our future seeing sprite was already prepared with a bowl from the kitchen. She just managed to get it to Esme before Bella lost the contents of her stomach into the container.

Esme just cooed soothingly and rubbed her back, but everyone else save Carlisle had taken more than a few steps away.

When she finished, Bella feebly collapsed against the coach, her eyes searching the room in vain for her lover.

"Where's Victoria? She should have been here by now." Bella's voice was nothing more than a weak plea, but it tore at my insides. I felt a strange mix of guilt and satisfaction. Victoria was never coming back. As much as I hated to cause Bella pain, I did what had to be done.

Unfortunately it must have tipped off the only empath in the room because Jasper was suddenly staring at me with narrowed eyes. The conversation around us continued as my brother and I stared at one another.

"Bella's right. Victoria should have been back by now." Rose.

"Charlie, were you able to get ahold of her?" Esme.

"No, it's gone straight to voice mail every time."

I tried to quash the well of dread that rose in me, but I could tell it was already too late.

"What did you do Edward?" Jasper murmured, and just like that every vampire in the room turned to look directly at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, clenching my jaw in panic.

"You're lying." Even though his tone was quiet and even, his eyes bored into mine, and I was abruptly reminded that my brother hadn't survived the newborn wars on luck alone.

Every one of my family members was gazing at me with stony expressions and that was all it took to ignite my anger. How dare they look at me like that? Didn't they know I loved them? That I was protecting them?

Hardening my heart, I met each of their eyes.

"I've only done what none of you had the courage to." I said, stiff backed and on edge.

"What have you done?" but this time it was the small terrified voice of Bella.

"Victoria is not coming back."

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: So ends chapter 26. Only a few left. For those of you still following this story, thanks for your patience.**

**As always, review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27: Face Off

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 27

Bella

"What do you mean?" Rosalie growled; voicing the question I couldn't force past the lump in my throat. Bleak despair threatened to envelop me, but I had to stay hopeful.

The painkillers where making it hard to do anything but sit in a drugged haze, but I _had_ to stay focused. I couldn't drift off if Victoria was in danger or worse.

"I made a deal with the Quileutes. I told them Victoria is responsible for their tribe mates death. They should've taken care of her by now." Edward's dulcet tones washed over me like poison, and suddenly I recalled my dream with a sickly sense of dread.

Had Edward just dealt the death blow? Was my lover gone as soon as we'd started?

I began to close off, my arms wrapped tightly around myself, heedless of the pain screaming through my fingers and arms.

A sharp 'crack' brought me to my senses and I stared, gob smacked, at Rosalie standing over her brother's prone form. From the shocked faces, and the way she was clenching her fist, I could only conclude that she'd just decked Edward.

It seemed he didn't take well to being attacked because he sprang to his feet, anger twisting his features as he advanced on Rosalie.

My father, unaware of the Cullen's true nature, decided to try to restrain the enraged vampire.

It was a bad move.

Without even glancing at him, Edward shoved Charlie out of the way. Not prepared for the use of such casual force, he stumbled, tripped backwards over the coffee table and crashed into a nearby china cabinet.

My heart stopped as the shattered glass rained on his head, causing him to slump against the wood paneling.

Cold fear shot through my veins when I noticed seven pairs of black eyes fasten to the blood running down my father's face where the glass cut him.

Jasper broke first.

With a snarl he lunged for Charlie's dazed form, but Rose and Emmett intercepted him with a thunderous crash of two boulders colliding. Despite their own hunger, they managed to drag their brother outside.

Tremulously, I tried to main as inconspicuous as possible. As much as I wished to rush to my father's side, basic instinct kept me from doing more than twitch. Something told me I didn't want to attract attention in a room full of tense and ravenous vampires.

I did notice how guilty and conflicted Edward seemed, and I wondered how he could be so heartless when it came to his own kind, but find compassion for Charlie.

Just thinking about what he might have done to Victoria made my insides clench with nausea. Edward must have heard my thought because he gazed at me in a wounded manner.

If he hadn't just injured my father and confessed to betraying my lover I might have felt sympathy for him.

As it was, I had none.

Carlisle was beside my father in an instant, inspecting his wounds with a concerned demeanor.

"I need to get him to a hospital, it's not safe for me to treat him here, and he'll need several stiches." He peered pointedly at his children's dark eyes. "Bella hadn't shed anywhere near this amount of blood, it's better to remove temptation."

"Come home soon dear." Esme spoke softly, a strained smile on her lips.

Quicker than I could blink, Carlisle scooped Charlie into a fireman's carry and was out the door. I heard the sound of a car starting, and wheels on gravel.

"He'll be ok." Edward whispered, sounding remarkably subdued, though his eyes were still black.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten Victoria in the wake of my father's injury, but I hadn't. I knew Carlisle would take care of him, allowing me to focus on the more urgent matter.

"Edward, _where is Victoria_?" My voice sounded hoarse and strained, and I glowered at him, but he merely pressed his lips into a thin line and stayed silent.

"Alice, can you see Victoria's future?" Esme asked, while casting me worried looks. I felt my hope rise; I'd forgotten Alice could see the future. The pixie's eyes glazed over and she slowly shook her head.

"It's blank."

A small animal like noise escaped my throat.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing right?" I asked in a tremulous voice. Esme and Alice exchanged looks.

"Not necessarily…" Alice began, "It's her future. Meaning it hasn't happened yet. If we hurry there might still be time."

"No! You cannot endanger yourselves for that woman! Can't you see we're all better off without her?" It appeared that timid Edward had left with my father. He turned beseeching eyes to me. "Can't you see that _you're_ better off without her?"

I felt my anger ignite, and I full out glared at the bronze haired vampire.

"What I _see_ is that Victoria has cared and protected me since I've known her, while you've belittled her, tried to kill me, and now endangered the woman I love! I think I can decide for myself who I'm _better off_ without, thanks very much!"

My chest heaved and I had to resist the urge to clench my hands I was so angry. Edwards face smoothed into a blank mask, but he didn't say anything else.

"Where is she Edward?" I panted, trying to catch my breath against the pain throbbing up my arms and into my chest.

"I'm sorry Bella." He spoke sadly, "I hope someday you'll see it really was for the best." Just like that he flashed out of the room.

With a cry of desperation I lunged after him, and ended up tumbling to the ground. Purely on impulse, my hands shot out to catch myself. Pain lanced through me and I screamed before collapsing into a whimpering mess on the floor.

"Someone… please go after him." I wept, knowing he was beyond my reach.

Rosalie carefully gathered me off the hardwood, surprisingly gentle for someone who seemed to disapprove of me.

"Edward's the fastest of us; we'd never catch him unless he wished it." Rose murmured.

"There's got to be something you can do!"

A thoughtful expression crossed Rosalie's face before something seemed to occur to her and her head whipped to Esme.

"Esme, remember last year when someone stole the Vanquish and we decided to have all our cars installed with GPS tracking?"

"Rose, you're brilliant!" Exclaimed Alice, bouncing up and down in her excitement. "We can log in online and see where Edward's car has been, and follow the trail from there!"

Without another word, Emmett blurred upstairs and reappeared with a laptop that he handed to Rose.

"You were the one who installed them Rosie, it's registered under you."

Moments later we had Edwards travel log.

"Look," Rosalie commented, pointing to a part of his route. "This is where he left the house, and he drove straight to Bella's. From there his car veers off toward the Reservation. He parked at this off-road location for fifteen minutes, after which he drove straight home. This has to be the place he and Victoria headed off into the woods.

How he managed to lure Victoria away is beyond me. Considering the bad blood between them, I'm surprised she was that trusting."

"If we wish to help Victoria we must leave now. For all we know it might already be too late." Jasper murmured in his soft Texan accent.

"Of course you're right." Esme said, rising from the couch. "I just wish Carlisle where here…"

"I'm going with you." My voice trembled, but I was determined not to be left behind. I had to explain to the Quileutes that this wasn't Victoria's fault. My stomach churned with guilt. I deserved whatever punishment they gave me, but I couldn't let my lover shoulder the blame. If she died as a result, I'd be shattered.

"No. Absolutely not." The objection came, surprisingly, from Rosalie. "There could be fighting, and I won't have my family distracted and vulnerable looking after your fragile, bedridden self. You'll stay here at the house."

I felt my eyes water with frustration as I tried to stare Rose down. Problem was, she was scary and didn't have to blink. However, Swans can be the most stubborn, most daring creatures imaginable when resolved; and just like my namesake, I was too.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I put on my 'look-I'm-serious-right-now' face and stubbornly held my ground.

"I beg to differ." Rosalie growled, her eyes burning a fierce gold. Before she could follow up on her threat however, I was saved by Esme, who gently touched her daughters arm in a soothing gesture.

"Bella, dear." My caramel haired hostess began, "It really is best for you to stay behind. You need to rest, and we can take care of ourselves."

"I need to go." I declared, trying to keep my voice strong and confident. "I'm going, even if I have to stumble through the forest without your help."

"She's not joking." Alice piped up. "I've seen her sprain her ankle and get lost. Twice." I blinked, surprised to be receiving this unexpected support. Sort of.

The Cullen's seemed to breathe a collective sigh of resignation, because I heard no more on the matter and was promptly whisked into one of the cars.

Strapped into the backseat, Esme slipped in beside me with her netbook open on her lap, she gave directions to the driver until, minutes later, we arrived at our destination.

Climbing shakily out of the vehicle, the Cullen's drove even faster than Victoria, I watched as they scented the air like dogs. It was strange to watch, and a discernible indicator that they were a bit more than human.

Emmett hoisted me onto his back and the Cullens all raced into the forest at dizzying speeds. Closing my eyes to avoid becoming nauseous, I opened them immediately when Emmett came to an abrupt halt, his chest rumbling with anger.

My heart raced at the sight that greeted me.

Victoria crouched in the center of the clearing, surrounded by three giant wolves. Her clothes were torn, deep gouges rent in the flesh of her thigh. One of her arms was missing but she lived.

Somehow, my crafty lover had managed to injure and pin one of the wolves. Her arm was wrapped around its neck and her nails were sunk deep into its brown fur.

I had no doubt that if any of the others made to attack, she'd rip out his throat in an instant. It was probably the only reason she hadn't been torn apart.

The other wolves weren't doing so well either. The black one had a limp, and I could tell that a grey wolf with dark marks seemed to be having trouble breathing.

In the second it took me to notice all this, the Quileutes registered the presence of the Cullens, and growled menacingly.

Emmett immediately placed me on the ground and stepped forward protectively, placing his not inconsiderable bulk between me and the enemy. The wolves were now outnumbered 2 to 1 if you didn't count the one incapacitated by Victoria.

Jasper stepped forward, evidently in charge, and addressed the Quileutes with a friendly southern drawl that still managed to ooze menace.

"I would suggest stepping away from the lady." His eyes were hard stones, and he must have been effecting their emotions, because the wolves now looked nervous and afraid rather than murderous.

As if to back up his brother's unspoken threat, Emmett flexed his muscles while smiling with feral glee.

The black wolf _changed_, and suddenly a very naked Sam Uley was standing in front of me. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I tried very hard not to notice.

"Cullens. _Leave_. This is pack business. This leech murdered one of our own, and we will avenge him. If you wish to keep the treaty intact, you will stand aside."

It was obvious he was trying to inject us with a healthy dose of intimidation, but it's hard to do when you're basically outnumbered.

"I think you overestimate our desire to keep the peace. We do so because it's convenient, but make no mistake; we can and _will_ slaughter you if we have to." Rose threatened.

The tension was ratcheting by the moment, but all I could see was Victoria. My heart ached to see her trapped and suffering.

"Please," I whispered, stepping out from behind Emmett and onto the field. "Let Victoria go. She's not the one responsible for Paul's death." All eyes turned to me.

"Bella, _don't_." Victoria's voice, raspy and pained, flowed into the silence. My eyes flicked to my lover, but settled with determination on Sam's grim visage.

"If this leech is not the one who killed Paul, tell me who is…" He sneered, but his voice and eyes promised death.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I remorsefully matched his stare.

"I did." A broken howl filled the air, and I noticed with some surprise that the russet wolf was trembling all over. It's massive head shaking back and forth as if to deny the claim.

"You lie!" Sam snarled, teeth-bared, as he took a menacing step forward. The Cullens hissed warningly behind me, but he paid them no heed. "You don't have the strength or capability. Tell the truth or I'll make you regret it."

"I'm not lying. I'm different, you know I'm different. I was in town, Paul saw me and assumed Victoria was with me. He grabbed me, it hurt, I was scared and he was yelling." Vision blurred, I wiped ineffectually at my cheeks. I could still remember the fear vividly. "I only meant to push him away, but something happened, and when I woke up the Cullens told me he was dead. I killed him, and I have the injuries to prove it." I said, holding my bandaged arms for inspection.

Sam's nostrils flared and I know he could probably smell the burnt flesh and antiseptic. We locked eyes, and in that brief span of time I could tell that he had no mercy for me.

"Isabella Swan, I sentence you to death. A life for a life." Two things happened simultaneously. Sam exploded into a blur of rippling black fur that was closing the miniscule distance between us.

At the same time, Scar unceremoniously dropped the wolf she held hostage and surged forward, obviously trying to reach me first.

In slow motion I watched his gleaming claws descend. In her injured state, Victoria wouldn't reach me quickly, and none of the others could close the distance in time.

I was about to die.

A flicker of motion from the corner of my eye barely had time to register before something collided with Sam with a deafening crash.

Immediately, my would-be-killer turned his attention to his new enemy, and raked his nails across the exposed face of his attacker.

Edward Cullen screamed in agony.

In a move born more from instinct than strategy, Edward shoved Sam hard, launching the werewolf into the air only to land several yards away.

Frozen in disbelief, I watched the injured wolf regain his feet when a shout echoed throughout the meadow.

"Stop!" The word reverberated with absolute command and every man and beast in the clearing halted.

Where the russet wolf had crouched now stood Jacob Black.

Jake.

My Jake.

My best friend.

Tears filled my eyes and I felt shame flood my system. Jake knew what I'd done. If he hadn't wanted to be my friend before this, I now despaired at ever fixing our relationship.

Sam growled, low and deep. He and Jake seemed to be engaging in a staring contest. One that Jake seemed to be winning.

"_Stand. Down_." Jacob hissed, and like a marionette who'd had its strings cut, the giant wolf resentfully slunk to the ground.

Instantly Victoria had her arm around me, her chest rumbled unceasingly as her eyes flickered from the Cullens to the Quileutes. It was clear she mistrusted all parties, but her murderous gaze was mostly fixed on Edward, whose face now bore four deep gouges.

My attention was drawn back to Jacob when he stepped toward me and Victoria tightened her grip on me in response.

"Bella…" he murmured, his face lined with grief. "I'm so sorry Bella. You never should have been a part of this."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you exposed my secret and tried to kill my lover." I muttered, but I couldn't muster anything more than faint embers of anger and resentment.

Jake flinched, but held his ground, his expression made him seem like a kicked puppy.

"He didn't have a choice." Edward interjected, resigned to his failure. "Quileutes can't keep secrets from each other when they're wolves. All their thoughts are immediately known to the rest."

"When I need you to speak for me _leech_, I'll ask for it!" Jake snarled. "This entire situation is _your_ fault! This never would have happened if it weren't for you!" His whole body trembled with rage and I pressed my back more firmly against Scar, weary of what he might do.

Seeing my fear, he made a visual effort to calm himself.

"Is what Edward said true?" I asked, faint hope stirred in my breast. Jacob blinked and slowly nodded.

"I didn't mean to tell Bella. It happened the first time I shifted and I was scared, I didn't know what was happening. Then Sam was there in my head, talking to me. It was a relief to know what was going on and I had a thought, just a fleeting thought, that now we weren't so different.

But they all heard it, and they wanted to know what I meant, and the harder I tried not to think about it the more I did. It's like telling a person not to think about bears wearing tutu's; it would be impossible _not_ to think about it after that." Jake was anxiously clenching and unclenching his hands as he stared at me.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, letting him know all was forgiven.

"Well, you did manage to keep Sam from tearing me to pieces, so I guess I can let you off the hook. Wouldn't mind knowing how you did that, by the way." I smiled faintly, still recovering from my close brush with death.

Jacobs features were somewhere between resentful and chagrined.

"I took control of the pack. I'm the new Alpha, so he had to follow my order." I stared.

"What?"

Jake managed to look embarrassed.

"It's like a wolf pack. The leader calls the shots. Sam was Alpha because he shifted first, but I'm descended from Ephraim Black. I was born to lead. I just didn't want the position before…"

Guilt swelled, and my eyes watered. My best friend did that for me, despite what happened to Paul.

"I killed a man Jake. It was an accident, but it happened. You didn't have to…" because what he was telling me was that he'd given up what little freedom he'd had to save me. Being the leader meant responsibility, it meant being tied down.

I knew for sure that Jake wanted to be a mechanic and own his own garage in Seattle.

It was a dream unlikely to succeed if he was stuck managing a bunch of hormonal shape shifters in Forks.

"Yes, Bella, I did. There's been enough death." Jacob whispered, "We do not kill humans, if we do, we're no better than the monsters we claim to fight." At that he scowled at Sam, as if to make a point. "We were trying to avenge Paul. Since Victoria had no hand in his murder, we have no quarrel. I just wished we'd known before…" He trailed off, his eyes darting to Victoria's missing limb. For the second time since I'd entered the meadow, Victoria spoke.

"As long as you didn't eat my arm, mutt, it can still be reattached." Her tone held a grudging respect. Jacob simply nodded.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but before I could relax Jake continued, his eyes deep pools of sorrow.

"_However_, our pack mate is dead, and that cannot go unpunished. The council won't let this pass if I do. They'll consider the treaty void. Therefore, as pack leader, you are hereby banished from Forks.

I'll give you a week to get your things together, but if you come back, we will attack you on sight. This goes for you too _Cullen_." Jacob snarled, pointing a finger at Edward. "The rest of your clan can stay, since they have done no wrong, but we will no longer tolerate your presence here!"

Edward merely lowered his head in submission.

Turning away from Edward, my best friend looked at me regretfully.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells."

My heart literally broke. Clutching at Victoria's arm, I stepped out of the protective reach of my lover. Her hiss of displeasure coupled with the way her fingers snagged my clothes let me know just how much she liked it. Gently caressing her hand with my thumb, I carefully pried myself away from my growling mate.

"It's ok Scar, he's not going to hurt me."

Crossing the short distance between us, I enfolded Jake in a hug, savoring the warmth of his skin as I committed this moment to memory. I had a feeling I wasn't going see him again for a very long time.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye Jake."

Breaking our embrace, Jacob signaled the wolves to leave with a jerk of his head before picking up a wounded (and now very human) Jared before disappearing into the foliage.

By the time I turned around, Victoria was already reattaching her arm. Her teeth were grit in pain, and she had a few new scars, but otherwise she appeared no worse for wear.

The Cullens, who up until this point had largely remained on the sidelines, stepped forward.

"I'm glad we could end this without any more fatalities, although Edward's injuries are definitely going to scar." Jasper drawled, sounding rather pleased. It was hard to tell which he was happier about though.

Still, even with my human eyes I could tell he was correct. The gashes had closed for the most part, but Edwards brooding good looks were now forever marred. Perhaps it was fitting that his outside now more closely resembled the monster he claimed to be.

Standing beside Victoria, I peered intently at the man who had almost single handedly orchestrated the death of my lover.

"You protected me." I stated, staring him straight in the eye. He gazed calmly back.

"Yes."

"You also tried to have Victoria killed."

Edward simply nodded.

"Why?"

"You're too good for her Bella. Special, human, a gift from God. I only wanted to save you." Victoria growled behind me, and if I hadn't known it would hurt me more than him, I would have slapped him.

"You had no right to make that decision for me Edward." I said between clenched jaws.

"I know; but I was hoping you were simply infatuated. That if I removed the problem you would eventually move on. When I saw that you were willing to die for her…" He paused, "I knew that I wouldn't be able to change your mind."

I didn't even know what to say to that. I was saved from having to think of a response by Victoria, who moved to stand behind me. Her expression of loathing was clearly directed at Edward.

"If you hadn't just saved my mates life, you'd be dead right now. You'd deserve it for guilt tripping my ass out here to die. Fortunately for you, I value my mate more than my own existence, so I'll consider us even. Nevertheless, I never want to see you again."

"Victoria," Edward said with distaste. "I can't say that I'm happy you're alive, but I give my word that I had no intention of bringing Isabella to harm. I never thought the Quileutes would attack a human. For that, and that alone, I apologize."

Rather than deal with the headache I would get from trying to make Edward see reason, I focused my attention on the other Cullens.

Which Victoria made more difficult, by pressing herself against my back. One of her hands snaked around my shoulders and rested possessively on my collar. None of them so much as blinked, although Edward bristled slightly.

"I want to thank you for coming to help Victoria. I know you didn't have to, and it was dangerous to do so, and for that I'm grateful. I'm sure the Quileute's would have torn her apart if you hadn't been there to make them back off."

"Thanks for the show of faith Bells." My lover muttered behind me. Rotating my head, I placed a reassuring kiss on her lips, which seemed to quiet her mumbling.

"Whipped." Emmett coughed with a smirk, only to get smacked upside the head by Rosalie, who was openly appraising Scar.

"I'm glad you're not dead." She finally said.

"Not as much as I am." Victoria retorted with a wry smile.

"Bellllla." Alice chimed, skipping forward to clasp my hands. "Don't worry; Canada is great this time of year. We'll visit you often. Unfortunately we'll have to stay in Forks for a few more years, leaving so soon after you would be suspicious." I blinked, completely blindsided. Apparently I was moving to Canada. "We have family in Alaska, so if you ever want to meet up, just drop us a line."

Jasper placed an arm around his mate and kissed the top of her head.

"We should head back, no need to aggravate the wolves further. Besides, Edward needs to pack and we have to inform Carlisle of recent events." His face softened in sympathy. "Now that things have calmed down, you might want to check on your father. I hope you can excuse the way I reacted at the house."

"I don't blame you Jasper." Although when I glanced at Edward it was easy to discern who I _did_ blame.

Scar's questioning visage caused me to smile apologetically at her.

"I'll tell you later." I said, and she merely hummed and acquiesced. Jasper tipped his head in farewell, and just like that we were alone.

Mindful of my injuries, I shifted my head so that my face was now resting in the crook of her neck. Every part of me slowly relaxed as Victoria held me close, her ginger-vanilla scent soothed my frayed nerves.

"I was afraid you were dead." I whispered, fighting to keep myself from being overcome with emotion.

Victoria began placing small kisses on every part of my face she could reach, while her fingers traced comforting circles on my hip.

"I would never leave you Bella. My Firefly." She murmured before tenderly kissing my lips.

"Take me home Scar." I said, sighing contently.

Gathering me in her embrace, we disappeared into the forest.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: End chapter 27. Next chapter will be the Epilogue, and that will be the end of this long, long fic. I gotta tell you, it's definitely been a journey. So if you like, tell me what you thought. Loved it? Hated it? Ambivalent about the resolution? Was it too much drama or just the right amount?  
**

**I know a lot of you really wanted Eddy to die, but I saw more problems I'd have to resolve if I did. Still, I hope you guys still feel like justice was served. If you disagree, tell me why not? I'd love to hear your opinions. Also feel free to let me know if you spot any errors or plot holes so i can fix em.**

**Thanks  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Luminescence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Stephanie M. has that privilege. So please don't sue me, because I'm making absolutely no money from this.**

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Chapter 28

Bella – 5 years later

Slipping between trees and foliage, my feet barely touched the ground as I ran. Sunlight gently filtered through the cloud cover illuminating my path forward. With effortless grace, the whisper of my passing could barely be heard. I should have been untraceable.

Unfortunately, my pursuer had centuries of experience to aid them.

A flash of blond hair to my right caused me to instinctively duck and roll. My hand shot out and an arch of electricity shot from my palm, causing the trunk of a nearby tree to explode. Shards of wood pelted the area.

Scrambling to move, I found myself too late to act when my body involuntarily convulsed. Pain shot through my nerve endings and caused my muscles to lock, unceremoniously dumping me face first to the ground. Before I could even think about recovering, my adversary had me pinned and subjugated.

It didn't help that they were literally rubbing my face in the soil.

"I hate you." I growled between mouthfuls of dirt.

"No you don't." A musical laugh said in my ear as they completely foiled my every attempt at escape. Even with three years of martial training, I still hadn't won a single match.

"Yes I do." I reiterated, renewing my struggles before huffing and giving up. "Kaaatteee." I whined, resting my forehead against the damp earth. "Let me up already."

"Not until you surrender." The blonde Denali stated; keeping my arms firmly locked behind my back. "Last time I gave you the benefit of the doubt, you tackled me from behind." I couldn't help but smile, remembering the incident in question.

"Scar says the key to victory is catching your opponent by surprise. Not my fault you let down your guard."

"That's fine and dandy when you're in a life and death situation, but in a _sparring match_, it is poor conduct."

"Fine." I groaned, since it was obvious she wasn't going to let me up otherwise. "I surrender. Happy?"

"Yes." Kate was instantly on her feet, completely smug about having beaten me. Again.

Slowly getting to my feet, I attempted to brush off my cargo pants and blouse. Despite Alice's fanatic attempts to get me to dress more fashionably, I never sparred or hunted in anything really nice. Something told me I'd be stalking deer in high heels and cocktail dresses if I let her have her way.

"Did you really have to shock me at such a high level?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder where she's tagged me with her power.

"Consider it payback for trying to blow me up. If my reflexes were any slower you could have seriously hurt me!" I blinked and ran a hand through my thick auburn hair.

"You know I wasn't actually aiming for you right? I was hoping the exploding trunk would surprise you long enough for me to recover. We both know how well that worked out." I sighed and began walking back toward the house, Kate keeping pace beside me.

"Don't feel too bad Bella. You've significantly improved since we've started. Instead of taking you down in the first five seconds you've got me running you down in an hour. That's progress." Kate nudged me with her elbow and I gave her a grudging smile.

"You're right, considering how old you are, I shouldn't be surprised you know a few tricks." I grinned and avoided her answering swat to the arm.

"Children have no respect these days." Her tone was admonishing, but her smile gave away her mood. "How is your father by the way? Still in good health I trust?"

A wide smile crossed my lips as my chest welled with excitement.

"Charlie's doing great! He's settling into marriage with Sue quite nicely, and I found out last week that they're expecting their first grandchild! John and Leah have been trying for so long to have a baby, I'm really happy for them. I know Leah was afraid she couldn't have children because of the phasing. I just can't believe I'm going to be an Aunt!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my enthusiasm. Kate smiled indulgently.

"I'm glad that they're doing so well, I remember you telling me how upset you were when you had to leave Forks."

"Yeah." I sighed, thinking back to the day.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

_Victoria carried me out of the woods. Her hold was firm and gentle, probably in an effort to save me further pain. Which was strange considering she'd just had her arm torn off; I was more than a little concerned about whether she should be using her limb so soon after sustaining such an injury. If it bothered her, she showed no sign of it. _

_Eventually we arrived at the house and she carried me inside. Settling myself on the couch, still a bit drowsy from the medication now that the adrenaline had worn off, I watched Scar perform a systematic inspection of the house. I think having so many life threatening situations occur within the last 24 hours had her more than a little on edge._

"_Scar," I murmured, drained and tired. "Come sit next to me please." My lover was beside me in an instant. Climbing onto the sofa, she allowed me to lean against her marble frame. We sat like that for several long minutes before the sound of a car pulled into the driveway. _

_Victoria's head immediately whipped around and a low growl rumbled in her chest as she watched the entrance of the house. Her sudden movement had me tensing sharply as we listened to the knob rattle. The door swung open and…_

_Charlie shuffled over the thresh hold. _

_Speckles of dried blood covered his collar from when his scalp split open, and he was now sporting a bandage on his head, but otherwise seemed ok. He had his police jacket slung over one shoulder and a white pharmacy bag clutched in his hand; no doubt pain medication._

"_Dad!" I croaked, and would have lurched awkwardly off the couch if Victoria hadn't stubbornly kept me from falling._

_Charlie's eyes zeroed in on me, and immediately began to water with relief. _

"_Bella!" He exclaimed, dropping the bag to pull me into a hug. He didn't even care that he ended up inadvertently hugging Victoria too, since her body language made it clear she had no intention of letting me go._

_Of course, he was very aware of my arms, so despite his enthusiasm it was still rather tentative. Sitting in the presence of two of the people I loved most I could finally breathe easy, knowing that for the most part they were both unharmed._

"_Dad, are you ok? You were bleeding a lot when Dr. Cullen took you to the hospital." I asked in a concerned voice._

"_I'm fine Bella." He gruffly remarked, touching his head with a slight wince. "Just a mild concussion and a cut scalp. Head wounds always bleed a lot. Carlisle was kind enough to issue prescriptions to the both of us once I recovered from the knock to the head." Charlie finally seemed to remember Victoria, and his expression softened slightly. "I'm glad the boys down on the reservation didn't hurt you. As a sovereign nation, I wouldn't have been allowed to interfere in how they handle criminal affairs on their land."_

"_Thank you Charlie." Victoria murmured and for the first time since I'd gotten home, noticed how dark her eyes were. "May I ask what happened?"_

_Charlie gave a short bark of laughter._

"_Made the stupid mistake of tripping over a coffee table and into a china cabinet." _

"_That wasn't your fault." I interjected, still more than a little pissed at Edward. "You wouldn't have tripped if Edward hadn't pushed you when you tried to keep him from going after Rose."_

"_What?" Scar's voice suddenly became deathly serious. "He attacked his sister?"_

"_To be fair, she hit him first. Couldn't tell by looking at her, but that girl packs a wallop." Charlie muttered. It was easy to see that his manly pride had taken a bit of a beating about being physically outclassed by Edward when his sister so easily knocked him down. _

"_He deserved it. He practically admitted to framing Victoria for Paul's," I choked, unable to say the word 'murder'. "death." I finished weakly._

_Easing himself onto the couch beside me, Charlie put a comforting hand on my leg._

"_That was an accident. Although, I'll be honest, I don't know how I'll be able to protect you from this Bella." Charlie seemed to age ten years as he looked at me with an anguished expression. Reaching out, I took my father's hand. My fingers burned with pain, but Charlie was more important. Looking at one another, a silent understanding seemed to pass between us._

"_Unfortunately it gets worse." Victoria's soprano voice, slightly husky from thirst, broke the moment. "When the Quileute's learned the truth, they basically banished us from Forks. If we don't leave within a week they'll expose Bella's secret and Paul's murder." _

_Charlie stared blankly at Victoria before he hunched over, covering his face with his hands. Victoria and I waited patiently for him to absorb the new information. Eventually, he dropped his hands and sighed deeply._

"_I'll put in my notice, and start packing up the place. It'll be tough finding a new home, but we can do it." I blinked, taken completely off guard. For some reason it hadn't occurred to me that Charlie would be included in this exile. _

_When mom left he stayed in Forks; he didn't pack up everything to move several states over to be near me. It was something that I always resented both my parents for. Renee for taking me away; and Charlie for not following after._

_Yet here he was, offering to do just that. My eyes began to water and I sniffed and blinked in an attempt to ward off tears._

"_Dad, it's fine. You don't have to do that. I'll go live with Renee. I know how much you love Forks." Charlie smiled tiredly. _

"_You're right. I do love Forks. I love the town and the people. I love the forests and the rain; but you know what Bella? I love you more."_

_Unable to contain my emotions any longer, I let out a choked sob and flung my arms around Charlie's neck. I vent my anxiety and relief straight into his shirt. Until that moment, I hadn't realized how afraid I was that I'd lose him on top of Jake. _

"_Shhh, It's alright. It'll be alright Bella." He mumbled while rubbing soothing circles on my back._

"_You might not have to sell the house and give up your job. I have a possible solution if you're willing to hear the details." Victoria started, her voice taking on a contemplative tone. _

"_What did you have in mind?" Charlie inquired, curious but obviously still weary. _

"_At this point in time, you have two options. Send Bella back to Renee or quit your job and move to a new place. Since Bella is underage, she can't live on her own, and two weeks really isn't enough time to make such a huge change. _

_I've got an apartment in Port Angele's, It's far enough from Forks that the Quileute cannot complain, but close enough for you to visit on a regular basis. You can keep the house and your job. If you're still determined to move and maybe get a transfer, you now have time to do so."_

_I could tell that Charlie wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he grudgingly agreed._

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

"I'm still not allowed in the city limits but Charlie and Sue visit every couple months, and call regularly so I don't feel too bad about it. Dad just about threw a fit when Victoria and I decided to move to Whitehorse when I turned eighteen but…" I smiled sheepishly, "Charlie wasn't too keen on letting us have our privacy."

Kate laughed and placed a finger to her mouth with a coquettish smile.

"So you're telling me that you moved all the way to Canada just so you could have steamy vampire sex without being interrupted?"

Had I been capable of blushing, my face would have been several shades of red.

"Basically." I stated bluntly.

Hanging out with the Denali sisters for the past four years or so had made me largely immune to embarrassment of a sexual nature. Still, for the most part I liked keeping my private life just that. Private.

"But enough about me," I said, trying to change the subject. "How are Irina and Tanya? Carmen and Eleazar sent me an email full of pictures from their trip to Spain, so I know they're doing well; but nothing from either of your sisters."

Chuckling to herself, Kate slung an arm over my shoulder as we walked.

"Irina is in France right now. She loves the countryside and is enjoying the attention of a particularly charming poet. From what she tells me, he has excellent oral skills." Kate winked, and I groaned and laughed at the double meaning.

"Tanya has her hands full running the gallery. Since she started hanging up your works she's been bombarded by requests for more. She's been organizing showings and soiree's left and right.

Most of the time we open new businesses just to help stave off the monotony and keep ourselves from becoming stagnant, but I think this time Tanya is really enjoying herself. If your painting and charcoal pieces continue to sell well, I think she'll ask you to showcase your work in person."

I balked at the suggestion.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Kat. I've gotten a lot better with my control lately, but I don't think I'm ready to stay in a room with a bunch of humans for hours on end."

Kate's smile dimmed a bit, but she squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"You underestimate yourself Bella. Sure, you've had your moments, but you're much better off than the average newborn. You've only been a vampire for three years. These things take time. With experience comes control."

"I wish I was as confident." I sighed before we broke from the tree line.

The house that came into view was an eclectic blending of modern and European homes. It was composed mostly of natural stone and concrete. It had three levels, including a basement, with a second story deck made of rich mahogany that provided shade and shelter to the first floor while simultaneously bestowing a lounge for those on the second. With large windows and sliding glass doors, overall it had a warm Zen-like appearance that complimented the surrounding forest.

The ground floor had a living room, kitchen, garage, and laundry room. The floor above contained the master bedroom, two spares and an office/studio where I painted and Victoria kept her filing. The basement was Victoria's territory and had a fully outfitted lab.

Most if not all of the living areas were furnished comfortably, soundproof walls and sturdy furniture were a given.

I felt a rush of affection as I remembered pouring over designs with Esme and building each floor and section with my own hands.

Eagerly rushing into the house (our doors were never locked) I flew up the stairs and into the study.

Victoria was hunched over one of the workbenches, scribbling away at a sheaf of paper as she muttered to herself. Her back was to the door and I felt a playful urge to surprise my lover.

Creeping as quietly as I could, I made a hushing motion to Kate (who was standing in the doorway behind me) and pounced.

Unfortunately, I was a little over enthusiastic, and instead of simply surprising my mate I sent us both crashing to the floor when the chair gave out under my strength. Sprawled awkwardly on top of Victoria, I was met head on with her narrow gaze.

"Oops." I said, looking guiltily at the broken remnants of the furniture. Meanwhile, Kate was in hysterics.

"Belllla." Scar sighed exasperatedly, pushing hair out of her face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to jump quite that hard…" I trailed off, knowing it wasn't the first or last time I'd break something. "I didn't interrupt anything terribly important did I?"

Victoria's features softened and she wrapped her arms around me. Leaning up just a little, she rubbed her nose against mine affectionately before placing a tender kiss on my lips.

"Nothing is more important than you Firefly." Humming contentedly, I would have been happy to remain where I was if I hadn't suddenly remembered we had company. Stiffening slightly, I turned my head to gaze at Kate who, predictably, was smirking.

"Don't feel you have to stop on my account, I'll just sit here and enjoy the show." Her eyes were sparkling with mirth, but I knew she was only partially joking. After a thousand years of sexual escapades, Kate had absolutely no shame.

"Katrina!" Victoria grinned, absolutely delighted to see her. "Did Bella manage to beat you this time?"

"Hardly," She scoffed, moving further into the room to help Victoria and I to our feet. "but give her another hundred years and we'll have a fighter on our hands. Although with her current skills she would win nine times out of ten against the average vampire. Factor in her ability and she could probably rival a few of the Volturi."

"Music to my ears." Scar murmured, pulling me against her to place a kiss on my neck.

Trying not to get distracted by Victoria's close proximity, I picked up the paper that had fallen to the floor when I'd knocked her over. Scanning it quickly, I handed it back to my mate.

"Writing Aro another report I see. Is there some reason why you can't just email him the results?"

"Vampire royalty he may be, but computer literate he is not. Even though Aro has his minions keep up with current technology he insists that anything addressed to him be hand written. It's a weird quirk but not one I can afford to ignore considering who pays our bills."

"I still wish you'd taken Carlisle up on his offer instead. It's good that you're researching vampire biology, but I wish the funding came from somewhere else." I replied. Victoria huffed with amusement.

"As wealthy as the Cullens are, they don't have the capital or manpower required to fund the project _and_ keep any potential 'mistakes' from seeing the light of day. You just don't like him cause he eats people."

"That's not true!" I objected, turning to grasp her hands earnestly. "It would be rather hypocritical of me to be okay with your diet but judge him for doing the same."

"Then what's the problem?" Victoria drawled, quirking her brow.

"The problem is how damn persistent he is." Kate interjected. "He's got a raging hard on for Bella to join the Volturi, and like a creepy stalker he won't go away. I wouldn't be surprised if you got the grant simply because he's trying to get in her good graces." Wincing, I sighed and looked at my mate who was obviously trying not to grin.

"What she said, except less vulgar; also minus the horrific mental images of Aro naked. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't want to turn me into a killing machine that vaporizes people on command. You know I can barely tolerate killing animals let alone rogue vampires!"

"Okay, calm down." Scar crooned, gently rubbing my arms. "First off, while it's true that Aro likes to collect skilled individuals he doesn't really need you. With Jane and Alex on his side, you're basically just window dressing. As long as we don't join a large coven we're not a threat. Plus, we're already mollifying him by being in his 'employ'. As long as he feels like we are under his thumb, he'll be less likely to lash out."

Despite making a good amount of sense, it didn't really make me feel a whole lot better. Meanwhile, Kate had a strange contemplative air about her.

"Is that the reason you've never accepted our offers to join the family?" Kate eventually inquired. "I know the Cullens would love to have both you and Bella as permanent members of the clan, mine included, but you've always waved it off."

"Partially;" Victoria commented. "I also just like having Bella to myself as much as I can; besides, we have one of you dropping in on us every other day or so."

"True enough;" Kate remarked with a smile. "but enough about Aro and the Volturi. How is your work coming along? From the way Bella tells it, you've been holed up in your lab for the past three days."

Victoria's face brightened and a triumphant expression worked its way across her features.

"Well, as you may or may not be aware, while the Volturi are relatively up to date with modern technical marvels like phones and computers, they have almost completely neglected the biological sciences.

With their permission I've been conducting experiments with blood and venom. We know the effects of venom on humans to a certain extent, but no one has really done any research on how it affects animals.

It came to me, if a vampire with a regular diet neglects to kill a man after biting them, you simply get a newborn. If Bella were to do the same, would we end up with vampiric deer? It was really bothering me, because at least a human can temper their instincts with reason and logic. An animal cannot do the same. In effect, if transformation were possible, they would remain eternally in the 'newborn' phase.

A rabid blood crazed animal with super strength sounded like a horror movie waiting to happen, so I wanted to know for sure if it was possible."

Kate blinked, her mouth open in astonishment.

"You know, I never really considered it. Still, I've been surviving off this diet for nearly six hundred years, if it was going to happen it probably would have by now."

"Maybe, one cannot know for sure without empirical evidence.

First, I needed to know what venom really _is_. How is it able to completely remake a human being into an immortal? I've learned that while using the word venom to describe our saliva is accurate, venom is not the agent that starts the change. Our venom acts as a paralytic, to keep our prey from escaping, but _it's the mutated virus in our venom_ that is the real reason we are vampires. I call it, the Eternity Virus; or EV.

However to make a long story short, I did a lot of experiments and compared the effects of venom on human and animal blood under a microscope. What I found was that EV _does_ have an effect on animal cells. The difference between what it does to human cells is the rate at which it breaks down cellular composition.

Once EV reaches the nucleus of a human cell, it goes to work on the DNA. Effectively getting rid of junk strands and 'perfecting' everything else. It does this to every cell it comes in contact with. This is why it takes about three days for a human to become a vampire give or take a few hours.

In an animal, the virus works exactly the same except that the virus does not compensate for the change in species. It disposes of vital sections of DNA that, if the cell were human, would otherwise be unnecessary. As a result the cell ruptures and dies.

Every sample I've used so far, from chimps and dogs to birds and fish have concluded the same way. Humans seem to be the only exception to the rule.

It's really quite fascinating."

For a long moment Kate and I stared blankly, than shared a glance.

"Sooo," I started. "You're saying I don't have to worry about Bambi growing fangs anytime soon?"

Sighing dramatically, Victoria gifted us with a wry laugh.

"In a word. Yes."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, folding my arms around Scar's neck in a celebratory hug. "One more victory for science!"

"Well I couldn't have done it without all those _samples_ you provided me." Victoria purred in my ear. I felt my eyes dilate as I remembered the day in question.

Victoria had showed up after a particularly messy kill of mine, and proceeded to wipe blood off my breasts quite… thoroughly. Needless to say the samples weren't returned to the lab until several hours later.

From the smoldering look she directed my way, Scar was also remembering that day.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Bella, I'll see you tomorrow, 3pm. Prepare to get your ass kicked."

"I'll be there." I murmured, waving her off.

I barely noticed the front door slam, signaling Kate's departure.

Nuzzling Victoria's jaw, I pressed myself against my lover. Sighing contently as her arms came around my waist. I turned my head and met her lips in a sweet kiss.

My life may have taken a turn into the bizarre all those years ago, but considering all I'd gained, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

~The End~

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**A/N: And that's all she wrote. I hope that I hit on everything and resolved it to everyone's satisfaction. I'm really awed that I managed to finish this story; I'll admit there were a few times where I thought it would never end. **

**However, you guys kept encouraging me to continue and eventually it's come to this. If there was anything you felt that I left out or felt awkward please let me know. I'll take it under advisement and see what I can do about maybe giving you that little extra bit of closure.**

**Also, if there was something wrong about my whole science bit in this chapter please let me know. I try to be as accurate as possible but I do make mistakes.**

**As always, Read and Review**


End file.
